What Comes After The Rain?
by ShonenYaoi
Summary: If there's one thing Naruto's good at, it's racing. When Naruto accidentally slips a love letter into Uchiha Sasuke's locker, he might just have to use it to get Sasuke to keep quiet. What'll happen if Sasuke wins? SasuNaru NejiNaru GaaNaru, ItaNaru, alot
1. Chapter 1

Yeah! New story! Welp I don't want this story to have those long as openings like my other one so let's just get right on with the disclaimer and summary.

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, just using the characters for my own (sick)--Not my opinion) Enjoyment. Characters associated with Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**HighSchool Fic-**

**Summary: If there's one thing the loud-mouth, hyperactive, and obnoxious Uzumaki Naruto is good at it's racing cars. When he slips a love letter into Uchiha Sasuke's locker by accident, he might just have to use his skill to shut up the Uchiha who got the wrong idea and threatens to black-mail him, but what happens if Sasuke wins?**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiNaru, GaaNaru, ItaNaru, KakaIru, SaiNaru, one-sided SasuSaku, one-sided LeeSaku, and ect. -basically a lot-  
**

**Rating: M- for cursing and for lemons and violence in later chapters.**

**Contains- Boyxboy, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, whatever you want to call it.**

* * *

**What Comes After The Rain?**

Naruto scribbled down a few more cheesy lines on the paper before finally coming to the conclusion that he perfected it. Rummaging through his frog shaped backpack he managed to find a wrinkled, but still useable white envelope. He re-read his work trying to make absolutely sure that there was no errors. He wanted it to be perfect for Sakura-chan!

_Dear Sa-chan,_

_I was always really nervous about telling you _

_something like this, but I found that I wouldn't_

_know something can work out unless you try_

_right? So I wanted to send you this letter _

_to ask if I can be your boyfriend. Because_

_well, I think you're really good looking and smart!_

_When you come up with your answer, please meet_

_me at the gym's enterance at 3PM._

_Love, Uzumaki Naruto!_

He folded the letter and put it in the evelope refusing to let his grin falter. Yeah, she was really popular and obsessed with the school's president, Uchiha Sasuke, who was the richest and smartest kid in the school, but he can give it a try right? Even though he was probably the poorest and least smartest kids in this school and the elementry school. Naruto really didn't mind being broke though. Actually 'broke' was an understatement, he had to save up just to be broke. His parents are a faded memory so he always had to fend for himself, living in a small cruddy apartment, but he never quite got around to complain about it.

He had a job, he worked at a car maintence shop. So his car could be fix and painted and everything for free, because he was the one that did it. His car was far more a beauty than his apartment and everything in it all put together. If there was one thing he loved to do and was really good at was racing, and when he said racing he meant really fast driving at two in the morning racing. He's never lost against anyone, ever, and he planned on keeping it that way.

Zipping up the mouth of the frog on his bookbag, he tossed it over his shoulder and walked down the hallway in search for Haruno Sakura's locker. His best friend Inuzuka Kiba said that she was too much of a spoiled bitch to even throw him a glare, let alone be stuck with him for a two hour movie. So Kiba was quite hesitant when he told him he was going to be giving her a letter.

He didn't have much time to remember her locker, but he thought that he could manage remembering it. He put Kiba through a lot to try and get that locker number, no one else would tell him, so he sent his dog-like friend. 'Locker number, um, 298.' Naruto looked at the lockers searching out for the number 298. When he found it a pink blush dusted his features as his hand shakingly took the evelope and stuck it in the crack on the bottom of it and jammed it in there until no part of the letter was left out. Feeling content he decided to skip seventh period and head over to the gym. Who needs to learn how to read anyways? Or atleast those big sophisticated words, that only God knows what they were smoking when they thought of it.

Heading down the hallway with his hands folded behind his head, he saw an older boy walking towards him with his hands jammed into his black pants and his more than likely dry-cleaned white button up T-shirt on, which was no other than Uchiha Sasuke. Also know as Mr. Perfect. Even though Naruto didn't know much about Sasuke's family, what he did know was that they ran a chain of fancy resturants and malls all over Japan and where branching out even to America. Sasuke had perfect grades, was good at anything without even looking like he was trying to put in any real effort. He had just about every girl and some of the boys swooning over him, fainting at the very glance. And on top of that he was, even though Naruto preferred to keep this to himself, very handsome! He could turn the heads of angles. He made blind people blush.

Yeah, yeah, he's perfect, but his personallity totally sucks. He's the type of person who can come up with a witty comment at any given moment and toss it at you like a dirty napkin. Naruto personally thinks that's he's a little sadistic when it comes to interracting with anything under the catergory of 'living'.

"Uchiha...Sasuke." Naruto spat out with a grimace on his face, with Sasuke returning the favor.

"Uzumaki Naruto, dobe." He threw out with just as much vemon if not more.

"You know what?!" Naruto yelled in the dead quite hallway, Sasuke stopped and gave an amusing smirk to the blond.

"I wouldn't unless you want to yell something of more value than that, dobe."

"Hmph, you betta' be careful on that pedestal of yours, 'ya might fall off of it. And oh my god. " Naruto widened his eyes in a mockery of surprise. "You might just have to walk around down here with the rest of us, and gee, I don't know, 'ya might catch a peek of yourself in o' lake or a pound or a puddle even, and you're not gonna like what 'ya see. All you're gonna' see is-"

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke cut in, crossing his arms, keeping a stoic face on as he look at the blond boy. "Sometimes, right before I go to bed, I think about all that you say about me, and you want to know what happens after that? I fall asleep. Get over it." Sasuke turned around and began walking to his locker as Naruto watched him, not knowing why he couldn't glare holes right through the raven's neck, finally giving up he turned the heel and walked away.

_Hm, didn't know that Sasuke's locker was right beside Sakura's, I ain't even know his locker was down that hallway..."_ Naruto shrugged and began to walk to the gym. Glancing at his orange watch that had a fox opening his mouth and with the digital numbers right in the middle of the open mouth.

"Hm, 2:46. not bad I guess, I'll just call Kiba n' ask him what we had ta' do in readin' class. Even though Iruka-sensei is gonna' be pissed that I ain't come to his class..."

Naruto leaned up against the wall of the tan building. Tapping his foot for a good twenty seconds, he found himself getting immensly bored, he forgot that he had to make sure he looked presentable. Once again opening his bookbag he took out a small and slightly cracked mirror.

If anything you can say that Naruto was really cute, his blond hair always in a messy heap, but seemed to compliment him. He had tan skin, naturally, despite all of the rumors of him going to tanning salons, as if he could afford that. Big blue eyes with long golden eye lashes. Three scarred whiskers on either side of his face, that he personally rather not talk about. Even though he was cute he was turned down left and right when he threw out offers. Maybe he had a childish cuteness to him that automatically made him unattractive to girls, but that didn't keep the guys from looking at him.

Naruto may be naive, but he's definitely stupid. Now, even though he's stupid, he can tell when someone is staring at his ass and then pretending their blind at some point and grab it like they're reading braille. He'd have to **(1)**shoryuken their ass, especially that creep Sai. Sai would stare at his junk for hours like he was trying to decode the secret message of 'boxer or briefs?'.

Naruto made sure there was nothing in his teeth or sticking out of his nose before he slid the mirror into his backpack. Geez, waiting for the one you confessed to via letter takes forever! Naruto glanced again at his watch which was blinking 2:59 in red. Naruto decided to dust out any creases in his blue male capris that stopped at his shins revealing a white ankle sock met with blue shoes with white stripes. He unzipped his orange sleeveless hoodie halfway to reveal a bit more of the blue t-shirt underneath with colorful words of "Do you know where your mother was last night?" splashed across it. On the back of the shirt it said. "Because I do." He thought it was funny, so he got it to tease Kiba with. He hoped Sakura would hurry, school at out at 3:35, and he knew she wasn't going to talk to him if there were people around.

Hearing footsteps Naruto glanced at his watch. 3:04, then look up to see a particular raven boy approaching him with that arrogant smirk across his face.

"Hn, I knew it." Sasuke grunted, just low enough for Naruto to hear.

"What the hell are _you _doing here? And what d'ya mean?" Sasuke took out a familiar slip of paper and held it between the space between his index and middle finger.

"Hm, I think due to this letter I was summoned here, by no one other than you." Sasuke shrugged before smirking down at the smaller boy. "I always knew it though. You screaming out of nowhere everytime I came down the hallway, trying to strike me, but all you really wanted to do was touch me wasn't it?"

"WAIT! I-I- You wasn't s'pose to get that!" Naruto yelled pointing accusingly at the letter in question.

"Isn't this to Sa-chan? A little flattering yes, but it doesn't suit me at all." Naruto's mouth hung open as Sasuke looked upon the blond with great amusement. "Might want to close that thing, we're trying to preserve the natural life not kill it." Naruto furiously shook his head before reaching up to grab that letter only to have it go up just out of his grasp. Dammit, the Uchiha was a good 5'10 Naruto was a soaring 5'6.

"That-that ain't meant for you!" Naruto yelled, making another attempt at trying to grab the letter only to have it pulled out of his reach once more.

"Oh? So who is it for?" Sasuke held his arm all the way up watching the blond jump up and down in an effort to grab the said letter.

"Sakura-chan you prick!" The raven slowly felt his arm come down, but before he did, his arm automatically flew up again.

"Hm, I think it's addressed to me, don't you think?" Sasuke opened up the letter and began to look over the sloppy handwritting. "_So I wanted to send you this letter to ask if I can be your boyfriend. Because well, I think you're really good looking and smart!"_ Naruto, trying to conceal a blush looked away. "Dobe, don't you think you should make it a little more obvious that you were trying to talk to a specific person? Anyways, Haruno's locker is on the opposite hallway of mine. I had mine moved away from hers recently. Her locker number is 198."

"..." Naruto didn't say anything, but inside his head he was screaming in horror. Usually he'd punch the bastard in his face, but he could see what kind of game the Uchiha was playing.

"Lost for words, Dobe?"

"I can't just pull extra fast and cool come-backs right out of ma' ass! Is that what you want? Because I'll just rip one right out of my ass!" Naruto screamed, only realizing how bad it sounded after it left his mouth.

"I don't want anything coming out of your ass. You know what?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face. "I might just keep this and send this to everyone in the school to let them know who has a crush on me."

"It ain't meant for you! And there's plenty of people who gotta' crush on you! I can't believe Uchiha Sasuke ain't above blackmail!" Naruto screamed rabidly shaking his fist that wasn't trying to grab the letter.

"And who knows that? No one but me and you. No one's going to believe you if you said it was for _that_ girl anyways." Naruto bit onto his bottom lip before giving up trying to grab that letter that just seemed to curse him so.

"What the hell?! What d'ya want?!" Naruto shouted, not entirely knowing why this bastard was doing this to him, but he knew he couldn't attack him or this would be everywhere and people would think he was actually in love with _him._

"Hn." Sasuke moved closer to push the blond up against the wall before leaning into his ear. "I want you to listen to my commands." The raven whispered huskily into the blond's ear. Naruto began to blush furiously before pushing away the raven to get some distance between the two. He didn't even know why he blushed, the bastard only whispered in his ear.

"Hows 'bout we ma-make a bet then?" Naruto stammered a bit swinging his arm out to make sure the raven was a good bit away from him.

"Fine, what's your wager?" The Uchiha asked with a surprisingly high amount of interest.

"Hows about we have..." A wide smile came across Naruto's face. "A race? Two n' the mornin' you versus me. If I win you get rid of the letter never ever to bring it up in 'ya life again."

"And if I win?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow.

"Then I'll do 'ya damn favors." Naruto spat on his hand before sticking it out. Sasuke scowled at the hand in disgust before rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt, then ramming his hands into his pockets.

"How appalling..." Naruto looked down at his hand before looking back at the raven.

"Ain't 'ya goin' ta shake it?" Sasuke looked away from the spit. Spit always made him feel like he was about to start gagging for some reason.

"There is no way in hell I'm touching that. Just be there. Meet me at the resturaunt I own that's in this area. I'll have that road closed off for us."

Naruto growled deep in his throat, sort of hating how powerful the Uchihas were in other peoples' eyes. Putting his hand back down to his side he wiped the spit off on his pants before looking back up at the Uchiha. "Whatever, prepare 'ta lose. Be sure 'ya bring a match with you, you're goin' ta need it when you have 'ta burn that letter."

"Hn, we'll see. I'd like to see the piece of crap you're driving."

"Che, you're not goin' ta say that when I'm finally able ta knock you off your pedestal and watch you drown in a pool of self-hatred, but that's what makes this whole thing so delicious, right?" Naruto said being followed by the school bells indictating that school is over. Sasuke scowled at the blond before walking in the opposite direction that Naruto was going in. The tan blond huffed out a big breath of air before heading over to his beauty that was parked in the teachers' parking lot. He knew that the teachers weren't going to do anything, one teacher pressed their fingers onto his window, and the next day after school that teacher was met by a team of firefighters trying to put out the flames that engulfed his car.

Walking up to his car, Naruto admired the designs on it. His car also known as the Nine-tailed, had a crimson demon fox on it that was snarling showing all of it's teeth, it had nine tails curled all around it with the tip of the tails ending at the driver's door handle. The car itself was an yellowish-orange. The wheels rims were spiked and always kept clean. On the front of it right above the fox's head the words. "Nine-tailed" was painted on the it in a graffiti type of style.

The inside was a real beauty too, orange cushiony seats, the clutch was colored in orange with a green toad on the top with four tounges pointing out the. 1, 2, 3, and 4 gears.

Naruto gently put his key into the car and opened up the door to let some of the heat escape before getting in. Turning on the car, Naruto pushed the gas a couple of times and enjoyed the vibrant _Vroom_ that purred so well out of his car. Naruto drived up to the sidewalk and waited for his best friend.

Naruto waited for about ten minutes before his dog like friend appeared from the school building. Inuzuka Kiba was Naruto's best friend not only because they were simular in act and attitude, but because Kiba could handle his pranks and jokes if they were directed at him. Sometimes the boy would out-do Naruto in his pranks. Kiba was a tad bit taller than Naruto, he was 5'8, and was relentless on how small his companion was. He was older than Naruto by a few months,but Naruto was 16 soon to be turning 17. Kiba had already turned 17, just like the majority of the class. He had messy brown hair, and narrow dark almost black eyes. Kiba also had a dog fetish, he carried his buddy Akamaru everywhere, and in school kept the poor dog in a gym bag. Some days he'd have to leave his dog at home especially if he was going to get a ride from Naruto, he would be damned if that dog would come into this car. Kiba tought that dog to piss on command and he wasn't going to have him do that in his beauty!

Naruto always found himself some-how annoyed by Kiba's dressing though. After many of years he finally got him to stop wearing that heavy ass winter coat that he even wore in the summer in the dead heat like he was trying to cook a racoon in there. Sometimes Kiba would throw it on for old times sake, but his usual wear was a thin black hoodie with "Big dog" sprayed across it and light blue jeans torn at the knee and at the shins.

"Oooi! Kiba! Get the hell in!" Naruto yelled, reaching over to open up the door for his buddy. Kiba hopped in and slammed the door giving the blond a cheesy grin. "What the hell!! Don't slam 'da door! You'll hurt 'er!" The blond shouted in Kiba's face.

"Meh, shut-up, I didn't slam it, damn thing can't feel anyways." Kiba threw his hands behind his head and rested his feet on top of the glove box.

"Gah!" Naruto slapped Kiba's feet off of the glove box before soothingly cleaning up the dirt left behind. "It's ok, he didn't mean it, you're not a thing."

"Tsk.." Kiba clicked his tounge before continuing. "Anyways, why weren't you in reading class? Iruka was piiiiiiised, and it was odd that the Uchiha wasn't there either. Rare to see that dude skip a class. Everyone was talking about it. You and Uchiha Sasuke not there? What happened, man?" A wide grin plastered itself onto the blond's face before he pointed his thumb down at his car.

"Guess who has a race with Uchiha Sasuke."

"No fucking way! You do know that he can probably afford the fastest of cars right?" Kiba asked looking around at the car like it just aquired a new found beauty to it.

"Pft, my baby can handle it. After that guy eats my exhaust Sakura-chan will finally recongized me!" Naruto cheered before quickly shutting up and looking at the dog-boy.

"Oh yeah, how'd it go? Talk to Sakura-chan?" _Shit..._ Naruto thought, but knowing Kiba he might aswell tell him, but not the whole thing.

"Um, about that...You said 298 for the locker number didn't you?" Kiba looked at his palm before turning back to the blond and giving him a nod.

"You dumb shit that was Sasuke's! He thought I wrote it 'ta 'em! That's why I have to race him, 'cause he threatens 'ta black-mail me!" Naruto hollared as he shook his friend by the collar.

"Wai-wait! I got it from Ino!"

"Ain't she Sasuke obsessed too! Whose 'ta say she just ain't spew that out with the rest of her fan-based shit?!"

"And black-mail you!? Well, no one would believe you anyways..."

"That's what he said!"

"Alright! Alright! Let go!" Naruto let go of Kiba's collar before settling back down in the drivers seat. "You going to tell me if you win right?" Kiba asked looking at the blond.

"Of course, might as well hold 'ya breath 'cause it won't be long, I"ll smoke him in a matter 'a seconds." Naruto said letting his arrogance show.

"Pft, you say that now." Naruto drove out of the school and made his way to Kiba's house. Naruto wanted to drop Kiba off and get to the shop to work on his car for tonight. Just thinking about it sent shivers of excitment of his spine. Just to think of how he is going to beat Sasuke and win Sakura's affection all in one blow. Now thinking about it he didn't even know why he liked the bubble-gum haired girl so much. Yeah sure she was pretty and smart and rich, but doesn't personality come into factor when it comes to a person? She, by the blond's opinion was even worse than Sasuke. She'd kill him just to get a whiff of the Uchiha's sock.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto pulled up to the workshop before easing his car into Work Garage 3. Turning off his car, he peered out of the window and was immediatly greeted by Ebisu, the co-owner of the store; Jiraiya is the one that runs the joint. Naruto nicknamed him 'closet pervert' because with the glasses on you can't tell what he's peering at and the way he crouches to look at things, gosh it reminds him so much of pedobear.

"Yo, closet pervert." The man was wearing a blue casual t-shirt with casual blue jeans, he had a blue bandana tied over his head, and he pushed up the big dark circled glasses in a way to greet Naruto.

"It's Ebisu-sensei! Don't call me that! Jiraiya-sama got a call from Iruka-san, wondering why you didn't come to class." Naruto crossed his arms and stubbornly looked away.

"Chyyyaaa! I was gettin' a race! I ain't need to be there just to learn how 'ta read anyways! I'll be there tomorrow!" Naruto huffed out. "Now I have 'ta work on my car!" Ebisu shook his head before leaving the garage to let the boy do his work.Ebisu knows better than almost anyone that Naruto was very serious when it came to driving, and the fact that he was tuning up his car meant that it was a big race too. Other times he'd just say that his beauty was too good for a tune-up.

Naruto's eyes turned into concentrating slits before he looked over his tools and got to work. His car was a Subaru Impreza WRX first generation, the 1996 version, which was surprisingly easy to work on. Jiraiya betted it in a race, and Naruto won it, after that it became_ his_ baby.

Several hour later Naruto gently closed the hood of his car before sitting back in the driver's seat. Pressing on the gas pedal he was greeted with the cars sounds.

_Vrooooooooooooooom!_

_Vroovrooovroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!_

"Ahh, music to my ears!" Naruto joyfully expressed. "That Uchiha is so going down!" Then all of a sudden the image of Sasuke leaning in and whispering in his ear made the blond blush slightly. Naruto slapped his face a couple of times to try to shake the images and the blush away. _All he did was whisper in my ear, what am I blushing for!?_

Naruto glanced at the clock ticking on the wall in the left side of the garage. "Hm, 12:57, just a little bit more!" Getting up a low growl erupted from Naruto's belly. He forgot that he hadn't eaten since lunch time. Naruto walked into the shop and over to the workers' lounge. Grabbing a cup-o-ramen he lazily peeled back the lable before pouring water in it and sticking it in the old and small microwave.

Sitting down on the old yet comfortable couch, Naruto couldn't help, but wonder what that rich bastard was driving. He thought of the most expensive types. _Ferrari probably...or a porsche...wait don't think about it! My beauty may be old, but she'd kick the shit outta those new and expensive cars!_ Naruto's thoughts were cut off by the beeping of the microwave. Naruto took out a pair of chopsticks before breaking them apart unevenly. Whispering his thanks he began to stir the chopstick in the noodles before wondering what on earth he'd have to do if he lost.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Driving in the dark, Naruto turned the street and stopped at the fancy resturaunt that only middle-upper class and richies could afford. The name of the resturaunt was called "The Burning Fan." Naruto grimaced at the place, wondering if he should piss on the side of the building or not. Parking his car, he stepped out and leaned against the brick wall waiting for Sasuke.

Naruto looked at his watch that read '1:58' before puffing out a breath of air.

"Yo, Dobe, you made it." Flinching from the sudden noise, Naruto looked over to see the Uchiha pull up in a Corvette Z06, the 2007 version. The blond's mouth slightly dropped from the sight of the car.

"You bet your ass I did! And I brought 'ma beauty, she may be old, but she runs great!" Sasuke stepped out of the car and approached the blond.

He patted the pockets of his black loose jeans all the way up to his short sleeved jacket before shaking his head at the blond. "Well it seems I'm all out of golden stars for you. Try again later."

Naruto growled lowly at the raven before grabbing him by the collar. "Hey dip-shit! I ain't come here to be insulted I came here 'ta race? What 'bout you, huh?!"

Sasuke smirked before prying the blond's tan hands off of him. "Hn, well let's get started." The raven pointed out a pale finger at the street. "Go straight then there will be a road that leads to the high-way, first one there wins."

"Heh! You're on!" Naruto ran over to his car and jerked open his door before looking at the Corvette from the corner of his eye. Sasuke was smirking at him like he had already won the race. Probably realizing that his car was over ten years out of date, but Naruto worked hard as hell on this car, so it ran like a new one.

Naruto stuck his head out of the window, looking ahead at the road he yelled. "Ready...Set...GO!!" Both of the teens pounded the pedal of their cars and sped off. Sasuke smirked as he kept up with the blond, moving in he rolled down the tinted window to look at the blond and give a triumphant smirk. Naruto didn't returned the gesture, but he did give him the middle finger and a loud. "Fuck you, pal!" Sasuke turned back to look out of the front window. Naruto began to drive ahead and when he got ahead, he drifted in-front of the raven, swerving when the raven tried to get past.

Sasuke sucked his teeth, suddenly feeling very aggitated. That irritation quickly faded when he quickly swerved to the side and sped up beside the blond. Seeing the road-way that led up to the high-way in sight, Sasuke quickly sped in front of the blond and past him. The road that led to the highway was narrow and twisted slightly. Sasuke shifted his gears as his car turned side-ways and hastily drifted up the road blocking the whole thing making it impossible for Naruto to make it past.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw Sasuke began to drift and inevitably block the whole road. When the sleek black car reached the top of the highway it quickly turned itself around and screeched to a stop. Naruto's car quickly followed after it's coming in. Naruto's car slowly, almost shamefully, came to a stop.

Naruto repeatedly banged his head into the steering wheel with the only one thought spiraling through his mind.

_I lost..._

_I lost..._

_I LOST! _

"Yo, dobe." The Uchiha knocked at the blond's window, before Naruto pressed the button to roll it down.

"Mmffhhmmmfffmm..." Naruto gurgled incoherantly underneath his breath.

"Hn, that language may be impressive on some other planet, but here's were your plan goes wrong, this is planet Earth."

"I said this is bull shit!" Naruto screamed, lifting his head to glare heatfully into the onyx eyes. "How the hell did you drift all the way up!? Is that allowed?!"

The Uchiha smirked before leaning up against the car. "Does it matter? I won the race, so now you have to listen to me."

"That's bull shit! I can't believe it!" Naruto hollared whacking himself in the forehead hard enough to leave a print.

"Hmph, better come into touch with it pretty soon, because _you lost_."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

(1) Shoryuken- This is that move from Street Fighters that Ryu and Ken would do were they would upper-cut you then send you flying.

**Woot! Done first chaptah! I'm actually really liking this story and where it's heading -figured it all out in my head.-**

**When I first thought of this I was like. "Hm..should I make Sasuke an asshole or a successful arrogant prick." Then**

**I just said to hell with it, and did both! And this story is basically going to be having a lot of one-sided pairings and a lot of random stuff so look forward to it!**

**Took a bitch in a half to study damn cars -insert angry face-, I barely knew about them when I first started this thing, then I read up on them and I was so confused.**

**-Looks at car information.- "Oooh, so that's what an engine is! Well, what the hell does the clutch do!? I thought Subaru was a type of oil!"**

**;-; See 'ya my next chapter!**

**Read and review please! **

**-ShonenYaoi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot! Second chapter! Pull right up!**

**All characters associated with Naruto in this fanfiction are all copywrited to Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Rated: M- for language and lemon in later chapters.**

**Shonen-ai/yaoi don't like it, then why the hell are you reading the second chapter.**

What Comes After the Rain?

_"Hmph, better come into touch with it pretty soon, because you lost."_

Those words haunted every aspect of Naruto's nightmare, just thinking that he, Uzumaki Naruto, will actually have to listen to someone?! The fact that he lost a race just makes everything so much worse. So, he got no Sakura-chan and didn't get to let Sasuke eat his dirt, what Sasuke got was a huge feast on what was a big dish of Naruto's pride and his dignity for dessert.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Naruto's head was face-planted into the pillow, but he could've sworn he heard a phone ring. _Someone's actually calling me?_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Naruto lifted his head up and stared out of the small room into the kitchen, realizing it was his phone ringing; he lazily got up and trudged his way to the phone. Before he got to the phone though, he opened up his cupboard and pulled out a bag of Ramen Noodles. Opening it he slowly began to munch on it, raw, before answering the phone.

"He-" Naruto sniffed quickly." Hello?"

"Dobe." Naruto's eyes snapped open before ramming another piece of the dried ramen into his mouth.

"Sasuke-teme!? Wha' the hell are you doin' callin' here?!" Naruto stole a glance at the microwave before quickly adding. "It's six 'o clock in the mornin' !" Naruto munched loudly on the ramen, feeling the anger rise from his toes to his forehead.

"What the hell are you doing?" The voice didn't sound the least bit interested.

"I'm eating ramen raw, wha's it to 'ya?" Naruto grumbled.

"Odd. Never thought of doing that." The bland voice said.

"Oh, well congrad-u-fucking-lations, you've officially never been poor." Naruto sarcastically said waving his arm around, accidentally knocking the carton of milk off of the counter. "Fuck! Shit! Dammit all to hell and back!" Naruto set down the phone and quickly picked up the milk before any more of his precious liquid got out. He took a towel off of the oven handle and proceeded to wipe up the mess. Sasuke listened to Naruto fussing irritably over the phone.

Naruto picked up the phone again and held it with his shoulder to his ear as he wiped his hands clean. "What the hell did 'ja call me for?"

"You have to listen to me." The voice said sternly, almost sending a shiver down Naruto's spine.

"Don't remind me..." Naruto said dreadfully, throwing the towel into the sink full of dishes.

"Listen, give me your cell phone number and give me a key to your house." Naruto's eyes widened as he grabbed the phone with both hands.

"Are you fucking serious!?"

"No, I just personally enjoy calling people at six in the morning to ask them to do shit. Always been a hobby of mine, usually irritates the shit out of me, but that's the point. Yes, I am serious." Naruto listened to the voice that had a huge hint of annoyance in it.

"Firstly, I only have one key, second I don't have a cell phone. How the hell did you get my phone number anyways?!"

"Are you seriously this stupid or is it just this occasion? It's called a phone book. How the hell do you not have a cell phone?" Naruto rubbed at his eye before trying to unsuccessfully choke down a yawn.

"I can't afford one, dammit. I ain't rich 'ya know." There was a long pause of the other line, Naruto couldn't even hear the raven breathing.

"Come over."

"Wait what?!"

"_Now_." _Click. _Naruto stared at the phone before slamming it down on the hook and walking into his room. He opened up his closet before looking over his clothes, thinking of what wardrobe he should wear today. The blond traced the line of clothing before digging his hands in and pulling out an orange and blue jacket. He tossed it on his bed before pulling out a black t-shirt along with a pair of blue pants with orange patches on the knees. He stood up on his tippy toes and grabbed a pair of clunky green goggles off the top of the shelf and a pair of cheap clunky blue shoes. Naruto headed to the bathroom to prepare himself, but he was so not prepared for this day.

Looking in the mirror, for some reasons he was a lot more approving of his looks today. Somehow, even though it wasn't the right time to, he looked a lot better today. He's never really worn these goggles, but they added a sudden spark to him.

Naruto grabbed his keys, his froggy backpack, and his tape deck before heading out of the door. He approached his beauty and gave it a faint smile. "Sorry I'm waking you up this early, but I have to go somewhere." He sat in his car and turn it on. "Don't worry about yesterday. You were tired." He drove off, before looking at the directions he wrote down from a phone book.

When he pulled up at the Uchiha Manor. Naruto's mouth was wide open. This was more like Uchiha Disney Land! Well, if it were Halloween and a cannibal theme type park. This place was freaking huge! He wouldn't be surprised to find National Treasure up in this bitch!

Naruto looked around, but decided to park his car a few blocks away from the mansion and walk. When he got to the door, he didn't even have a chance to knock before it suddenly flew open.

"Come in." The Uchiha said bluntly, as he grabbed the blond's arm and pulled him in.

"What the hell d'ya want? It's too damn early, 'ya know?" Naruto looked around the place, maids were running back and forth cleaning and dusting.

"Here." The Uchiha stood there, his arm outstretched with a cell phone connected to a black string dangling from his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked, still staring at the device.

"It's a fucking stress ball. What the hell does it look like? It's a damn cell phone." Naruto slowly took it from the Uchiha's hand, not sure if the raven was going to snatch it back and laugh at him. Grabbing it, he took the sting and draped it around his neck. The cell phone looked expensive as hell too. He never really had one, or even considered having one.

"Wha's it for?" The raven rolled his eyes before opening it up for the blond. The background was one that the company who made the cell-phone provided. It was a red tulip with a logo in the middle and green grass surrounding it.

"Think really hard about it. My number is in there. I'll have a different ring tone from anyone else you put on there. Got it?"

Naruto opened his mouth wanting to give a huge. 'Fuck you buddy!', but when he opened his mouth all that come out was something Naruto did not expect to say. "Thank you..." The Uchiha and even Naruto were shocked that he said that.

"Go make me breakfast." Sasuke said suddenly, pulling Naruto by the sleeve into the huge kitchen.

"Whaaat?! I've ain't never even cooked for ma'self."

"What's your best dish?" Sasuke said looking back at the blond.

"I. Can't. Fucking. Cook!" Naruto repeated, he didn't know it was going to be all this when Sasuke said he wanted him to listen to everything he said.

"So, you can't even cook, you what? Burn cereal?" Sasuke shrugged smugly as he shook his head.

"That ain't even possible." Naruto laughed stupidly at the Uchiha.

"You can burn oatmeal."

"Oatmeal ain't cereal that's old people food!" Naruto yelled, feeling this thing might escalate into an argument, he decided to go off of it. "I can probably do it! I"ll become a full fledged chef 'n little to no time."

"Pft, yeah, Chef Boyar-dumbass." Naruto's left eye twitched suddenly before he turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Sasuke didn't even bother to stop him, he just gave his orders to the maid in the kitchen.

Naruto wondered off and went upstairs, looking down the hallway, and how expensive looking everything was. He thought he might break something then be in some severe debt. He stopped at the black door with a golden plaque on the door that said. "Master Uchiha Sasuke". Naruto smiled slightly before heading into the room. The room was, for one freaking huge, but it was just as Naruto thought, well secondly thought. He first thought it would be filled with dead bodies and people begging for their lives, but in actuality it was a very plain room. Everything was either dark or it was non-existent. He dresser was dark gray, his curtains were gray, his floor was black, his walls were gray, his shelves were bare, but he had a case full of trophies. Naruto walked up and studied the trophies, he didn't know the Uchiha was so good at well, everything! Soccer, baseball, track, tennis, swimming, academic achievements, and; Naruto's eyes traced the last one with great astonishment, racing! He didn't know that the bastard raced professionally or competitively say the least!

_Gah! I made a bet with someone who could race! Stupid! Stupid!_ Naruto thought angrily as he smacked his forehead. He looked over at Sasuke's king sized gray and black bed and was immediately reminded how tired he was. He ran over to the bed at full speed before belly flopping on it and landing on the pillow with his face. The blond sprawled out his limbs before almost effortlessly drifting off into sleep.

Sasuke carried around a tray filled with six pieces of waffles along with scrambled eggs with bacon and a glass of orange juice on it. He looked around for Naruto, almost feeling a little panicky that he couldn't find him. He looked at one of his butlers, he always hated asking them stuff, they'd either get stiff and studder more than they talk or they'd make it sound like Sasuke was a freaking God.

"Oi, where's the blond kid?" Sasuke asked the butler who immediately held out his hands silently asking if he could carry the try for the Uchiha, who shook his head.

"Uchiha-sama, he went into your bedroom, one of the maids and I went in there to politely ask him to leave your quarters, but he shouted..um.." The butler covered his mouth with a hand that was shielded by a pure white glove.

"Well? Spit it out." The Uchiha said feeling a tad bit irritated.

The butler nervously cleared his throat."He said...F-fuck you, I'm tired as hell. Tell that Sasuke bitch not to wake me." Sasuke's eyes narrowed before he stomped up the steps and made his way to his room. He opened up the door and loudly slammed it, surprised that the blond didn't even stir. He walked up to the small figure and whacked him across the back of the head successfully wakening the boy.

"What the hell is that thing you call 'face' doing on my pillow?" The blond pulled himself up to prop his upper half on his elbows before slowly turning his head to look at the raven.

"Well, if someone ain't want to wake me up so damn early I wouldn't be sleeping on 'ya bed." Naruto looked around the room before letting out a slight chuckle. "I just love all of the pictures you have of friends and family." Naruto said jokingly, to which Sasuke only rolled his eyes. Sasuke sat the tray down on the bed before going to the other side and sitting on it.

"Your attention to detail astonishes me the most." Sasuke looked at the clock before looking at the blond again. "What time do you go to school?" Naruto turned his head to once again look at the raven before letting his right cheek fall onto the pillow.

" Eight-twenty, why?" His eye-lids began to feel like there was rocks hanging from them, or at least underneath them, or both! He was freaking tired!

"That's ten minutes before school starts, how the hell do you make it on time?" Sasuke cringed slightly went Naruto wiped the drool that escaped his mouth onto the pillow sheet.

"Easy, I don't." Sasuke looked at the tray before looking at the blond, he pushed the tray into Naruto face not knowing whether or not he was hungry. Naruto popped up almost immediately before feeling more drool gather in his mouth.

"Woohoo, this looks yummy!" Naruto looked down at the plate then to Sasuke.

"Hn." The raven nodded before watching Naruto dive into it. His eyes widened as he watched the blond basically eat a waffle in two bites. He completely devoured everything in record time.

"Wow! That'sa first! I never have someone cook for me before! I usually have ramen everyday for every meal and every snack." Naruto quickly gulped up the orange juice and gave a satisfied sigh.

"Ramen? You go out for all those meals to a restaurant just for ramen?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. It was apparent that he clearly didn't know that Naruto was extremely poor. Naruto, for one, thought that since Sasuke was rich he probably thought that everyone was able to support themselves in the way that he could. Which was _so_ wrong.

"No. I eat 'em outta store bought packages, it's only thirty yen per pack. So it's really affordable for me." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously almost to brush away any embarrassment, usually he doesn't tell people flat out that he's broke. Now it was Sasuke's turn to raise a questioning eyebrow. He never really associated with people, and he's always been use to rich, so for the first time he found himself not quite understanding.

"What the hell?"

"I'm poooooooooooooor!" Naruto said, rubbing his index finger and his thumb together.

"You don't have money?"

"No! I live by ma'self and most of the money that I earn goes 'ta tryin' to stay in the apartment that I have. Now if you don't mind I have to go to school dammit!" Naruto got up and stepped off the bed before having his arm being tugged at.

"No." Sasuke said abruptly, keeping a firm grasp on Naruto's arm.

"What 'da hell do 'ya mean 'no'? I gotta pick up Kiba today, his car got busted recently." Naruto tried to pull himself away from Sasuke, not knowing exactly why he just explained himself to the Uchiha.

"I said, no, or is that just too complicated for you to grasp?" The raven pulled Naruto pack down roughly.

"Oof! Ow...what the hell d'ya want?" Naruto said propping himself back up on one arm.

"I didn't know you were poor." Naruto stood up and snatched his arm away from the raven once more before glaring at the older boy. He was starting to feel really pissed. Who the hell was he to judge Naruto for being poor!? Oh yeah, Uchiha Sasuke, probably one of the richest bastards in Japan.

"It's old news pal!" Naruto ran out of the door before the Uchiha had a chance to even utter another word. Naruto ran out of the mansion, but not before he gave the butler the one finger salute. He rushed out and ran all the way down to his car. When he made it, he knelt down on the concrete before feeling his chest start to tighten up. Naruto flicked a button on his backpack and a little yellow and white inhaler fell into the blond's hand. He put it to his mouth and pressed the button, sending a good amount of air into his lungs. Naruto gasped out most of the air and coughed several times before taking the inhaler again.

It was so rare that it was almost never that the blond had to use his asthma pump. Sometimes he even forgets that he has it. Even though, at times, he wonders why he carries it around, but this is one of those rare occasions that he's really glad he always has it on him. The last time he had an asthma attack was when he was twelve, and Kiba was there to help him. After that he always kept an inhaler with him. He forgot what happened that made him have an asthma attack, but he always thanked his lucky stars that Kiba was there. Now this time, he guessed it was because of the running and it was too early for Naruto to ever be doing such a thing. Naruto's thoughts where cut off when the phone dangling from his neck began to vibrate.

Naruto stared at the phone for a little before flipping it open.

**One New Text Message. **Naruto pushed the green phone and the message opened, he felt quite stupid when it came to this stuff.

**Sent: 9/22/08 at 7:58**

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

_I'll let this one go._

Naruto tilted his head slightly, _what the hell does that mean?_ He didn't quite understand how he sent him a message either, he always thought that these things were for talking his shoulders, Naruto put away his inhaler and went into his car and headed for Kiba's house. Kiba didn't live near him because Naruto lived in the shitty part of the town, Kiba's family was middle-upper class. So Kiba lived pretty comfortable without really doing anything. Naruto felt like he was the only one with a job, and the only one that had a job since he was eleven. He basically took any job he could do, he didn't do the ones that gave 'dirty money' though.

Naruto parked up at Kiba's house and beeped his horn, he apologized under his breath to his car for accidentally hitting the horn too hard. After a few minutes of waiting Kiba finally popped out of his house sporting army cargo jeans, and an olive shirt on with a dark green jacket hanging over it. He looked surprised as hell that Naruto was at his house early, hell he _was_ surprised, Naruto was even late to things that didn't even have a time that you needed to be there. Kiba slung his book-bag over his shoulder along with his gym bag and jogged lightly over to Naruto's 'beauty'.

"Yo, it's major early for you." Kiba threw his luggage to the foot area and didn't slam the door in a way to show that he was actually proud.

"Yeah, I had a few dilemmas that ain't let me to get to sleep, so I guessed I would be early." When Kiba looked at Naruto the first thing he immediately noticed was the gray cell phone around the younger boy's neck.

"Hey and you got a cell phone! When did you get that?!" Kiba snatched the phone, dragging Naruto's head along with it. Naruto struggled to get the thing off of from around his neck, the damn thing was suffocating him! Getting it off of him, he ran a hand through his messy hair and ruffled it to make it look a little more messy.

"Um, l-last night..." Kiba looked into the phone and noticed that the Uchiha's name was already in it, he gave a questioning look at Naruto who tried not to notice and drove away.

"What the hell? Why is this arrogant prick in your phone?" Kiba grabbed Naruto by the head and quickly, but still painfully, headbutted him. For some reason he did that if he was irritated with the blond, it never hurt Kiba though. Naruto yelped in pain and swerved a little bit before the blackness that clouded his vision went away.

"Gah! God dammit Kiba! Who the hell told you to bring that thing with you? No one wants to see it! Put that thing away!"

"What thing?" Kiba looked around before catching the smile on Naruto's face.

"Your head!" The brunette punched Naruto in the arm playfully before letting out a howl of a laughter.

"Well? You didn't answer me!" Kiba returned his gaze to the cell phone almost like he was trying to study the number.

"Um, guh,.." Naruto began to break out in an invisible sweat. Like hell he'd tell Kiba that he was basically the Uchiha's docile alligator. Even though he never thought of himself as an once of docile.

"Oh yeah! How'd the race go? I didn't hold my breath because I'd be dead."

Suddenly a thought clicked in Naruto's head, he turned to his friend feeling a little bit bad that he would have to lie to him. "I won like 'ya wouldn't fucking believe! Let's just say that I basically took a shower with all of the self pity that guy was leakin' out." A wide smile spread across the dog-like boys face letting his canines show. "I got the cell phone yesterday, and he asked me 'ta exchange numbers so he can ask me what I do to 'ma car." A twinge of guilt struck Naruto, but he didn't let it show as he laughed along with Kiba all the way to school. When they got there, almost everyone was already there. Naruto thanked the high Heavens that the Uchiha was no where in sight. Which reminded him.

"Oi, Kiba..." Naruto drifted his walking so he came closer to the brunette.

"Eh?" Kiba watched the blond flip open his phone and showed it to him.

"How do you send those little message thingies?" Kiba took the phone and showed Naruto were it was.

"This is called text-messaging anyways. It's for those retarded fuckers who waste money rather than talking for their damn selves. I hate it when they giggle to themselves, like they just read the funniest shit in the world. I just laugh along with them, like really loud and obnoxious, until they shut the hell up or leave." Naruto stared wide-eyed at the boy, before taking two big steps away from him.

"Ok...damn how do you go from teaching me 'ta talking to me like I'm some doctor." Naruto watched as a group of people, both boys and girls, started to crowd around the school gate. That only meant one thing: Uchiha Sasuke is here. Naruto grabbed Kiba by his arm and dragged him into school. Kiba stared back at the crowd before it left his view. Seriously, neither of them liked the Uchiha for that same reason, and because he was so perfect and uptight he could pull a golden rod out of his ass. So he guessed he understood why Naruto dragged him away.

"I don't like that Uchiha." Kiba growled out exactly what he was thinking. Naruto walked up to his locker, and felt like banging his head into it. He seemed to develope a sincere hatred for these metal bastards over the hours.

"Don't tell me twice..." The blond boy opened up his locker, and pulled out an old pair of dark blue shorts and a gray t-shirt before slamming his locker shut.

"Naruto, I'm going to my first period now. I'll see 'ya at lunch." Naruto nodded then waved as he watched his friend walk down the hallway. He really hated that Kiba and him only had the same classes after lunch. All seven periods they only had two classes with each other including lunch, which was gym. That's what you call crapped out of luck. It's not like Naruto does much during the classes anyways, he either sleeps, or daydreams about sleeping when he can't sleep. Most teachers try to make him do something, but it usually turns out to be futile, only Iruka and Kakashi can get him to do stuff. That or they send him to the perverted school councilor, Jiraiya, which is like a trip to the porn store for elderly people, he's perverted but can't remember shit.

Naruto thanked strangers on the street that the Uchiha wasn't in any of his classes either. Sasuke was in the Prestige Class, which usually consist of smart and rich people. He really didn't know _who_ exactly was in that class, but if you see them you can just automatically tell. His first class was with Hatake Kakashi, He always had a scarf on that covered half of his face, like it mattered, Kakashi always had his nose stuck in dirty books, some that the counselor recommended or even wrote himself. Kakashi always had a medical eye-patch over his left eye, and had hair that must've took a shit load of moose to put up in the gravity defying hairstyle. He always day-dreamed of flicking the teacher's hair and watching it break into millions of pieces, but Kakashi was always late too, and he taught math. Naruto hated math so much! Much to his luck Sakura was bad at it too, so they were both in that class.

Naruto ran to his class and looked around and saw Sakura in the front of the room reading a book. He walked up to her, but before he could utter a word his phone began to vibrate around his neck. He opened up the phone and saw it was from Sasuke. All the message said was. _Don't do it_. Naruto looked around to see if the pale bastard was in the room, but he didn't even see him. Naruto shrugged and walked up to Sakura again, his phone vibrated again. Stepping back Naruto looked at his phone and it said the same thing. _Don't do it._ Naruto heaved a sigh before walking up to his desk in the back of the room near the window, he stared at the back of Sakura's pink head.

"Hi Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled. When Sakura turned around he waved his arm and gave a toothy green. She glared at him before turning back around without even saying anything back. Not short after his phone vibrated again, he flipped his phone and read yet another message from Uchiha Sasuke.

I told you not to do it. Now Naruto was extremely suspicious on how Sasuke knew what he was doing. Looking around all he saw was the usual kids in the class room.

Nara Shikamaru, the lazy genius, was in the middle, sleeping of course. Akimichi Chouji, let's just say that if the 'You are what you eat' thing was true, well apparently this guy just ran out and just devoured a fat man. Chouji was sitting right beside Shikamaru munching on a bag of chips. Rock Lee, he was smart because he studied a lot; he always wanted to get into the Prestige class, but always fell a few feet behind. He was sitting in the back as well. He also has some weird relationship with the Art teacher Gai-sensei, all they do is hug and draw sunsets. Hyuuga Hinata, she was the head of her family, but was to shy to ever speak up so she never quite got around to getting into the Prestige class like her cousin Hyuuga Neji. She sometimes really weirded him out, she would stand there every time he came out of the boys' bathroom then run away. She was sitting in the back right next to Lee. TenTen, the tomboy, was in the front right next to Sakura, funny no one knew her last name.

Naruto's eyes fell onto the one in the corner before gulping loudly. That's Aburame Shino, he dressed like he was one of those street vendors, who knows that the hell is under the coat, and Naruto never plans to find out. Might be a huge collection of flesh eating roaches. Naruto has heard that Shino had a bug fetish, he also heard that he can make them do stuff even a person can't do. That's probably one person that Naruto would rather not start a fight with. _Roach-a-chu I choose you!_ There was about eight other people in the classroom that Naruto hasn't quite got to know or even hear about.

He just had to figure it was one of those people that was giving Sasuke the scoop on what he was doing. It seemed like all through the day Naruto was kept awake by Sasuke, every time his head went down a few seconds later his phone would vibrate, and he had no where where it would vibrate comfortably, which reminded him never ever to put it in his pocket, he was almost certain that there was a very low chance of success if you sued a phone for sexual harassment.

It was about ten minutes or less until the bell rang for lunch. Naruto banged his head on the desk feeling so tired that he might just fall asleep with his eyes open, but of course with his head down his cell phone started to vibrate again, and it didn't say the same old _Get the hell up_. It said. _Meet me for lunch._ Naruto almost laughed, was Sasuke honestly a retarded genius or what? Like hell he'd do that. Not only will Sakura-chan hate him for soaking up the attention that Sasuke never gives her, but there will be so many people there that he's either fought, or embarrassed in some way. He decided to ignore that and just meet Kiba.

When the bell rang, Naruto quickly ran out of the door and to the cafeteria and waited by the soda machine, that's the usual meeting place for Kiba and him. When Kiba arrived he looked astonished to see Naruto there before him.

"Another freaking surprise, I should call the _Genesis book of World Records_." Naruto smacked his forehead before shaking his head, he felt like a sack of potatoes. Even though he didn't know exactly how'd that felt, but that's the point. "Dude, you look killer, what's wrong?" Kiba asked, as he looked closer into Naruto's face.

"I ain't get any sleep, basically all day." Naruto pushed the brunette's face away from him before he started to walk into the cafeteria.

"Whoa, how is that even possible?" Naruto bit his tongue as he sped up the walking pace and made their way to their table. No one else sat with them really, it was just him and Kiba and the occasional stray who would end up at their table by default somehow.

"Guh...let's just get something 'ta eat ok? I'm so hungry I could eat a cow, just a whole fucking cow, I don't even care if it's still alive." Naruto and Kiba walked into the line, Naruto dug into his pocket and pulled out his orange wallet and paid for his meal of a pizza, milk, and chocolate pudding. Kiba had hot dogs, milk, and vanilla pudding. They both walked to the table, but Naruto more or less trudged. Naruto sat down, but before he could touch anything his head just fell to the table and he lazily scooped his pizza into his mouth.

"What the hell? Are you that tired?" Naruto nodded before looking up at Kiba. Naruto lazily pointed to the vanilla pudding on Kiba's tray.

"You want that pudding?" Kiba sighed before sticking it into Naruto's face.

"Whatever'll get you through the day." Naruto gave a tired smile before shoveling the pizza into his mouth again. Suddenly a big rukus was heard at the cafeteria entrance. Sasuke was walking to the lunch line, while looking around. The crowd of people around him made it slightly harder and a lot more frustrating to spot the blond. Naruto currently was trying to sink without completely leaving his tray. Kiba raised a questioning brow to Naruto's weird behavior, this is the first time he's ever seen Naruto early, sleepy to this extent, and wanting to hide.

Naruto watched Sasuke's fans go to the long rectangle table that they usually sit at. It seemed like no one knew what the Uchiha was doing when he completely passed their table and made his way further down. Naruto watched Sakura's reaction, she looked mortified that Sasuke didn't sit down at that table. Kiba turned around and saw the Uchiha coming towards them.

He leaned into Naruto, before looking back again. "Pst, why is the Uchiha coming this way?" Naruto raised his head and locked eyes with the Uchiha before silently cursing under his breath. Kiba scowled when the raven sat directly beside Naruto like he was actually friends with him.

"Why are you here?" Kiba asked in full distain for the Uchiha.

"Did Naruto not tell you?" Sasuke stared up at Kiba for a few seconds before looking back down at the blond.

"Yeah, he told me that he-"

"Woah woah woah! Um, let's see.."Naruto jumped in cutting off his friend. "Why the hell are you here Sasuke. I never ate lunch with you and.." Naruto looked at his watch before looking back at the Uchiha. "I don't think it's the time to start now."

Sasuke was just about to retort before Naruto's eyes suddenly began to twitch. "What the hell man..." Kiba turned around and saw Sasuke's usual lunch people walking over towards their table with tray in hand. The first one to arrive was Sakura, who broke in between Sasuke and Naruto and sat down. Naruto would feel happy that Sakura was sitting right next to him, but his body was just recently rented out to pure rage. As more people began to fill up the circled table, Kiba and Naruto were quickly loosing their temper.

"Let's go Naruto." Kiba said, as he rose from his seat he tossed the Uchiha a pissed off glare. Naruto joined Kiba in getting up, but felt a hand clamp down onto his wrist.

"Don't. Move." Naruto was in mid motion, he didn't know whether to get up and walk off with Kiba or stay and pay his end of the bargin properly.

"Naruto, what are you waiting for?" Kiba was just confused at Naruto, he usually would be the one to pick fights with the people at the table he'd probably even flip the damn table, but he wasn't doing any of it. He just stared there at the Uchiha who stared back. Naruto slowly sat back down and slammed his head onto his tray, as Kiba shook his head and walked away.

Sasuke smirked, Sakura looked at the hand that was still on Naruto's arm, then back at the Uchiha. She didn't understand what was going on, but she did decipher the fact that 'Naruto and Sasuke might be friends'. She would be damned that someone other than her actually got Sasuke's attention first. She turned to Naruto and perked her chest at him, who didn't even notice.

"Hi Naruto!" Sakura said with fake cheer glossed over it. Naruto slowly lifted his head not quite believing that it was actually Sakura that said something to him. Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck and giggled like a small school child. "I said hi silly, usually people reply back." Naruto looked at Sasuke who looked like he was bitterly chewing on his bread. Hm, did he set me up with Sakura? Sasuke slowly turned his head to Naruto and realized that Sakura's arms were around him. His eyes narrowed slightly before he stood up.

"Get off. Naruto, you leave." He didn't have to say that twice, Naruto stood up as Sakura's arms detached from him. He seriously doubted that he set him up with Sakura now. Right before he walked away he took a large step back and grabbed the pudding before walking away, one kid snickered at him before whispering. "Pussy.." Underneath his breath. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell did you say to me?" The kid looked at Naruto before looking back at the Uchiha who was currently staring at the situation.

"I said puuuusy."

"That's it!" Naruto screamed before he kicked the boy off of the table and flew at him. Naruto grabbed him by his hair and slammed it against the table then threw him back to the ground. The blond boy then grabbed him by the collar and started to punch him in the face. Sasuke sat there quitely still munching on his bread. Kiba looked over and smiled, glad that Naruto was still the same, he was actually beginning to think Naruto was turning into a bitch. Naruto only stopped when the school council president rushed over.

"Uzumaki-kun, release him." Naruto let go of the boy and slowly stood up and turned around to face Hyuuga Neji. Neji was the cousin of Hinata, but regardless of the fact that he was smarter and more talented than Hinata he was still just a branch member of their clan, which meant he would always work beneath Hinata. Neji was a little more than gorgeous, he had long brown hair that was always neatly kept and tied at the end, where he had bangs hanging in the front, but only on the sides. He had pasty white eyes, and Naruto had no idea how that happened. He had almost as much fans as Sasuke, but he was just a tad bit kinder, which meant that Sasuke seemed cooler to the others than he did. He was also council president, which meant if he had an idea it had to go through the Uchiha, which made Sasuke seem a lot more cooler than him.

Naruto turned around and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, hiya Neji..." He talked to Neji plently of times, he was always in a fight and Neji was the one who dealt with him instead of the board or principle, which he for one was thankfull. Neji really didn't have to, but he always did. Neji shook his head then put his hand out and made a gesture that he wanted Naruto to follow him. Naruto heaved a heavy sigh before following him. He grabbed his bookbag, but not forgetting about his puddings which were on the floor.

Running to catch up with Neji, he shook his hands to get the redness and pain out of them. "Seriously Neji, this time it wasn't 'ma fault!" Neji turned his head towards Naruto before shaking his head.

"So, let me guess your foot got happy and kicked him, then you fell and tripped on him with your fist repeatedly, and you wanted to help him eat so you banged his head on the table?"

Naruto quickly nodded his head, but he knew that Neji would let him off the hook, he always did. "Yeah, more or less..." Opening the vanilla pudding, Naruto dipped a finger in it before licking his index finger clean. Neji only watched him do it the first time before quickly looking away.

"We have gym together, since lunch is almost over, I'll walk you." Suddenly the phone in his bookbag vibrated. Naruto, still tagging along with Neji, took it out and looked at the message_. Don't get friendly with him. That's an order._ Naruto shook his head before shutting the phone.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto looked at his phone then back at Neji.

"No, ain't nothing wrong, nothing at all."

When they got to gym, Naruto quickly got changed, he grabbed his tape deck before rushing out to go sleep on the gymnastic mats. Naruto always got tapes from his father that was in jail over seas, his father was an English man, hence the blond hair and blue eyes. He didn't remember much about him, but always liked the music he sent Naruto. He wrote to his father that he was racing, and his dad even came up with the name and design for Naruto's car.

Laying down, Naruto found a comfortable position before setting on his headphones. He fastforwards and rewinded, looking for the perfect song for this situation. Finally finding the song he wanted, he used his arms as a pillow and let his eyelids fall close.

_I can't get to sleep_

_I think about the implications_

_Of diving in too deep_

_And possibly the complications_

_**Damn Sasuke...**_

_Especially at night_

_I worry over situations_

_I know I'll be alright_

_Perhaps it's just imagination_

_**Shitty Sasuke...**_

_Day after day it reappears_

_Night after night my heartbeat shows the fear_

_Ghosts appear and fade away_

_**I hope Kiba doesn't think poorly of me...**_

_Alone between the sheets_

_Only brings exasperation_

_It's time to walk the streets_

_Smell the desperation_

"Oi! Wake up!"

_At least there's pretty lights_

_And though there's little variation_

"I said wake up!" Naruto felt his arm being tugged at and was suddenly jerked awake.

_It nullifies the night from overkill..._

Naruto snatched his headphones off before staring at Kiba. "What the hell, man? What was that earlier?" Kiba asked, with a slight bit of worry in his eyes.

Naruto looked from side to side before grabbing Kiba by the arm and rushing to the bathroom. Kiba yelped behind him until he finally stopped and looked around before going into the bathroom. Naruto stuck his tape deck on the side of his shorts before sliding down the wall.

"I lied." Kiba's eyes suddenly went wide in surprise, Naruto's never lied to him before.

"What? About what?" Naruto let out a deep sigh before his eyes gave Kiba a tired look.

"I ain't win that race, and Sasuke made a bet with me, I lost. Now I gotta listen to like every word this douche says." Naruto took the cell phone in his hand. "And this is from him, he wanted to make sure he throroughly tortured me, he's been the one keeping me awake." Kiba sat down beside Naruto and jokingly punched him in the arm.

"Um, I'm not going to say don't worry about it, but don't um, think about it that much. This might just blow away."

"Yeah, somehow I don't think that's going to be too soon, but you have to swear not to tell anyone." Kiba nodded his head while Naruto's was set up against the wall.

Little did they know that some pink haired girl had her ear pressed against the door listening to every word.

_I see..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_  
_

Song used: Overkill by Colin Hay

**Done! My god am I tired...**

-**goes to a Starbucks.-**

**" This is coffee."**

**-takes coffee and drink it.- "Coffee?"**

**-kicks the employee.- "This is decaf!"**

-**Sighs- I need coffee! Oh yeah, and I also want to update you guys like weekly, I got a pretty good grasp on this story. And yes, about Naruto's speech, I think it suits him nicely, it's not suppose to sound like a hoodlum or hillbilly, just someone with improper grammer.**

**Read and review please!**

**-ShonenYaoi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, my third chapter. I really hate on how late I was on turning this one in. I was having a writers block for my other fanfic and it annoyed the hell out of me, so I didn't update this one. Anyways time to get on with the story.**

**Yadda Yadda, remember the disclaimers and stuff that was on the last chapter. (I are lazy .****. )**

**What Comes After The Rain?**

"Hehehe..." Kiba laughed nervously, trying to reassure his friend. He pretty much knew it was useless. Naruto was one to never go back on his word, like one time in a bet, Naruto gave his word that he would dress up in a huge dog outfit and hump unsuspecting peoples' legs. Oh yes, he did it, Kiba still gets him for that when he remembers. "Um, just...you know, try to make the best out of it. Hopefully he'll grow tired and bored and stop this."

"Sasuke is a jackass. What the hell makes 'ya think he's honestly going to bore of torturin' me?" Naruto tossed his head down between his legs, almost feeling completely hopeless. Out of all the people that the famous and oh-so popular Uchiha could've tortured it just had to be Naruto. Like Naruto didn't already have enough mental problems.

Kiba cleared his throat and carefully chose his words through his mind. "Um, so can I have your cellphone number, just in case?" Naruto nodded before flipping open his phone to look for the number. Kiba reached inside his gym shorts and pulled out his cellphone. Naruto didn't ask and frankly didn't want to know why Kiba was holding his phone in that certain area. Naruto just came to the conclusion that his friend would probably hide his dog Akamaru in there if it meant he didn't have to worry about it.

Naruto gave Kiba his cellphone number almost depressingly. The damn phone has been haunting him relentlessly. Ringing and vibrating when he feels the happiest only to have the bastard drag him down. It's like when a kid is so happy to go swimming and before he dives in the pool his dick of a brother grabs his ankle and makes him fall onto the concrete floor.

Kiba jumped to his feet and outstretched a hand to help Naruto get up as well. They both left the bathroom in complete silence, and truthfully that's the way Naruto likes it if he's angry or depressed, because he gets angry easily. Sometimes he'll feel like elbowing a priest in the face if he gets too agitated. When they walked out Naruto looked at the floor and saw a pen that he could distinctively distinguish as Haruno Sakura. First of all the pen was huge as hell and secondly it had. "Uchiha Sasuke fan club president." Writing on both sides of the pen. Naruto knelt down and grabbed the pen, and rolled it between his fingers inspecting it before shoving it into his pocket and ran to catch up with Kiba.

Walking back in, Naruto left Kiba's side to go back to the gym mat. Jumping down and falling hard onto the mat, he laid one foot over the other, but before he could fall asleep, he felt a heated stare on him. Usually he ignores the stares, but this one was really intense. He could feel the eyeballs humping his neck. Sitting up, Naruto looked in the direction in which he felt the stares from, and locked eyes with the pasty white eyes of Hyuuga Neji. For some reason neither looked away, that is until Naruto's cellphone began to vibrate. Letting out an exasperated sigh the blond flipped open the phone and read Sasuke's message._ Look away. It's not polite to stare._ Naruto replied back, but slowly, he didn't know how to type that well on a phone. _What the hell do you mean?_ Not too long after the phone around his neck began to vibrate again. _You know what I mean._

Shaking his head, almost as if he was shaking away the annoyance, Naruto stood up and walked back into the dressing room to get dressed. Kiba caught up with him while he was getting dressed and ran his eyes quickly over his blond friend, which went unnoticed by Naruto. Kiba always felt like he had a thing for Naruto, he would constantly beat himself up for even thinking about thinking about doing something 'naughty' to Naruto. Even years of hanging out with Naruto, Kiba still thinks about Naruto in that type of way, which he would of course never tell Naruto.

"Hey, blondie." Naruto threw his friend an irritated look before going back to putting on his shirt. "You can go ahead without me, I have to get..." Kiba hesitated before looking at the ground. "Tutored."Kiba mumbled out blushing faintly. Naruto let out a vibrant laugh before slapping his dog like companion on the back.

"It's cool, maybe after 'ya get done I can teach you that the square shaped block actually won't fit into the circle hole. I know how you get that wrong sometimes." Naruto ducked and just barely missed getting hit, but didn't avoid the kick he got in the shin.

"Che, I just need a little bit of help with my chemistry." Another grin appeared on the whiskered face. It was so fun to mess with Kiba, even though he'd probably get clawed by the dog like nails later, but in the mist of it all it's hilarious as hell. Kiba, when they were younger, was always crying over spilled milk, and when he became friends with Naruto learned that everything isn't 'Alright' if Kiba fell on his face and started crying he use to expect Naruto to run up and tell him everything was going to be alright, but that's not what happened. He'd get an 'Ahahahaha quit cryin' pussy!' So it isn't surprising that Kiba barely cries anymore, but his mother misses having her 'puppy'.

"Aw, can't find a soul mate? Here's what you do. You-" Before Naruto could finish Kiba pushed him away and tossed his bags at him and managed to land a bag on the blond's face.

"I'll call you when you get done being the Uchiha's bitch." Kiba joked with just as much vigor as the blond. _Ooh...Harsh..._ Naruto thought as he sucked his teeth before waving at his buddy and leaving the gym. Naruto slung his bookbag over his shoulder and went to his car stroking the side of it and admiring the designs on it, as it it were his first time seeing it. He loves his same old rutine with his car, and does it with the same vigor as he would've when he first got the car.

Arriving at the work shop, Naruto flung his bookbag down and got dressed in his work clothes which were a pair of really old boots, overalls that mostly hung over his shoes and he always left one of the shoulders undone. If it was a bad day he'd unbutton his left shoulder, it if was a good day he'd unbutton his right. He made extra special care that his left one was undone. He wore a red shirt underneath the overalls and put his goggles back on and fixed his hair so that a little bit of his bangs were hanging in the front.

Naruto noticed that he hadn't seen his buddy Konohamaru in a while. Konohamaru is Ebisu's nephew. He's a few years younger than the blond, but he sure was interesting and persistent in a stalking game. The funny thing was, was that he didn't even first met Konohamaru at this shop, the little kid has a streak for being a little pervert, and he found him look at a porn magazine, and when Naruto showed him how to draw boobs, they've became friends ever since. Naruto peered around into the lobby and all of the garages and finally caught a glimpse of his dark spiky hair in Ebisu's office and it looked like he was staring prettying intently at the computer. Naruto sucked his teeth and looked at the computer screen expecting to see some karate dude trying to break a ton of cinder blocks with his head, but when he looked at the screen his eyes grew as big as saucers and his face turned as red as a tomato

"Konohamaru!" Suddenly the young boy's fingers flew out to the monitor and turned it off. Konohamaru gasped in shock and stared at the black screen then stuck his nose in the desk pretending to have been doing something else. Finally realizing he was caught, he simply turned around and gazed a hole in the floor with intense embarrassment.

Naruto walked forward and stared at the monitor in somewhat distraught horror. "What the hell did I just see?" Konohamaru shook his head furiously and sunk further into the big black chair.

"N-n-nothin! I-I was just playing a game!" Naruto looked down into the boy's lap and let out an evil chuckle.

"Yeah and magical dwarfs are campin' out in your pants, dude, because you got a tent." The younger boy's hands flew to cover his unmentionables before getting up and walking out embarrassed. Naruto turned around and looked out at the doorway making sure no one was around and licked his lips when the coast was clear. Naruto turned back to the computer and flicked the screen back on and staring at the screen wide-eyed._ This is...yaoi!? (1) Oh my god he just shoved a whole fucking corn ear up that guy's ass!_ Naruto jumped and quickly clicked out of the page when he heard the customer bell ring. Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably trying to figure out a way out to get up without looking like he was doing something suspicious. He felt some sort of weird tingle in his stomach as he ran to the desk, and he felt somewhat embarrassed. Then he thought of how Konohamaru must felt, he was the one that got caught! _Didn't even know he was into that sort of thing..._

"Yes, how may I help you?" Naruto looked at the boy who was pale and red-headed. He had some type of dark stuff around his eyes, but it brought out his eye color that was a brilliant pale green. The boy had a tattoo on his forehead that read '_love' _even though the kid looked like he wouldn't give an ounce of it to Mother Teresa. The red-headed boy looked his age, but was a little bit taller. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with red strips on the sleeves and a pair of loose black pants with chains dangling from them, and to top it all off his face had an attitude that read. 'Don't mess with me, I shake infants.'

"Sabaku no Gaara, I need my car repaired." The voice was deep and threatening. Gaara turned and pointed to his car. Naruto's mouth watered in no more than three seconds and he felt like pure love. The car was a 2006 Pontiac GTO, Naruto had to choke down the urge to jump on the car and hump the hell out of the hood, which he did by pinching his thigh roughly. The car was beautifully painted in a red that matched the owner's hair.

"Oh my god, why of course! Of course dammit! Please pull it in 'ta garage three." Gaara nodded before getting into his car and creating vibrant noises from the machine that made Naruto's heart flutter with joy. Naruto watch with an excitement that he could only get out of cars as the red-head made the car easily pull into the , he watched the car and felt almost sad when it was turned off. Gaara stepped out of the car and gave Naruto a slight nod and handed him the keys.

Naruto scratched his cheek feeling a bit unprofessional for not asking it in the first place. "Um, what's wrong with it?"

"It's making a weird clinking noise everytime I go into second and beyond shift, and my pedal is getting hard to push." Naruto nodded before scanning over his tools and picking out the right one to get to work. Lifting the hood of the car, it was like finding hidden treasure when he looked at the engine, beautifully and professionally cleaned. Leaning over he reached as far as he could into the hood, letting out a few grunts of discomfort. Gaara unnoticeable blushed before looking away and staring at the pictures and tools all over the dirty walls.

"So, d'you like cars?" Naruto asked as he worked on the car, trying to spark a conversation with the dangerous looking person.

"Actually, yes, I do. I enjoy racing." The voice rang in Naruto's ear with a hint of excitement, but sounded calm.

"I race too!" Naruto grunted as he reached further into the car. "I-ugh-race a- lot!"

"Hm, I haven't raced too recently, it's hard to find people who are actually good at racing." The red-head said in a flat tone.

"I would race 'ya, but I ain't even sure if we are that close and gas money is basically takin' away my whole check."

"What school do you go to?" Gaara said with a hint of interest in his voice as he glanced over at Naruto getting a full view of his ass.

"Konoha, you?" Naruto grunted before finally getting out of the hood and going on a skateboard and slidding under the car, all of the moves which were intensely watched by Gaara.

"Same." Naruto slid out and stared open mouthed at Gaara.

"Really?! I ain't seen you around ba'fore"

"I'm in the Prestige class." A quick scowl came across the blond's face before he once again disappeared underneath the car.

"I honestly couldn't tell. Most people from there are total ass-holes. You're actually pretty cool." Gaara was lucky Naruto couldn't see his face because it had surprise written all over it. Sooner it came the quicker it went, and his usual blank face was back on.

"I don't associate much with that class so I wouldn't know. I just do what I have to and lea-" Their conversation was interrupted when a light brown haired girl dressed in a pale blue t-shirt and torn jeans walked into the garage and looked around the work place disdainfully.

"Honestly Gaara, I don't know why you picked this place out of all of the places we could've gone to, this place looks shabby and broke down, hell we could've even bought you a new one." The girl said as she crossed her arms. Gaara looked at her in distaste. Naruto slid out from underneath the car and sat up wiping his hands. She looked at him through dark blue eyes and clucked her tongue. "IS THE CAR DOONE YEET?" She said on the brink of hollering. Naruto stood up and walked over to his tool box and picked out another wrench as his face scrunched up in agitation.

"I work for low wage, but that dosen't mean I'm deaf." Naruto sat on the skateboard before going back under. That was one of the main reasons why he really couldn't stand rich people, they always think that they're better than him because they define themselves with their bank accounts and not with their personality.

"See? Poor people...so rude now-a-days." She said as she took out a black and purple hand-held fan and fanned herself with it.

"Temari...shut-up." Gaara turned around and walked out of the garage. A look of terror came across her face, but soonly disappeared as she saw him heading out of the door. Turning back to the blond she sighed heavily.

"Gaara, I swear sometimes I think that's he's going to kill us all one day." She looked behind her to make sure that her serial killer brother wasn't around. Still working on the car Naruto grunted.

"Actually-guh...He's really cool 'ta talk to."

"He talked to you? He barely talks to even his own family unless he's threatening to kill us." Naruto slid from underneath the car and tossed the rude girl a wide grin.

"Yeah, maybe you should be less of a bitch." Naruto hopped up from the skateboard and whipped off his hands completely before gently and carefully opening the car to get in it. He slowly turned the key that was still in the engine and cooed to the sound of the car. Whipping his hand furiously back and forth from the excitement, he grabbed tightly onto the steering wheel and looked out of the front window.

"I am not a bitch!" Temari screamed, but the sound was canceled out by the engine of the car. Naruto shook his head at the girl before cupping his ear and turning it towards her. "I am not a bitch!" She screamed louder, cupping her hands around her mouth. Once again it was useless because Naruto pushed the pedal of the car erupting a very vibrant _Vrooooom!_

When the car was done, Naruto handed the keys to Gaara who in return payed about more than half of the full price. Naruto looked at the roll of cash with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Woah, dude, this is...too much! You paid double the price!" Gaara looked at the blond through aqua eyes before shrugging.

"Tip." Was all he said before he got into his car and Temari got in the back seat of the car and drove away. Naruto took the extra money that was given to him and shoved it into his pocket. Then when he unfolded the rest of the money a slip of paper fell to the ground. Picking up the yellow paper he looked at neatly written words. _Call me (2)--_ Naruto flipped open his cellphone, which he was surprised made no noise as of yet, and added the number into his phone.

Putting the money into the cash register, he ran to Jiraiya's office and walked up the to tall man with long white hair and red strips on his face. "Oi, Jiraiya." The man turned around and gave Naruto an annoyed glare. "I'm takin' off now, and I'll see 'ya tomorrow in the counceling office, I don't feel like doing math."

"Hey, you shrimp, my office isn't for you to lay down in and go to sleep all the time! I have to type out my stories you know!" Jiraiya added fire to the sentence by pounding his fist into the desk, and Naruto for one wasn't intimidated at all. Tomorrow he was pretty sure Jiraiya was going to forget this conversation and just let him sleep, that's what always happens.

"Nobody reads your damn stories anyways you perverted old hermit!" Jiraiya's mouth dropped opened before he took a slip of paper off of his computer monitor and held it out proudly to Naruto.

"Oooh? This is from one of my fans, he says that the stories I write are always in good detail and highly interesting." Naruto glanced at the sheet of paper and a frown picked at the side of his lips. He usually gets very short tempered with this old man, he seems to forget a lot.

"That's from Kaka-sensei! You showed me that 'bout a year ago! Dammit, why do you forget everything!" Naruto stomped his foot and turned his head in frustration, and oddly, Jiraiya did the same.

"Chheee, you troublesome little brat, go home!"

"Fine! I'll go home so you can get back to writing your crappy stories that nobody else reads!" Naruto stormed out and changed out of his work clothes and drove home.

Naruto got back to his apartment and tossed off his shoes before entering. Naruto face twisted when he lifted his arm and smelled it. _Whew, need to take a shower and quick!_ Naruto started to take off his clothes in the middle of his living room, loosing an article of clothing in every room that he entered until he was naked in the bathroom. Naruto looked at his phone before closing the door wondering what Sasuke was doing. Then suddenly it hit him. Why the hell was he even worried about the bastard? Shouldn't he be grateful that the bastard hadn't done or said anything in hours? Suddenly all of thoughts flew out of his head as soon as he stepped into the shower.

"OOOH! That's coooold!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drying off his hair with a green towel he tossed it aside and put on his froggy pajamas, they were his favorite, they were all cottony soft and nice. Glancing at his phone again, he picked it up and jumped on his bed. Bitting his finger tips, he tried to think of a subject to talk about.

**How do u no wat it is that i do in school?** Naruto sent to Sasuke, feeling a tad bit anxious for some reason. Of course he was anxious! It's not every day you want to talk to someone whose been torturing you! Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone began to vibrate around in his hands.

_**I was wondering how long it would take you to text me**_**.** Suddenly Naruto blushed deeply. He's been had! Then he sat there for a few moments wondering how many times he wanted to talk to Sasuke and how many times he looked at his phone before pulling at his hair and letting out a loud shriek.

**Answer meh!** Naruto replied, feeling his heart begin to leap a little. Keeping his phone open, he waited for a huge letter to appear on his screen.

_**Simple. Cameras, and the school's fastest text messenger is in your class.**_

**Cameras!?** Naruto began to feel violated. All those times he picked his nose when he thought no one was looking. All those times he'd lean over to blast a silent one and blame it on someone else. All the times he'd lean over to cheat. Someone was watching it all! Do the prestige get a kick out of watching poor people!?

_**They're basically everywhere besides bathrooms and hallways. **_

Wanting to change to subject to avoid any more talk on this, he sent another message. **So wat r u wearing?** Naruto giggled, and could imagine Sasuke rolling his eyes, but actually he was smirking, and had to keep himself from laughing.

_**Clothes. What do you think?**_

**Same here. Will u pay to see more?** Naruto laughed, and even Sasuke let out a chuckle at that one. Naruto was starting to get a kick out of this conversation and then just started going off saying random stuff like 'Somethings are impossible, have you ever tried to slam a revolving door?' or 'I once killed a man, I told him I had burritoes that night, but he wouldn't leave the restroom.'

They kept texting each other for hours, both giggling and chuckling at the comments. Naruto was so nervous the whole time, yet he had no idea why. Sasuke was enjoying it the whole time as well, actually enjoying the weird things about the blond. When Sasuke tore his eyes away from the phone, they felt like someone put thumb tacks on his eye-balls, and he realized that he seriously needed some sleep.

_**Usuratonkachi, I'm tired. I'm going to bed.**_ Feeling himself frowning, Naruto didn't realize how tired he was either. When he glanced up at the clock his eyes suddenly watered and he rubbed at them furiously before opening one eye to text Sasuke back.

**I dun wanna**

_**I'm going to bed. You too. Go to bed now.**_

**K good night bstard**

_**Good night dobe.**_

Naruto and Sasuke hung up and crawled in their beds wondering if either one was smiling just like they were

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The techo-ish ring tone from his phone had Naruto sit up in a jolt and glance at the clock. _7:13 and he's already bothering me._ His eyes were red and still burned from last nights chat so the blond reached down blindly to grabbed the phone, but then realizing that that wasn't Sasuke's ring tone. He looked at the unfamiliar number again before slowly opening his phone.

"Hello?" Naruto said in a drowsy tone.

"_Hi Naruto_!" A cheery and very familiar voice rang.

"S-S-Sakura-chan!?" Naruto grabbed onto the phone with both hands and glanced in the mirror across the room and tried to fix his hair, as if she was looking at him.

"_Of course, silly!_"

"How'd 'ya get this number?!" Naruto snatched off his blue and gray gopher cap and looked around still trying to find someone.

"_Sasuke-kun told me to call this number! You know, I'd like it if you'd meet me right outside the class when you get to school_." Naruto's mouth was paralyzed in a perfect _O_. _Sasuke actually did that!?_ Naruto lept out of his bed and ran for the bathroom in search of his tootbrush and soap.

"_Hello?" _Sakura's voice asked. Naruto ran back to the bed and picked up the phone before hurryingly adding.

"I'll see 'ya there!" Naruto closed the phone before running back into the bathroom. _Oh my god, did I just hang up on Sakura-chan!? Am I crazy!?_ Still his mind couldn't help but wonder off to Sasuke and if Sasuke honestly did that. When he thought about it a slight prickle nipped at his heart for some reason.

Naruto got dressed in a brown and green short sleeved shirt with a pair of light blue and very old pants, and he threw on his goggles before admiring his appearance in the mirror. He looked at the clock and cursed silently under his breath. He grabbed his tape deck, his bookbag, and his keys before running out of the door and locking it. He felt like skipping, hell he felt like flying as he made his way down the crappy apartment filled with pissy old people and their mean ass cats.

"Good mornin' my beauty!" Naruto said through a grinning mouth. When he got into his car he slid the tape in his tape deck into his car. Finding a song he listened to it play not even worried if it was the beginning or not.

_And I need you_

_and I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_do you think time would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you tonight!_

Naruto looked at his radio like the chick from the ring just crawled out of it. _What 'da hell? Welp, no time to feel gay about it now!_

Pulling up to school, and just realizing that Kiba might have to ride the bus to school, he ran to his class happily, but didn't feel like the luckiest person at the moment for some strange reason. Naruto looked at the phone around his neck before looking back up to see Sakura standing at the door with her hands on her hips and a grimace on her face.

"Mornin' Sakura-chan!" She looked around before roughly grabbing him and shoving him into the classroom. Naruto stumbled and was barely given the time to regain his composure before the bubble gum headed girl attached herself to his arm and dragged him over to the spot where she usually sits.

"Naruto-kun, I'd love it if you sat next to me." She batted her eye lashes,and stared at him through green eyes. That's when he suddenly realized how much make-up she wore, he never really seen it because he was barely able to get this close without her either hitting him or dashing off.

"Wah? Me?" Naruto asked in disbelief, looking around like she may be looking right through him and talking to someone else. Naruto sat next to Sakura in the front, and like clock work, Naruto's phone began to vibrate, but before he could answer it, Sakura took it and began to look at it. She oddly only looked at the front, and didn't even bother to open it.

"Wow! Such a cool phone! Must've been worth a lot!" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, wanting to avoid the subject of that phone._ Got to act cool...letting her know that you take orders from no other than Uchiha Sasuke would cramp my cool..._ Sakura latched onto his arm still holding the vibrating phone in her other hand and looked at Naruto.

"You know, I never noticed how cute you were." She traced her fingers around Naruto's whiskers, causing Naruto to blush a light shade of pink. The phone began to ring now and it was Sasuke's ring tone. Naruto looked at the phone desperately, but didn't want to take it from Sakura. Come on now this was Sakura he was talking about! He'd be insane to not let her bathe him in the attention he yearned for for the past two years!

"Um, Sakura, can I answer my phone really quick?" Naruto asked reaching for the phone, but Sakura moved away from his reach.

"Are you saying you don't want to talk to me?" She asked with hidden amusement in her voice. All of a sudden he just really would've loved to grab her by the ears and head-butt the hell out of her, because he had to keep his word!

"No, it's not that!" The phone stopped ringing, but then started up again, and with the Uchiha's ring tone.

"Naruto, you know what I'd like?" She asked as she leaned more into Naruto. Naruto cringed and back himself up, actually not wanting all of this attention, but the more he moved away the closer she became.

"Um, what is that?" Naruto looked around nervously, in search of the hidden camera, but didn't see a damn thing.

"I'd like you to be _my boyfriend_." She said adding extra volume to the last two words. Then suddenly the ringing phone stopped in the middle of calling. Both Naruto and Sakura looked at the phone, and Naruto was at a total loss for words. He was lost of words to Sakura and about the phone. He hasn't had a single damn girlfriend, and yet somehow now, and by the grace of God, he wasn't asking for it and it was by no one other than Haruno Sakura!

"Duh-Um- I forgot, here's your pen back." Naruto quickly reached into his pocket and drew out the pen and quickly handed it to her, almost stupified. She looked at the pen and threw it behind her, but didn't manage to not glance back.

"Forget about it, what's your answer?"

"Duuuuuh-err..." A shock of a noise rang through the class and everyone jumped from staring at the scene and looked at the door.

"Uchiha Sasuke!?" The whole class save for Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison. Sakura stood up with a wide smile on her face and Naruto turned around to see a steamed Sasuke. His pale face had an unusual tint of red, and his eyes were narrowed angrily. The Uchiha walked right up to Naruto and snatched the phone out of the pink headed girl's hand and shoved it back onto Naruto, who held onto it with his free hand.

"Sasuke-kun, you came!" Sakura yelled with delight. Naruto glanced back at Sakura, but before he had a chance to even look at her, a pale hand clasped around his wrist and dragged him out of the class and into the hallway.

"Why didn't you answer?" The Uchiha asked taking a glance back at the traumatic blond who was stumbling as he tried to keep up with Sasuke.

"She-Uh-but-you-" Naruto let himself be pulled with little hesitation, and idly wondered why the pale bastard's hand was so cold.

"I text messaged the hell out of you. Yet, you didn't answer. Are you trying to go against your word?" Naruto looked away, and stared at the ground, before raising his eyes back to the Uchiha and staring a hole into the back of his neck.

"Sakura-chan was actually payin' attention to me. What d'you expect me 'ta do? Ignore the person that I want 'ta go out with the most?!" Sasuke stopped abruptly and looked back at Naruto. The eyes weren't that fierce, but they rang with something familiar, like when a child doesn't get the present that they expected. Without warning, the Uchiha roughly pulled the blond into the bathroom and slammed him against the wall and resting his hands on either side of Naruto's face.

"She doesn't love you." He said with a flat and emotionless voice. Naruto's furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth. _It was you that told her to call me...right?_

"How d'ya know, huh!? I could've finally had a stroke of luck!" Sasuke clenched his fist before slamming his right fist harshly into the wall, actually making Naruto flinch, but Naruto still kept on the same angry look that he had before.

"Did you see her when she saw me!? Do you know what the hell is on half of her shit that she makes other people carry for her!?" He yelled at Naruto through clenched teeth. He was angry, actually he was beyond angry, and the funny thing was, he had no idea why or how he got so angry.

"It doesn't matter! It could be that-that..." Naruto voice trailed off and his eyes slowly trailed up the Uchiha before they stared into obsidian eyes.

_"You belong to me. Not her. I don't care who or what you like. Personally I don't care. I just know that I'm sticking to your words which means, you listen to me. I don't want you to like her anymore."_ Something in the Uchiha screamed. _Be mine! Don't just belong to me, be mine!_

_Not like her anymore?! I can't just not like someone anymore?! Can he do that?!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_(1) Yes, yes, that is from Boku No Sexual Harassment._

_(2) I'm not very creative when it comes to phone numbers, so I just put that there, imagine a phone number. I was afriad that I might actually put mine or something along those lines in there._

**Yey! This chapter is done! I can't wait to start typing out the next chapter though. I already have it all in my head and I can guarantee you guys are going to fucking love it! LOVE IT! -Smiley face- Anyways, to all those wondering, yes Jiraiya is the school councilor AND owns the work shop. Welp, I'm going off to type the fourth chapter! -skips off happily, but stops and turns around- Oh my god, I'm getting too addicted to typing. ;****; I honestly can't wait to type? Anyways, look forward to it! Thanks!**

**-ShonenYaoi**

_**Read and Review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet! My freaking fourth chapter! Hellz to the Yizzeah! Check out my profile and know why I was so late with my chapters if 'ya want!**

**Disclaimer: Any songs I use in this chapter do not belong to me and are copy writed to their rightful owners.**

**I do not own Naruto, as much as it kills me to type this for almost every chapter it's true. If I owned Naruto, Sasuke **

**would've seme'ed Naruto's ass by now.**

**What Comes After The Rain?**

_"You belong to me. Not her. I don't care who or what you like. Personally I don't care. I just know that I'm sticking to your words which means, you listen to me. I don't want you to like her anymore." Something in the Uchiha screamed. Be mine! Don't just belong to me, be mine!_

_Not like her anymore?! I can't just not like someone anymore?! Can he do that?!_

Sasuke stared into the blue eyes intensely as Naruto chewed on his bottom lip angrily but in the same way nervously, then suddenly looked away. Sasuke's hands slowly slid down the wall and found their way back to the side of his black slacks.

"You-you can't do that!" Naruto whined suddenly. How could the Uchiha do that!? He liked Sakura for years now, but when he finally thought about it he really had no idea why. And why was Sasuke staring at him like that!?

"Yes, I can, and I did. Remember our deal, Naruto." Sasuke made a circular motion with his pointer finger and smirked amusingly at the blond who puffed out his cheeks in frustration. Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but squinted instead as the bright lights from the hallway stung his eyes in the poorly lit bathroom. Both looked to see who entered and Naruto slid away from the Uchiha when he noticed it was Neji who walked in. Neji looked confusingly at both boys and raised a questioning eyebrow, but easily dismissed it when he remembered the hate filled relationship the two boys shared. He was always a first hand witness to the blond's hatred for the Uchiha, because he was the one that had to deal with Naruto after he got into an argument or, even at times, a fight with the proud Uchiha.

"Naruto-kun." Neji turned his eyes to the short blond and smirked slightly. "Your teacher is about to give an announcement, I suggest you hurry back and listen before you miss out on the details. Even if you miss it and you want to know, just come to me and I'll tell you." Neji's facial features soften as he stared down to the blond, and found himself slightly smiling.

A lump was caught in the blond's throat as he stared at the two boys, for a second he didn't even process what Neji had said. Naruto was brought back out of his thoughts when heard a snap. He shook his blond mop, trying to clear his mind, and looked into white eyes that stared back. Naruto nodded stupidly and quickly ran out of the bathroom, feeling the burn of two pairs of eyes on his back.

Without looking at Sasuke Neji said. "Uchiha...unfortunately you already missed out on the details, too bad." A hint of detest rang in his voice, which was totally one-sided because the favor was not returned. Sasuke crossed his arms and walked towards Hyuuga, bumping into the other's shoulder and out the door. _That information was probably useless if both the Prestige class and regular class had to know anyways._ The Uchiha thought as he walked out of the door with Neji glaring holes into his back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto's cheeks were still red with anger as he walked into the class room, he pulled slightly at his hair and for some reason that relieved some of the tension beating itself into his head. Every so often he'd pull too hard at his hair and have to wipe the stands attached to his hands off on his shirt and continue his buisness pulling his hair. He opened the classroom door and unintentionally slammed it, making the silver haired man turn his head quickly and glare at the blond.

"Ah, Naruto! Take your seat." Kakashi said with a slight annoyance that the blond was late yet again to his class. Naruto walked to the back of the classroom, looking at Sakura through the corner of his eye, and she was completely ignoring him again. _Just my luck..._ Naruto daydreamed and pictured the Uchiha and Sakura taking two big bites out of a block labeled "Naruto's self esteem." Taking his seat, Naruto cradled his head in his folded arms on the desk and looked out towards Kakashi and noticed that Iruka was in the class as well. He was fumbling a piece of white paper uneasily in his hands with pink dusted on his cheeks. Naruto idly wondered why Iruka was always blushing whenever he was with, around, near, or even in the vicinity of Kakashi-sensei.

"Um, today, even though this seems on such short notice, we'll be going on a field trip!" Half of the class groaned while others gasped in surprise. People in the classroom began to chat with one another, causing the classroom to quickly become an uproar of noise. Iruka sighed and looked up at Kakashi with a pleading look in his eyes. The silver haired man merely put up his hand, then the class quickly feel silent. Iruka was irritated that the man was able to do that, but dismissed it and raised his hand that held a paper in it out to the classroom.

"I'll be accompanying you for the field trip. We'll be going to an Old Shrine. We'll be learning about how it was back then, and how they had to work and be disciplined." The class groaned, but once again Kakashi held up his hand and diverted his eyes away from the class and down upon the brown haired man next to him and a slight grin that appeared under his mask went unnoticed as the class continued to pay attention to the brown haired man. Naruto set his head down and snuck his earphones in before turning his head in his arms trying to find a comfortable position that didn't ram the headphones into his tender ears. His tongue darted out of his mouth, licked his pink lips, then darted back into his mouth as drums and guitars played in his ears.

"There is a legend there though." Kakashi said, the smirk turned into a grin under his mask as he continued to stare at the man who shifted uncomfortable under the intense gaze. "There's a well there, if you get the water out of it with your hands, the person who you're suppose to be with will be the only one able to drink the water out of your hands, and if you do so you'll be bound together by love forever." Iruka blushed deeply as he tried to keep his eyes off the silver haired man that was staring at him and stared a hole into the paper in his hand.

"Yes, that's right. All of you will have a chance to see it." Iruka chimed in sheepishly, after he realized how much he sounded like a flustered girl he sunk back quietly, and hid his face with the paper in his hand. The class was paying half attention now. They were wondering who they'd want to be with and have drink from their hands. Iruka smiled and unshielded his face, looking at the crowd of students he added. "Oh yes, and there's just one more thing!" Everyone brought their attention back to the soft voice of Iruka. "The Prestige class will be coming with us as well, so please be on your best behavior!" Everyone, especially the girls shouted their war-cries and praises as they all thought about making a certain male from that class drink from their hands. Naruto snatched his earphones off and looked around wondering why everyone was cheering. It was just a stupid field trip, why the hell were they so excited?

Kakashi cleared his throat, and the class once again fell silent. Iruka looked up at Kakashi wondering how the hell he was always able to do that. Little did he know not only was Kakashi a favorite among the female students, he also put some _not so _positive reinforcement on the male students. It wasn't anything bad, just following them back to their house and giving them a friendly and reassuring beating. "We'll be going after lunch so be ready and prepared, the bus will be here to pick us up on time. You're not there, you don't go." Everyone nodded eagerly and began to chat with friends and more than once Naruto heard the Uchiha's name come up and wondered what the hell the trip had to do with that bastard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto met up with Kiba during lunch. Kiba took one look at his homework in his bookbag and threw his bookbag to the side and grimaced at the amount of work he would have to do. Naruto always told him that it was so much easier to copy off of others' homework, but then Kiba come back with that excuse that "You're not really going to learn anything." Naruto knew he'd have to learn something. He has to read to write down the words right? So whose to say he isn't learning anything. It just means that he doesn't have to actually _look_ for the answers.

"Yo' Kiba, why are people so hyper over this whole field trip thing?" Naruto asked chewing on a carrot. Kiba either didn't hear him or didn't want to, because he didn't answer, didn't even spare a glance. He just sat there with his head resting on his open palms, it looked like he was sulking actually. "Kiiiiiiiiiiiiibaaaa!" Naruto yelled with his hands wrapped around his mouth as an amplifier.

"The Prestige is going..." Kiba mumbled incoherently. Naruto leaned in with an ear in Kiba's face, not really sure if he heard him right.

"What did you say?!" Naruto yelled again, this time with a few pieces of carrots escaping his mouth and scattered on the table and on Kiba's shirt. Kiba scowled and wiped the pieces of carrots of his shirt disdainfully and wiped his hand on Naruto's cheek.

"Oh my god! Quit freaking yelling!" A boy from the 'cool kids' table' yelled in Naruto's direction. If Naruto were a cat then you'd see his back arch up in displeasure, if there was one thing he hated it was when a cool kid told him to do something. The blond turned around and angrily faced the boy who looked a good five inches taller than he was.

"Want to come and say that to my face?!" Naruto spit out a carrot that stuck to the inside of his mouth and looked back at the boy who was hastily approaching the blond.

"You just made a big mistake blondie." Naruto crossed his arms as the brown haired boy stopped within a foot of him.

"Pft, please the only mistake was your mother actually going through with having you, but it's cool. Broken condom, it happens. I mean, the crazy bitch keeps calling me asking for child support, but I-I just can't seem to satisfy her." The boy cocked back his fist and Naruto dropped down into a fighting stance and before the boy had a chance to throw a punch a deep and dark voice broke up the fight as if it were an actual body coming between him.

"Don't hit him." Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke walking up and stopped next to the brunette with his hands placed on his hips. The boy put his hands down and looked up at the Uchiha in awe. Naruto could see the look of displeasure on Sasuke's face, but didn't like the fact that he just prevented Naruto from taking out his anger on such an easy target.

"Uh-uh...Sorry Uchiha-san." The brunette said and darted past him after receiving a nod. Both boys' eyes narrowed as they locked.

"Who the fucked told you to stop this?! I needed to relieve some of my anger, dammit!" Sasuke reached up, his hand gripping the side of his neck as he moved it to each side, earning a crack each time.

"I believe _I'm _the one who gets to tell _you_ what to do. Plus, we can't have you fighting right before a field trip. Especially since I'm going." The blue eyes widened with surprise. _So that's why they were all so happy?! Oh dammit! Sasuke's goin' to be there?! Shit! Dammit! Fuck! _A suddenly cold and clammy hand ran down the tan face and he looked up to the sky. _Are you seriously bored up there for some reason?_

"Why are _you_ comin'?" Naruto said practically on the verge of shouting. He really didn't want to cause a scene especially with the Uchiha. If he'd attract too much attention then some people would wind up getting the wrong idea.

"In case you haven't heard, the Prestige Class is going to the field trip too. That's all I know about it." Sasuke said with the same expression that he always had on. That expression that said "Yeah I know I'm the shit, but I've been told to many times to care." Sasuke's eyes trailed down Naruto's face and rested on the gray phone that hung around the neck. He was actually surprised that the blond wore it there, just as long as it was with him he could care less.

Naruto jumped when the crackling of the loud speakers made a loud boom through the cafeteria, capturing everyone's attention. _**"All eleventh graders, Prestige and regular, make your way to the front of school to be picked up for your field trip! **_A woman's voice that sounded like it had the strength of eight men announced. Kiba ran up to Naruto and shot glares at the Uchiha before grabbing Naruto by the fore-arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Kiba and Naruto walked on the bus a hard stench hit their noses, making Naruto's wrinkle and the dog lover cover his noise with his hands. It smelled like a new car that had been threw up in and then covered in baby powder. They walked by people who seemed to be smelling the same thing they were smelling because half of them were fanning themselves while others were gagging. Naruto picked the seats in the middle because those in the front smelled horrible while the ones in the back were filled and crowded.

"I call window!" Naruto shouted, but felt Kiba tug on his shirt and held him back while he took the seat near the window. Kiba stuck his nose out of the window and let took a deep breath and exhaled with a satisfied smile on his face. "Hey! I called it jack-ass!" Naruto whined still trying to get to the window.

"I have a stronger nose then you! I can't stand the smell of this bus! Besides, it'll be a waste the wind won't even hit you, you can't even reach the window, short ass..." Naruto mocked a laugh and grabbed at his stomach as he laughed obnoxiously.

"HA! Good one, like I haven't heard that one before. You should write it down, so I can use it the next time I need toilet paper." Naruto said. He made himself comfortable in the hard seat then looked out of the window.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Kiba asked, feeling a tad bit flustered that Naruto was staring up at him like that.

"Not you dammit! I was lookin' outta the window!" Naruto's nose scrunched up as the smell became stronger for a second and quickly passed. "Screw this!" Naruto stood up and moved over closer to Kiba who was giving him a curious look. Naruto sat down on the dog-like boy's lap and took a deep breath of fresh air from the window. Kiba jumped, and a dark crimson blush came across his face. He was too embarrassed to tell the blond to get off of him, but he also felt something in him tell him not to.

"N-Naruto! W-What are you doing!?" Kiba tossed the blond off of him and wound up completely giving up the window at the same time. Naruto looked at Kiba with a triumphant smile spread across his face.

"Took ya' long enough to do that. Betcha' you liked it, right?" Naruto joked as he punched Kiba in the arm, who laughed half-heartedly back at the blond before turning his head and getting a look of flustered unease as the laugh died gradually.

When Kakashi and Iruka entered the smell must've hit Iruka like a ton of bricks because he had to back out of the bus for a second and gasp for air. Kakashi looked back at the brunette and tilted his head to the side.

"What is it Iruka?" Kakashi watched the man pull in air like it was the last bit of oxygen left. Iruka looked up and noticed the mask on Kakashi's face, because he was wondering why Kakashi wasn't affected by the putrid stench.

"Ehehehe...nothing..." Iruka sucked in a breath of air and held it before charging into the bus and taking the first seat on the right side of the bus. Kakashi shrugged and followed after Iruka and sat next to him while the other huddled close to the window.

Naruto looked for the bus that was going to be picking up the prestige, but found no bus. What he did see was long and wide cars that should fit about seven people pull up, and with each car an up-tight man would step out dressed in a monkey suit to hold open the door for only _one_ person. Naruto pressed his forehead against the window and saw Sasuke walk up to a black car and wait for the door to be held open for him. Sasuke glanced up at the bus and smirked when his eyes caught the blond's. Naruto blushed slightly before quickly turning away and reaching inside his bookbag for his tape deck. Remembering his dad had sent him another tape recently he dug through his back-pack for it, slid it in the tape deck, and rested his knees up on the seat in front of him.

When he pushed play he bobbed his head to the beat that met his ears and slowly shut his eyes.

_Take a look around_

_Don't you see it_

_See that you are the only real face in the room_

_No one here has a clue what your feelin'_

_Don't feel bad_

_Keep your sadness alive_

_Look at all these happy people_

_Living their lives_

_Look at all these plastic people_

_There's nothing inside_

_Look at all these shallow people_

_Telling their lies_

_Look at all these empty people, people_

_Don't you know_

_The Misery loves company_

_Yeah I heard_

_The Misery was looking for me_

_Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me_

_Yeah I heard_

_The Misery comes looking for me_

_Whoa, misery's my company_

_Whoa, misery is looking for me_

_Looking for me_

Suddenly Naruto got depressed and shut off his music before looking out of the window and now his ears were filled with noisy chatter, he felt himself immediately annoyed and turned on his side and stared at the continuously passing scenery.

"Would all of you kindly shut the fuck up?!" Kakashi's voice boomed, suddenly making everything silent, even the bus driver's loud breathing seemed to go silent. All that could be heard was the tires on the bus going round and round and the silent argument going on between Iruka and Kakashi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto was bumped awake when the bus came into the shrine and apparently hit a rock, bumping his head into Kiba's shoulder. Kiba threw him a look of displeasure. Naruto ignored it and stretched out his stiff muscles and let a moan escape his mouth as he lazily let his arms slump back down to his side. Kiba mimicked this action, but omitted the moan. Everyone stood up, eager to get off the bus and get to the shrine. Kakashi helped Iruka stand up and turned to look back at the bus of kids, who seemed to have gotten use to the smell of the bus, because none was gagging or making an attempt to cover their nose.

"Everyone, I expect you to be on your best behavior. Show absolute respect to the person who will be giving us the tour. Don't ask stupid questions, and don't try to rush through it all. Most importantly of all listen!" The kids started pouring out of the bus, while Naruto sat there and stared down at his phone that was in his hands with complete depression.

_**Wait, you'll be with me.**_ Naruto stared at those words like they were taboo. Kiba looked worryingly at his friend, and his eyes narrowed when he noticed what was making Naruto like that. He was really starting to be ticked off by this new found information. It made no sense to him. Out of all the people that the Uchiha could torture it had to Naruto, _his _best friend! Why was he even making Naruto listen to him when there are _plenty_ of people that would live and die at his whim. Kiba grimaced at the phone before shuffling his way into the isle of kids that were filing out of the bus.

Naruto's bones ached as he stood up and looked out of the window and saw Sasuke leaning up against a pole, more than likely waiting for him. Naruto pulled and tugged at a section of hair in the back of his head. He realized he was the last one on the bus, save for the teachers, he walked out of the bus and headed for Sasuke.

"It's about time you made it here." Sasuke said, his cold tone ringing strongly. Naruto became conscious of what he was doing and quickly let go of his hair before scowling angrily at the pale man.

"Hey, your lips my ass, they should meet." Naruto retorted as he patted down the hair that he was twirling and tugging at.

"Unfortunately for you, I've been taught that things that belong in the garbage can contain all sorts of things that can harm my health." Sasuke walked ahead, and Naruto really felt no choice but to follow.

When they entered the gates of the shrine, it was a beautiful sight indeed. Trees everywhere, a stone walk-way, plants every shade of color along side of the walk-way, and a pond right beside a traditional Japanese house, that had people running over the floors with rags in their hands. Naruto was completely mesmerized, his blue eyes shone with complete interest and curiosity on how such a beautiful place could actually exist. Sasuke would've noticed, but he was staring at Naruto, actually recognizing how attractive Naruto was when his mouth was shut. He looked just like an overly indulged child at a candy store.

When Naruto started to drift off and walk into the garden area Sasuke tugged him by the arm and dragged him to the spot where the rest of the people were gathering. Naruto's head snapped to an elderly figure that was standing directly under the shrine. He was extremely old, he looked basically like a rasin. He had five stands of grey hair standing at the top of his head, as if they were sole survivors on a stranded island. He was dressed in a blue and black kimono that looked like a blanket drapped over his skeletal figure. His eyes were very squinty as he stared at the teenagers gathering around him.

"Ah, irashai, irashai." The old man spoke, his voice very raspy and his words sounding like a cough. His eyes glazed over the young people and his eyes fell on Naruto. It almost looked like his eyes were about to pop out of their almost closed sockets. His scrawny body staggered his way past the kids, and to Naruto.

"Woo, what a beautiful girl!" The old man said, as he grabbed him by the hand and caressed the tan hand lovingly. The old man smiled and revealed a lonely tooth. Naruto's head retracted back as he snatched away his hand and stared at the old man with an irritated look.

"I'm not a girl, you jerk!" The old man's smile still didn't falter, if you were looking at him the moment Naruto made that statement, you can say that it got bigger.

"Well, men are more preferred anyways." The old man started to walk towards the shrine dragging Naruto with him, but the old man bounced back, and turned his head to see an angry raven tugging on Naruto's other arm.

The old man raised a bushy white brow and another smile appeared on his face. "Ooh, you look like you'd work good too." The old man walked up and reached out a shakey hand, before he could put it on the Uchiha, Kakashi stood in the way with his uncovered eye curved up in a smiley way.

"Uh, Shinobu-san, we're here for the field trip. We aren't workers. Field trip. That's what we're here for. Not work. Field trip." Shinuba's mouth became agape as he let go of Naruto's hand as his flew up in surprise.

"Oh, my, my…why yes! Yes, let's get started!" The old man turned around and walked a few feet before turning around and glancing back at Naruto. The old man shook his fist gladly before turning around and tottering back to the front of the crowd. Kakashi turned around and glared down at Naruto.

"Did you really have to call him a jerk?" Kakashi asked, remembering that he told them to be respectful.

"He called me a girl! Of course I'm going to call him a jerk!" Naruto yelled, but lowered his voice when Kakashi put up his hand.

"Well, maybe next time you visit a store pick up a pair of testees, maybe then with a hint of hope may no one mistake you for a girl again."

"Should I-"

"Oh, they're moving." Kakashi cut Naruto off and pointed at the moving crowd. Sasuke, suddenly feeling overprotective of Naruto, grabbed him by the arm and guided him behind the crowd.

During the trip Naruto was completely dumbfounded at the amount of devotion and disipline that the monks and priest had at this shrine. The old man told them that they sit there for hours of meditation, while Shinobu-san walks up and down the aisle with a long stick in his hand, and as soon as they fall asleep they get whacked on the head. Shinobu-san wasn't very good at answering questions either. When he was asked a question, either he'd doze off and forget it, or he'd answer it with a totally different answer that ended up with him talking about how he had a rash on his butt since he was twelve.

Everyone started to squawk when they started to approach the well. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and raised a questioning eyebrow at one another. The old man raised a finger to the crowd and then pointed it to the old well that was covered in vines and had weeds sticking in between the tan rocks.

"This is a very special well, as you may all know." The old man said looking out at the crowd. Naruto rolled his eyes, automatically labeling this as one of the old man's rambling nonsense. He turned around and looked at the surrounding scenery. Noticing a pond, he walked over to it and knelt down staring past his reflection and into the water.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who had his hands shoved into his pockets, then he turned his head back down to the pond. The grey phone around his neck pushed up against his thigh and made it a little uncomfortable, as he looked into the clear pound.

"I'm looking at the koi." Naruto pointed to a white koi spotted with orange swim by. Naruto looked behind him and saw that the old man was still talking, he was probably going to go on forever, and it was only a stupid well! "Hey, Sasuke."

"Hm?" Sasuke replied, as he stared at Naruto's reflection in the water.

"Are you good at that game where you have to get a fish with a paper net? I always seem to break it."

"That's because you're probably swinging that net around in the pond like you're fishing for nickles and dimes." Naruto held his tounge and stopped himself from asking, _How do you know I did that?, _but he didn't want himself to look _that_ poor.

"Pft…uuh…you still didn't answer my question!" Sasuke turned around and looked at the crowd then grabbed Naruto by the shoulder.

"They're starting to move." Naruto stood up and walked over to the well and looked in. Naruto suddenly became aware of how thirsty he was, his tongue felt extremely dry and the water in the well seemed so thirst quenching. Naruto reached down in the well, and the water wasn't as close as he thought it was. He couldn't even reach it.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Sasuke stared at Naruto with a scowl on his face. He came to the conclusion that he'd never take him anywhere where there is a witness to his obnoxious behavior.

"What does it look like? I'm getting' some water outta the well. I'm thirsty as hell!" Naruto grunted as he reached into the well, but it seemed like the more he reached into the further the water retreated back into the well. Sasuke sighed and walked over to Naruto impatiently tapping his foot.

"Damn, I wish I could grow at least 3 more inches!" Naruto whined as he reached further and further into the well, but still felt no water on his hand.

"Yeah, well people want water in hell." Sasuke glanced over at the group and saw that Sakura was staring at him. She blushed slightly and waved, Sasuke didn't even bat an eyelash and turned his head back to Naruto, who was still struggling to get water.

"Well, which is easier to obtain?"

Sasuke looked into the sky then back at Naruto and replied, "Water in hell." Sasuke got extremely annoyed when he heared Naruto suck his teeth. He walked up and grabbed Naruto by the hips and pulled him out of the well and tossed him behind him like he was weightless. He stretched a pale arm into the well and let the water run through his hands before scooping some in his hands. Bringing his hands out of the well, Sasuke shoved his hand under Naruto's chin and turned his head to the side.

"Hurry up, before the water leaks all out." Naruto looked down at the pale hands that had glistening water in it. "And before someone sees us." Sasuke added.

A pink blush dusted Naruto's cheeks as he slightly lowered his head into Sasuke's hands. Before he lapped it up his eyes glanced back up at Sasuke looking for a sign that it actually _was_ ok to do this. After all it is embarrassing for both of them. A boy drinking from another boys hands!?

"Oh look! It's all gone!" Sasuke said with irritation ringing high in his voice. He took his hands away and lapped up another handfull of water and stuck it underneath Naruto's chin again. His eyes remained stoic as he stared upon the blond whose face had gone completely red. Naruto ducked his face into it, and ready to lap up he closed his eyes.

"Noooooooo!" A shrill voice cried. Naruto felt himself tackled to the ground, and Sasuke found his hands under a certain pink headed girl's chin. She stared into his hand and found no water in it. "Um, where's the water?" She asked, looking at Sasuke's dry hands. Sasuke quickly pulled back his hands and rested them at his sides. _Why the fuck does she always ruin moments? Should I slap her?_

Naruto stood up and dusted his pants off. "Gee, that is some WHORE-able strength you got there."

Sakura rolled her eyes toward Naruto and raised her upper lip in disgust. "Whatever Naruko." She said detestingly.

"It's Naruto, but what the hell, we've only known each other since elementary school." Sakura raised a hand and stuck it in Naruto's face.

"You've known me, but I wouldn't dare conversate with," She looked him up and down. "_You_."

"Hey, wait now-" Naruto stepped towards Sakura, but took a step back when Kakashi called them over and told them to hurry their asses up. Sasuke took Naruto by the wrist and dragged him over to the group, leaving Sakura behind. Naruto was red in his cheeks with anger, but atleast he got his drink, and for some reason, that was the best water he's ever tasted, even if it was only the tip of his tounge that hit the water. He felt his thirst completely quenched.

When they returned to the pack, Naruto could see the old man staring at him and Sasuke with a wide grin plastered on his face. At the end of the tour, they were all handed talisman and a tiny key chain with a some time of reminder of the shrine on it. Some got a koi on their key chain, while others got a washcloth. Sasuke and Naruto got a well attached to their key chain, and for some reason the whole time during the bus ride all Naruto could think about was Sasuke.

_Gee, this is weird…_ Naruto thought as he became aware that he's been thinking about Sasuke for a whole hour. _ I wonder what that means…maybe that means that we're just becoming closer friends…yeah that's it…_

_Closer friends…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Song that was used was Good Charlotte-Misery

**Finally I'm done! Next chapter will be to 'ya next weekend. Yes, I am back! I got a laptop so I can write chapters on the go! I promise to be in more often! Stay tuned for my next chapter!**

**Next Chapter. "Batter up! Broken Up!"**

**Read+Review.**

**-ShonenYaoi**


	5. Chapter 5

**My fifth chapter! I told you guys I would start making deadlines this time! Since I'm always away from my computer this laptop is a lot more convenient and I promise to get myself into a weekend deadline schedule. Thanks! **

**Naruto and all of the characters associated with Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto , the characters are just used as my weapons to unleash my spiraling weirdness that is my creativity on to the unsuspecting community. At least the story line is mine. :D**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

Batter up! Broken up!

What Comes After The Rain?

After that week hectic week Naruto can justly say that he's been looking forward to the weekend. The weekend was, as Naruto put it, his favorite 48 hour day. All he does is sit on his ass and watch video tapes from the 1980's. They're all sent from his dad, and he was damn grateful for them too. Without that he'd have nothing to watch other than 15 staticy channels, and on top of that he's obtained almost perfect English from watching all of the films his father had sent him. He could easily read the letters that his dad sent him, and that made him feel a hell of a lot more superior to Sasuke.

_Sasuke…_

The very name sent shivers of anxiety down his back. Since the day at the shrine Naruto's been extremely frustrated at himself on how much he's been reflecting on the pale bastard. He's the master mind behind all of Naruto's aggravation and major headaches and yet he's been thinking about him _affectionately _rather than the usual object of hatred. Well, of course he's going to have to treat Sasuke worse then he usually does while he is sorting out these confusing feelings. He's just hoping that he won't have to be confronted about them by anyone anytime soon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bo de beep boop dee boo dee bo doop!_

_You gotta be fucking kidding me…_

_Bo de beep boop dee boo dee bo doop!_

In a burst of anger Naruto sat up and tossed off his blanket and stared at the phone that laid on the floor right next to his pants and hissed heatedly at it. Naruto reached down for the phone and missed, mainly due to his eye sight always been exceptionally blurry in the morning when he wakes up. Naruto sat up letting the phone continue its horrible ringing as he rubbed the blur out of his eyes. Once again he made an attempt for the phone. Grabbing the phone, he lazily opened it up and put it on his cheek rather than to his ear, for you know, support.

"H…..", Naruto trailed off as he felt his eyes become heavy, but caught himself just before the brink of passing out. "He….ll…..o?"

"_What the hell, you're still asleep?"_ Sasuke's voiced asked with a hint of irritation in it.

"Well, yeah, it's like…6 o'clock in da mornin', dude…" Naruto said. He looked at the alarm clock sitting on the floor and the red numbers were beeping an early'2:57'.

"_It's almost three o'clock." _

"Meh, meh," Naruto swung his hand in front of his face and looked out of the window. The sunlight burned his eyes like a magnify glass on an ant. He closed on eye, but continued to stare out of the window, feeling like the sun was challenging him somehow. "Well, it's too early to go out night…doing…duh…stuff…." Naruto felt extremely stupid at that moment, but then again during the exact moment he felt stupid, he really just didn't give a shit. _Yeah sun, go ahead and start turning different colors, I'm not takin' my eyes off of you._

"_Get up and get ready, you're coming over." _Naruto's mouth hung open for a second, but the smell of his morning breath automatically made him shut his mouth and scrunch his face up in displeasure. _"Hurry, I want you here by three-thirty."_

"What? You can't be serious, it takes at least fifteen minutes ta' get to your house, and that's if I don't get caught behind a sour old lady whose in no hurry ta' die apparently." Naruto could practically feel Sasuke smirking through the phone. _God, what a dick! _Naruto thought, grumpily.

"_Well, you better hurry up then. Get ready. Now." __**Click.**_ With an exasperated sigh, Naruto dropped the phone on his bed and headed over to the bathroom to get ready.

When Naruto emerged from the bathroom he was wearing a casual blue shirt with an orange vest that he zippered up, along with orange baggy jeans and fingerless blue gloves. He was thankful that his dad sent him clothes too, but why did they have to always be blue and orange? Meh, beggars can't be choosers right? Naruto grabbed his phone and dangled it around his neck as he made a grab for his keys and left his home. Not before locking it of course. He's been robbed several times, but they've all been sort of creepy experiences. Most of the time it was just _certain items_ that would go missing, like pictures that he had of himself, or boxers, or clothes, or perhaps it could be that he loses them himself. Naruto hit his head to try and get rid of the A.D.D. that was sneaking up on his mind like a lunatic ninja, and headed for his car.

Seeing his beauty Naruto smiled and softly slid into his car and quickly drove off to Sasuke's place. Naruto glanced at the time on the radio in his car and let out a sigh. _Geez, its 3:32. Wonder what that means…_ Naruto stepped out of his car and carefully closed the door. He jogged to the front door and what would you know? Sasuke was standing on his front door step tapping an angry foot, glaring heatedly at Naruto.

"You're late."

"Wha'? It's only 3:32!" Naruto whined with his hands out in front of him, as if they held extra emotion in them.

"That's not 3:30 though, is it?" Sasuke looked Naruto up and down with his eyes, silently admiring his outfit that seemed to compliment him immensely.

"Pft, close enough!"

"Do twenty push-ups," Sasuke clucked his teeth and pointed a pale finger at Naruto's orange vest. "And take that off." Naruto's mouth hung a gape as he stared at Sasuke in disbelief. "Well? Are you going to stand there or are you going to do it?"

"Y-You can't be serious can you?" Naruto asked, his voice drowning out with each word. He's barely done a push-up in his life! He does those half-assed push-ups in gym, but he could honestly never really picture himself doing a push-up, and why does he want his vest!?

"How's about you just stop right there with your winning streak of stupid things to say and just hurry up and do as I say?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he took of his vest and got down on his hands and knees. He looked up again at the Uchiha, who was staring down proudly at the blond. Naruto brought himself down for a push-up and found his body almost unbearable to keep down like that, and pushed himself up immediately.

"I can't hear you. Count them as you go." Naruto stiffened his upper lip in frustration as he went down again and pushed himself back up.

"Wo-Wo-One…..T-t-two…." Naruto breathed out heavily with each push-up. His phone making a _clanking _noise has he went down and scrapped as he went back up.

You could say that they were there for at least six minutes before Naruto groaned out a 'twenty' and plopped onto the pavement. _Note to self: Workout more._ Naruto thought as he felt a tingly feeling go up from his arms all the way up to his head making him see spots for a brief moment. Bringing himself up, Naruto stood up on shaky legs and tottered away from the Uchiha.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, with his eyes staring holes into the back of Naruto's golden mop.

"Oh me? I'm just goin' over here to vomit and piss simultaneously." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he listened to Naruto mimic the sound of throwing up. Sasuke took a good look at Naruto again and saw that he wasn't pretending he was really throwing up.

"By God, you're in that bad of shape?" Naruto wiped his mouth and looked at Sasuke through the corner of his eye.

"I just dun work out. I keep this slim figure, but it s'all natural."

"Pft, if you call that slim." Sasuke snorted as he walked up to Naruto and rested his hand on his back. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Naruto took his hands off of his knees and straightened out his back.

"An arcade, I got this craving to kick someone's ass, and why not it be yours?" A smile tugged at the corner of Naruto's lips and it quirked itself into a goofy grin.

"Let's see what 'ya got!" Naruto yelled as he made a dash for the road.

"Under one condition," Naruto stopped in a mid-run position, and turned his head slightly to let the side raven know he was listening. "Don't do that annoying thing you do."

"Huh? What's that?"

"Talk." Naruto puffed out his cheeks and turned his whole head around.

"Yeah, why I outta-"

"See?" Sasuke said cutting Naruto off. "There it is again! How does that _not_ drive you crazy?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they got to the arcade, they automatically headed for the race car games, the shooting games, and basically just any game that required some competition. Their video game playing attracted so much attention that before they knew it there was a crowd of people around them that followed them around to each and every game that they went to.

Sasuke, of course, didn't notice. He basically felt the same, mainly due to the fact that he was so use to this kind of thing happening. Naruto, on the other hand, was having major issues trying to control himself. They were staring at them like they were going to perform magic or something! And the way some of them stared at him while he was playing really gave him a sense of stage fright.

By the end of the night Sasuke had won against Naruto, 26-24. From that point on Naruto automatically deduced Sasuke down to a rival and vowed that anything that Sasuke was doing, he'd be on the exact opposite team! To hell with Sasuke for cheating! He probably hired those people to bug him out or something.

But he made himself a promise, and that was to win against the Uchiha, one way or another, he would win!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On Monday Naruto arrived to school earlier than usual. _Thanks to a certain somebody. _When he got to his class he peered in to see if Kakashi was there, and what he saw might just scar him forever.

"Kakashi-s-san…" Iruka blushed as the grey haired man pulled him in closer by his necktie.

"Why are you still so formal? Even after I did all that to you, made you cry, put you that way, did you this way-"

"Kakashi-sa-…Kakashi!" Iruka turned redder by the second as he stared up at Kakashi with embarrassment on his face. Kakashi leaned in and cupped the brunette man's face.

"See? It wasn't that hard." Kakashi leaned closer, bringing up a hand to take down the mask that covered his face. Iruka shut his eyes and his lips quivered, but right before Kakashi even took off his mask, they were both stopped by a _very _loud sound of someone clearing their throat.

Iruka looked over and gasped, immediately pushing Kakashi away. Kakashi hung in head, looking out of the corner of his 'good' eye he stared irritably at the intruder.

"What are you doing here so early Naruto?" Iruka asked, as his hands fumbled over each other to fix his tie.

"I caught you two 'bout ta' do the naughty naughty, and you're asking me questions?" Both Naruto and Iruka's face flushed as Kakashi went up behind Iruka and grabbed his hands to aid him in fixing his tie.

"You guys were supposed to be meeting outside as the baseball field today." Kakashi said calmly as he helped _his _dolphin fix his necktie.

"Why?"

"Baseball game, why else? It's the regular classes versus the Prestige." Naruto's mouth dropped in shock as this perfect opportunity to beat that arrogant pick just laid itself gracefully on his lap like a napkin. His pitch was an awesome one that's for sure, just watch he's going to get Sasuke out in front of the entire school!

Naruto ran out, but remembered something and quickly ran back in and looked at the two teachers by poking his head out from behind the door frame. He darted his eyes between Kakashi and Iruka, shaking his head.

"Yeah and you two, don't do that, that's creepy," Naruto said, shaking a finger at them, "You two are like dads to me… dads who I don't want to envision humping each other." Iruka's face flush and Kakashi looked like he was probably thinking _Humping sounds like a great idea! _Naruto forced a smile at them and left; heading over to the gym.

Naruto looked for the baseball uniforms in the gym's laundry room, and smiled when he found a gray, with red stripes, shirt with a big red number **9 **plastered on the back hiding at the bottom of the shirt pile. Naruto finished dressing and looked in the mirror severely discontent with himself. He looked at the tucked in shirt, the hat, and that stupid belt. He took his hat and did a 180 with it and pulled out his golden bangs through the hole. He took his belt and undid it half way so that the buckle was resting on the belt itself, and he untucked his shirt and smiled at his sloppy form in the mirror. Naruto quickly looked out of the mirror when he heard other people starting to enter the locker room.

"Yeah, we're going to kick their ass!" A familiar voice howled. Kiba walked by and caught Naruto looking through a locker, then putting on his old baseball glove that had a whole bunch of white tape, which had long ago tinted yellow, wrapped around it.

"Yo' Naru-chan!" Kiba said, as he swung his duffel-bag at Naruto that grazed his arm.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto said cheerfully as he ran by and slapped Kiba across the face. "Take that, 'ya prick!" Naruto was just about to run out before he heard Kiba yell for him to wait. Naruto stopped and turned around to see Kiba jogging up to him.

"You're going to pitch, right?" Kiba said as he secretly admired Naruto's face.

"Of course I am! Just watch me get that dick Sasuke out!"

"Oh," Kiba shook his head. "Ok." Kiba took a cheap shot and hit Naruto in his thigh, and missed his gibbels and giblets by a mere centimeter.

"Oh, Kiba! You sneaky bitch! You wanted to touch my talala, didn't 'ya!?" Kiba looked over at Naruto as he pulled off his shirt with a silly grin on his face.

"Oh, your ding ding dong?" Naruto and Kiba both let out resounding howls of laughter as they walked in opposite directions.

Naruto ran out to the field and squinted as he saw a dark haired figure swinging a baseball bat in the field already. Naruto stuck his neck out a little more to get a closer look and saw that it was Sasuke. The blond quickly turned around to cover his face, but it was already too late, he'd been spotted.

"Oi, Naruto! Come here!" Sasuke yelled just loudly enough that he _knew _that Naruto would hear it. Naruto hung his head and heaved a sigh before jogging over to Sasuke who was walking his way near him at the moment.

Sasuke swung his bat over his shoulder and tilted his head slightly to the side as he walked towards Naruto. Naruto inspected Sasuke as he walked closer to him. Hat straight as an arrow, shirt neatly tucked in, belt fastened neatly, shoes tied, hair still neat even with the hat on.

"Where's your crazy pocket of pens?" Naruto snorted as he watched Sasuke approach him.

"About to be shoved through your fucking head. Why the hell are you dressed like that?" Sasuke did an overlook of Naruto and was completely disgusted. Couldn't he at least try not to look like a total slob?

"Dress like what? I'm dressed like I want to be dressed!"

"That reminds me, I've come to make a deal with you."

Naruto tilted his head slightly and scratched at the side of his cheek. "Deal?"

"Yeah, that's right, if your teams, "Sasuke paused then looked to the side and smirked. "When my team wins, you have to learn how to speak right, because for Christ sake, you sound like a caveman high on PCP."

"And when I win, what do I get?" Naruto was offended, his speech bad!? He loved the way he talked; it was clearly distinguishable from others!

"On that severely _off_ chance that you do win, my blackmailing deal will be revoked." Now even an idiot like Naruto knew he had to take a deal like that. He wouldn't have to listen to Sasuke anymore, _and _he still gets to keep his speech? What a piece of pie, a fucking piece of cherry fucking pie.

"You're on!" Sasuke smirked at Naruto, then turned around and walked back to his team's dug out.

"Oi, Naruto! Get over here!" Kakashi yelled through his self made megaphone, which was made out of a Pringle's can with a hole cut through the bottom. Naruto ran back to their dug out and was pretty confident in their victory. They had Kiba, a really fast runner and a pretty decent catcher. Lee, a really super fast runner, catches a ball like his life depends on it, and can hit a baseball pretty accurately. Well, they also had some down sides to the team.

Naruto's eye twitched slightly when his eyes landed on Chouji, snaking on a bag of chips, and Shikamaru, who was resting on the bench with his arms behind his head. Chouji, first of all, can't run for a twinkie, can't catch for all of the potato chips in the country, but on the bright side he is a pretty good hit, now only if he could make it to the first base. Now, as for Shikamaru, he could probably calculate how far he could hit a ball, he'd be a decent runner, and a decent catcher, all he needs to do is just get his ass up and do it! All he says is _Tsk, troublesome. _Or _What a pain._ And for the extra special prize for their team, they got a whole bunch of Sasuke fan girls on their team. God knows what will happen when Sasuke's up to bat.

"Naruto." Kakashi said as he reached an arm around his shoulders. "I'm not going to put you in for pitcher. I want Kiba to do that for right now. I want you to save your energy for when he have points and need to stay the higher score."

"But-but…"

"Now, now. " Kakashi pushed Naruto out of the dug out and waved at Naruto as he helplessly walked to the field.

"Kiba! Let me get some gum!" Naruto yelled to his dog-like friend. Kiba nodded and ran back to his jacket and pulled out a packet of gum. After getting a piece for Naruto he headed back to the pitcher's mound and practiced his pitch with Lee. They practiced for a few minutes before Kakashi called them back in to the dug out.

"Ok guys, I know that the Prestige may have some of the best athletes in the school, and some of the most competitive players, and they may be able to afford better equipment than us, but come on seriously, all of that means nothing because we can beat them!" By then no one knew what to cheer for. Kakashi cheered by himself, while everyone else stared at him as if he were insane. Kakashi stopped when he realized no one was cheering with him and glared at the team.

"No one want to cheer?" He looked across the crowd of students, and the only sound that was made was a cough. A smile appeared under Kakashi mask as he bfought his hand up in front of his face and quickly clenched it into a fist. "Cheer, you little bastards, or the only thing you'll be cheering for after this game will be how lucky you are that I didn't break your _wee_ little necks." Kiba and Naruto looked at each other than pumped their fist into the air and yelled out cheers and the others joined in as well.

"Now that's the spirit! Now, we're up first to bat." Naruto was the first to hit. He examined the bats before choosing a lighter one and headed up to the home base. He stared at the pitcher's milky eyes, and smiled at Neji before spitting the access saliva in his mouth out in the dirt. Neji cocked back his hand and tossed the ball at Naruto, who hit it on the first try and quickly ran to first base. The Hyuuga ran a hand through his hair and gave Naruto a grin. Naruto beamed at Neji and gave two thumbs up to Kiba who was coming out next.

Neji managed to get Kiba two strikes, but on the third one Kiba was able to hit it and slide to first base before the ball got there. Lee was next, and he hit a home run on the second pitch.

"Yeah Genjimaru!" Naruto cheered as the three boys ran around the diamond all the way to home base.

"Woo! Let's all give each other hugs so that they may inflame our youthful spirits!" Lee cried, as thick tears trickled down his cheek. Everyone took a quick step back and blinked at Lee. The next three up where unfortunately girls. The first one to go was TenTen who succeeded in getting to first base, but the next girl tapped the ball which Neji quickly retrieved and got her out as well as TenTen.

Hinata, who was next, blushed and uneasily fumbled herself out to the plate. Neji grimaced as he watched his cousin sheepishly stand there awkwardly holding the bat. He threw the ball as hard as he could all three times. Hinata missed all three and got out. When it was their turn to come out, Naruto put on his glove and stood up in front of everyone.

"All right everyone let's go out there 'n kick their fuckin' ass. I, myself will assault anyone on that team that thinks they can get past me!" Everyone screamed and cheered as they ran out. Naruto ran up to the second base and growled at the first person who came up to bat. They brunette boy tensely held the bat in his hands and gulped loudly. Kiba threw the ball, and the boy closed his eyes and failed his bat around surprisingly hitting the ball, sending it near Naruto. The ball hit the floor and bounced before Naruto hastily grabbed it and ran to the first base and tackled the boy before he even touched it. They both flew to the floor, but Naruto bounced back up and did a victory dance of waving his arms and wiggling his legs. He looked at the floor and noticed that the boy was still there, his face still in the dirt.

Naruto crouched down and leaned into the boy's ear. "You are fuckin' out bitch!" He shouted as he stood up and smiled at Kakashi who ran a hand over his face and peaked out from behind two fingers.

The same thing happened for the next two batters, they hit, they ran, they get hit by Naruto, and they slink back to their dug outs. After that Naruto's team didn't get any points when it was their turn to bat. The girliest of girls had to bat, and they didn't even hold the bats right. Sasuke's team didn't get any points thanks to Naruto for their next time to bat.

But Naruto's team did manage one more point that was made by Shino who had a home run, who knew he could do it? Kakashi called Naruto and told him that it was his turn to start pitching because the good ones were staring to come.

Naruto made his way up to the pitcher's mound and was surprised when he saw a red headed boy trudging his way up to the plate. The aqua eyes met with Naruto's blue and the pale boy let out a smirk and stood into his batting position. Naruto threw the ball and was surprised how fast Gaara was to swing the bat even before it got to him. The boy licked both of his thumbs and went right back to his position as if nothing happened.

The umpire threw him back the ball, and Naruto tossed the second pitch, to which Gaara reacted to like a slug, seconds after it passed him, that's when he swung the bat. Just like the first time, it was almost like nothing happened, because he dropped right back into position after licking his thumbs.

Naruto shrugged inwardly and tossed the third ball. Gaara hit it dead on time and sent it flying over the fence that surrounded the field. He casually jogged around the bases as the people on Naruto's team scrambled over the fence. Naruto was amazed. It wasn't everyday when someone was actually able to hit his ball. Especially not like _that_.

Naruto jumped when he felt something tap his shoulder, he spun around to see the red-head who just made a homerun hold another baseball out to him.

"I didn't get your call." Gaara dropped the ball into Naruto's hand. Naruto stood as still as a statue as Gaara cupped his cheek and whispered into his ear. "Good pitches, but I still want that call." Everyone watched as Gaara coolly walked back to his dug out and sat on the bench, ignoring the heated stare that he was getting from more than just one certain person.

Getting out of that daze, Naruto stood at a ready position as Sasuke made his way out. All of the girls on

Naruto's team began to cheer Sasuke on.

"_Good luck Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Win it big for the team!"_

"_You can do it Sasuke!"_

"_Show us whose boss!"_

Naruto growled to himself as Sasuke stood at the base and practice swung his bad a few times. Sasuke took his bat off of his shoulder and pointed it right at Naruto, and once again practice a few swings.

Naruto spit to the side, then pulled his leg up cocked his arm back and used all of his momentum to fly the ball down to home base. Sasuke brought out a foot and swung the bat fiercely. Naruto noticed that that fast ball was heading right for his face! Naruto quickly ducked down and avoided any serious injury to his face, but at the same time felt like he lost a lot of face. Sasuke effortlessly jogged around the bases as the girls refused for anyone to pick up the ball and tossed it between each other until Sasuke got to home base.

Everyone cheered as Sasuke's foot gracefully hit the home base. Naruto slapped himself in the head for ducking. _ Why the hell did I duck!? Next time…next time I'll definitely catch it! _

For the rest of the game Naruto pitched the exact same way he needed to, he hit the ball the same way, he ran the same way, but he wasn't really in it. All he was waiting for was when Sasuke would come back up and he could redeem himself. Sasuke finally came up to bat, and once again he pointed the bat to Naruto's head and practiced his swings. Naruto stood ready with his feet firmly set on the ground.

Naruto cocked back and tossed with all that he had. He watch and waited, Sasuke swung too early and missed it by a mere centimeter. The look on Sasuke's face as the dust flew up and went by him was one that could be compared to shock and astonishment. That look was quickly gone as he took his stance again, and Naruto went right back into his ready position as well. This time when he threw it he just knew that Sasuke was going to hit it. When he heard that _crack_ he lifted up his glove and noticed that it was going over his head. He jumped up and caught the ball in his hand, the speed that the ball was going in meant it didn't want to stop so it pulled Naruto right along with it. He plopped to the floor a couple of inches back and seethed at the pain that bit at his hand and wrist.

Kakashi ran to out to the field and up to Naruto and took the glove off his hand. He could tell that his wrist and maybe even his hand were broken, because it was in an awkward position and bruising was already starting to appear. Sasuke watch intensely as he slowly walked off of the field.

Naruto was carried off of the field by Lee and Kakashi, and was taken to the nurses' office. The lady wrapped his arm up in medical bandaged told him he was going to have to be sent to a real hospital for x-rays and was definitely going to need a cast. Naruto protested, knowing he couldn't afford it, but was sent to the hospital anyways.

"Well, it definitely looks like it's going to need a cast. What were you doing? Catching bricks or something?" The doctor said trying to joke around, but it wasn't making Naruto feel any better. It was actually making him more and more worried. First of all, he knows damn well he can't afford a hospital, secondly how's he going to work with a broken hand, and if he can't work how's he going to pay this off, and most importantly of all, how's he going to drive!? Naruto sulked as the doctor babbled on about him breaking his hand and how he should consider just letting things pass by without wanting to be superman and catch it.

Naruto sat there for about a half an hour before he heard a door open and a familiar raven walk in with a bouquet of canaries.

He walked in and shoved the flowers in Naruto's face and turned his head to the side. "What's this?" Naruto asked as he sniffed at the flowers.

"They're flowers. I'm no good at this type of stuff, so just take it and not say a word about it." Naruto nodded and set the flowers next to him. "So, what's going to happen?"

"Well, I broke my hand, well not me, more like _you _broke hand, so it's going to be put into a cast for a month or so." Naruto rubbed his chin with his good hand, which reminded him, "Oh, and you're going to have to take care of this bill! I can't work, I can't drive, I can't even-"

"I'll take care of you." Sasuke cut in, his obsidian eyes staring into Naruto's blue orbs. "I'll do it all."

"H-huuh?!" The room echoed the noisy _creak_ coming from the bed as Sasuke sat down on it and moved closer to the blond. Sasuke took Naruto by the chin and pulled him closer to his face.

"Yeah, I'll do it, I'll feed you, I'll drive you, maybe if you're lonely enough I'll even," Sasuke brought Naruto's face a centimeter away from his and smirked when he realized how flushed Naruto's face was. Naruto closed his eyes when he felt Sasuke's warm breath touching his lips. For once he actually felt a little desperate, and he believed that it wasn't because he hasn't kissed a person yet, but that fact that it was Sasuke…

His eyes snapped open when he realized it was because of _him _that he was in this predicament! Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's chest and pushed him away, while he was trying to regain some of his composure.

"I don't need your help! And what do you mean if I'm _lonely _enough!?"

Sasuke smirked as he placed his hand on the back of Naruto's neck and pulled him close enough that Sasuke's black hair was tickling Naruto's face."You don't know what it means yet to have the great Uchiha Sasuke take care of you."

_Hehehe, no you don't. Not at all._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

You'll be finding out who won the baseball game next chapter. :D

**Yey! Mission complete! I got this done! Oh yes I fucking did! –sighs- And yesh, I am correcting Naruto's speech, mainly due to a lot of complaints about it, so I had to fit it in like that. Man, this took forever! But I'm glad to be getting this done and turning it in for you guys to enjoy! The story starts to get juicy now…hehehehe…-perverted thoughts-**

**Next Chapter: You take my breath away. Now give it back!**

**-ShonenYaoi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yey! My sixth chapter! And thank you all who reviewed my last chapter!**

**It was really appreciated! And though most of you complained about Naruto's speech only one has been able to distinguish it for what it truly is, an "Arrogant Attitude" type of speech. I was hoping you guys where able to see that, even though some liked it, most complained. Well, who cares, it's gone now! Bye-bye...**

**Naruto and characters associated with Naruto copy-writted to Masashi Kishimoto, I own the story lines, Kishi owns the bishies.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6: You take my breath away, now give it back!**

**What Comes After The Rain?**

Naruto was glad to have gotten out of that hospital, and away from that insane doctor that didn't seem to have a stop button on his chatter box. Even though he was happy to get away from there, there was another problem on his hands. _Sasuke...you bastard..._Naruto thought as his eye brow twitched in frustration. He definitely didn't want that Uchiha to take care of him, nor did he want to know what being _lonely_ around this bastard meant.

Naruto walked to the sleek black car and waited at the passengers side of the car for Sasuke to open the door for him. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few seconds before sliding into the driver's end and rolling down the passenger's window.

"Aren't you getting in?" Sasuke leaned to the side so he could look at Naruto's face and scowled.

"You're s'pose to be helping me, you bastard!," Naruto waved the blue cast around like a crestfallen trophy. "Remember, kind of handicap at the moment."

"You have another hand." Sasuke pointed to the uncased arm. Naruto puffed out his cheeks and looked at the raven with displeasure easily seen on his face.

"You said you were gonna take care of me!" Naruto stomped his foot and raised his voice like an ill-tempered child at a candy store.

"Oh, go cry me a river, build me a bridge, then get over it." Naruto let out a cry of frustration before harshly opening the door with his good hand and intentionally slamming the door. He crossed his arms and pouted as the Uchiha glared at him intently.

"This cost more than your life, dobe." Naruto turned his head to glare at the raven, then lifted up his feet and grinded them in the glove-box.

"Good, then it must be a real beauty when it's burnin'!" Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning on his car and driving out of the hospital parking lot.

While they were driving, Naruto was sincerely trying to ignore Sasuke. He held up his cast and inspected it thoroughly just so he wouldn't have to even _think _about looking at that bastard. Which reminded him...

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, still trying to avoid looking at him.

"Hn?" Sasuke replied as he slowed down the car when he reached a traffic light that went red.

"Who won that baseball game anyways?" Naruto chewed on his good hand's fingernails anxiously waiting for Sasuke to say: _Well, your team of course, I always knew we didn't have a chance against you guys._

"My team of course, I always knew you didn't have a chance against me." Naruto's jaw dropped and his body cringed. _Gah...oh..no...but-but, we were ahead! How could this be!!! _Naruto grabbed his hair and looked in all directions like the end of the world was coming.

"How did you guys win!" Naruto cried, finally turning towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked impassively at Naruto before turning his head back towards the road.

"Well, after you left, the rest of the players on my team no longer feared hitting the ball and actually running to the first base."

"Wha'? I wasn't _that_ rough...right?" Sasuke snorted as he pulled his car into an empty parking lot and put the brake on. He turned his head towards Naruto and stared into the blue eyes.

"Are you serious? You even tackled the girls. You literally chased one of my team members off of the field, and you elbow dropped one of the guys that caught the ball you hit." Naruto scratched nervously at his cheek, vaguely remembering those events.

Naruto gasped, his eyes widening in surprise. "That...that means..." Sasuke turned the eyes, which held no expression, towards Naruto and nodded.

"Cut your damn arrogant speech and learn proper grammar, dammit." A sly smirk appeared on the raven's face as he thought of the _perfect_ way to get the blond to get his grammar straight. Sasuke snapped his fingers and glanced at Naruto before looking down at the built in navigation system in his car.

"What's your address?" Sasuke asked, abruptly stopping Naruto's breathing for a second or two.

"Why-why, do you need 'ta know my address...," Naruto stared down at his feet then glanced back at Sasuke. "Why? What for?" A smirk appeared on the pale boy's face as he reached over and grabbed Naruto by the chin, propping his head up to look into his eyes.

"Well, I am going to be taking care of you, right? So I need to stay _with you_, at _all times _just incase you," Sasuke's eyes flickered with something dangerous, that told Naruto to get out of the car and run screaming for the hills. "Need my help with something that may prove difficult for you to do." Naruto backed up and held a 'creeped out' look on his face. The Uchiha continued to smirk at him before pointing a pale finger down at the GPS navigation system.

"Now, your address." Naruto banged the back of his head against the head rest several times before looking out of the tinted window.

"It's _(1)_1337 ***** Road." Sasuke rubbed at his chin as his fingers quickly ran over the device and without delay a womanly voice gave him directions.

The closer they drew to Naruto's house, the more embarrassed and nervous he got. _Way to go, let's bring this rich bastard to the slums and expect him not to ask questions or be totally disgusted. Way to go... _Naruto thought as he drummed his fingers lightly on the arm rest. Sasuke took a left at what use to be a stop sign, but has turned into a 'GET OUT UNLESS YOU GOT A MONKEY ' sign. Someone _cleverly_, and Naruto used that term loosely, took a bunch of black tape and covered up the letters and then sprayed painted their own little message in that spot.

"Naruto." Sasuke kept his eyes on the road as he listened to the womanly voice of the navigation system.

"Hm?" Naruto responded timidly, as the palm of his hands began to grow sweaty. _Don't ask me why there's homeless people around…Don't ask me why there's homeless people around…_

"Why did you duck the first time?"

Naruto turned his head and thought for a moment before turning back to the Uchiha and replying, "Well, I use this face to get people to do things for me, so I can't have anything happening to it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and a frown appeared on his face. "So you threaten to give people a picture of yourself if they don't do as you say?" The frown was quickly replaced with a triumphant smirk as Naruto fumed angrily beside him.

"I have a question of my own." Naruto said, his whiskered cheeks still red with anger.

"Shoot." Sasuke answered back as he passed a junk yard, still ignoring the horrible scenery.

"I was wondering why you looked so surprised when you missed that pitch I threw." Sasuke let out a small laugh before turning his head to Naruto.

"Truthfully, I wanted to walk right up to you and crack that bat over your head until you were writhing and lifeless on the dirt floor."

A deep frown creased Naruto's lips as he shook his head and turned away from the pale boy. "I understand, because doing that _always _solves things." Naruto leaned his head on the back of the head rest and turned his head slightly to look at Sasuke, who at the moment was concentrating on the road.

"You know, people think _I _have an anger problem, but I think you're the one with the anger problem here, buddy." Sasuke sat there for a second and felt Naruto's stare on his face, he couldn't help but get the feeling that there was a bug on his face that needed to be slapped off.

"You're going to have a neck problem if you don't _sit up, shut up, _and _look forward." _Naruto stubbornly sat up and looked out of the front window and saw his cruddy apartment come into view. Sasuke looked at the navigation system as it told him to cross the street and he'd be there, in complete shock, like the thing was _purposely_ lying to him.

"That's your house?" Sasuke uttered, not doing too well in hiding the disgust in his voice.

"Well, not a _house _per-se, more like an… apartment." Sasuke parked his car in front of the apartment anxiously, hoping it wouldn't get broken in to or stolen. Taking notice of Sasuke's discomfort Naruto hauled his body over to his apartment with Sasuke following behind, making a new face of repulsion every time they passed a scenery. It was like Sasuke refused to touch anything, when they walked up the steps, he kept his hands tightly at it side, when they opened up the doors to each section, Sasuke would quickly dive into the open space before the door came close enough were he'd actually _have_ to touch it. Naruto noticed this and become very offended.

"Gee, sorry this ain't no palace your highness." Naruto said with anger as clear as day on his voice. Sasuke snapped his head towards Naruto and didn't say a word until they stopped at his apartment door.

"This is unacceptable, how do they honestly believe people could live here?" Naruto indignantly shoved his key into the key hole and kicked the door open, making debris from the door scatter across the floor.

"It's called 'all you can afford', Mister High and Mighty." Naruto muttered as he invited Sasuke into his home. Sasuke walked in, and automatically the smell of ramen noodles hit his nose like a ton of bricks. Of course, he didn't want to be rude, but there was something about the smell that made his stomach queasy. Sasuke took a giant step in, like he was stepping into a vortex and looked around at the small messy space with severe disgruntlement

"Welp, it seems that you're going to be staying here while my injury heals, so make yourself at home."

"I refuse." Sasuke said as he kicked around newspapers and empty cup-o-ramen noodles cups that were scattered across the ground. "Get a bag, you're coming to my home." Naruto's eyes burned with something that even Sasuke hadn't seen before, it was like he was beyond pissed and beyond being ridiculed.

"I will _not _leave my house! This is my sanctuary! It's my sanctum! It's other big words that I don't know, but still relate to a type of hide-out where I'm totally comfortable!" Sasuke looked up at the cob-webs that were harboring in the corners of Naruto's living room ceiling, then back out at the tiny apartment.

"Well, frankly, I'm uncomfortable because _you're _comfortable. Do as I say and get your shit ready."

"No, I refuse." Naruto tightly crossed his arms and plopped onto the couch to final his decision. Sasuke shook his head and walked over to Naruto, with a displeasured look on his face.

"You can't, isn't it always you whose screaming," Sasuke took on higher and squeakier voice, while maintaining the same composed face. "I never go back on my word because it's my way of life!" Naruto seethed angrily before flinging himself up and stomping off towards his room. Sasuke smirked to himself, before following the blond to his room._ It's so damn easy to get him to do what you say._ When Sasuke arrived at Naruto's room door, Naruto was busy angrily shoving clothes into a laundry bag, and ruffling through the small closet on the opposite side of the small room. As Sasuke eyes fixated on Naruto pack his clothes he found it the perfect time to tell him.

"About your grammar, I've found the perfect way to get you talking right quickly and efficiently." Sasuke didn't wait for a reply, and kept going." What is it you may ask? Well, every time you miss pronounce a word, use some type of words that's indigenous to the planet Moron, or just plain old use that grammar that you're always using," Naruto's head turned towards Sasuke, whose eyes were glued to him at the moment. "You'll take off an article of clothing."

Sasuke was intensely amused by his proposal, it would prove itself to be quite amusing. Too bad, though, Naruto did not feel the same. It seemed like Naruto started to stuff his belongings in the mesh laundry bag at an alarmingly violent rate.

"You. Can. Kiss. My. Ass." Naruto thrust each item into his bag with each word. Sasuke held up a finger and slowly shook it along with his head.

"You can't refuse." Sasuke paused and knitted his eyes brows together. "What I'm wondering is why I have to keep telling you that you _do_ have to do it because of you 'life's creed' or whatever it is that you spew on people who are just _so_ unwilling to listen." Naruto stomped his foot as he stood up and brushed past Sasuke and into the kitchen.

Naruto opened his cupboards and looked through them to see if there was anything that he could take there for him to eat, because his digestive system is so use to ramen and canned food that he'd be afraid to see what would happen to his stomach if he actually ate something that cost more than his lunch at school. While Naruto had his face stuck in the cupboard his phone that rested on the counter right beside the sink began to ring. Naruto quickly glanced at the phone then back at Sasuke, wondering if he was playing a joke on him, but Sasuke was leaning up against the door frame with that same bored expression on his face. Naruto hurriedly turned around and picked up the old black phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Naruto said, really wondering who it was and how they got his number.

"_Hello." _A dark sounding voice said. "_It's me, Gaara." _Naruto's eyes grew wide, he turned around and looked at Sasuke who was now probably in Naruto's room because he was no longer in leaning against the door frame, and turned back towards the sink.

"Huuh? How'd you get this phone number?" Naruto unconsciously whispered.

"_Phonebook. You know, big book with everyone's information in it." _The dangerous sounding voice paused and Naruto idly listened to the soft breathing on the other line. _"How's your hand? I couldn't visit you at the hospital because of circumstantial family complications." _Naruto looked at his hand and frowned.

"Well, I have a cast on and it won't be taken off for a month or so."

"_Mhm. Naruto, do you want me?" _Naruto's face flushed at the question._ What kind of question is that?!_ Naruto thought as the sentence swam around in his head like an angry shark. _Wait get a hold of yourself, maybe he didn't mean it like it sounded…_

"Um, what do you mean, like you're askin' me if I need your help….or something?" Naruto gulped loudly.

"_What I meant was, do you want me?" _Naruto almost lost his grip on the phone, but thankfully Sasuke was there to catch it for him. Wait…Sasuke!? Sasuke looked at the phone and raised an eyebrow before putting it to his ear.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, want anything to do with the dobe you ask me. If you don't like that, fine by me." Sasuke slammed the phone on the hook and looked angrily upon the blond.

"You moron, get your ass ready." Sasuke turned around and walked back into the small cramped room while Naruto followed him with curses and foul language.

When Naruto finished getting ready, with no aid from Sasuke, he stood at his door and looked around wide eyed trying to get a fuller scope of the room to make sure he didn't forget anything.

"Are you ready yet?" Sasuke said with his hand impatiently giggling the dented and rusted bronze door handle.

"I don't know…it feels like I'm missin' something…." Sasuke made a mental note of 'One' in his head. He would make the blond take off something right now, but he really just wanted to get the hell out of this hell hole.

"You aren't missing a damn thing. Now let's go!" Naruto slowly backed up when he heard Sasuke open the door. He really did feel like he was missing something, but what! Naruto turned around and noticed Sasuke going down the steps, he quickly turned around and locked his door before running after Sasuke screaming for him to wait, to which Sasuke did no such thing.

Naruto, during the whole ride, was being a piss ant. He whined about why he should stay at his place, to which Sasuke didn't even give him an answer. He complained about how Sasuke was probably going to be a jackass, and Sasuke replied with a "You're probably right." Sasuke started to speed, trying hurry up to his house so this torturous talking would stop!

When they finally arrived at Sasuke's mansion, a huge vein was pulsating through Sasuke's forehead, just about ready to burst, and there Naruto was still gabbing on.

"You aren't even listening to me are you?" Naruto was panting, probably from talking to long. He knew this would be just _so_ good to do to get back at the pale bastard, and to his surprise it was working _really _well.

"Oh dear God, Naruto." Sasuke finally said in a heave of a sigh. "Really, if I wanted to be miserable why on earth would I sit here and listen to you? Good thing I know how to make the pain go away." Sasuke quickly turned to the door and got out, and walked up the pavement. Letting out a mock of a happy sigh. Naruto leapt out of the car and looked at his luggage then back at the Uchiha.

"W-wait! What about my bags?" Naruto cried.

Sasuke didn't even spare a glance, he tossed a hand in the air and waved it around. "I'll get my butler to get it later." Naruto glimpsed at his bags before closing the door and following Sasuke inside. Naruto really hated being in places like this. It made him feel uncomfortable, it made it feel like he _had_ to be on guard and do the right thing at all times. Naruto eyed Sasuke as he walked over to one of the butlers and probably told him about Naruto's bag because the butler ran out of the door just as soon as he was told.

The phone around Naruto's neck started to vibrate, and turned both Naruto and Sasuke's head to the phone. A goofy grin came across the whiskered face as the familiar phone number appeared on the caller I.D. screen. Naruto glanced back at Sasuke, who was glaring at him at the moment, and dashed upstairs before he could hear the Uchiha's protest. He opened the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hey Kiba, hold on a minute."

"Okay?" The voice responded as Naruto frantically opened just about every room on the second floor, desperately trying to find a place where he could talk to his friend and not have a maid or someone who works here be able to listen. Naruto squeaked with delight when he found a towel closet that was big enough for his body. He looked around before entering and closing the door.

"Ok." Naruto whispered as he pushed the bottom of the phone with his casted hand towards his mouth.

"What's going on? There's a lot of noise back there. Did Miss Haruko's cats get loose again?" Naruto's mind drifted to that horrible event of chasing cats, bad scratches, and a bad case of diarrhea from the cat food Miss Haruko gave him as a thanks for the help.

"No, but I must got really bad luck or somethin', because my hand is broke n' that prick offered to take care of me, n' you know I can't refuse!" Naruto barked at the phone, but lowered his voice when he remembered that he was trying to be discrete.

"What!? Why not run away!?" Kiba yelled into the phone, almost making Naruto dropped it.

"Shh!" Naruto hissed into the phone. "You know I can't! That's against my words, and 'ya know I don't do that!" Naruto widened his eyes as if to see what could be hidden in the darkness as he waited for Kiba to reply.

" Well, do you want me to come over and try to do something about it? It might not help in the least bit, but it's the thought that counts right?"

"Oh my God Kiba, if you're goin' to sit there 'n try to make the situation worse then stew-fu okay? Just stew-fu."

"Stew-fu? What the hell are you blowing out of your ass now?"

"Ya' know. S.T.F.U." Naruto said spelling out the words. " It's one of those text thingies, it means shut the fuck up, but I thought it would sound better if you just said it." Naruto stood up and felt over the door for the door knob, his eyes grew wide when he kept trying to feel for it, but all he felt was a flat surface. Now Naruto was starting to panic, but his breathing slowed as he felt a cold door knob touch his hand. He slowly turned it to open it, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Kiba, I have to go!" Naruto used a finger to shut the phone, and then returned his hand to the door knob. _Aw, shit!_ Naruto thought has he shook the door and rammed his hip into it to try to get it open, but still it didn't budge.

"Aw, dammit all! I'm tryin' to get on with my fuckin' day, yet these bad things keep happenin' to me, like I'm some type of bad luck magnet!" Naruto rammed his body into the door and just as he did the light poured into the closet and he flung himself right into the Uchiha, knocking them both onto the ground. Sasuke rubbed his head and glared daggers at the blond. Naruto popped back up and help out a hand to Sasuke, who refused it and stood up on his own.

"S-sorry!" Naruto shouted as he watched the Uchiha's face change to a look of amusement. The Uchiha didn't respond back, at least not with words, he held up ten fingers and a smirk tugged at the side of his lips.

"Huh? Ten? What's that s'pos-um, suppose to mean?" Naruto draped the phone around his neck and his blue eyes closed into confused slits.

"Lose ten of them." Sasuke closed one of the hands and then stuck out one pale finger at Naruto's body. "Ten." Naruto's face took on a perplexed expression as he rubbed the back of his head and starting taking steps away from the Uchiha. _This is bad.._ Naruto thought as he gulped loudly. Sasuke's smirk deepened as he approached the smaller boy and backed him against the wall. He leaned into Naruto's confused and pink tinted face, and rested his lips up against one of Naruto's tanned ears.

"Take off ten pieces of clothes, or I'll take it off for you." Naruto was about to protest, but before he could Sasuke snatched him by the wrist and dragged him down the long hallway and entered Sasuke's room.

"Why did we come in here?" Naruto was once again introduced to the bland and extremely dark looking room.

"I'm very possessive." Sasuke left it at that. He could tell the blond didn't get it, and frankly he was content because of it. He pointed a finger at Naruto once again as his face withheld all expression. "Strip."

Naruto's mood fluctuated as each second of silence passed. _How can a guy keep on such a cool face when he asked someone to strip!?_ Naruto hung his head in defeat. He took off his jacket and tossed it to the floor. His mind sounded off a dejected _one_. He then took off each shoe and counted to 3 in his head as Sasuke's fingers did a count down as well. Sasuke looked on pleased, as well as wondering why his stomach was getting tight. He watched intently as Naruto took off each sock. Naruto blushed faintly as he took of his shirt and let it drop to the floor, revealing a tan and slender torso, still refusing eye contact with that bastard. Sasuke's heart started to race with anticipation as he watched Naruto unbutton his pants and slowly let them slid off and hang around his ankles, before kicking them off to the side.

At this point Naruto's face was beyond red. He was in fact humiliated, probably for the first time in his life he felt like running away from a commitment. Naruto eyes narrowed as a thought clicked into his head. _He wants me to feel humiliated! I won't let Sasuke beat me! _Naruto brought up his unwrapped hand and looked at it with concentrating blue eyes. The stubby fingernails looked him in the face as he smiled at them and brought his thumb to his mouth and chewed off a fingernail before spitting it onto the ground.

"That counts!" Naruto yelled as he reached a hand up and pulled out a stand of hair. Sasuke's excitement quickly turned to anger and sudden disappointment. He walked up to Naruto and stared at the green boxers with discontent and hatred.

"What else are you going to pull out now? You're up to nine." Naruto felt his palms become sweaty, but before he could put his hands at his waistband he already felt someone tug at his boxers and rip them down off of his waist and onto the floor. Naruto's face flushed as he whipped a leg up to hid himself.

"Oh for Christ sakes, who wears whitey tightys underneath boxers?!" Sasuke cried out in frustration. Naruto's leg slowly returned to the floor, but his good hand was still holding onto his privates. His underwear were green on the boarders and white on the inside with a frog cutely drawn on the ass, which he drew himself out of boredom. Sasuke would've been happier to see it, if it were his tenth article of clothing that needed to be dropped.

"Well, I don't like boxers that much, and this type of underwear seems so unmanly, so to satisfy me and my pride, I wear both!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, turning around he waved Naruto off and left the room.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he watched the door close and sucked in a breath of air. "This is wrong! This is murder!!!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto tracked his way back down the step and saw his laundry bag along with two other small black trash bags sitting near the door. Naruto tilted his head to the side and stared at his bags for a long time, still thinking about what it was that he forgot! It was like a stabbing feeling in his gut that was telling him he forgot something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Naruto ran to his bags, after dodging on-coming maids, he grabbed them firmly in each hand and headed back up the steps.

Once he reached the top, he turned his head to the right side of the hall way and then to the left, wondering which way he should go. After thinking about it for a few seconds he shrugged and took the side of the hallway that was opposite of the arrogant Uchiha. He scouted for a room, finding most of them entirely too big, or incredibly dull. The last room at that end of the hall way was big and spacious, but had something about it that made it comfortable. Light poured into the window at the other end of the room which gave the dull looking room an orange tint. He walked into the room and set his bags near a dresser before pulling one open and peering in.

"Hm, nothing." Naruto took that as a cue and opened up the laundry bag and dropped all of the clothes into it. He mashed and pushed all of the clothes in until it was finally able to shut without any clothes sticking out. Naruto frowned when he looked at the other two bags. He opened up the bottom dresser, and ripped open one of the small bags, but something caught his eye right before he dumped the clothes in.

A few articles of clothing concealed it, but Naruto pushed them aside and realized it was a picture. A small and torn picture. The picture was quite old and it held the permanent image of four people. One was a woman that was quite pretty, with her long black hair. She was wearing a white shirt with a tan apron. There was a man that was holding her by the shoulders, he was a stern and strict looking man that held his shoulders straight out and had a small smile across his face. He was dressed in an old style kimono. Naruto's eyes traced down the picture and noticed a small and almost undistinguishable character in it. _Is that Sasuke? It can't be…_The small boy looked about no more than eight. A big bright smile on his face and he was holding out his hands in front of himself.

_Aw, if that is him, he's __**so**__ not living this down. _Naruto's eye's narrowed in confusion as he just become aware that the picture was torn at the upper right corner, a face was torn out, but the arm that was wrapping itself around Sasuke's shoulder like the man's arm around the young lady's was still visible. Naruto softly traced a finger over the soft white material that the torn area left.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing in here?" A dark voice, which sounded like it was only going to get darker said. Naruto quickly stood up and held the picture in his hand and stared down at the picture and back up at Sasuke, comparing the older to the younger version.

"Sasuke, you really should start smiling more often." Naruto offered as he ran a finger over the small boy's face. Naruto looked up and saw that Sasuke's face had no smile on it at all, it had a ferocious look, and it was red!

"Put the damn picture down, and get the hell out of this room!" Sasuke said behind clenched teeth.

"Why are you so angry? Don't you like this picture? Who are the people in this picture? One of them is you, right?" Naruto looked down at the picture and back up at Sasuke with each question. Naruto barely noticed Sasuke charging at him, and barely dodged a hit from Sasuke. Naruto jumped around until he was at the door entrance, with an angry Uchiha staring daggers into his skull.

"Ooh, you must not be feeling very well, I'll talk to you when you're feeling better!" Naruto cried as he made off with the Uchiha quickly approaching. Naruto looked back beyond him as a furious and red Uchiha gained up.

Naruto bumped into just about everything as he tried to lose Sasuke. When he bumped into it, he tossed it behind him, to which Sasuke easily dodged and kept up his pursuit. Naruto's mind was panicking and so was his body because it seemed like he was just running anywhere, he was too anxious and too scared of what Sasuke might do to him to even care whether or not he was shoving everyone or running over freshly mopped floors.

Naruto screeched down the hallway and turned to run up the stairs again with Sasuke hot on his tail, he ran down one of the long stretches of the hallway and took a right. His mind shriveled up and died when he ran into a dead-end hall that was filled with pictures of fruits. Naruto was knocked off his feet and onto his butt when he ran into the wall on a dead-stop.

Sasuke's face still red as ever with anger, stomped up to Naruto and snatched the picture out of his hand. Sasuke ran an irritated eye or it before ramming it into his pocket and ignored the wheezing he heard coming from Naruto.

"You little shit-head." Sasuke spat out as he fought to catch his breath. "Why the hell did you run and make this a ten minute chase?" The wheezing coming from Naruto was starting to annoy Sasuke, it just kept getting louder and louder. Sasuke squinted to see Naruto in the dark hallway, which only let a little bit of light from the window on the opposite side of the hall shine on it. "Naruto, let's go." Sasuke got a feeling in the pit of his stomach something was wrong. Naruto didn't even reply to him, his wheezing just kept getting louder.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and tugged on his arm. "Let's go I said." Naruto sat up and clutched a hand at his chest as his breathing started to become more and more labored. Becoming alarmed Sasuke ran to the end of the hallway and flicked on the light switch. His eyes widened when he seen Naruto slumped against the hallway wall, his pink lips turning blue and both of his eyes clenched shut with a look of severe pain on his face.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto slid off the wall and onto the floor. With Naruto's wheezing only becoming louder, Sasuke knelt down beside him and panicked on what to do. Sasuke looked Naruto up and down, and licked his lips as his eyes rested on Naruto's face then down to his lips. _Well, I did take a CPR class when I had to take swimming coach lessons…_ Sasuke brought up a shaky hand and slightly tilted Naruto's head back, making his pale mouth open wider. _Now's not the time to be shaky, just do it! Do it or he's not going to live!_

"Help! Someone get your ass over here and help!" Sasuke yelled as his voice traveled down the huge hallway. Naruto gasped as air left his lungs, but wouldn't come back in making Sasuke's head snap back to him.

"My..in…haler…that…" Naruto's head felt limp to the side, just as soon as it did Sasuke grasped it and straightened it out again. His eyes stared at Naruto's blue lips for a few seconds before making a decision and pressing pale lips against the other boy's cold ones. He breathed into Naruto's lungs while he waited for someone to come. As he gave Naruto CPR he idly wondered why Naruto's lips were so soft, he shook the thought away and became increasingly frustrated at himself. Finally after a few moments a maid ran into that end of the hall way, she gasped as she quickly ran over to Sasuke.

"What do you need?" She panted out panicking as Sasuke continued to give mouth to mouth to Naruto, who was gaining his color back.

Sasuke rose his head and glared at the foolish lady that was still kneeling beside him. "What the fuck does it look like I need? Get me a damn inhaler!" With that said, Sasuke went back down to Naruto's mouth and continued to share his air with him. Sasuke was so tempted to just turn his head and start to actually kiss him, he mentally smacked himself for even thinking about something like that, especially during this type of situation.

The lady returned with a small inhaler. Sasuke snatched it out of her hand and glared at the lady for taking so long. He sat Naruto up and gave him the inhaler. Naruto wrapped a shaky hand around Sasuke's and brought it to his mouth and filled his lungs with air. Coughs shook Naruto's slender body as the excess air violently left his lungs. Naruto, placing the inhaler at his lips, pushed it again sending another burst of air into his lungs. This time he kept it and his once pale skin turned back to it's original color.

Naruto looked at Sasuke through watery eyes. "Heh, so that's what I forgot." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and without energy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He stood up and held out a helping hand to Naruto. "Moron." He muttered as Naruto smiled brightly up at him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto stared up at Sasuke from the floor as Sasuke walked around his bedroom with his hand rubbing at his chin.

"How the hell do you forget your inhaler? I didn't even know you had asthma." Sasuke continued to pace the room, still with Naruto's eyes following him.

Naruto looked at the ground and heaved a sigh. " I haven't had an asthma attack since I was really little. Kiba was there to help me last time, and if he wasn't there I'd probably wouldn't be here, so that's why I always carry it around. This was one of the very few times that I actually forgot it." Naruto pushed himself up on his feet and stopped Sasuke's consistent pacing by placing his hand, and resting his cast, on his shoulders.

"And if you hadn't been there, I wouldn't be living at this moment, sorry to have scared you like that." Sasuke's eyes traveled from Naruto's eyes to his soft pink lips. Naruto quickly blushed, then walked away towards one of Sasuke's dressers. Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow at Naruto's cast.

"Well, since you put me through so much trouble, or as you say a 'scare', you'll be sleeping in the same bedroom as me." Naruto spun around so quick, he made himself dizzy.

"What!?"

"You heard me. Just incase something like that should happen while you were sleeping, I'll be there to keep you alive, just as you said I did this time." Naruto blushed as his own words were turned against him in the worst of ways. Naruto quickly turned around and pushed at a notepad that laid on the Uchiha's grey dresser. Naruto's breath hitched when he felt something grab him from behind and pulled him closer.

"Didn't I say I'd help you? Hm, did you take a bath today?" Sasuke shook his head and started to run his hands underneath Naruto's shirt. "It can't be helped, I guess I'm going to have to help you with that as well. Take this off." Sasuke said as his hands hooked themselves underneath Naruto's shirt and began to pull it up. Naruto made a cry as he tried to break free.

"No! That's not needed! I can do it myself!" Naruto shot his arm up towards the ceiling, as if a web would shoot out of his wrist and free him from this monster.

"You said you needed my help, so that's what I'm here to do." Sasuke reached down and unbuckled Naruto's pants as the boy continued his protest.

"I never said I needed your help! If I did I take it back!"

"I am a man who does what I say. I said I'm going to help you. I can't take it back now, whether

you take back your words or not."

_I'm guessing this is what he meant by 'helping' me, but I don't want it! What have I got myself into!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7: You dug your own grave? Well, I dug my own cemetery!**

_(1)__Once again my imagination has failed me, so just make up an address of your own._

**It's about time I'm done! I'm so tired! Make these mid-terms stooop! I stay up and study half the night and then use the rest of that night to please you guys and finish with this chapter…-hugs my Shadow plushie.- **

_**Ah, this is the good life…I guess…**_

**REMEMBER: BACCHIKOI BACCHIKOI BABEH!**

**~ShonenYaoi…some coffee would be nice!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woot! My seventh chapter. :D Such a busy week! Good goodness! I'm so glad I was able to get this done! Anyways, look forwards to future chapters! **

**Um, no need for disclaimers anymore right? Seriously, if you've gotten this far and still think I plagiarize then I'll repeatedly bitch slap-no jutsu you in the brain. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7: You dug your own grave? Well, I dug my own cemetery!**

**What Comes After The Rain?**

Naruto shot up in the dead of night and looked over to Sasuke's bed from his futon on the floor.

_My car! What happened to my car!? _Naruto's voiced screamed in his head as he remembered he hadn't seen it since the baseball game. Squinting in the dark,Naruto noticed that there wasn't a lump in the bed, and wondered where Sasuke could possible be at this time of morning. Naruto glanced at the clock that sat right beside the Uchiha's bed on an oak wood nightstand that was more than likely hand crafted.

_Damn…3:48...What the hell…_ Naruto lazily scratched at the back of his head as a yawn escaped his mouth. As Naruto's eyes became adjusted he noticed a dull light at the other side of the room, beyond Sasuke's bed. Naruto dragged himself out to look out from Sasuke's bed and noticed that the raven was sitting at his desk, rubbing blindly at his left eye while a pair of small oval glasses dangled in his right hand. He opened his eyes almost painfully as he put back on his glasses and stared at the book that laid out in front of him.

_So this is when he does his work, but why is it so late…err…early?_

"What is it, dobe?" The arrogant voice sounded in the silent room, making Naruto flinch as he clutched onto the grey bedspread of the Uchiha's bed.

"Um, where's my car?" Naruto said in a drowsy tone. Sasuke tore of his glasses and whipped his head towards the blond laying on his stomach and squinted his eyes trying to make out the blurry scenery in the dark.

"I had it brought here by a towing car, so it's in the drive-way." Sasuke responded returning his glasses to his face and back to his work. Naruto's body noticeably relaxed as he heard the news about his precious car. Sasuke's rubbed at his temples when he felt Naruto staring at him and not returning back to his damn bed. "What?" Sasuke said along with an irritated look thrown in Naruto's direction.

"Well, why are you up so early? Do you seriously do work at this time in the morning?" Naruto rested his chin on his folded arms and looked up and out at the Uchiha, who gave another rub at his eyes before looking back at Naruto.

"Yes, this is when I do my work. It forces me to concentrate more." Sasuke lied as he turned his head away from the big blue eyes staring up at him. He was what most people would like to refer to as "night dweller" or "insomniac" , and he saved his homework for night because, well what else would he do at three in the morning? Sasuke let out a low growl as the blurriness refused to leave his eyesight. "Go to sleep, you're getting up in two in a half hours, so savor it."

Naruto winced at the thought of those burning red eyes that he gets when he doesn't get enough sleep. He quietly, to his standards, returned back to his futon. Which was a racket to Sasuke who rubbed tirelessly at his temples until he heard the loud snoring coming from the blond return once more.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto sucked the cold morning air through his nose and let it out through his mouth which quickly formed into a cloud then evaporated. Sasuke watched with a slightly amused smirk on his face as Naruto jumped around happily running up to his orange and white car, carefully inspecting it for any flaw or mark. Naruto let out a brilliant smile as his car past the self-made exam, he brought out a small key-chain and stuck the keys into his door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked with his arms tightly crossed against his chest trying to keep his body heat due to the unusually cold early autumn morning. Naruto looked over his shoulder at the Uchiha then turned back to his car.

"What does it look like? We're going to school."

"Yes, we are, but not in that." Sasuke brought out his car keys and hit a button, to which his car replied with a _beep beep_. Naruto looked at his car longingly as he took a step back. He mouthed out an apology before running up to the Uchiha with a frown and furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, if we aren't going to ride my baby then you're at least going to listen to my music." Naruto reached into his light blue pant's pocket and whipped out an old black cassette player and held it up in Sasuke's face.

"What the hell…" Sasuke mumbled out as he stared at the almost ancient electronic. "Fine, but don't make it loud, or you'll be listening to it fly out the window and smash onto the road."

"Bastard…" Naruto said under his breath as he made his way to Sasuke's expensive car. His car was like a color and happiness deflector. Naruto's orange shirt seemed to fade as he approached the car, and his mood seemed to plummet to near depression.

Naruto popped his tape into the tape deck, which he was surprised that there was one. Sasuke slid into the car with an eased aura surrounding him, and closed the door. Sasuke watched Naruto as a conflicted tongue popped out from between his lips and his eyes narrowed. Sasuke turned on his car, and not soon after he heard Naruto violently push stop then play. A slow sounding song started as Naruto bopped his head up and down to the beat.

_Please come love_

_I think I'm falling_

_Holding on to all I think is safe_

_It seems I've found the road to no where_

_And I'm trying to escape_

_I yelled back when I heard thunder_

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say_

_Let me say..._

_Hold me now_

_I'm 6 feet from the edge_

_And I'm thinking_

_Maybe 6 feet ain't so far down_

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he heard a loud _smack_ followed by complete silence. He looked over at Sasuke whose hand was still on the tape deck player, and his eyebrows knitted with irritation.

"What the hell, bastard?" Sasuke removed his hand and placed it back on the steering wheel, as Naruto continued to stare at his pale hand, trying to use his telekinesis to incinerate it.

"I'm not a fan of English music. I'd prefer not to listen to stuff I don't understand._" _For the rest of the ride they rode in silence, but the glare directed at Sasuke did not need words for it to be seen, heard, or felt.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Before they reached the school, Naruto demanded that he'd be dropped off so he wouldn't have to be seen with him. Of course he didn't mean it in a bad way, but just the fact that he didn't want to be seen with the Uchiha was basically the bulk of it. Sasuke unexpectedly complied and dropped him off about a half of a block away from the school. Naruto jumped out and grabbed his book bag before shooting a glare at the Uchiha which was returned in full favor. Naruto slammed the door shut then the wheels screeched as the car sped away towards the school.

Naruto, feeling a heated stare on the back of his head, spun around frantically to catch Shikamaru and Chouji staring at him with eyes wide as saucers. _Oh God no. They didn't just see me get out of Sasuke's car, right? Maybe they're just staring because I look especially good today. _The chip that was about to be devoured by Chouji dropped from his hand to the ground and broke into dozens of small pieces. _Gulp…maybe not…_

"I know this is troublesome for me to ask but, did you just come out of Uchiha Sasuke's car?" Shikamaru asked approaching Naruto with still wide eyes. Chouji, still in chip-eating position, didn't even flinch. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Heh, it's not what you think really! He gave me a ride a few blocks out of a whim. My car, she isn't feeling well at the moment, and Sasuke saw me walking, so he drove me a few blocks." Naruto could feel his body getting hot as he thought about the many flaws with that lie, he just hoped that they didn't notice, but wasn't Shikamaru that analyzing kid? Oh, this is bad!

"You've hated him since we were kids. Now you're getting rides from him?" Shikamaru's facial expression returned to less than interested as he glanced at Naruto then down at the floor to kick at a small rock that flew out and bounced off of one of Naruto's old white shoes.

"Well, when you're me and lazy as hell a ride can be nice in a while, you know?!" Naruto joked hopelessly, as his mind raced with ways to shut them up or kill them so no witnesses may live.

"Since when did you fix your speech? I've never heard you pronounce every single word in a sentence, hell in a breath, correctly." Shikamaru argued as his eyes examined Naruto's eyes and face looking for any flaw that could point out that Naruto was lying.

Naruto's breathing stopped for a second before his face turned to a sullen blue. Naruto reached a foot behind him and slowly inched his way from the genius and the still stuck in position chubby boy. Naruto gave a fake smile and spun around dashing off towards the school. "Confucius says 'Mind your damn business and stay the hell out of people's heads'!" Naruto yelled as he bumped into people and lamp posts trying to make it to the school yard.

Shikamaru let out an exasperated sigh as he scratched at the back of his head. "Che, how troublesome…" Shikamaru turned to Chouji, who had still not moved an inch since they discovered Naruto. A small blue bird flew on the boy's arm and stuck it's head into the potato chip bag that was nestled in Chouji's hand.

"Chouji? Oi! Let's go!" Shikamaru yelled still not getting any type of response from his overweight friend. "Che…what a troublesome day…" Shikamaru muttered as he walked away from the breathing statue that now had more than one bird on him pecking at the bag of chips.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kakashi watched as Naruto walked to his desk with tension in every step. It seemed like he was walking through a land mine field and was consciously knowing that his foot was going to get blown off at any moment. Naruto looked neurotic as he plopped onto his chair and gritted his teeth as a wide and strained smile played across his face.

"Naruto, are you okay? Do you need directions to the nearest mental institution?" Kakashi asked as he pointed out at the door. Naruto's head slowly cranked itself in the direction of his gray haired teacher.

"Fine! I'm great!" Naruto said as his smile became wider and his eye slightly twitched. "What? Do I look like I have a direction? You seem to always have a direction when Iruka-sensei is around!" Naruto hollered completely unaware of what he was saying at the moment or the volume of his voice. Kakashi swayed his head back and forth before nodding in agreement. Kakashi walked over to his messy desk and rested his back side on the edge of the desk and looked out at Naruto, acknowledging the psychotic glare he was getting from the boy.

"Yeah, sometimes, it depends on what he does in order for me to get an as you say, 'a direction'." The class remained completely oblivious to the conversation that hid a scratch beneath the obvious. The students, in the unusually quite classroom, all blinked like a silent choir, but none dared to raise their hands to question the point of the sentence.

Naruto stood up and walked to the door, he faced the white door for a few seconds then sluggishly turned his head towards his teacher. "I'm going to go to the bathroom to wash any trace of humiliation off of my face." Naruto said through a still extremely wide and disturbing smile. Kakashi nodded before completely ignoring everyone else in the room and shoving his face into one of Jiraiya's books. Naruto left the room just before hearing Kakashi's perverted chuckle echo out of the room and into the hallway.

Naruto made his way down the hallway, kicking at a shoe lace that strayed away from his shoe and depressingly thought about who Shikamaru and Chouji had blabbered to about him riding in Sasuke's car yet.

"Naruto." His name echoed through the empty hallway with a deep and silky voice attached to it. Naruto spun around on his heel and faced milky white eyes.

Neji brought up his hand and signaled him to come into the Student Council Member's office. Naruto took a small step and watched Neji disappear behind the mosaic glass door before walking into the room. The room was so bright due to everything being white which reflected the sun heavily as it shone through three windows at the end of the room. The couch, the long table in the middle, the huge comfortable chairs, all white. Neji turned around and closed the door before glancing down at Naruto's cast then back up at Naruto's blue eyes.

"How's your hand?" Neji asked stealing another glance at the cast before turning around and appointing Naruto to one of the seats.

Naruto walked over to the seat and plopped onto the chair honestly realizing how comfortable it was. Neji took a seat across from Naruto and watched Naruto with intense eyes.

"Well, the whole broken thing made it sort of hard to do things, but it's okay, I guess." Naruto shrugged as he left out the whole 'Sasuke's taking care of me and everything' chunk out. Neji tossed back a few stray strands of hair before resting his palm onto his face.

"How's school? Academically." Naruto used his free hand to scratch at the back of his head. Letting out a nervous laugh Naruto dropped his head and let out a disheartened sigh.

"I'm doing fine, but math is giving me so much trouble. I can't figure out or remember those formulas, and my teacher is a psycho." Neji placed both of his hands on the table and moved his face closer to Naruto's.

"Are you talking about Anko-sensei?" Neji said, with a small trace of disbelief on his face.

"Yeah…last time I asked her to do one of those difficult problems again, I think she came close to body slamming me, because she said I shouldn't be lingering on the failed pregnancy test that I took the morning after a party where I drank too much and had no idea where I had been the night before, then she started to cry!" Naruto stopped then thought about the sentence before adding. " I've never been to a party in my life!"

"Ah, I see." Neji retrieved a yellow sticky pad from his tannish-white pant's pocket then jotted words on it before tearing it off and reaching it out to Naruto.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, grabbing for the slip of paper, scanning it with his eyes, then returning his attention back to Neji.

"It's my home address. I want you to come by sometime so I can help you with your work." Naruto looked at the address, realizing it was just a few blocks away from Sasuke. _Ah, so this must be a neighborhood where rich people live…_

"Um, ok.." Neji glanced at his watch before looking at Naruto.

He stared at Naruto's face for a few seconds before heaving a sigh. "It appears I have to get going. I have a meeting in less then five minutes." Naruto, frankly, was becoming uncomfortable with the way Neji was staring at him all the time and was more than happy to go. Naruto stood up and quickly walked out of council room, feeling those pasty white eyes glued to his back.

Naruto quickly turned up the hallway and glanced at the paper before shoving it into his pant's pocket. Remembering why he left class in the first place, he turned back around and headed for the bathroom that laid in the opposite direction.

Once Naruto made it to the bathroom he turned on the sink and splashed water on his face a few times before drying off his face with a brown paper towel that felt like bark rubbing up against his soft face.

Naruto left the bathroom and headed back for his next class _Hatake Kakashi. Check. Next…Asuma chemistry. _Naruto dropped his head to the floor. He hated chemistry with a passion, it was just another subject that consisted of lots and LOTS of memorization, which for one he was no good at.

Naruto noticed that he was approaching a pair of shoes that weren't moving out of his way. Naruto stopped and glanced up feeling the anger rising that was in his stomach appear on his face. He saw the same brunette from that cafeteria the other day. _Back for another ass beating, apparently._ Naruto thought with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Che, what do _you _want?" Naruto said in a tone matching his arrogant smirk. The brunette shakily brought up his fist and gulped audibly.

"I want a rematch! The other day wasn't fair!" Naruto snorted at the funny statement. He laughed and brought his head down for his thumb to flick his nose, then brought his eyes up to narrow his eyes amusingly at the brunette.

"Fine. Want a rematch? I've been wanting to blow off some steam all day!" Naruto lunged at the brunette, but before he could lay a hit the boy tucked into Naruto's waist and grabbed on and it felt like he was holding on for dear life. Naruto stumbled back to support both of their weight, as he continuously punched at the back of the brunette's head. The boy latched on and you could hear him whimper with each hit Naruto dealt to the back of his body.

After a few moments of senseless hassle Naruto managed to toss the boy up before kneeing him in the gut, causing the boy to bend over and hold his stomach. The boy let out a low moan, which didn't hinder Naruto finishing him off. Naruto cupped both of his hands together before raising them high in the air then crashing them down on the back of the brunette's neck, sending him to the floor in an instant. The groans dispersed as the boy's head turned itself face to face with the ground, afterwards the only thing that was audible were soft whimpers. _Fatality bitch! _Naruto thought as he proudly looked upon his defeated foe.

"Guuh….I knew I was no challenge for you…"

Naruto stood over the boy with his hands on his hips along with a dignified and content smile on his face. "Yeah, well get your knee pads and start apologizing." Naruto turned around and walked away to his class feeling a hell of a lot better than he did just a few minutes ago.

After Naruto turned to leave that wing of the hallway the brunette brought himself up to his knees and rubbed at the soreness on his stomach and used the other hand to rub at the back of his head. A raven appeared and held out a hand to the brunette that held no intention of helping him to his feet.

"Did you get it?" The dark and deep voice asked. The boy put a crumpled yellow note in the pale outstretched hand.

"Of course Sasuke-kun." Sasuke let a triumphant smirk spread on his face as he tore the paper into an uncountable amount of small pieces before passing the boy and shoving the papers into the trashcan.

"Good work." And with that Sasuke was gone, leaving the boy to rub at the back of his neck, then suddenly fall back to the floor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Whoever said violence didn't solve anything?_ Naruto thought as he walked to each class feeling better about himself. At lunch even Kiba's slander about him being Sasuke's bitch didn't even seem to break his unusually high spirits. Naruto was perplexed, who would've thought that kicking someone's ass could make you feel _so _much better? Naruto made it through the day without a single call from Sasuke, nor a single person coming up to him asking him if it was true that he rode in the Uchiha's car.

Reality hit him though, right when the school bell rung and he looked out into the parking lot forgetting his car wasn't there. _Uh-oh, how am I suppose to get out of here? _Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke's sleek car still parked in the lot, he turned around and quickly walked back to the school gates.

Naruto grabbed onto his book bag strap and ran his hand up un and the strap as his mind tried to come up with a solution. Naruto watched dozens of cars ride by as he leaned back on the tan gates and played with the strap of his book bag. Naruto visibly jumped as a hand tapped him, quite hard, on the shoulder. Naruto twisted his body around to see fire red hair and aqua eyes staring at him.

"I noticed that your car wasn't in the lot." Gaara stated tilting his head slightly still staring at Naruto's face.

"Yeah, she's not feeling too well." Naruto sheepishly rubbed at the back of his head with a strained smile on his face. Gaara crossed his arms and looked upon Naruto thoughtfully.

"Isn't it far from your house? Need a ride?" Naruto looked past Gaara and watched people pour out of the school building, basically all of them talking on their cell phones. Come to think about it Sasuke hasn't called him all day. Naruto glanced down at his feet with not a shred of interest.

"Well?" Gaara said bringing Naruto's attention back to him.

"Well, I gue-" Naruto's sentence was shrouded by a loud screech. Naruto looked in the direction of the noise and watched Sasuke's Chevrolet pull up to the gate, halting with a deafening screech made by the tires. Sasuke stepped out and closed his door approaching Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Naruto, let's go." Sasuke said grabbing him by the arm. Naruto snatched his arm away and glared at him. Sasuke paid no attention to the red-head next to him and glared back at Naruto.

"He's already agreed to come with me." Gaara declared, finally earning Sasuke's attention. Sasuke turned his eyes and narrowed them angrily upon the shorter pale boy.

"I said let's go." Naruto still didn't make any movement, making Sasuke extremely impatient. "Get in the damn car. _Now._" Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but was grabbed by the Uchiha and dragged over to the car where Sasuke tossed him in then quickly got in himself before speeding off. Gaara watched the car disappear over the roads, then quietly walked away.

"What the hell!? Can't I ride with someone else? I don't like your car, it's depressing!" Naruto snapped at an uninterested Uchiha, who held his chin with annoyance . Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he brought up a hand to point at his temple in discontent.

"When I say something I expect you to do it. Don't sit there and consider it." Sasuke said shooting the hand pointing to his temple out at Naruto.

"What? So I can hurry up and get to your suffocating house?! There's nothing to do in your house!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared intensely at the blond. "You wouldn't have much to do outside either! You have a _fucking_ broken hand!" Sasuke said huffing out a breath with each word that left his mouth. Naruto fumed beside him then started to whine in a nasally voice.

"You're house is sooo gloomy! I don't want to be there! I want to do something other than sit at there and prank your damn butler! You're house is like a whorehouse for the undead and the un-humorous ass-wipes!"

Sasuke stiffened his upper lip with extreme agitation before abruptly turning the wheel of the car and making the car do a complete 180. The force of the car was so much it made Naruto's head hit the window erupting a loud bang a long with a loud yelp. Naruto's head bounced back off the window as Sasuke's car came to a stop.

"What the hell! Why do you keep doing…things!" Naruto retracted his head into his shoulders and rubbed painfully at the lump that was starting to appear on the side of his forehead.

"You want to do something? Fine! We're going to the park. So stop your fucking whining." Sasuke switched the gears on his car then sped onto the road. "I swear to God I think I'm going to be suicidal by the end of this week." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted thinking the exact same thing.

"Just promise me when you do commit suicide that you'll yell 'Geronimo!', before you jump." Sasuke looked at Naruto through irritated eyes. Wondering why Naruto _always _had something to say, even when it wasn't called for. It's like after every victory, every loss, every cry, and especially every fight. Naruto's favorite line after beating someone up is, "That's why you girlfriend can't stop calling me. Tell her I can't make it to our next date, and if that crazy bitch keeps calling me I'm going to have to change my number again."

"Shut the hell up Dunce Almighty."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When they arrived at the park Naruto was already pressing his face against the window awed by what he was seeing. _Wow, this is a nice park!_ Naruto's only been to the park around his house in the slums, and it was far from how nice this park was. The grass here was _actually _green, there weren't people sleeping on the benches, and the basketball courts were still intact. Unlike his park, which had homeless people sleeping all over the place, not a single stitch of grass, and everything is old or just broken pieces left behind of what people couldn't steal.

"What's so fascinating?" Sasuke asked as they walked up the sidewalks. Naruto stared wide-eyed at the seemingly foreign cement laying on the ground. Naruto screamed in his head, _Oh my God, they actually have side-walks!_

Naruto's head snapped up to Sasuke then back out towards the park, "Me? Uh, nothing, it's just a really nice park. What? Can't I look around at the park and compare it to the industrial park back at my town?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked up to one of the benches and gracefully sat himself while on the other hand Naruto almost tossed himself onto the bench and stretched out his limbs lazily. Naruto let out a satisfied breath of air as he made himself comfortable as Sasuke glared at him for being so obnoxious.

If someone would've passed them you would've thought that they were trying to illustrate what exact opposites look like, but in truth they were just polar opposites of each other. Sasuke kept his arms crossed as well as his legs and had a dignified look upon his face. On the other hand, Naruto was sprawled out over the bench, with his arms up on the top of the bench and his legs spread wide apart, his face taking on such a carefree expression as he watched people pass by and play on the basketball court south from him and Sasuke.

"Naruto, after your hand heals, you should stay at my house." Sasuke said unexpectedly, causing Naruto to shoot up and leaned his ear closer to Sasuke's mouth, wanting to know _exactly what it was_ that he just heard. He didn't need it repeated to him though, he just couldn't bare to hear those words again.

"What?! What would I help you with? First off, you have a whole bunch of butlers and maids, so nothing I can do there. Secondly, not the smartest of guys. So there's not much I could do to help you, so I'm going to have to say no to that offer." Naruto tilted back on the bench and relaxed as Sasuke brought his hand up to massage his chin.

"You've got a point there." Naruto kept his mouth agape as he pulled his head back further and closed his eyes as a bright shade of red, coming from the sun onto his eyelids, overtook his vision.

"Che, if you can find _one_ thing that I could help you with, then I'll _gladly_ stay at your house." Naruto said waving his cast around. _Like hell that'd ever happen._

"So you're admitting I'm better than you?" Sasuke smirked as he brought his head down and rested his chin on his chest, letting out as small chuckle.

Just as Naruto was about to retort a blond headed boy with dark roots came up to them with a bright orange basketball balanced on his palm. He gave Naruto a warm smile then held up the ball and spun it on his index finger with, what looked like, ease.

"Hey, want to play basketball? We need one more, it's three versus three." The boy said with a kind and soft voice. Naruto picked up his hand that had the cast on it and waved it around in an apologetic manner.

"Sorry dude, I'm a bit broken at the moment." Naruto let out a disappointed sigh along with the other boy. The boy looked at Sasuke, and Naruto could tell he was a bit anxious to ask him, because his eyes got slightly bigger and his head hung low as well as his shoulders slumping.

"Um, s'cuse me sir, would you mind playing with us?" Sasuke slowly lifted his eyes to the boy's light brown ones, then looked over at Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up and slowly took off his black jacket, then rolled up the sleeves to his long sleeved blue shirt. "Watch and learn, dobe. Take out a notepad and a pencil if you must." Naruto huffed out irritatingly as he watched Sasuke follow the boy back to the court. _Heh, I bet you this guy is just blowing air out of his ass, he probably can't play for shit._ Naruto watched as the boy that just approached them pass the ball to Sasuke and then the raven shot the ball making a three pointer. Sasuke looked in Naruto's direction and showed a victorious smirk.

As the game prolonged Sasuke seemed to get better and better. Every time he got the ball all three of the players on the opposite team would stick him, but he would manage to find a way out and make the shot. Naruto's mind steamed as his thoughts shouted at Sasuke. _You show-off!_ Naruto pouted and didn't notice a small boy dressed in a blue sweater and tan pants coming up beside him licking at a vanilla ice-cream.

"Wow! That dark-haired guy is cool!" The small boy exclaimed, taking another lick at his ice-cream.

"He's a poser, want to see someone cool, lookie here. I'd kick that guy's ass any day." The small boy turned his head to Naruto and frowned.

"Says the one with a cast. You know, you look like a girly nerd compared to that guy." Naruto's right eye twitched with anger. He bent his body to the eye level of the small boy and smiled at him.

"Oh yeah? Well, that shirt you're wearing is almost as gay as you are." Naruto said to the small boy earning a gasp from him, as well as the white ice-cream sitting on top of the cone slowly sliding off and landing on the floor with a _splat_. _Heh, double bogey. _Naruto thought as he nodding in approval. The boy's mother ran up to her short and chubby son, grabbing him by the ears she scowled at Naruto.

"How dare you say that to my son!" She turned to her son and shook her head at him. "Don't worry that shirt is not in the least bit gay." She encouraged him, sounding almost like when a coach tries to boost the moral of his losing team.

"Suuure." Naruto said rolling his eyes. The lady tossed her brown hair behind her shoulders and placed a hand on her plaid long skirt.

"You can't say that to my son! What gives you the right?!" She demanded with angry eyes. Naruto pushed himself up and rested his elbow on his knee as he used the hand to support his head, while letting his cast dangle between his legs.

"Well, firstly I may just be that boy's father." He looked up and winked at the mom, whose face turned an angry red, she took her son and started to lead him away. Naruto stood up and outstretched his arms to the lady, thrusting them out at the lady like she was about to seriously come back to him.

"Miss! I'm sorry! I was never taught how to say fuck you politely, you know what that's like right?" He screamed out at the lady, earning stares from onlookers. Naruto slumped back on the bench and saw Sasuke approaching him with that same arrogant smirk slapped on his face. Naruto noticed that Sasuke didn't even look tired! Not a single drip of sweat could be seen on him. Naruto would've probably been drenched in sweat if he'd played, and he's not a heavy sweater.

Sasuke stood before Naruto and tossed a thumb over his shoulder. "Let's go, I've attracted too much attention." Naruto looked around, and apparently Sasuke was right. Everyone was staring at him, most of them were swooning, and a handful were staring at him through jealous eyes, but he should be use to it by now right? Heck, it happens all of the time at school.

Naruto popped up and stretched out stiff limbs, before forcing out a breath of air and walking beside Sasuke.

Sasuke walked with his hands shoved into his pockets, while Naruto had his arms folded behind his head, with his fingers scratching at the rough cast around his hand creating a white-noise in his ear. While he was walking he glanced at Sasuke who was finding the ground a hell of a lot more interesting than anything else, then it occurred to him the situation that he got himself in to. _I have to listen to this bastard. He's black-mailing me so I can't just refuse either. He broke my hand. He's insisting on __**helping **__me, but has proved himself useless, expect for times when I __**really **__don't need help, and there to kick me in the ass is the fact that I'm stuck with this bastard until I get my cast off_. After those thoughts passed through his mind Naruto was trying so desperately not to take off running never to be seen again. He just can't seem to get a break! What the hell!? Well, it can't get any worse than this, right?

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks when he seen a copper color haired man walk into the park looking around like a lost puppy, with round green eyes looking around. He held out a map in his hand while a camera dangled around his neck. Sasuke's mind was screaming, _code red code red! Foreigner! Foreigner! Run for it!_ Naruto looked at the man and tilted his head in confusion; not noticing that Sasuke had stopped walking. The man caught Naruto's eyes and ran up to him with a smile on his face. Realizing that Naruto wasn't going anywhere Sasuke walked up beside Naruto and let out an exasperated sigh.

"_Hello, sir, can you help me? I'm lost." _The man spoke in perfect English, letting out an embarrassed laugh.

"_Sorray, I only spiiku Japanezeu." _Sasuke said, not noticing how horrible his English sounded. He never really worried about English, of course he passed the class with an 'A', but he never thought of actually speaking it. That's why he turns and quickly walks in the opposite direction every time he sees a foreigner.

The man frowned, but before he could walk away Naruto grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him back around before smiling. _"Hello! I speak English. What do you need help with?" _Naruto said, sounding almost as good at the foreigner himself. The man smiled back at Naruto before holding up a map and showing it to Naruto.

" _I'm sorry, I can't seem to be able to find the sub-way system around here."_ The man spoke as he glanced at Naruto then rammed a finger into the paper.

"_Heh, you're far away from it! You go this way," _Naruto pointed at the paper and traced a finger over the red lines as the man nodded in agreement. "_Then you go this way, then you're there!" _The man turned back to Naruto and smiled. He stuck out a hand for Naruto to shake, who kindly accepted it, and shook it with as much vigor as the foreigner.

"_Thank you very much! Most people turn around and run away from me before I can ask them anything! Thank you!"_ The man walked off as he waved at Naruto who waved back.

"_You're welcome!"_ Naruto shouted back. He turned around and saw Sasuke with a sly smirk on his face. He was smirking more proudly and arrogantly than before! Naruto lifted up a confusing eyebrow at Sasuke, who pointed one finger into the air.

"I found _one_ thing." Naruto's face flushed as he comprehended the meaning of that sentence. _Shit! _Naruto cursed in his mind as he turned around and started to walk away from the Uchiha.

"Oh my God, now that's just bad timing." Naruto let out in a shocked whisper. Sasuke yanked Naruto by the collar and pulled him in. Naruto had to keep himself from gagging on the fabric that threatened to slit his throat in half. Sasuke pulled him in so hard he stumbled back a bit when Naruto's body hit his. Sasuke, after re-gaining his footing, grabbed Naruto by the chin and held Naruto's soft tan face up to his.

"Hmph, how deep do you plan on digging this grave for yourself?" Sasuke said as his smirk deepened in Naruto's face, making the already red in the face Naruto even redder. Sasuke snaked an arm around Naruto's waist and trapped him in his grip.

"No, wait there was a misunderstanding! You didn't get what I meant by that!" Naruto hollered as he fought to get out of Sasuke's grip. Sasuke refused to let go as he dragged Naruto back to his car.

"I don't care, from now on, you're staying at the Uchiha's estate."

"No! Wait! You can't do this!"

"Of course I can. What ever happened to _gladly _staying at my house? Now, stop trying to change up your words every single damn time."

_Wait! I can't stay there! I can't! He can't make me! Why don't I just keep my mouth shut!? Maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament if I did! Dad, Kiba, anyone HELP!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Song used: Creed- Six Feet From the Edge.**

_**Chapter 8: Invite to Me A Breath Of Fresh Air.**_

**Woot! I'm done with this chapter! I'm soooo tired! But I got it done! All thanks to my loving reviewers and three cups of coffee. :D**

**Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**P.S. Sorry I haven't gotten to all of the PM's people sent me asking to be my beta reader. I've been extremely busy, but I'll get to them, promise! Don't think I forgot about you! :D**

**Damn…ran out of coffee…~Passes out~**

**-ShonenYaoi**


	8. Chapter 8

**My eighth chapter! I'm so glad this story is coming out the way I want it and that you guys are enjoying the capsules of midgets in my brain that come up with my ideas. I found a beta too! YamiTenshi, she's super awesome! (Sorry to those that e-mailed me asking me, but spot is taken.) Inspiration is coming all over for me for this story, I already have up to chapter 11 planned all in my head. I even had to jump out of the shower when one of my insights popped up to me. (I didn't want to lose it, heh.)**

**Anyways, let's stop this useless babbling. **

**-Look back to previous chapters if you want an briefing on the disclaimers.-**

**Chapter 8: Invite to Me a Breath of Fresh Air.**

**What Comes After the Rain**

Naruto was beyond frustrated and was even close to his limit. Sasuke was such a jerk! He was like Sherlock Holmes when it came to finding something that he could use and turn it on Naruto. Even with all of this stuff swimming in his head ready to jump out of the water and devour any happiness that may get too close to the water, he couldn't help but to lay down at night and laugh at Sasuke's expressions, how he did things, and how he reacted to the little things that Naruto did. Naruto scratched at his head and beat himself up every time he'd even _think_ about Sasuke and it didn't have any blood or didn't involve a chainsaw or someone whose last name is Uchiha losing a head. He shouldn't be thinking about a _man this_ much right? That is definitely _not _normal! He may not be normal, but that even surpasses his abnormalities with flying colors.

_Tonight, I'm so totally dreaming about killing him_. Naruto thought, twitching his left eye and clenching and unclenching his fist at his sides. He watched Sasuke outside ordering around his maids who were carrying Naruto's belongings in small brown boxes. Sasuke walked up the sidewalk with his eyes at a downcast looking at the pavement. Sasuke glanced up and caught the blonde's stare and gave a small smirk that nearly sent Naruto's blood to a boiling point.

_On second thought, I'm going to torture the hell out of him in my dream. Killing him is too merciful.. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A week passed, a single week, since Naruto moved in, and he was going _crazy!_ Sasuke knew where Naruto was _all_ the time. How about a breath of fresh air, please? Naruto would be trying to hide in the closet to call Kiba and let him in on his current situation, and of course he'd talk his usual way because he's 'supposedly' by himself, and as soon as he'd leave that closet there he would be that arrogant smirk telling him to strip. Of course, now Naruto would always wear extra clothes when he was trying to hide and call Kiba, even though Sasuke hadn't seen everything up to this date, it was still pretty useful.

On top of that, talking to Sasuke was like trying to beat a conversation out of a brick. Naruto would sit down at one of the many tables in that house and try to talk to him. Sasuke would just sit there and quietly sip at whatever was in his hands, and blink in response. Naruto would sit there and do one of those questions like, "You know, right?", Sasuke would stand up and walk out of the room, like Naruto wasn't there trying to have a friendly conversation. Sasuke would only talk to Naruto on his own terms, and whenever Naruto would say something that sounded in the least bit big-headed, telling him that he'd never be better than him.

Naruto rubbed at his messy hair in frustration, trying to get that bastard out of his head. Big bags have formed under Naruto's eyes mainly due to the lack of sleep, and his hair was messier than usual. Naruto become less than kind during his week at Sasuke's. Someone would come up and say 'Hi' to him and he'd reveal fangs and hiss heatedly at them. He's beaten up more than twice as many people than what he used to, just for looking at him wrong. No more than two days ago did he chase a girl scout down the road for trying to sell him cookies that he didn't like.

Naruto was sent to the office for doing an "Up-yours no jutsu.", he thought it was pretty funny, but apparently the teacher wasn't amused. Instead of going to the office he decided to take the rest of the day off, so he sat outside on one of the benches in the school yard. Naruto looked at up at the sky and concluded that school was at it's last period, because he saw Shikamaru walk onto the roof and lay down.

Naruto sighed and flipped open his phone to see if he had gotten any new messages, and to his pleasure, he had gotten none. He shut his phone and dropped it making the phone bounce on his chest and twirl until it rocked to a stop. Closing his eyes and tossing his head on the back of the bench, he heaved a sigh and let the sun coax him into a state of sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Three people noticed _that_ blond sitting on the bench, looking in a way fearsome. His hair in a mess with his clothes bagging over his body as he laid in a languid way with his legs spread far apart and his arms separated from his body, giving the impression that he was bigger than what he actually was. They also noticed that he had a cast on, all three wondered how the hell he managed to beat up people with one hand.

The three stared at each other with skeptical looks. The one in the middle had dark skin, a ponytail tied high on his head, a tattoo of a spider that stretched from the side of his face down to the collar bone on his neck, making him look quite scary, but not as terrifying as it would be if he would smile and reveal sharp as a knife teeth. The one on the left, a girl, was short in height, but was a great deal to handle in attitude. She had her wild red hair kept underneath a white beanie with a chunk of bangs crossing her face from one side to another. Her favorite weapon was a flute that she kept at her side, and when it came down to it she'd whack someone over the head with it. The most dangerous looking one was on the right, he looked alarming, but was surprisingly a gently giant. He was heavy in weight and tall in height. He had parts of his hair missing on his head, but the remaining parts were tied in a short ponytail.

"Let's fucking go! He's not as tough as everyone says. Damn, why are you guys being such pussies? For Heaven's sake, he's got a fuckin' cast on!" The girl yelled in a whisper as she stole a glance at the sleeping blond.

"Tayuya, please watch your language." The big man said looking down on the girl with soft eyes.

"Jiroubou, oh my God, such your fat ass up, and go over there and eat him! It'll be a problem with boss if he actually _does_ become the toughest in the district!" Tayuya shouted, glaring angrily at the two, who looked down at the ground knowing that she was right.

"Shut your mouth, Tayuya. We're going." The tan man said, finding a spider on a tree that they were next to, and picked it up letting the long legs trek over his hand and up his arm.

"Thank God! At least Kidoumaru got some balls!" The three made their way over to the snoring blond, and the closer they got the more they noticed Naruto's feminine face, the three were suddenly undaunted by the blond as they approached him. The sun kissed gently at his tan skin giving him a tamed and docile look. The baggy clothes hung loosely at his body, making them realizing that he wasn't bulky, but in fact quite slender.

Tayuya laughed as she stuck her flute back into her back pocket and whispered to Kidoumaru that he could easily handle this, who let out a devilish smile in response.

"Oi, dick-head! Get the fuck up! We got some words that need to be said to you." Kidoumaru yelled. Naruto's nose twitched in agitation. He slowly opened his blue eyes, making the three jump back and the girl quickly blush as well as Kidoumaru who quickly hushed it down and returned his glare to Naruto, bearing his pointy teeth.

Naruto gave him a tired and uninterested look, tossed his head to each side, then threw his head back again.

"Hey! Listen to us!" Tayuya yelled at him, getting ready to strike, she decided against it and retracted her hand back to her side. Naruto pulled his head back up and looked at the group once again, fighting with his mind to try and figure out their names.

"Is it true that you're trying to become number one at this school?" Kidoumaru asked, he'd been hearing about Naruto, and they didn't even go to the same school. His boss ran the system, and was feared like hell and just about everyone knew him. Naruto's name had popped up before, but now it's everywhere, and everyone was talking about his violent streak.

"Number one? What the hell are you guys talking about?" Naruto looked up at the red-head who was staring back at him through narrowed eyes. Naruto winked, letting a blinding smile spread across his face. Tayuya blushed and stepped towards Naruto holding out a ready fist, but was stopped from going any closer by Jiroubou.

"Hey dare you! You fucking bastard! I'ma fucking kill you!" Naruto let out a sigh. _Ah, rejection, what a bitch._ Naruto stood up and brought his arms behind him for a good stretch, still being conscious of his cast. That's when the three noticed that he wasn't that tall either, actually Tayuya could look him right in the eyes with no problem.

_How the hell did this guy pop up on the radar?! _All three of them thought in unison.

"Apparently you aren't here just for anything, because looking at your school uniform you aren't even from this school." Naruto looked at the three dressed in black and blue uniforms. Naruto's school didn't have a school uniform code, it was optional, but with all things, that cost money.

The spider one in the middle pointed out a finger at Naruto, exposing a sharp nail. "Are you trying to over throw Konoha or not?!" Naruto was suddenly _very_ awake. His eyes snapped open and his jaw hung slightly. Konoha was sort of like a gang organization that was ran by only the toughest, and one of the criteria's to be in Konoha was that you had to be in school. Some people would flunk twelfth grade several times to stay in it. Naruto's knitted his eyes-brow together trying to remember who ran it, it was rumored that the last _(1)_souban had been killed, and now there's an even bigger dog than the last guy in there running it inside out.

"Pft, what the hell do I look like being in that shitted out excuse for a gang? I could wipe my ass with that gang." Naruto lied, rubbing the back of his head trying to get the annoying itch to go away. Of course he tried to get in, but no one ever came to talk to him until now. He'd do over the top stuff just to pop up on their radar, but it all proved futile. He sort of wondered what made them come to him now.

"Shitted out excuse? You do know that you're talking about Konoha right?" The big guy said. Naruto's eyes fixated on him. He was thinking about attacking him first if anything were to arise, but listening to his voice, he could tell that he wasn't the toughest. Naruto flicked his eyes over to the one in the middle and decided that he was the toughest because the two were at least two feet away from him and he spoke directly to Naruto with no hesitation.

"Please, I'd first be in Sound before joining you pussies." Sound was, in truth and all, the worst group out there. They were even afraid to pass notes during class. Naruto knows a study group more maniacal than them.

Kidoumaru gritted his teeth, just about having enough of his gang being slandered. He charged at Naruto with a ready and cocked back fist. Naruto caught it and used the force that could of crushed his face to fling the spider like man behind him making him hit his head against a tree before slowly falling to the ground. He slowly walked up to him and crouched down beside him. Grabbing Kidoumaru by the collar, he set him against his knee and used his free hand to punch him in the face several times, just to make sure that he wasn't going to get up without any complications anytime soon. Naruto turned back around and saw the biggest one charging at him growling loudly. Naruto squatted, getting ready to jump and kick the big guy in the chest.

Before they could collide a voice called out, "Halt!" Jiroubou stopped dead in his tracks, less than five feet away from Naruto. The gang members that were still standing turned and looked at the raven that was approaching with his hands shoved in his black pants, making his black jacket hang over his hands.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke!?" Tayuya gasped out. Jiroubou took a step away from Naruto and turned to peer at the School president.

"Take a hit at him and I'll see that you two are expelled from your school, and you'll find it extremely difficult trying to find another one to get into" The both backed off of Naruto, knowing that the Uchiha really had that kind of power. Sasuke was so well known at their school, that during a school president vote Sasuke had actually been elected and won, but all of the votes were void because he didn't even go to their school.

They turned and glared at Naruto. Jiroubou took an alternative route to his ally, and walked around Naruto, whose eyes narrowed in on him like a target. He tossed him over his shoulder and walked back to Tayuya. She shot a glare at Naruto, before leaving along with Jiroubou she mumbled, "Just wait 'till we get Kimimaro, won't be so tough then, especially without Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto watched them until they vanished from his sight, then he turned his head to glare heatedly at Sasuke. "What the hell!? Why did you do that!?" Naruto screamed in frustration. Doesn't he know that he has a reputation to uphold?! Of course, he wasn't planning on joining their gang, if that's what Sasuke thought, but how dare he break the fight up!

"Get in the car." Was all that Sasuke said before leaving Naruto behind and walking out towards the parking lot. Sasuke scrunched his eyebrows together thoughtfully. _What the hell were people from Konoha doing talking to Naruto? I know Naruto wasn't planning on joining them. Hell, that's probably why they were fighting, but why Naruto?_ Thoughts of how many times and how often Naruto beat up people ran through his mind, and some of them must've been from Konoha. _That's probably how he ended up on their radar, especially from this week…_

"Hey!? Are you listening to me!?" Naruto screamed, to which Sasuke paid no attention to. He was still stuck in his thoughts. Once they both got into the car, the locked in space made it almost impossible to ignore the loud shrieks coming from the passenger side of the car.

"Sasuke! Listen!" Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto, realizing for the first time that he was actually speaking. "Don't do that again, because I have a fucking status to keep up. Just think for a second what they must've thought! They think that I need someone to come in and save me! And Uchiha Sasuke no less! I have a well known reputation for hating you as well." Naruto said accidentally letting that last part slip through his lips. He stared at Sasuke with slightly uneasy eyes, wondering what Sasuke was going to say. Sasuke turned on the car and remained silent. Naruto bit his bottom lip and turned to look out of the window. He watched as they left out of the school, then he heard Sasuke's voice coming from the driver's side of the car.

"I only interrupted because I was there, and I'm not going to have you turning into a gang rat while I'm present. Do it on your own time, and don't think this favor will come around often. I have more important things to do than baby-sit you, learn how to take care of your own damn self for once in a while." Sasuke said, making the words sink down deep into the pit of Naruto's stomach. Even though he'd hate to admit it, Sasuke's words, for the very first time, stung him a little. Naruto turned his head around, not facing the Uchiha.

"I don't need your damned favor. I'm stronger than you think." Naruto said scowling at the black mat that laid beneath his feet.

"You're not even close to being as strong as me." Sasuke replied smugly, but no smirk appeared on his face, showing just exactly how serious he was.

"You think so?" Naruto retorted, making that sentence sound more like a threat rather than a question.

"I'm guessing that you don't remember who has control over you."

They rode the rest of the way in uncomfortable silence, with Naruto gritting angrily and Sasuke gripping so hard at the steering wheel that the white of his knuckles were exposed.

_Damn you Sasuke…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Two weeks had passed since that day, and Naruto hadn't seen the people from Konoha since that time. He's also been avoiding the pale bastard. Whenever Sasuke would tell him to do something, he'd stiffen his upper lip and do whatever it was that Sasuke had said. That day, what Sasuke had said really seemed to bother him.

How could his words sit so much in Naruto's mind? Believe him, he's been told worse, so why is this sinking through his skin? So if Naruto really wanted to join Konoha, Sasuke wouldn't care just as long as it wasn't done around him? That's like throwing your life away, joining a gang. Naruto basically trickled it all down to the common fact that Sasuke hated him and didn't care in the least bit what Naruto did with his life, just as long as it wasn't done in front of him, to where he'd have to bare witness to Naruto's pathetic existence.

Naruto knew he was thinking too much about the subject, but whenever he'd sit down and try to think about something Sasuke's words would nip him in the butt and force him to try and decipher the true meaning behind that pale bastards words.

Sasuke noticed Naruto trying to avoid him and not talk to him and fell right into play. He barely told Naruto what to do, and sat up every night listening to Naruto's snore. Of course he knew that Naruto hated him, but never actually thought he'd say it in the open. Sasuke was really starting to get annoyed at Naruto. Whenever he told him to do something he'd actually do it, and without any complaints either. The other day Sasuke told him to go bring in some cow shit for the plants. Naruto just abided and went out, bringing back a big white bag of cow dung, after setting it down he quietly walked away and went to Sasuke's room.

Naruto was riding on every single one of his nerves, and he wasn't even saying anything! Sasuke had just about enough! Of, course he wasn't going to just sit around and let something bother him, Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke stood up angrily from his desk and stormed out of his room. He walked around the entire mansion until he found Naruto sitting in the living staring at the fire in the fireplace through hallow eyes. The sun had already gone down several hours ago, and the light from the fire gave Naruto a sullen look to his already sad looking face.

Naruto didn't even bother to look at him, he simply got up and started towards the entrance.

"Naruto." Naruto froze as he brought his right foot up to meet with his left one and stared out of the door. "Naruto, I command you to talk." Naruto turned around and met his angry eyes with Sasuke's condescending eyes.

"Oh, I am, but not to you." Naruto walked out of the room, knowing that he was being following by the Uchiha. He started up the steps and heard the footsteps of Sasuke walking right behind him. Naruto was stopped when he felt a cold hand clamp around one of his wrist. He turned around expecting to see the same pair of smug eyes staring at him, but saw sad eyes instead. Sasuke's eyes held a bit of loneliness as his mouth opened up looking unsure of what to say.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few seconds before walking ahead up the stairs dragging a stunned Naruto behind him. He held up his hands to silence the workers in his house from asking him anything. When he got to his room, he pulled Naruto in before slamming the door shut and tossing Naruto onto the bed. Sasuke stood at the door staring at Naruto. Turning off the big over head light, he let the dim light from his desk attempt to light the room.

Naruto laid on the big bed, eyes wide, and mouth hung open. He didn't even notice Sasuke crawling on top of him. Sasuke caught both of Naruto's wrist and held them above the blonde's head, being slightly more gentle on the wrist that had a cast wrapped around it. Naruto snapped out of his daze and let out a small yelp. He looked at Sasuke and quickly shut his mouth when he saw the look on the pale face. Naruto turned his head away and looked at the light on the other side of the room, fighting desperately to not look at Sasuke.

Naruto took notice that the cold hands left his wrists, and felt his head being turned to look at the Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes held such a miserable look. Naruto had _never _seen him with this face. _Is he actually suffering?_ Naruto asked himself, getting a tingly feeling in his stomach. The feeling told him that he knew he wasn't going to reject Sasuke at this moment, but he felt like he had to believe that he would have.

A blush quickly appeared on his face when he noticed Sasuke holding him down with his weight, and their bodies were pressing together. He was silently enjoying the heat coming from the other, but quickly murdered that thought and dropped it into the back of his mind never to be seen again. _How weird! Don't think that! He's a guy!_ Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to force his body deeper into the bed, in an attempt to get Sasuke's body further away from his.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said quietly, as he stared at Naruto's whiskered face. Naruto's eyes slowly opened as his heart skipped a beat when Sasuke said his name in such a way. "I command you to speak to _me_, and I command you," Sasuke moved his body down and rested his head on Naruto's chest, making Naruto's body tense up. _Oh no! He's going to rip through my flesh and tear out my heart with his teeth! I know it!_ Instead Naruto felt Sasuke relax his body on top of his own and felt a harsh breath of air hit his abdomen, "Sleep here with me, just for tonight."

Naruto couldn't fight himself from doing it, he brought around a hand and placed it on top of Sasuke's black locks, noticing that his hair was so soft. He'd always thought that it would be hard from moose or hair spray.

Naruto's body began to feel so relaxed as he felt Sasuke's chest rise and fall onto his own body.

_This is odd…_Naruto thought as he placed the encased hand on Sasuke's back as the other one massaged the black hair.

He could feel Sasuke's breathing slowing down, he slowly lifted his head and let a gentle smile spread across his face. _(2)_"He's sleeping…" Naruto whispered to no one, as he used Sasuke's heartbeat as a lullaby to drift off to sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Not a day later the relationship had repaired itself fully. Naruto pushed last night into the back of his head, pretending that Sasuke had simply said that he was sorry. As for Sasuke, he was hating himself for being the first to give in. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to carve out Naruto's heart with a spoon and dump him in the back yard for everyone to see his corpse. He could guarantee anyone that that would not be happening again.

He silently regretted it even more, because Naruto was going around torturing his workers again. Sasuke let out a sigh, wishing that he would've just left Naruto stay quiet. Sasuke sipped at his black coffee as he heard the maids and other workers in his house yell or cry out with frustration.

Naruto rode around the mansion on a skateboard, smacking everyone he passed by in the ass. He rolled around the butler and watched his body become stiff with anxiety. Naruto snorted before cocking his hand back and landing a smack on the butlers wide ass that managed to even sting his hand. Naruto shook his hand to try and get the painful tingling out. Naruto rode past into the kitchen and picked up a shiny red apple and took a big bite out of it, using his thumb to wipe off the juice that trickled down his chin.

Sasuke looked over his laptop and reached out a hand for the cup of coffee, watching Naruto ride past him and slap the ass of the maid doing the dishes. The lady dropped the dish in the sink and let out a frustrated cry, before stomping out of the kitchen mumbling, "Stupid fucking fucker always doing all of this fucking shit…"

"Ah, there you are." Sasuke said heaving a sigh, shutting his laptop he took off his oval shaped glasses and set them on the table and rubbed at his eyes. Naruto stopped on his skateboard and took another bite out of the apple.

"What?" Naruto kicked the skateboard out from under him and walked over to Sasuke.

"I was _just_ thinking that there was possibly nothing that could turn this headache into a full blown migraine and there you are." Sasuke said as he rubbed at the side of his head.

"There's another way for you to get a migraine, look in the mirror. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, how's about I teach your smug ass some English?", Naruto held up the apple and inspected it, checking to see if it was the right specimen for this test. Suddenly Naruto stuck the apple in Sasuke's face, who didn't even flinch and stared at Naruto through irritated eyes.

"What?" Sasuke held up a hand and pushed the tan hand out of his face. Naruto retracted the apple and ran a thumb over the smooth red skin.

"Say _'apple'."_ Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke with gleaming eyes.

"That's easy. _Apparu._" Immediately after saying it Sasuke noticed a significant difference between what he said and what Naruto said. Naruto let out a chuckle and repeated himself several times trying to show Sasuke how to pronounce "L".

"_Ap-ple_" Naruto said as he held his tongue at the bottom of his front teeth to get the "L" sound.

"_Apparu…"_ Sasuke said, knitting his eyebrows with frustration. Naruto rolled his eyes and set the apple rather harshly on the table. He bent down so that he was face to face with Sasuke.

He opened his mouth and placed the tip of his tongue, once again, to the bottom of his teeth. "_Lull…..la…by_…" Sasuke stared into Naruto's mouth and studied the movements intently before opening his mouth to try it out for himself.

"_Rar….ra….bie_…" Naruto let out an exasperated sigh, he stood up straight and pinched in between his eyes. Shutting his eyes and opening them again, Naruto returned back down to Sasuke.

"Say it the same time I say it." Both Naruto and Sasuke opened their mouths at the same time.

"_Lull..."_

"_Rorr_…" Both stared into each other's mouth wondering what the hell the other was doing.

The butler rushed in with a small red ball in his hand. Stepping on a skateboard, he let out a panicked yelp. He dropped the ball that fell to the floor, which gently rolled under the table. He held his arms out to keep his balance, but instead accidentally pushed Naruto's back and crashed onto the floor, causing a loud _bang._

The butler rubbed at the back of his head trying to soothe the wound, when he looked up his eyes widened. There Naruto was face first on Sasuke's face. There was an uncomfortable clash of teeth and just as soon as it was hit both Naruto and Sasuke quickly pulled away and held at their throats like they just drunk poison.

"Uchiha-sama! My apologizes!" The old man pleaded as he bowed several times before quickly running out with a panic stricken face. Naruto gagged a few time before watching a drip of blood splash on the ground. Naruto's hand automatically flew up to his lip and rubbed at an open wound.

"Sasuke you dick! Look what you did!" Sasuke turned his head and glared holes into Naruto's head.

"Me!? You left your fucking skateboard laying on the damn ground. Who the hell is at the wheel in your brain, because apparently he's drunk at the wheel!" Sasuke noticed Naruto's bleeding lip, and traced a finger over his bottom lip to see if Naruto returned the favor. After feeling just a smooth lip, he felt relieved that there was no cut. Naruto was pissed that Sasuke didn't get cut.

"How the hell did I get cut, and you didn't!? Do you have like gophers in there to help you gnaw at people?!" Naruto ran up to the counter and grabbed a cloth. After dampening it, he held it to his sore lip and let out a cry of frustration. Sasuke sat there for the a good ten minutes listening to Naruto bitch and complain. Finally a nerve in Sasuke's brain broke. He quickly stood up sending the chair that he was sitting on a good five feet behind him.

He grabbed his laptop and glared at Naruto. "Are you going to stop talking anytime soon? If I wanted to hear someone complain or talk I could just as easily flick on the television, at least they'd have something remotely interesting to bitch about. So if you don't wrap this up I'm just going to walk away." Sasuke placed his laptop on his side with his arm wrapped around it before leaving the room.

"Wait!" Naruto called from the floor, reaching out a hand towards Sasuke. Naruto's hand fell to the floor when he saw Sasuke vanish into the next room.

_Damn, I'm regretting this already…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next day, during lunch Kiba was inspecting the cut on Naruto's lip like it was the key to winning a double homicide case. Naruto's hand flew up and covered his lip as he had to try and figure out an alternative to get that damn French fry into his mouth with the few inches of fingers that he had sticking out of his cast.

"How long have you been at the Uchiha's mansion?" Kiba asked as he looked away from the lip, now covered by Naruto's hand.

"About three weeks, maybe." Naruto pulled his head back and dropped a fry into his open mouth and happily chewed on it. Naruto thought about how it would've been if he'd never drop that letter in that locker. He would've still had his speech, wouldn't have to listen to anybody, would still be in his apartment. A blush quickly came to Naruto's face as he thought about all of those times Sasuke whispered into his ear or when he would do one of those 'undercover' perverted stuff. _Meh, maybe staying at his house isn't all __**too**__ bad…_Naruto glanced up and noticed Kiba still trying to stare a hole into the hand that was covering his lip.

"So…what happened?" Kiba asked with his arms folded on the table, his butt was scooted so far off the chair that he was just about to fall out of the damn thing.

"How many times are you going to ask that? I told you already! I was trying to do a sit up and I came up too fast and my knee hit my lip!" Kiba rolled his eyes and fell back into his seat, realizing that it was useless to continue to ask him. That's been his story the past twenty-seven times, and twenty more times probably won't make a difference.

They ate in comfortable silence until Naruto finally spoke, "Hey Kiba?", Kiba slowly raised his eyes and a glop of ketchup fell from his bottom lip onto the fries below.

"Huh?" Kiba responded as he scooped up the fallen ketchup with a fry and popped it into his mouth.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" Kiba stopped chewing and traced his eyes down to his tray and stared at it for a few moments before looking up at his blond friend.

"No…" A light blush tinted the tan skin as he quickly looked away. _Been kind of waitin' for you to come around…but I can't tell him that! _Kiba let out a depressed sigh before returning to his fries.

"Yeah, me neither…" Naruto said as his thumb rubbed gently back and forth on the cut that bore itself on Naruto's bottom lip.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto returned to Sasuke's house and tossed his bag on the floor. He still hasn't been able to refer to the mansion as his _home_. It just didn't say home to him. Naruto carried several books in his hands, all from Iruka. This was a punishment for skipping Iruka's class so much. Sometimes Naruto wonders why that guy isn't a councilor, he'd probably do a hell of a lot better than that old perverted and forgetful bastard, Jiraiya.

Naruto dropped on the couch with an _oomph!_ He spread out the books and scratched his head trying to figure out where he should begin. The sound of the door closing made Naruto turn around and notice Sasuke walking in. Sasuke caught Naruto eyes and began to walk over to him. Naruto, turning back around, quickly buried his face in the book and ignored Sasuke as he sat next to him and looked out the books reading the titles.

"Seems you're having trouble." Sasuke said, watching Naruto's face slowly reveal itself from behind the book.

"Reading isn't exactly one of my favorite subjects." Naruto glared at the books and beared his teeth at them.

Sasuke snorted before picking one up and opening it to the middle of the book, skimming over the words. "Well, in school intelligence is the key, and you're locked out." Sasuke set down the book letting a small smirk appear on his face. Naruto threw down the book that was in his hand which immersed itself with the other pile of books.

"Power is my key!" Naruto yelled victoriously, like he'd already won a battle with that poor war cry.

"That sounds like a challenge." The next thing Naruto knew he was on the ground, staring straight up at Sasuke. Releasing Naruto, Sasuke stood up with the same proud smirk still on his face. Naruto stood up on his feet, and looked at his cast, the damn thing was really starting to bother him, but for the moment he didn't care. He charged at Sasuke and brought them both down to the ground, they rolled around fighting to pin one another. The power struggled lasted for a bit over a minute before Naruto once again found himself staring into the Uchiha's eyes from on his back, panting. Sasuke leaned down closer to Naruto, and immediately noticed a pink blush dusting Naruto's features.

"Gah! What the hell!? Get off of me!" Naruto struggled to get one of his arms up, but found it futile underneath the Uchiha's weight added with his strength.

"No, I think I'm going to stay like this." Sasuke said as he leaned in so close that he could feel Naruto's breath coming out in small hitches.

"Get off of me! You really are a pervert!" Naruto closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, feeling the breath of Sasuke beat up against his cheek.

"Maybe, but that's not what you should be concerned about at the moment." Suddenly the phone rang, causing Sasuke to pull up, letting Naruto escape. Naruto quickly jumped up and ran to the telephone that was placed on a tabletop.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked from behind him. Naruto squinted at the letters on the caller I.D., not quite sure if he was reading it right.

"Um, it says Uchiha Itachi." Naruto turned around and noticed Sasuke's face had turned to an infuriated expression. "Who is this?" Naruto was not answered as Sasuke stood up and walked towards the phone. His hand slightly hesitated before he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Sasuke glanced over at Naruto and used his eyes in a way to tell Naruto go to sit over there for a minute. Naruto's eyes never left Sasuke as he went over to the big couch and sat down. He's never seen this many emotions on Sasuke's face in the whole time that he knew him!

Sasuke's face would change emotions, but his voice responded with the same stoic and emotionless voice.

"Yes." Sasuke answered with his teeth clenched tightly.

"No."

"I understand."

"That's not necess-"

"I understand."

"Hn." Naruto's head snapped back to Sasuke after he heard a _beep._ Sasuke slowly set the phone down and clenched his fist on the tabletop. Naruto was starting to become slightly worried, he could visible see Sasuke shake with anger as he stared down at the phone.

"Sasuke are you al-"

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted, still not facing him though, "You should live somewhere else for a while."

"_Hu…HUH!?"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 9: Second-Hand Panicking:**

**Finally! I'm done! **_**If I'm starting to get too cheesy please tell me, and I'll back off some! **_

_(1)- An souban is head of the yakuza clan._

_(2)- Remember, Sasuke is an insomniac! :D, Hoped some of you noticed that!_

**Thanks for all of your reviews! They really helped me to keep going, that and my usual side-kick of caffeine. **

**Welp, see you guys next weekend!**

**~ShonenYaoi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ha! I'm so close to my tenth chapter! -throws a mental party- Oh, and I'm totally depressed right now, and I'm lucky to have even gotten done this chapter…(the state governor wants to close down my school…) But that won't happen as long as there is a breath of air in the lungs of Sho'! Anyways, let me just get done typing this so I can go back to writing letters…**

**Story line = ShonenYaoi's**

**Characters associated with **_**Naruto **_**and Naruto himself = Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Chapter 9: Second-hand Panicking **

**What Comes After The Rain?**

"_Naruto," Sasuke interrupted, still not facing him though, "You should live somewhere else for a while." _

"_Hu…HUH!?"_

Naruto's eyes grew wide for a quick second and his mouth hung loosely from his jaw hinges.

"Wh-what do you mean? I don't even have a home anymore!" Sasuke gritted his teeth and walked away from Naruto.

"Just stay at someone else's house a little, maybe a month or two." Naruto hastily stood up and furiously swung his arms around.

"What the hell!? Where am I going to stay!?"

"I don't know, call up that dogphile friend of yours." Naruto began to get angry now. Wasn't it Sasuke who convinced him, well more like tricked him, into staying here!? What the hell is he suppose to do!? He still doesn't even have his cast off, yet! How's he suppose to work, let alone pay for things now!? Naruto wasn't the one to let his burden become others though.

"Uh…whew.." Naruto wiped off invisible sweat from his forehead and walked in head of the Uchiha. "Well, it was getting tiring staying at your house the whole time, yeah sure it was fun torturing your workers, but at least now I'll get a breath of air away from you. Bad stuff always seems to happen to me when I'm around you." Naruto was just about to swallow, but the next thing he found himself doing was falling on the ground and staring up into obsidian eyes. Naruto, getting ready to punch Sasuke, found his arms held down by cold pale hands.

Sasuke lowered himself and rested his forehead in the crook of Naruto's neck, causing Naruto's heart to race like a horse on a sugar-high. A blush found it's way across Naruto's face and all the way up to his ears as he struggled to get out of Sasuke's grip.

"What the hell!? Sasuke bastard! Get the hell off of me!" Naruto screamed, afraid Sasuke would feel his heart beat through his chest

"Silence yourself, before I do it for you." Sasuke raised his knee in between Naruto's open legs and felt a spark when it accidentally rubbed up against the inside of Naruto's thigh. Naruto jumped back, eyes wide with surprise. Sasuke lowered himself so that he was mere inches away from Naruto's flustered face and ghosted his lips over Naruto's right cheek, feeling the dips from the whisker like scars imprinted on the nearly perfect face.

"Sasuke! STOP!" A loud slap echoed throughout the spacious room. Sasuke was staring down in surprise as a hand mark appeared on his face in red. He was staring down at a panting and flustered Naruto whose hand was crossed over his chest and near the very cheek Sasuke had just traced his lips over. Naruto jumped up and stared down at Sasuke, trying to catch his breath. He felt like he had just ran a marathon! How could be possibly so out of breath!?

"I don't know what the hell is going on with you right now, but don't _ever_ do that again! You're beginning to creep me out!" Sasuke stood up and fiercely pushed the smaller boy onto the black leather couch a few feet away from them.

"Don't tell me what to do, dobe." Sasuke turned around and snapped his fingers loudly. "That was just to remind you of who you belong to."

"What's that suppose to mean!? Who I belong to!?" Naruto's cheeks, once again, started to burn red.

Sasuke turned around and stared at Naruto like he was a dark void in the room. "Your mind will linger on the very touch. Pretty soon you'll know what that will mean." Naruto stared up at Sasuke heatedly and watched as the Uchiha turned around and walked out of the room. He brought a hand up to his cheek, then slapped it hard because he just thought of how Sasuke's lips where ghosting over it. Naruto blushed at himself, desperately trying to make his _normal_ thoughts come back. _Do-don't prove him right! Don't think about it…um…think about something else…that old bastard from the shrine taking a dump! Ewww…I don't want to even think about anything else now…_

Naruto quickly jumped up and walked out of the room as he flipped open the phone that dangled around his neck. He searched through his phone trying to figure out how to call Kiba again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After that Sasuke nor Naruto said a single thing to each other as Naruto packed his things and went to his car. Kiba sounded a little taken back when he told him that he would be staying there for a little while. If anything Naruto could say that Kiba sounded a little bit nervous at the fact that he said that. Naruto knitted his eyebrows together at the thought. _I thought I beat that young kid shit out of him years ago._

Once Naruto arrived at Kiba's place, Kiba was already outside waiting for him. Kiba seemed a little more anxious than what Naruto remembered him as. He was a little _too_ happy to be having Naruto staying in his room. Kiba was bouncing on his bed like a tiny child trying to stay up for his favorite show to come on.

Naruto, becoming extremely frustrated, kicked at the small black trash bag on the floor. That damn knot that the butler tied must've been pay back because he can't seem to get that damn knot out!

"Damn, fucking retarded piece of shit…" Naruto ripped open the bag, dismissing the perplexed look he got from his dog-like companion.

"I know, I shouldn't have offered you lemonade, that made me seem so girly, but I thought that you liked it and stuff, so I guess it wouldn't hurt, but now you're callin' me that…"

Naruto looked up at Kiba with wide-eyes and raised eyebrows. "Dude, talking to the trash bag, but nice going on the self-esteem though." Kiba lowered his eyes to the ground and rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck as he quickly darted out of the room.

Night time quickly came and Naruto was already in the futon on the floor tossing and turning, while trying to not rip out his hair at the _extremely_ loud mumbling coming from the bed to his right and Akamaru attempting to get comfortable on his abdomen.

"I dun..wanna…mhmmumm…ah…r-rightah….t..there…mhm…." Naruto slightly shivered as he turned his back to the friend that was really starting to creep him out at the moment. Akamaru growled at the sudden movement. Naruto flinched as his hand rubbed Akamaru's nose back into a state of sleep.

Naruto some way or another found a way to block out the mumbling, but not a second after his mind pictured Sasuke's head at the crook of his neck. A blush quickly appeared on his face along with an embarrassed frown. _Heh, I'll be __**perfectly **__fine without having him around. At least I don't have to worry about him always doing that creepy shit… I don't care, I don't need to be at his house…_

_So tell me why I can't get to sleep…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto got a good seven to eight minutes of sleep last night, and it took all of his strength to not collapse onto the kitchen floor. He already told Kiba to go ahead without him. Kiba, before leaving him, said goodbye to all one-hundred or so dogs that piled themselves into the house. Naruto took a look in the mirror and didn't mind at all that he was still dressed in blue baggy sweatpants along with a white V-cut shirt on with a white beater underneath. It was his outfit from yesterday and his pajama's for last night. His hair in a messy heap and dark circles camped out under his eyes, it was one of many days that he looked like this ever since he started communicating with that pale bastard. Yes, he looked like a high school drunk, but he truly didn't care.

Upon arriving to school, Lee immediately ran up to him and handed him a note that told him that he had two substitute classes for the day. Naruto's face turned sullen when he realized that it was Iruka and Kakashi that were out for the day. _Eww….._Naruto looked at the classes and noticed that the first substitute class was art, better known as Gai-sensei's La-La land.

"Yes! We're having the best teacher today! I get to have him twice in one day! Doesn't that just ignite your inner flame?" Naruto scowled at Lee thinking irritably, _Oh my God, someone put out the flamer._

Naruto walked up to the art room, which was on the second floor. Lee had automatically started walking the same pace as Naruto. Something was seriously wrong with Lee. He has some obsession with the art teacher, crying some type of substance that was entirely too thick to be tears. He kept on the same face when he's trying to walk beside someone, giving people the creeps. He doesn't even blink. Naruto stared irritably at Lee for a second then envisioned him darting out a pointed tongue to lick at the too perfect of a circle shaped eyes. Naruto flinched slightly at the thought, then turned his head away from Lee.

Naruto walked into the art room and let out a depressed sigh. His eyes flew open when he saw a flash of green fly by him along with a deafening screech.

"Lee?! How dare you!" Naruto's immediately ran to the side to stare at the bowl-cut, thick browed, tall, bronzed skinned, art teacher. Everyone's head snapped to the teacher as he pulled back his fist so far that they thought he was reaching for the oceans or something. His fist came across too fast to be seen by the human eye and it hit Lee right in left side of his face sending him literally head over heels to the other side of the classroom, hitting some unopened brown boxes.

Bringing himself to his knees, Lee rubbed at the side of his face. "G-Gai-sensei…"

"Lee! What did I tell you?! Didn't I say come see me when I _don't_ have a classroom." Gai stopped his yelling when he noticed everyone from Kakashi's class peering in wide-eyed from the door. The memory of the principle telling him that he had to cover for Kakashi's class clicked into his head. He ran over to his fallen student and lifted him with strong arms covered in a tight green get-up. He looked like an over flamboyant power ranger who ate Barney the dinosaur and threw up Hung Kong Phooey in that green and obviously too small spandex.

The sauce like tears began to move at a sludge pace down the teacher's face as he held a wounded Lee up. "G-Gai-sensei!" Lee copied the action and the same exact type of tears began to trickle down his face. Gai let go of Lee, once the smaller male got on his knees. They arched their backs before thrusting themselves at either one and fell into a deep embrace.

"Lee! I'm so sorry!" Everyone stared at the scene like it was some type of joke, and some where waiting for the to jump up and yell 'SYKE!'.

Naruto took a quick glance around the room before spotting a deserted easel at the back of the room. Naruto looked back at the two, who were now painting a sunset on one of the easels.

"This is deeply disturbing…" Naruto murmured underneath his breath as he quickly made his way to the back of the room. He was for sure no one was going to come back here, especially with him back here. He was use to that sort of thing. Where ever he was, life ceased to exist in that area like there was a deadly barrier around him. Naruto, remembering his car, began to draw the deadly and mythical fox onto the easel with quick practice swipes of his pencil that he held stiffly in his right hand.

Naruto's mind suddenly went into alert mode, and he strained his right eye as far as it would go to the point where it was almost painful to the side of his socket. He noticed Sai, that weird guy that usually was seen drawing, most of the time disturbing, pictures. Naruto somewhat recognized the similarities between him and Sasuke. Both were pale as hell, jet black hair, yet Sai's hair was matted to his hair, obsidian eyes, and unnerving personalities. Sai wore an extremely revealing shirt that came up past his naval and about a few centimeters below his nipples. One arm was revealed up to the his triceps while the other arm was completely covered.

Sai quickly scooted from one stool to the other has me made his way closer and closer to Naruto. Naruto's body was already tensed and prepared to fight this weird bastard if he tried anything. Sai was at the last stool away from Naruto. His head turned and he let out an obviously fake smile as his eyes turned to slits.

"Mah, Naruto. You look quite nice today." Sai, to what Naruto figured, complimented.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke sat comfortably in his custom made leather chair. His hand was supporting his head as he leaned against the large oak desk staring into a small monitor labeled, 'Art Room'. People watched him from the other side of the prestige class, many of whom where blushing or trying to conceal it. Sasuke, of course, was paying no attention to it, he was merely frowning and grimacing at the said monitor.

"My my Sasuke-kun, you've been staring into the monitors quite often lately, it seems that's all you do now." The prestige teacher said. His thin cheeks looking even thinner as his lips quirked into a sinister smile. Sasuke, not even bothering to look at his teacher, simply opened his mouth, but didn't voice an answer. He always hated talking to this loathsome man. He has no idea why he hasn't requested this man be thrown into a mental clinic or forced to wear a sign that reads, 'Non-convicted child sex offender'. He wore make-up and has long slick black hair, his face beaten with power to get an illuminating white complexion.

"Sasuke-kun, why have you been watching the monitors so often? Isn't the school president suppose to be doing more than watching people?" The man questioned as an unusually long tongue darted out of his mouth and glided over the almost undetectable lips. Orochimaru liked to use his tongue after his statements for some reason, maybe he thought it was sexy, but Sasuke found it to be most vomit inducing.

A scowl appeared on Sasuke's pale face as he watched Sai snake an arm around Naruto's slender shoulders, but that scowl quickly turned to a smirk as he watched Naruto push Sai along with screaming and hollering at him.

Sasuke turned irritably to his teacher and removed his hand from his cheek as he straightened his back against the undeniably comfortable chair. "Well, there's been a significant increase of violence in the school," Sasuke extended an elegant hand towards the monitors. " And I'm keeping a close eye on the primary source." The snake like man folded his arms tightly across his chest and clucked his tongue.

"Ah yes, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said, his voice dripping with something unknown to Sasuke. Sasuke rested his arm on the wide black armrest and stretched out two fingers and a thumb, which he placed on his cheek as he slightly tilted his head thoughtfully.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto arrived at lunch to find a tray already sitting on the table at the spot where he usually sits. Looking closer, he noticed that it was a hotdog sticking out of the side of a hot-dog bun. Naruto felt a stare, and looked over to meet smiley eyes. Sai waved at him with the hand that his head wasn't resting on.

"This is sexual harassment, right?" Naruto said in a whisper. Kiba walked in and jumped back as he saw the apparent model of a penis in Naruto's spot. He looked over at Naruto with wide eyes and shot out a finger to point at the food item.

"What the hell is that?"

Naruto shrugged before sitting down and placing the hotdog correctly in the bun. "Free lunch."

After a few small bites of the hotdog Naruto set it down on the red tray and let out a dejected sigh. He always swore every time it was hotdog day and he got a hotdog that there were plenty of eyes staring at him as he ate it. He noticed Kiba a couple of times over the years and _plenty_ of other people. He was starting to develop a sincere hatred for school at the moment.

"Kiba, I swear _to_ Bob if you do not look away this hot dog is going to go so far up your ass you'll be able to tell me the gender, weight, and color of the damn cow that I'm eating." Kiba, flinching, looked back down at his tray and swirled his finger around in the milk he poured into one of the food squares. Naruto took the plastic knife from his tray and held it in his hand before jabbing it several times at the damned penis shaped food item and growled angrily at people that he caught staring at him.

"Dude, don't be so feisty, just don't think about it when people stare at you, just eat the damn thing. That's why you're so skinny now, because you worry about people ogling you." Naruto looked down feeling a tad bit guilty when his friend mentioned it. Then he caught a heated stare. He slammed his good hand on the table, creating a loud _bang_.

"That's it, _fuck_ you Kiba! I can't stand this shit!" After that all that was heard was a loud shriek, and the sound of someone's body colliding with a table, wall, trashcan, food line, cafeteria workers, until that last thing that was heard was Naruto screaming something about a barrel of monkeys while being dragged away by Neji and Kiba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Neji set Naruto down, once again for more than the tenth time this week, at the long table in the student councils' room. Neji let out a disappointed sigh as he opened up his eyes to stare into the uneasy blue orbs.

"Naruto, I honestly can't keep doing this. You've been in here, "Neji picked up the white sheet of paper that laid out in front of him and squinted his eyes to run over the tiny print, "fourteen times _just_ this week. I've covered for you each and every single time. If I keep this up, not only is it going to make me look bad, but I could also risk losing my position." Neji looked upon the shrinking blond with concern in his eyes and something else. _All I get for all of this trouble is a pat on the back and a "Thanks for sticking your neck out there for me again, Neji!" I swear if I was getting more than that I have no idea what else I would be doing for Naruto._

"Neji, you got to understand," Naruto pleaded, trying to enlarge his eyes to give him a sad puppy look, "I've had the roughest month you could ever imagine. I have no outlet for my anger, and when someone pisses me off you expect them to walk away handy-dandy?" Neji ran a hand of irritation down his face and huffed out a sharp breath of air.

"Naruto, don't test me at the moment, I am currently in no mood to be dealing with _yet_ another case of your bad temper. They don't have to get away '_handy-dandy'_ as you say, but that doesn't mean that they have to get away in an ambulance either." A slightly guilty expression appeared on Naruto's face as he looked down at the floor and rubbed his dirty sneaker over the top of the other one.

"My bad, Neji. I sometimes just can't control myself. You'd think people would learn not to fuck with me, but apparently those you learn the slowest get their ass kicked the fasted. Am I talking about something else? Or is it…He who fucks with one gets fucked over by one?…" Naruto stared up thoughtfully. All of this helping with no rewards was really starting to tick Neji off. It was about time he got his due pay.

"Naruto. I've helped you out so many times, yet I gain nothing in return." Neji said, regaining most of Naruto's attention.

"Well…yeah, and you also got my friendship and my loyalty…" Naruto mumbled out as his mind battled with itself to unveil Neji's true meaning to that sentence.

"Do you honestly think that is enough?" Neji asked as he stood to his feet, to which Naruto copied, but with extreme caution and alarm.

"Y-yeah, where are you going with this?" Naruto responded as he backed away from the approaching male. Naruto back up until he trapped in a corner. Naruto let out a low growl, watching Neji carefully for any sudden movements.

"You may be dense, but I'm pretty sure you have an idea." Neji reached out a pale hand and cupped the soft and slightly chubby tan cheek. Naruto smacked it away, to Neji surprise, and he bared his teeth at the intruder.

"Watch yourself, I'm known to attack when backed into a corner." Neji chuckled, retracting his hand back to his side he let out a showy smirk.

"Then what excuse are you going to come up with? I surely won't be able to take this one, because I'm the one you tried to attack." Neji closed a little more of the gap between him, noticing Naruto slightly dropping his guard. Neji was leaning in, completely ignoring the growl and the cocked back fist. Suddenly the door flew open and Neji withdrew himself. He quickly walked over to the side of the table and rested up against the corner of the table.

"Uchiha, what are _you_ doing here?" Neji asked, his voice coaxed in hatred. Sasuke glared heatedly at the student council president, before looking at Naruto who was still backed in the corner.

"I'm here for Naruto." Naruto turned his head so fast he risked whiplash when he heard the Uchiha's voice. Sasuke calmly watched Naruto push himself off of the corner to approach him. Naruto was stopped from going any closer by a pale arm.

"I'm taking care of that at the moment." Neji said dangerously. Naruto looked at the arm and eight different ways to break that arm came into Naruto's mind, making a cynical smile appear on his face.

"Apparently you're not working. If he's been in here more and more times, that tells me that what you're doing is not helping," Sasuke's eyes trailed back over to the corner Naruto was standing in no more than thirty seconds ago, "And backing him into a corner probably won't be of much use. Now hand him over." Neji's face twitched into a displeasured expression as his arm slowly returned to his side, letting Naruto pass by and walk towards Sasuke. Sasuke let out a snort as he turned around and walked out of the room with an obviously fuming Naruto behind him.

Sasuke listened to the sound of tapping shoes against the floor until they reached the School President's office, which had a navy blue carpet laid out. Sasuke showed Naruto into the room and closed the door with a sound _click._

"What the hell, Naruto? What were you about to do with Hyuuga?" Sasuke snarled out in discontent.

"Me?! I told him to back away!" Naruto hollered, as he struggled to contain his anger. How dare Sasuke accuse him of something like this! He doesn't even like guys! Even if he did, he sure as hell wouldn't go for that creepy bastard Neji.

"Hm, doesn't seem like he listened very well, or maybe you didn't say it loud enough." Sasuke pushed Naruto roughly against the wall and stared down at him through narrowed eyes.

"So _this_, the simple fact that he didn't want to back off, becomes my fault!?" Naruto questioned as he returned the glare with full vigor. A slight buzzing noise was all that come to Naruto's ear, making him even more agitated.

"If I had not shown up, I guess you and Hyuuga would've had a party, correct?" Sasuke had no idea where this line of questioning was coming from, but he felt himself get so angry that could barely contain it when he was watching them on the monitor. Neji doesn't even know that he had a camera put in there a few months ago, that's probably why they were there in the first place.

"For the last time, I told him to back off! What don't you understand about that? For goodness sake! Either you're fucking stupid or just too smart to understand simple shit!" A surge of anger came over Sasuke as he grabbed Naruto and tossed him onto the floor. Sasuke pounced on him and they rolled over the ground, bumping into the desk, chairs, and book shelves, trying to prove dominance over one another. Naruto tossed in a few punches that missed Sasuke's face and wound up hitting either his back of his ribs. Sasuke, through a rush of energy, flipped himself over so that he was on top of Naruto, with his fingers laced between Naruto's pinning them down.

"I'm pretty sure," Sasuke let out a small breath of air and inhaled quickly, trying to catch his breath. "You're lusting over Hyuuga just as much as he is over you." Naruto's eyes narrowed, threatening to glare the pale bastard to death. He's had enough so if it'll satisfy the stupid prick, then he might as well go along with it.

"Fine! If you say so, I _love_ Hyuuga Neji! I want nothing more than to have him come onto me in the student council room! I dream of only Hyuuga Neji! If that's what you want to hear, then fucking listen to it as I scream it to the high heavens!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, feeling a shred of pride rip off his skin and flee through the tiny space between the bottom of the door and the carpet.

Sasuke's eyes had a certain glint in them that made Naruto shift uncomfortably under Sasuke's hold. Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Sasuke's lips come in contact with his own. His cheeks began to burn when he felt a hot tongue run over the cut that ran through the middle of his bottom lip. Naruto struggled underneath Sasuke's hold. He flinched when he felt Sasuke's fingers curl tightly under his own. Sasuke seemed disgruntled that Naruto was still struggling underneath of him, and not turning to goop like any other person would have. Sasuke raised a knee between Naruto's legs which where bent close up to his body and rubbed at Naruto's inner thigh. Winning a gasp from him, Sasuke took his chance to plunge his tongue inside of Naruto's cavern.

Naruto's eye's became unrealistically wide as he struggled even harder against the Uchiha's weight and strength.

_Bite down!_ Naruto thought with a panic as he felt Sasuke's tongue glide over his own.

_Bite_

_Bite!_

_BITE DAMMIT!_ Naruto's mind screamed as he felt Sasuke's tongue poke at the back of his mouth, where adult molars failed to grow.

_Why aren't I biting down!?_ Instead Naruto was more worried about not moaning into the other's mouth. He started to freak out when he felt his supply of oxygen quickly diminishing. Apparently Sasuke was running out of air too, because finally after pulling away he sucked in air like it was the newest trend.

The only evidence left of the kiss was a trail of saliva connecting the two, and a deep red blush on Naruto's face along with an arrogant smirk on Sasuke's.

"You bitch…" Naruto grumbled, diverting his eyes away from the glistening eyes of Sasuke.

"I thought for sure I was going to wind up with no tongue." Sasuke admitted, slowly getting off of the smaller boy who laid there for a couple more minutes before getting up.

"I hope you know I didn't brush my teeth in two days." Naruto commented, letting a triumphant smile spread across his face. He watched the Uchiha's face twist into severe displeasure as his slapped his tongue around in his mouth a few times before turning his head away and leaning up against the oak desk for support.

"I hope you know that I can bitch slap you from a three in a half foot radius." Sasuke retorted, making his voice sound more like huffs of air, rather than that proud talk that makes the Uchiha so famous.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to strangle said blond, until he was dead, then stuff him, so he could roll over every morning just to punch him in the face.

_Geez, how quickly emotions can change, right?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Finally it was the weekend! Yesterday when Sasuke had did _that_, that was all Naruto could think about. Yeah, he hated himself every second he thought about it, finding it more and more unlikely for him to ever live a normal life. _Your mind will linger on the very touch._ Naruto still hasn't completely understood what that meant, but he felt like he was getting close.

Naruto let out a lazy yawn as he flipped through the channels of the television, looking for at least something that was in English. Hell, he hasn't watched cable T.V. since ever! How the hell is he suppose to know what comes on or whatever drama show out that's there that makes Kiba's heart race like a school girl now-a-days? Naruto stopped on a channel that caught his eyes. They were getting the shit beaten out of them just for laughing! Naruto amusingly made himself comfortable on the couch. No more than a second later after he became comfortable, did the show go off into a commercial. Naruto looked out of the window, noticing that the sky was tinted a purplish pink, so he kind of guessed that it was six-thirty, maybe seven.

Naruto felt arms snake around his neck and a sharp breath of air hit his whiskered cheek. Naruto gripped angrily at the arm and drew an irritated huff of air.

"Kiba, quit fucking around before I aggressively dry hump Akamaru" A feminine chuckle sounded in Naruto's ear, clearly indicating that that _wasn't_ Kiba, unless he was playing one of those weird games.

"Oh Naruto, so aggressive." Naruto recognized the voice, his eyes flicked to the corner of his eye socket and caught a sight of Kiba's sister. _Damn, what's her name!_ Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, wreaking havoc in his brain to get the lazy bastards up there to find this information!

"Um…excuse me, but your arms are around my neck…" Another giggle went off in his ear, making him just a tad bit uncomfortable. He's truthfully never had a female under the age of eighty hit on him.

"Silly Naru-chan." Tsume whispered into Naruto's ear as she attempted to make a seductive smile towards Naruto.

"Dude, I'm trying to watch-" Naruto stared wide-eyed at the television. He looked irritably at the soap commercial. He totally forgot what he was watching. _Holy hell, talk about short attention span…_He was staring to get creeped out. Kiba's sister was looking at him with a thoughtful expression and a smirk that implied, "_I gotta fart __**so**__ bad."_ Naruto eyes strained to look behind the girl. He looked into the doorway for the kitchen and waved to nobody as a wide spread across his face.

Tsume quickly turned around, releasing her grip from Naruto's neck. Naruto took the opportunity to jump up and quickly dart out of the exit that was on the left of the room. Naruto heard the girly voice chasing after him, but he didn't care, all of Kiba's family were weirdos! Naruto ran until he was a block away and Kiba's house was no longer in sight.

Catching his breath, Naruto let out a sigh and began walking anywhere. He sure as hell wasn't going to go back to Kiba's house.

_Crazy bitch…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke's leg was quickly bouncing up and down, and he was rubbing sorely at his temples trying to clear his mind. Sasuke, feeling his leg get tried, pushed himself back on the wheely chair and stared up at the ceiling, letting an upset chuckle escape his mouth. His mind went back to his one-sided conversation with his brother.

"_**Little Brother. Have you been maintaining the Uchiha name proudly?"**_

"_Yes."_

"_**Have you been causing a commotion with all of your unpleasant questioning and territorial bull-shit?"**_

"_No."_

"_**I'm getting sick of having to fix your errors, so don't make mistakes. I don't want to have omit you from the Uchiha wealth.**_

"_I understand."_

"_**I'm coming up to check up on things in that area."**_

"_That's not necess-"_

"_**What the hell, do I look like checking up on you? I'm going to be there for business, I'll only see you a little bit, but I'll be in town week or so. I hope you don't miss me **_**too**_** much, little brother. Don't blunder in any way shape or form, or you'll yet again put another blotch on the family name."**_

"_I understand." __**Click**_

Sasuke brought his thumb up to his mouth, irritatingly biting off a sliver of skin then grinded it between his front tooth and one of his bottom teeth. Out of all of the fucking days that his older brother had to come, it had to be now? He could've visited him _way_ before Naruto was staying with him, but he just so happens to have popped up at this moment and time.

Naruto _can't_ meet Itachi, that would be disastrous for both him and Naruto. He could just see his name being etched out of Uchiha's family tree. Sasuke stopped thinking about that and automatically found himself wondering why Itachi would be thinking that he was having a relationship with Naruto. It's not like they were, right?

Sasuke's mind wondered over to that day that his lips were crushed up against Naruto's. His tongue running over Naruto's, but still with the fear that Naruto was going to bite it off. _But he didn't even push away…_ Usually when you see two people kissing, you'd come up with the conclusion that something is going on, right?

_Nothing_ was going on between him and Naruto. A flash of him lowering himself onto Naruto broke his last nerve. He grabbed his keys and bolted out of the door. Itachi would know what to do when he arrived.

He was a _genius _after all.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto watched the purplish sky, then looked out towards the sunset. _Hm, first time I've ever seen a sunset and didn't get the feeling that as soon as it goes down I'm going to get shot…_ Naruto was even beginning to notice how shitty his little district was. Before he use to think he was living the high-life. His apartment had windows, and it even had running water. That's more than what he could say about anyone else around there. Now looking around here, people were much more sophisticated and proud of themselves.

Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets, releasing a dejected sigh. Naruto's head slowly raised off of the ground as he heard a commotion up ahead. It was a bunch of females and a few males crowding around a car. Naruto squinted his eyes, trying to make out the brand of the black car. Naruto's eyes widened as he took a surprised step back. It was a _Bugatti Veyron!_ That's one of the world's most expensive cars! Naruto's never seen one in person! He's seen it in a magazine and he was immediately in love. He never thought he'd feel love quite like that ever again, but seeing in person! _It's orgasmic! _Naruto screamed in his head.

As he approached the car he noticed steam rising up from underneath the hood of the car. A frown quickly appeared on his face. _How dare they do that to a car! They should be thrown in jail!_ Naruto watched four people walk away with disappointed looks on their face. Two more, then three more, until the crowd was left with no one expect a tall man leaning up against the smoking hood.

He was leaning up against the car like it was any other car and not a Bugatti! He had long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail and a little lighter than tan complexion. He was wearing a black suit laced with red. His black tie with red cloud conflicted with his dark and unapproachable look. Dark circled glasses shielded his eyes, making him look mysterious in that Morpheus type of way.

Naruto marched up to him and glared at the man like he kicked an innocent puppy. "Hey bastard! Get the hell off of that car, he didn't do anything to you! Can't you see that he's hurt!" Naruto could see an elegant eyebrow rise in a questioning way.

"It's my car." Naruto's glare didn't falter, though he did feel stupid telling someone to get off of their _own_ car.

"I don't care! Let me fix it, I'm a mechanic." Naruto watch the man's head lower to maybe look at his cast. The tall man pushed himself off of the car and stood to the side with an amusing smirk on his face. Naruto opened up the hood of the car and waved his arms frantically to get rid of the smoke that quickly blew in his face.

Naruto looked back out at the man who was leaning up against a lamp post. "Hey, how come you turned down so much help? There were like twenty people here who could've helped you." The ominous look Naruto was getting was really starting to make him uncomfortable. Turning back around to the engine Naruto leaned in to get a closer look.

"They seemed more interested in my face rather than my car." Naruto's back shivered, that voice was so similar to _his_, the dark silky type of voice with a hint of arrogance.

"Well, from afar you look like a dick, and up close you _are_ a dick. Seeing how many people you turned down almost made me walk away. Guess who would've been dragging their sorry ass along with a heavy ass car home, if I hadn't shown up? Thankfully for you I care about cars too much to watch this one suffer."

The taller man snorted as he reached into his suit pocket for a pack of cigarettes. "Hm, your attitude and your appearance clearly states that you aren't from around this area." He tapped lightly at the bottom. A cigarette popped up and he placed it between his lips. "I hope you aren't stealing parts from my engine."

An angry vein pulsated in Naruto's head. He's _just_ like Sasuke. He's an arrogant prick! Are all rich people this way!? Or just the ones that he bump into? Naruto turned around and scowled at the taller man, who was flicking at his lighter and lifting it up to his cigarette. "Hmph, apparently you haven't been robbed before because you'd still be standing in that same damn spot saying, 'I wonder if he's done taking it for a spin, yet?', so don't assume if you don't know, bastard."

The man shrugged as he took the cigarette from between his lips and blew a cloud of smoke in Naruto's direction. "See? That's what happens when you respond to mongrels, they actually get the impression that give a shit. Which is just _so_ untrue." Naruto, gently shut the hood of the car, grimacing on how dirty his cast got. Itachi's car didn't even have that severe of a problem just a little overheating along with a loose bolt that Naruto could easily turn, especially with his cast, it made the metal dig into the hard material rather than his skin.

"Welp, I'm done. I'll be leaving now." Naruto turned around to walk away, but felt a hand clamp around his wrist. Naruto turned around with an annoyed look on his face, wondering why this guy wanted to keep pestering him.

"How about coming with me to get something to eat? As payment." _Food_, the grumble that erupted in Naruto's stomach reminded him of the last time he ate, which wasn't today. Besides, he's up for a free meal any day!

"Uh, sure. Let's go!."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke held onto the 'One' button on his cell phone, trying to contact that moron. _Damn, he must not have his phone with him, or he must be asleep._ Sasuke gritted his teeth and tossed his phone to the passenger side of the car.

He had no idea why he was second guessing himself on having Naruto leave. Was it that he wanted to keep him to make Naruto's life a living hell or something else? Sasuke whipped his head side to side trying to clear his mind. Like hell he'd ever have Naruto around for another reason!

Naruto was that kid that was always doing things that Sasuke would've never guessed that anyone had the balls to do. They were complete opposites! Come on, how could Sasuke ever feel anything for that obnoxious, loud, annoying, and stupid blond? Sasuke started to become extremely frustrated to no end with himself.

_Naruto was probably the only one that ever rejected him. _This one was probably not even fair, because Sasuke never felt any interest, let alone interacted with anyone else.

_Naruto was different from anyone else. _Pft, that's for sure.

_Sasuke __**kissed **__him. _

Now he was fighting in his mind with those words that he told Naruto the day that he left the mansion. So why was _Sasuke's_ mind lingering on every touch that he put onto the blond, on every movement, on every thought. Sasuke slapped his forehead, he was thinking entirely too much about this. He reached over and turned on his radio, and instead of the music he was hoping for, he got Naruto's stupid English music.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting,_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying!_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core!_

He must've left it in here the last time Sasuke drove him to school. The bad thing about it was that now he could understand more of the words now, thanks to Naruto.

_But hold your breath because_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again!_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true!_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find…_

Sasuke gritted his teeth. See, that was the problem, Naruto was a male. Even if he did like him, he just couldn't waltz up to him and tell him that. You're not suppose to feel that way for a man, let alone _a Naruto_.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger!_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start!_

_Oh, but hold your breath because_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again!_

_Don't make me change my mind,_

_I won't live to see another day I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find._

Sasuke gripped onto the steering wheel. _This is impossible, I can't just tell someone that I like them, let alone a man! The least I can do is get him to live with me again. Even if Itachi is there. I'll just make sure they have no idea that the other one exist. So even if I __**do**__ have any type of feelings for that moron I have to make everyone believe that I don't. _

_Maybe even myself._

_So, breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_So hold onto your words_

'_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto was surprised that he was brought here. It was the Uchiha's restaurant, 'The Burning Fan.' He's never even bothered to look inside of it, but it was actually a really nice restaurant! There were crystal fans everywhere along with dozens of waiters that had on blue hakamas with the Uchiha symbol on their back. The tables were in the shape of fans and many of them were filled with very rich and high-classed looking people.

Naruto was looking around so much that he didn't even notice the man he helped dragging him in to a table. He only noticed when the pointy side of a table hit him in the ribs, sending a painful shock into his stomach. Naruto looked up and saw a smirk on the man's face. He stopped when they reached a both near the far end, right next to a window that had colorful lines going through it.

The man, seeing how tense Naruto was, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go ahead take a seat." Naruto slid uneasily into the chair and willed himself to relax by taking several deep breaths. Talk about uncomfortable! He could just tell that everyone was looking at him. He was dressed in grey sweatpants and a baby blue t-shirt. Everyone else was dressed in suits and thousand dollar dresses.

"So…um…What do we do now?" Naruto asked, so used to just standing in line and asking for a cheeseburger.

"We wait, but not for long because I own-"

"Hey, um, does this place have curly fries and chicken nuggets?" Naruto asked, squinting at the words on the menu.

"No. This is a fancy restaurant." The man lifted his hands up to his face and took off his black glasses. When he took them off he was taken back by Naruto's true hair and eye colors. Big _blue_ eyes with such an innocent glint in them, at the same time some fire. _Golden yellow_ hair that stuck up in each and every direction, he also took notice of how tangled it was. His skin was tanned beautifully and those weren't pen marks on his face, they were actually scars.

"So, I never quite got your name." The man said, leaning in with a smirk on his face. Naruto put down the menu to take a look at the older man. _Whoa…_Naruto's eyes widened with surprise. _Why does this guy look like…Sasuke!?_ The smirk on his face almost confirmed his beliefs along with the glasses taken off, he could clearly see the he looked _exactly_ like Sasuke. The only thing that differed were the lines that ran from near Itachi's eye ducts down to the middle of his nose. Also his eyes, they had a tint of red in them, the eyes themselves where black like Sasuke, but it seemed like red was thrown in the mix.

_Oh my god, it can't be true._

_It can't be true…_

Naruto's jaw was wide open, but before he could answer both of their heads snapped over to the waiter that was approaching them.

"What will you be having today Uchiha-sama?" Naruto's mind snapped. Why out of all of the people to see it has to be a relative of that pale bastard!? The waiter looked at Naruto with his nose turned up, and his eyes narrowed down upon him. "And, _you?_"

"Um, I got to go. I forgot I have something to do that doesn't require me being here." Naruto pushed through the waiters and scooted through tables and small spaces trying to make it for the door. He pushed open the door and flung himself out of the door, running into a sturdy body.

"Naruto, can I ask you what the fuck you were doing in there?" Naruto looked up and froze as he stared into dark obsidian eyes. Luckily for Naruto, Sasuke saw him as he was running out of the building in a panic and now sitting with that man. Naruto's mouth opened and closed like a fish starving for water.

"Um, I was-um…"

"Hey, I want your name." The man burst through the door, grabbing onto Naruto's shirt tugging him back. The man's eyes traveled up to meet with a familiar face.

"Itachi, what the hell are you doing here? Naruto, you weren't with him were you?" Sasuke demanded, tugging onto Naruto's arm, pulling him over to Sasuke's side. Naruto's mind bottled as he fought for a reason or at least an excuse. _Come on think!_

"Little brother, what are you here for?" _Gah! His older br__other no less!_ Naruto's body plastered itself against the brick wall as his eyes wondered from Itachi back to Sasuke.

"I'm here for Naruto." Itachi pointed a finger out of Naruto, making Naruto's eyes cross to stare at the index finger.

"You know this blondie?"

" Yes, he lives with me, and I'm here to take him back." Naruto's head snapped over to Sasuke and his mouth hung open.

"I do!?" Naruto shrieked, but got a glare shot in his direction from the brothers.

"He does?" Itachi asked amusingly, turning his glare into an entertained smirk.

_Naruto, eh?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Next Episode: I don't need your help! Much…_

_**Song used: Second Hand Serenade - Fall for you.**_

_Sorry if this was such a long chapter with lots of boring stuff in it. Oh, and sorry for being late, if you read my opening passage you would know why. Thank you! I hope to have the next chapter turned in on time. :D_

_Read and review please! :D_

_~ShonenYaoi_


	10. Chapter 10

WOOT! My tenth chapter! Thank you! Thank you! Oh yeah, and I'd like to apologize for all of the mistakes and spelling errors for last chapter, I was kind of freaking out to get it in on time, so I just posted it instead of having it looked over. **And **talk about procrastination! I'm typing this today! (Saturday) Can you say "Sleep deprivation."?

Anyways let's get on with the story!

Chapter 10:_I don't need your help! Much…_

**What Comes After The Rain?**

_So much for making sure that they don't know that either one exist…_After Sasuke dragged Naruto back to his house, kicking and screaming of course, Naruto's been doing nothing but asking questions about his brother and wondering why Sasuke kicked him out of the house in the first place and if it was his brother that made him do that.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shrieked so loud that Sasuke was surprised all of the glass in his room didn't shatter into a million pieces. "Why won't you answer me! I asked you the same question like eighteen kabajillion times! All you do is roll your eyes and shake your head like I don't exist!"

Sasuke rubbed tirelessly at his temples and shot the blond a glare. "I'm trying to make you go away. Just will it away…" Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut when another loud noise erupted from the blond.

"Just answer me! I asked you _so_ many times it's ridiculous!" Naruto plopped down on the bed right next to Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at Naruto then stood up. Spinning around, he faced Naruto and put a hand on his hip. Sneering at the small blond.

"That's why I won't answer you. You asked me so many times I feel like I'm watching an two hours worth of those _Rub on_ commercials. I'm simply not going to answer you so don't waste your breath."

A pout appeared on Naruto's face along with narrowed eyes. "I think you're _just_ like Itachi! Both big-headed jerks!" Naruto felt a powerful force pull him back and pin his hands over his head. Naruto struggled as he looked up into angry eyes.

"Don't _ever_ say that we're alike ever again, or you'll pay dearly. I'm _nothing_ like _him_." Sasuke snarled at the struggling blond.

"It's true! You probably don't want to face it because you guys are brothers, but you both do the same and _are_ the same!" Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Sasuke press his lips against his. Sasuke roughly bit at Naruto's bottom lip, licking at the spot where Naruto's cut use to be. _He must've peeled off the scab or something…_ Sasuke thought. Naruto thrashed his legs and struggled with his arms trying to get Sasuke off of him. Sasuke noticed this and grimaced. He moved his one hand over to the side so it was right next to his left hand and stretched his palm so he could hold both of Naruto's wrist. He let his free hand venture down and rest on the inside of Naruto's thighs winning a gasp from him.

Sasuke smirked before plunging his tongue into Naruto's mouth and rubbed it harshly against Naruto's tongue. Naruto screwed his eyes shut, desperately trying not to give into the Uchiha. Sasuke could tell he was winning already, because Naruto stopped his struggling and shut his eyes. Sasuke smirked and pulled away from the flustered boy.

Naruto quickly sat up and rubbed at his lips. "What the fuck!?" Naruto yelled at a noticeably over-proud Uchiha.

"I bet you _he_ won't make you melt like that. We're not alike."

"What the hell! That doesn't prove a damn thing! Who the hell was melting!? I sure as hell wasn't! My body is aching from gym class on Friday so I'm a little tired!"

"Sure.."

"You-You-BASTARD!"

Naruto screamed as he fought against Sasuke.

_Why are his lips always so…cold?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto woke up with something cold on his face. _What the hell…_Naruto opened his eyes and groggily yawned, taking note that the cold object didn't leave his face. _Is that his hand__?_ Naruto watched something that was definitely shorter, but fatter than a finger wiggle.

"Get your damn foot off my face!" Naruto screamed as he fought to get up. A surprised yelp escaped from Sasuke's mouth as his foot was punctured by sharp objects.

"You bit my fucking foot!" Sasuke hollered as he brought his foot up to inspect it and grimaced as the saliva that was left behind shimmered in the morning light.

"Damn straight! Don't put your fucking foot on my face again!" Naruto brought a hand to his face and slapped off that gross cold feeling from Sasuke's foot off of his cheek and nose.

"Shut up and get ready for school." Sasuke said awkwardly walking away trying to keep the spit covered side of his foot from touching the ground.

"School?"

"It's Monday, you moron."

_Shit_

Naruto scratched tirelessly at his eyes, trying to rub away the sleep that seemed to elude him so. He hated Mondays, actually he _fucking _hates Mondays. Monday belongs in Satan's ass hole with Ryan Seacrest and diet pills.

Sasuke pulled up to school, and as usual, dropped Naruto off a few blocks away from the school gates and sped away. Naruto sighed as he grabbed his book bag straps and walked towards the school.

"Hey Chouji." Naruto said grumpily as he passed him. Naruto's seen him in the same spot ever since that day, in the same clothes and still in the same position. _Did he move? Of course he did, it's been like a month since that happened. _Naruto slowly turned is head over to Chouji and noticed a torn up bag of chips nestled in the big boy's hand.

"No way…What the hell is wrong with people?" Naruto murmured as he walked up to Chouji and poked him in the shoulder before jumping back and raising his fist up. Shikamaru walked past him and heaved a sigh, causing Naruto to flinch and throw his fist in the lazy boy's direction.

"Whoa. Watch it." Shikamaru took a step back and tossed a look at his over-weight friend.

"Oh, my bad Shikamaru." Naruto put his fist down and followed Shikamaru's eyes to Chouji. "Did he honestly stay there that whole time?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, quite a load of trouble if you ask me. I leave him a bowl of food everyday, and every morning it's empty, so either he's eating it at some point in time or it's those damn birds." Naruto looked down and saw a bunch of empty white bowls piled on top of the other right at Chouji's feet.

"Did you try everything to get him out of this?" Shikamaru _tsked_ before looking up at the bright sky, squinting.

"Basically, cold water, slaps, kicks, punches. Nothing seems to get him up."

"Did you tap his nuts?" Shikamaru looked taken back as he snapped his head to Naruto to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"You're smart, dude. When I'm in a deep sleep and nothing can wake me up, Kiba does that and that makes me pop right up. Promise." Naruto shoved his right hand in his faded blue jeans.

"I'm not doing it, you do it." Naruto shrugged, approaching the chubby male. He took his hand out of his pocket and tapped gently at the male's pants, gaining no response. Naruto scratched at his head, then cocked back his fist and rammed it into the other male's genitals, who collapsed instantly to the ground and let out groans of agony.

"See?" Naruto said beaming a smile at Shikamaru. Shikamaru ran over to his fallen friend and knelt beside him trying to get him up.

Naruto walked away and on to school, already deducing this Monday to be great. Punching someone in the nuts and no repercussions? Fucking great!

When Naruto neared the school he noticed a black Bugatti in front of the school. Naruto strained his ear to listen to the engine, and noticed that it was still on. Naruto took a deep breath and willed himself into a calmer state. _Don't say anything, don't take notice. If he does notice you, don't get pissed…Okay good._ Naruto tossed his head up to the sky and watched the clouds, and used his instincts to know when to turn, but unfortunately he made face to brick contact with the tan wall surrounding the school.

Naruto looked around making sure no one noticed, before gently rubbing at his nose and chin. _I must have the instincts of a sleep walking crack-pot. _Naruto thought before walking into the school building.

When he entered the school building he saw Neji walking with a stack of folders in his hands and immediately noticed Neji trying to quickly walk past him without a word. Naruto chased after him and tapped him on the shoulder. Neji stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What Uzumaki?" Neji said in a cold and distant voice.

"Hey, just wanted to say thanks for taking up for me again yesterday! I promise I'll try not to get in trouble today! Oh, and thanks for the help last week, when you helped me with my math! Boy, did you save me!" Neji slowly turned around to face a blinding smile coming from the charming and cute Naruto.

"Anytime Naruto." Naruto nodded before walking away.

Turning around Naruto pointed a finger out at Neji who was still watching him. "I told you that you have my loyalty and friendship!" Naruto stated before running off to his class before the late bell rung.

Naruto made it to his class just in the nick of time, because soon after entering the classroom the late bell sounded off.

"Ah, Naruto, for once you aren't late." Naruto looked up and scowled at his math teacher.

"Where were you Friday? Out of all of the days to _not_ show up it had to be that day? On top of that we got Gai-sensei!" Naruto yelled, as he walked up to Kakashi's desk, and slammed a small tan hand on the wooden material.

Kakashi let out an amused chuckle. "Well, I'm not going to give you all of the details, but Iru-chan just couldn't walk that day and he was so angry at me that I just couldn't bare to leave his side, so I stayed with him."

"Huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, staring at his overly happy teacher. Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's, before forcefully picking it up and squeezing it. Naruto flung his body at Kakashi's and used his casted hand to try and pry the man's strong fingers off of his aching hand.

"Basically all you need to learn in this lesson is don't _fucking_ touch my desk _or_ ask me about my own private life." Kakashi said through a smiling mouth as he squeezed harder at Naruto's hand. "So how's about you get your scrawny ass up to _your_ desk before it gets filled with a foot, hm?" Kakashi released Naruto's hand, watching amusingly as Naruto narrowed his eyes and walked up the aisle to his seat and sat down.

"Alright class, who can tell me what the circumference of a circle with the radius of two in a half inches would be?" Naruto shot his hand up and waved it around frantically trying to get his teacher's attention.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi said surprised that he was even raising his hand.

"…" Kakashi leaned in to try and get a clearer message of the answer.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Dick."

"Huh?"

"Dick."

"Naruto, what the hell are you saying?"

"Dick."

"Naruto answer the damn question."

"Dick."

"Is that your answer?"

"Dick."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto sighed to himself. What a long day! Trying to not get in trouble was a real bitch! It's like trying to go through the day without wondering what color underwear you put on this morning. It's just too hard and it gives you major head-aches when you think about it. So, to compensate, Naruto made a list on his hand with a marker. The list of names would get it _bad_ tomorrow, just wait and see.

Naruto looked down at his hand as he walked out of the school building, skillfully avoiding any oncoming walls. _Hm, definitely kicking his ass tomorrow, heh just wait and see. He's going to be sucking on lemons for a week just to get the taste of my fist out of his mouth. _Naruto looked up and saw that same black Bugatti parked out in front of the school yard. _Damn, how long is he going to be here?_ Naruto approached the school gate praying that Sasuke was already there waiting for him.

Naruto looked both ways at the road and to his dismay no Sasuke. Leaning up against the school gates, Naruto stared up at the sky and started whistling the tune from that movie _Kill Bill_.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyes scrunched in apprehension as he continued to stare at the darkening sky.

"Naruto-kun." The voice persisted. "It's Naruto, right?" Naruto started to rattle his left foot quickly as he fought to ignore the voice. "Hey, don't disregard me like I'm some normal pedestrian!" Naruto felt his arm pulled, and he snapped his head to Sasuke's brother. He was dressed in the same outfit save for the necklace of what appeared to be an eye with multiple commas surrounding the pupil dangling around his neck. _Geez, for someone as rich as you you'd think that you'd have some verity. _

"What!?" Naruto hollered.

"I do believe that I was calling you. It's not polite to ignore a superior, especially when it's a Uchiha." Naruto snatched his arm away and scowled at Itachi before tossing his head away from him.

"Hmph, do you mind? I was doing something." Before Itachi could respond, a loud screech drew both of their attention to the road. They watched a sleek black car speed towards them and stop with yet another loud screech of the tires. Naruto let out a breath of relief as he saw Sasuke step out of the car and approach him.

"Can you honestly stand being around him?" Itachi asked, clucking his tongue.

"Huh?" Naruto asked staring at Itachi. Itachi turned a hateful gaze towards his little brother and let out a small chuckle.

"Honestly, he has such an overbearing personality. I find my little brother extremely weak willed and unable to sustain a single stable relationship with anyone."

"Wait a second-" Naruto looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke was biting on his bottom lip, clenching and unclenching his fist at his side. _Wait, this isn't the Sasuke I know…_

"I personally find it remarkable that he's able to even function like the semi-retarded baboon that he is. He can't even make half of the achievements that I have. Don't you find it difficult to keep a conversation going to him?"

"Hey!" Naruto screamed, stopping Itachi from going any further. "Firstly, I don't care how overbearing he is! You don't have the right to be such a dick! He's not that bad to talk to, yeah sure it feels like I'm having a conversation with a turned off television." Naruto looked over to see Sasuke staring at him with surprise in his eyes. "He may not have gotten the ass-hole of the year award like you may have, but that doesn't mean that he's an under achiever, that just means that he's a bit more bearable than you! You're just a bitch painted bitch house with bitch interior bitch design! So how about you suck this one," Naruto grabbed at his privates, before grabbing Sasuke by the hand and dragging him over to the car. "And go fuck off quietly in the corner."

Sasuke walked off to the driver's side of the car with a smirk spreading across his features as he stared at his brother's dumbfounded face. Naruto stood at the passenger's side of the door. Naruto quickly turned around and pointed a stubby finger at the older Uchiha.

"Your mother is a whore!" Naruto opened up the door and scooted in before slamming the door. Crossing his arms Naruto mumbled underneath his breath as Sasuke slid into the car and turned it on.

Minutes after driving away Sasuke finally turned to Naruto with slight anger in his eyes. "She's my mother too." Naruto turned his head towards the Uchiha, turning his eyes into confused slits.

"Huuh?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond.

"You told my _brother our mother _is a whore." Naruto's eyes grew large, as an apologetic grin came onto his face.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean it. I mean, usually it's one of the best Knock-Outs! Come on, just thinking about him tossing and turning in bed at night because I said that, it's killer!"

"You had detention today, why didn't you attend?" Sasuke inquired. That's why he wasn't there right away, he thought the moron would've gone to detention.

"Meh, I could always do it at another time." Naruto said, brushing it off like it was a movie date.

"You have detention clear into the next school year."

"So? It's not like they can make me go anyways."

Sasuke parked his car in his garage and stepped out. He was almost certain that Itachi was going to show up at his house, because _no one _talks to him like that, let alone a Uchiha.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and grimaced when he saw Naruto slowly inching his pointer finger closer and closer to his nostril.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hollered, making Naruto jump and retract his hand back to his side.

"H-huh?"

"Apparently you've ran out of shame. Don't do that in public, and use a tissue when you're in public _or_ private!" Naruto looked all around rubbing sheepishly at the back of his head. His nose just itched! He wasn't going to go digging for treasure! It was just the rim of his nostril itched, that's what he was aiming for!

"I w-wasn't going to do what you think I did!"

"I'm sure you had a great idea coming to you, so great it took you a while to point to the high heavens. Anyways, get ready, we're taking a walk." Naruto turned around taking in the view like it was the first time he's ever seen it, before looking back at Sasuke, nodding.

"Ok, sure!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto looked up at the sky and realized that sky was _much_ darker than what it was just forty-five minutes earlier. Suddenly he thought of Itachi and that song that was on the newest tape that his father sent him popped into his mind.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk away _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell._

Thinking about the song made Naruto react by adding a large bounce in his step, and snapping his fingers to the beat inside of his head.

"I hope that's walking, because I'd just _hate_ to see you dance." Sasuke commented with a snort. Naruto returned his walk back to a normal pace and turned his head to scowl at Sasuke.

"I _don't _dance." They walked on in silence for a few minutes before Naruto added. "You know many people believe that you can dance if your thumb can hold down your ring and middle finger, and if you can move your wrist up and down in a rhythmic pace."

"Goodie." Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes. They walked until they came across a convenient store. Sasuke looked at Naruto, waiting for a response.

"Orange soda." With that Sasuke disappeared into the store, and left Naruto outside, staring at the sidewalk taking note of the small damp circles in the cement. _Shit, I'm __**so**__ not getting rained on. _

Naruto looked up the side-walk and watched two people come closer and closer. The closer they got, the more he realized that they were from Konoha, because people in that gang all have tattoos somewhere on their bodies, and these two have them conveniently right below their collarbone, smack dab in the middle. Naruto hid his cast behind his thigh, and stared at the two from the corner of his eye.

Once they were close enough to so that their facial features were detectable, Naruto noticed that they were identical twins. The only difference being the way their shoulder length white hair was parted. One was parted to the right, so that the right eye was exposed, and the other to the left. They were both dressed in white hoodies with purple shorts along with knee high socks and black open toed sneakers.

Naruto made eye contact with them and both of them looked like they just chocked on a meatball.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto!?" The identical voices said in unison. Naruto turned his head slightly in their direction, looking at them through uninterested eyes.

"Yup, that's me." Naruto responded, turning his head back up to the sky.

"What are you-" The one on the right said.

"Doing up in this area?" The one on the left finished.

"Yeah, don't you-"

"Live down in th-,"

"Kaze District?" The twins finished in unison, pointing in the direction of the Kaze district.

Naruto turned his head completely in their direction and scowled at the. "How do you guys know where I live, and why do you ask?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? You're becoming really po-" The one of the right was elbowed hard by the boy on the left.

"Shut-up Sakon!"

"Sorry Ukon…" Sakon apologized, rubbing at his sore side.

Naruto kicked himself off of the wall, and crouched down into a fighting position, still trying to keep his cast hidden.

"We didn't-"

"Come to start anything." They said holding up one hand that was the opposite of what the other one was holding up.

"Too damn bad, should've just turned around and walked away before approaching, right?"

"I guess-"

"It can't be helped." The two twins crouched down and joined hands with confident smiles spreading across their green lipstick covered lips.

"Move any further, and you'll face dire consequences." The dark voice of Uchiha Sasuke sounded off behind Naruto, making the twins freeze in their spots much like what happened with Tayuya and Jiroubou.

"Uchiha Sasuke?!" Both of the twins yelled simultaneously.

"Get lost before I change my mind and decide not to be as merciful." The two let go of each other's hand and ran in the same direction that they came from. Sasuke scowled when he felt a small drop of rain hit his eye.

"Sasuke, what the hell did I tell you the last time!?" Naruto hollered as he stomped up to Sasuke and pulled his head up to glare at Sasuke from underneath his chin.

"What did _I _tell you last time? I was here, so I did something." Sasuke said shrugging. He shoved the orange soda in Naruto's chest and walked past him, bumping shoulders.

"I don't need your damned favors. I don't need your damned sympathy. And I don't need your _fucking_ help!" Naruto added extra vigor to his statement by throwing down the soda and stomping off in front of the Uchiha to face him with blazing eyes.

"You go around stomping and creating a fuss like you're the shit, but if it wasn't for that over sized ego in that undersized body of yours you'd be just like everyone else. The same, get it? Normal. Or better yet, probably dead. Guess what? Konoha is looking all over for you in your district, why haven't they found you, you ask? Because of me. Why are you still in fucking school? Because of me. Why are you fucking able to even _wipe_ yourself? Because of me. Bitter? Hard to swallow?" Sasuke lapped his tongue in his mouth a couple of times before looking back out at Naruto. "Taste just fine to me."

Naruto let out a yell before he lunged himself at Sasuke reaching his hands out towards Sasuke's neck. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's arm and just missed those hands that threatened to squeeze the living day-lights out of him. Naruto brought his arm back around and missed when Sasuke ducked out of the way and dropped to the ground, using his leg to kick Naruto's feet out from underneath him. Naruto fell to the ground, but quickly sat up and pounced on Sasuke, managing to land a punch on the pale face. The blow was softened because thankfully Sasuke managed to almost stop it, he could just imagine what it would've done if it was full force.

Sasuke reached up and grabbed a fistful of golden hair, before using a high amount of momentum to spin the bodies so that Sasuke was on top. Sasuke punched twice at Naruto's face before he felt a hard object come in contact with that middle of his face, making him see spots for a brief moment.

Naruto rubbed hastily at his forehead, trying to get the blackness that threatened to overtake his vision out of his head. Naruto got up to his feet and dropped into fighting stance. Naruto charged at a Sasuke who was stumbling, trying to regain his footing. Naruto lunched his foot, but felt it grabbed and twisted painfully. Naruto twisted his body in the direction that his foot was being twisted in, and placed his palm and fingertips on the ground, using it as extra momentum to kick his other foot at Sasuke.

Sasuke brought up his forearm and blocked the attack, then kicked out his foot into Naruto's gut, sending the blond up. Twisting his body, Sasuke kicked Naruto in the chest and sent him flying a good five feet away.

Naruto sat up and wiped the blood that dripped out of his mouth away, and brought himself up on his knees and let out a laugh.

"Ha! I love a challenge!" Naruto yelled, charging at a bouncing Uchiha. Sasuke kicked out a foot, aiming for Naruto's neck. Naruto spun himself on his leg, managing to go just below the leg, and kick out his own foot and landed a blow on Sasuke's stomach. Naruto ran up and flipped on his hands and pushed up, kicking Sasuke in the chin, causing him to fly a few inches in the air, before landing on the ground. Naruto ran to Sasuke to cause further injury, but was kicked several times in the stomach when Sasuke pushed himself in the air and onto his hands to swing his legs out at the attacker managing to land a few hits.

Naruto did a back flip in order to get away from the flailing legs. _He's good…_Naruto thought, taking his thumb up to his chin and wiping the blood off. Sasuke pushed himself up onto his feet and charged after the blond.

_Che, he's pretty strong…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So…which one of you would like to tell me what happened?" The nurse asked, rubbing alcohol onto Naruto's wound that was bleeding around his eye.

"We were walking, when a scooter was coming along." Naruto said

"That's right…" Sasuke added, nodding in agreement, then seethed when the alcohol burned the cut on his forearm.

"That's when we both got hit at the same time."

"And we suffered collateral damage."

"Yeah, then it flung me into a lamp post and him into a car." Naruto commented, earning a glare from the Uchiha.

"That's when he turned around and fell face first into a fist." Sasuke said sneering at Naruto who gave an angry scowl back at the Uchiha.

"Ah, I see…" The nurse broke through, trying to get rid of the suffocating tension in the room.

She looked out of the window and noticed the raining. "Hey, do you guys know what comes after the rain?" She asked, getting Naruto's attention and only a third of Sasuke's.

"Agony, depression, nausea, head trauma? Am I hitting the mark, because I sure feel like I'm close." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Actually, I think that's the symptoms from looking at you Sasuke. Oh yeah, don't forget loss of apatite." The nurse sighed as the tension built back up in the room.

"Geez, it's sunshine you guys. Sunshine comes after the rain." She sighed, and accidentally added too much pressure to the bloody cut on Naruto's knee, making him yelp in pain. "Ah! Sorry…"

"I'm pretty sure it's more rain and darker days. Darker days are just fine with me, because that means less people having to look at this blond moron."

"Oh yeah?!"

The nurse let out a frustrated sigh as she got back to work on the fussing two, finding it hopeless to try and even communicate between the arguing pair.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next day Naruto found himself the number one target of everyone in and out of the school. After seeing what he did to Sasuke, even though he would believe that he got it worse, people were freaking out, especially the Sasuke Fan Club. Naruto couldn't even sit in class with out that feeling that he was being watch with rays of death shooting out of everyone's eyes.

During Kakashi's class a herd of females burst into the classroom and chased him around the school for forty-five minutes. During Asuma's class a band of males chased him around the school for fifty-five minutes. He went to go use the bathroom and had to escape when a group of Sasuke's flunkies found him. He had to find relief in an old ladies bush!

Naruto sat down at lunch and noticed several heated glares shot his way, and sighed. He rubbed at the new bruises that were starting to appear on his face, many of them thanks to Sakura and her band of crazy she-bitches. Kiba walked into the cafeteria and shook his head at the heap of flesh at the lunch table.

After getting his lunch, Kiba sat down with Naruto and rested his face on his palm as he chewed on a warm and limp French fry.

"Dude, you might as well just start being nice to people or they're going to chase you forever." Naruto looked up at his friend through his slightly 'good' eye.

"You know if this were any other regular day I'd just say no, but today I'm just to have to shake my head and say…no." Naruto shook his head from side to side, earning a scowl from his friend.

"Then, how about you just ask the Uchiha for help? You might as well."

"Sure, but in this fantasy of yours, can I _not _have these mental problems? It's seems like the voices in my head are just rambling on now." Naruto retorted, stealing a fry off of Kiba's tray and dropped it into his mouth. Kiba slammed his hand on the table erupting a loud _bang_. Naruto flinched and glanced back at Kiba who was staring at him through fiery eyes.

"Naruto, you're making me just so angry right now because sitting around and thinking about how you butt would look in those jeans that you are trying so hard to fit into, or better yet, swinging your feet back and forth while bopping your head to that preppy boy band that you just have to keep up with in your blog is not how you manage to get things done. So how about you tuck that extremely feminem tail back in between your legs and approach Sasuke with your head down and ask for some gosh damn help. Because you aren't even doing that thing that you're supposedly best at right now."

Naruto stared at Kiba through wide eyes. He's never did a rant before! Naruto was usually the one with the long rant. Kiba grew some balls! Naruto felt extremely happy, but then at the same time pissed that _Kiba _had to tell him.

"What am I best at…?" Naruto asked, rubbing his extremely dirty cast on the table, trying to create that white noise.

"Relying on yourself." A lump caught in Naruto's throat as he stared at Kiba through wide-eyes.

_I should be offended, but he's right…what the hell am I suppose to do though? _Naruto stood up and Kiba thought for sure Naruto was going to leap across the table and attack him, but Naruto flipped open his phone and walked out of the cafeteria instead.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke approached the blond who was sitting on the bench in the school yard with his head down between his legs. The tree shaded him, but light managed to break through some spots and lighten up parts of his face, giving him a slightly eerie look.

"You summoned me?" Sasuke asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"Uh..yeah…" Naruto loosened his tight grasp that he hand around the phone and looked up at Sasuke, noticing a small bruise forming on the right side of his cheek.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, seeing a lot more bruising on the blond than what he dealt to him yesterday taking shape on his face.

"Well…uh.." Naruto felt his tongue go cottony as he fought for the words that seemed to get stuck in his throat. Naruto's eyes grew larger, as he gave Sasuke a slightly pleading look that sort of said, _don't make me say it…_ A smirk appeared on the Uchiha's face as he realized why Naruto brought him out here.

_He came to ask me for my help._ Sasuke thought, but then recognized that Naruto's pride wouldn't dare let those words escape through his mouth. Sasuke reached down and tugged Naruto up by his shoulder and tossed him against the tree, pressing his lips against Naruto's once again.

A blush creeped onto Naruto's face as Sasuke's cold lips were crushed against his own. He knew what he was saying without trying to say it, and thankfully, he didn't have to say it. Asking the Uchiha for help would be a crushing blow to his pride and he wouldn't have it. This was also a crippling shot to his pride. How the Uchiha managed to turn the fiery and feisty Naruto into a pile of goop just by a kiss, or merely whispering into his ear was madness!

_Fight!_

Naruto pulled away, keeping the Uchiha at a distance with his hand and dirty cast placed firmly on his chest.

"I don't need your help!" Naruto said looking into the Uchiha's eyes with determination.

The Uchiha let out a showy smirk before leaning back in and whispering right over Naruto's lips. "Yes you do…" Before closing the gap between them.

_I don't need your help! _Naruto screamed in his head, desperately trying to reassure himself.

_Much…_A small voice sounded off in the back of his head

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapter 11: Hang Me Out To Dry In The Rain.**_

_**Song used: All-American rejects- Gives you Hell**_

_Woot I be finally done! I added a little extra kiss scene in for Valentine's, even though it's currently not Valentine's in my story. O.o Anyways Hope you enjoyed it! I'm extremely tired, but what the heck, I've only been typing for like six hours. _

_Read and Review please!_

_~ShonenYaoi_


	11. Chapter 11

'Ello loves! I've been terribly sick this week, basically since Friday of last week. (Just so many excuses, right?) I'm so sorry it's so late! Forgive me! I've had a terribly long week and had trouble trying to log in. So once again here goes Super Dork trying to beat my brain into working and type out a chapter before I get run down by twelve people on a scooter then assaulted with a cereal box. Oh! And no problem with that extra kiss! I love typing good SasuNaruness.

Now, let's get on with the story!

Chapter 11: Hang Me Out To Dry In the Rain

**What Comes After The Rain?**

"_Sas-su..AH…" Naruto drew a sharp breath of air and refused to let it go as the raven licked at his tender pink nipples. The raven encircled his tongue on the right nipple, as his left hand made fast work hardening his other delicate nipple into a hard bud. Naruto stifled a moan as he realized a cold hand resting at the waistband of his boxers._

"_Don't be shy Naruto…" The Uchiha teased as his hand disappeared underneath the green cloth and felt around the blonde's sensitive flesh. Naruto opened up glazed over orbs and stared at black lust filled eyes._

"_Ah…don't…touch there…" Naruto pleaded, feeling his power quickly diminishing. He felt cold sweat running down his face as he licked at his suddenly very dry lips only to realize that his tongue had long ago gone cottony._

_A smirk tugged at the raven's lips as he leaned in and whispered huskily in the tan ear. "Do you mean," A cold hand firmly grasped Naruto's shaft, as a thumb swirled over the head, barely grazing it. "Here?" A loud moan escaped the blonde's lips, as he unconsciously bucked his hips up towards the cold hand._

_Sasuke pulled himself up to the flushed face and planted a forceful kiss on the pink lips. The blond felt a cold hand rub up and down on his forehead as the kiss deepened, almost painfully. As soon as the kiss broke, Naruto noticed a sudden coldness to his southern region making his heart all but drop dead in his chest._

"_Ah! Sasuke-" Naruto shrieked as he felt a cold object run up and down his ass. Naruto's legs were just about to close, but they were stopped by the iron hold of the Uchiha._

"_Tell me what you want." The arrogant voice said as he probed a finger teasingly at Naruto's ring of muscles, causing the smaller boy to jump at the unexpected contact. Naruto tried to force his legs close, but the Uchiha refused to let them as he stared at the whiskered boy hungrily._

"_I want…you…" Naruto said, squeezing his eyes shut. The blonde's face was pulled up and his eyes flickered open to see a smug smirk on the Uchiha's face._

"_I don't know who 'You' is. Tell me __**who**__ you want." Sasuke pulled Naruto up and wrapped the small tan legs around his waist and brought the smaller male's behind up to his hot throbbing flesh in order to speed up the answering process._

_Naruto let out a small yelp as he turned his head away from the condescending Uchiha. "I want…Uchiha Sasuke."_

"!" The scream was so blood curling that it would make you run your nails down a chalkboard to try and drown out the cry. Birds flew away and it seemed like every cricket hushed it's songs, and all that was heard was harsh panting.

Blue orbs flew open as he tried to catch his breath from one hell of a cry he just made. Naruto sat up, still shaky from what had just happened to his brain. _Oh. My. GOD. Did Sasuke just…Gah! Don't think about it! _The small boy held on his head by both ears and shook it up and down trying to get those thoughts out of his cranium.

"Oi, Naruto!" Naruto lifted his eyes and realized that Sasuke was leaning over him, leaning in a little too close.

"W-What!?" The blond hollered stumbling back, earning a scowl from the Uchiha.

"Don't just say 'what', after you get down screaming so loud that I'd rather chew on a brick than sit here and have to listen to it again." The raven placed a knee on the futon to keep his balance and reached a hand out towards the smaller boy, placing his cold hand on the tan forehead.

A deep blush burned at Naruto's cheeks. He thanked the darkness that aided in blanketing his blush as he slapped the hand away and pushed himself a good foot away from the Uchiha.

"D-don't touch me!" The older male raised an elegant eyebrow as he watched the flustered blond. He could even tell in the dark that Naruto's face was flushed.

"What?" A deep frown pricked at the Uchiha's lips. Naruto jumped up on his feet and grabbed the orange blanket from his futon, having to tug extra hard to get the Uchiha's knee off.

"If you're going to argue with me, I'm going to sleep on the couch!" Sasuke slowly stood up and watched Naruto walked towards the door.

"What the hell did I do again?" Naruto flung open the door and stormed out and passed the butler, who was wearing a look of horror, like he was expecting to find someone dead in the room.

"How did I end up on the bottom?" Naruto cried as he made his way downstairs, making sure that he didn't trip over the piece of blanket that he was dragging on the floor.

"I don't get it! It was _my_ dream, why wasn't I on top!?" Naruto whined as he plopped on the couch and tossed his blanket over himself.

_Stop thinking about it that way! I think I should be more worried about the fact that that was a GUY, and not why I wasn't on top…_

_Wait… I wasn't doing anything wrong! He was…um…just playing __**Clue**__ with me…_

_I know who did it…it was Uchiha Sasuke in the bed room with a pipe…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A cold clammy hand ran down the blonde's face as he looked up at the dark sky. The weather hasn't gotten any better since the day that Sasuke and him fought. A blush quickly found it's way to Naruto's cheek as the thought of that pale bastard ran through his mind.

"Naruto, are you going to get in the car or what? I don't have all day." Naruto thrust a tan hand in the air and waved the Uchiha off.

"Oh…No! I'm good! I'm just going to walk today!" The blond didn't notice a frown at the Uchiha's lips, mainly due to Naruto refusing to even look at Sasuke. A shaky foot hit the ground, as the blond chewed at his bottom lip hoping that the older male wouldn't object. It would _really _make his day just a _whole_ lot better if he didn't have to face him, or even look at the pale bastard.

"Fine, but don't be late. If you're late so help me, you'll find your last words being, "I believe I can fly," as your flap your arms up and down on the top of an eight story building's roof." Sasuke threatened, glaring a hole into the smaller boy's back. He's noticed how all this morning Naruto was strictly avoiding him. It was like he didn't want to _look_ at him. When Sasuke asked the moron to hand him a shirt Naruto shut his so far that he was sure that he was going to tear through his eyelids.

"Well, I'm going to have to guestimate how long that's going to take me…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"That counts, I'll make you take off something later, hurry up to school." The blue eyes turned towards the Uchiha, but quickly turned as a deep blush once again, for what felt like the millionth time _just_ this morning, appeared on his face.

"Uh…you...b-bastard! Do what you're best at, and let your lips know they have an appointment with my ass." Naruto stumbled out, smiling at his mind for coming up with a comeback even on the brink of insanity.

"That sounds more like you're trying to seduce me." Sasuke retorted with an amused smirk tugging at the side of his mouth. A shred of Naruto's dream bounced back in his mind, which made his body extremely hot. It was like a heat wave hit him like a ton of bricks. Naruto brought his shoulders closer to his head and brisk walked off towards the school, not looking back.

After he was out of sight of the Uchiha estate, Naruto finally released a breath of air that he felt like he was holding forever. He knew that the Uchiha was going to realize that he was avoiding him and was more than likely going to be _pissed_.

All of a sudden the blond felt himself go into alert mode as the very familiar Bugatti slowed down beside him, basically walking him. Narrowing sapphire eyes, Naruto huffed out a breath of air and started walking faster. The car responded by driving faster to keep up with the him.

"Naruto-kun, need a ride?" The voice that resembled that pale bastard's so much asked.

"Nope, first grade taught me that it's not good to ride with creeps." Naruto retorted, speeding up his walking pace.

"It's going to rain any second. You should get in before you get rained on and catch a cold."

"It's not going to rain." Naruto said, and not soon after a few drops of rain landed on the ground and soon that few turned to thousands of drops hitting the ground at once. _Whoever is up there, you owe me flowers…_ Naruto thought looking up at the sky, getting pelted in the eyes with cold rain.

"Get in." The Bugatti stopped all together and Itachi reached over and opened up the passenger side of the car, and smirked when the tan boy finally gave in.

"Drive me to school and that's all." Naruto stated, getting into the car. For a second he thought that Itachi was going to yell "Gotcha bitch!" and drive off over the hills. After a few moments the blond relaxed a little after the older male continued to drive at a slow speed.

"You know, Sasuke is-"

"Shut-up! I don't want to hear you talking about him!" The blond screamed, as he stared the mat below his feet to death.

"I was going to say Sasuke was going to be competing against me for the very first time. It'll be interesting, you know, the outcome." The older male declared letting a showy smirk spread across his face. Naruto's eyes turned into confused slits as he stared dumbfounded at the older Sasuke clone.

"Dude, I got to admit I really don't give a shit that you're competing against Sasuke, what's it? Baseball? He's really good at that…" Naruto rambled on as he chewed confusingly at his thumb.

"That's exactly why I have to have you." It was almost comical on how fast the blonde's head snapped towards the older Uchiha and stared at him through wide eyes.

"D-don't joke with me!" Naruto hollered. Itachi turned his head towards the small male and his face held such a stern look that it seemed almost impossible that this guy was able to hold affection for anything.

"I don't joke. This isn't suppose to be comical. Is that what you like? Jokes? I'll buy you a whole club filled with comedians." Itachi dug a cell phone out of his jacket and stared at the screen, looking unsure of what to do next.

"W-wait! I don't want comedians! What the hell!? What kind of present is that? I was just saying, don't joke with me! What you said _wasn't_ funny!" Naruto waved his arms frantically trying to get the older male's attention.

"Well, what do you like?" Looking out of the window, Naruto's heart swelled up with joy as he watched them come close to the school.

"Tuck and roll!" The blond hollered before opening up the door and practically dove out rolling onto the cold and wet ground. A small smirk come onto the Uchiha's face as he watched the small boy dart into the school building.

"Heh, seems like I have a challenge." Itachi commented before speeding off.

After running into the school building, Naruto grimaced at the dirt and grass that clung to his grey shirt like a cotton hungry sea urchin. He made a mental note to never do that again, looked cool in the movies, but hurts like hell in real life. The blond made a straight b-line to the counselor's office, while leaving a trail of grass and dirt behind him. He needed someone to talk to and get advice. Jiraiya may be forgetful and old, but he's like one of those fortune cookies that you think are right just because they have your favorite number on them and Jiraiya's room is room number 9.

Naruto pushed past on-comers and banged onto the hazy glass door of room number nine. After a few moments of banging and hollering a tall white haired man finally came to the door and swung it open to peer out at the small tan blond.

"Eeh? Naruto! Haven't seen you in here in a while! Come in!" The tall male stepped aside to let Naruto walk past him. Naruto ran in and immediately hopped onto the long chair, tossing his arms behind his head.

"Thanks you perverted toad!" The small boy thanked happily. After putting the 'Counseling!' sign on the door, Jiraiya walked over to his red chair and sat down. Folding his arms, he looked over at Naruto, who he could tell was drifting off to sleep.

"Whadd'ya want, you brat? And when the hell is that cast comin' off?! I've actually had to work on cars these past few weeks! You've had too many vacation days!" Naruto brought his wounded hand up to his eyes, which cast a shadow over his eyes, and inspected the extremely dirty material on his hand.

"I think it's suppose to come off in a week or maybe a few days." Jiraiya shook his head a few times and blinked like he just woke up in pure day-light before looking out at Naruto.

"Hey brat! When the hell did you get here? Why aren't you in class?!" Naruto rolled his eyes at the forgetful old man, it wasn't like this was the first time this happened to him. As a matter of fact, this happens almost _every_ time he came to visit the old geezer. The blond stood up and approached the old man.

Slamming a hand on the desk, Naruto looked into the narrow dark eyes with a serious expression. "Hey! You perverted old bastard! I need advice!" A chipper grin appeared on Jiraiya's face, like it was his first customer to a freshly opened store.

"Well! Wha'cha need advice for?" Jirayia asked, let out a cheerful chuckle.

Naruto looked down at the ground and pushed his two index fingers together sheepishly. "Well, err…um…you know, I'm having…," The blond babbled hopelessly, before finding one word that he thought would sum it all up. "Hormones." Naruto said flat out, finding the pencil on the shiny wooden desk a lot more interesting than anything else at the moment.

The smile on the old man's face quickly disappeared and was replaced with a firm expression. He looked up from side to side, humming to himself in a deep and groggy voice.

"Aw, come on ero-sennin! I don't know which road I'm on right now! Toss me out a line here!" Naruto begged. Usually when it took him this long to come up with a reply simply meant either he didn't have one or that he forgot the question.

A gasp erupted from the old man. Looking like he just had an epiphany, he quickly stood up sending his chair out from underneath him. "To know the road ahead ask those coming back."

"Ah!" Naruto yelped out, getting a mental image of Kakashi and Iruka. "Thanks!" The blond yelled, wrapping a tan hand around Jiraiya's huge hand.

"Oh, hey Naruto! Wha'cha doin' here? Need something?" Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, before running out of the classroom and heading for his first period class.

When Naruto reached Kakashi's door, his hand hesitated for a second. _Do I honestly want to ask __**him**__? _Shaking his golden hair around, Naruto quickly turned around and headed for his soft-spoken teacher, Iruka.

Barging in, Naruto must have startled his reading teacher, because he jumped a mile in the air and the pen in his hand flew behind him.

"Oi, Naruto! Knock before you come in like that! Or at least be quiet about it!" Iruka informed, reaching back for his pen. Naruto stiffened his upper lip and walked up Iruka and stood literally two inches away from the brown haired man.

"You have sex with a man, right!?" Naruto hollered before he could even catch himself. A deep blush appeared on his teacher's face, and he looked down at the neatly stacked papers on his desk.

"W-Well…I wouldn't say it like _that_…" Iruka stuttered, embarrassed. Naruto pulled up a chair and rested his chin on the back rest.

"Well? What's it like? I mean, don't you feel weird?" The questions were just rolling off the tongue. He knew he'd have to apologize to his teacher later, but right now he wanted some damn answers!

"A-ahem…" Iruka cleared his voice, obviously taken back by the boy's random questions. "I always thought it was weird…but Kakashi-san...er…Kakashi told me not to worry about it…I mean, it's not like I _wanted_ to fall in love with a man, it just kind of happened…" An embarrassed blush crept on the teacher's face. It made him sort of uncomfortable how Naruto was staring up at him through those big curious eyes! "Why are you asking? Do you like a male?" Iruka asked. He knew damn well he'd be pissed if Naruto found love! He was incredibly too young! In his days you didn't find love until your twenties!

"Wah!?" A lump felt caught in his throat. He was expecting to hear that question, and he was ready to answer it with a simple _**no**_, but now he wasn't finding it that easy. "Gah, well…um…I'm not in love with a guy! I...um…just wanted to know, because of a project! Yeah! A project! I want to make an essay about gay marriage! I'm totally for it! I mean, gays should have the same opportunity to ruin their lives just as well as straights!"

"Oh! Well, I don't find it any different than any regular relationship."

"Expect that you both have wieners…" Naruto mumbled out, just loud enough for Iruka to hear, who automatically took it offensively.

"Well!" Iruka huffed out angrily. "I don't find that much of a problem! I find this relationship a lot more interesting and…exhilarating that any other relationship any girl and boy would find themselves in!" The brunette expressed his anger even more by stacking his papers violently and slamming them down on the desk, making Naruto flinch a little.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that! That accidentally slipped!" Iruka cheeks were still red with anger, so Naruto thought it was safe to say that Iruka didn't forgive him. So, now he'd have to sit here and listen to him vent. That was what was wrong with Iruka, he was too emotional and had to get stuff off his chest or you're not forgiven.

"Kakashi is a great man! He's always there! He's so protective of me!-" At this point Naruto was already letting his mind drift off, but his thoughts were cut short when the classroom door was opened _violently_ and the busty principle walked in.

She was known as "Give a dime, lose a million", which in other words means she's a horrible financer. She probably owes just about everybody twenty dollars, if not more. She stomped in, making the two blond pig tails that rested on her shoulders bounce a long with her extremely huge breast.

She glared at the soft-spoken teacher through her hazel brown eyes. "Y-Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Iruka stuttered, as Naruto stared at the principles bust with wide eyes. Tsunade caught the stare and glared at the blond boy in return.

"Oi! Kid! Up here!" Tsunade snapped her purple painted fingernails to get Naruto's attention. Naruto shook his head furiously and looked up into the principle's eyes.

"Oh, sorry! That low V-cut shirt is just screaming 'Respect me as a person.', how about you toss on a winter jacket after taping those suckers down." Tsunade crossed her arms tightly under her huge breast and sneered at the blond boy.

"Get your ass out of here. I have to speak with Iruka." Naruto tossed a looked Iruka before cheerfully jumping up and walking up to the principle.

"Sure! Love to!" Naruto looked down at the huge cleavage and gave them puppy eyes. "Now, Rover and Dusty…Sit…Stay!…Good boys!" The blond boy tossed the hazel eyed woman a smile before walking out.

"H-hey! Naruto! We're not done talking yet!"

"Suure Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called in after him.

_Man those things are huge! They have to be fake, or she must eat too much bread…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto walked down the hall-way, looking at the water streaked window. The weather definitely wasn't letting up, which meant he was going to have to either weather the weather or ride with Sasuke. He was most certainly wasn't going to ride with the pale Uchiha, so he was going to have to hope that the rain would stop.

The sudden vibration of his phone sent Naruto nearly jumping out of his skin. Flipping it open, the blond toyed around with the phone, trying to get the messages page. Of course, it was from Sasuke. He probably was angry that Naruto wasn't in his class.

_**Get your ass to class before I drown you in a thimble. **_See? A loving message. Naruto flipped it closed and walked off to his class, just hoping for the end of the day.

By the time it was the school was over, Naruto felt like he had aged several years. Iruka practically chatted his ear off and adding his emotion into the mix only added to the blonde's nausea. He wasn't good at handling emotions. He can be extremely sensitive to other's emotions or extremely cruel, and at the moment, he was extremely intolerant of _any_ emotions. He had to stay after school and listen to Iruka whine and chat about nothing for forty-five minutes! Naruto opened up his phone and stared at the wallpaper on the screen. Contemplating whether or not to let Sasuke know he was okay, but then again, why did he need to let _him_ know of his where-abouts?

"Staring at it won't do you any good." A voice sounded off in Naruto's ear, making him jump ever so slightly and fidget the phone in his hand.

"I was-wasn't trying to do anything." Naruto stared down at the phone that was starting to shake in his hands. Sasuke closed in to the smaller boy and backed him into a wall, noticing that Naruto was still refusing to look at him. Reaching an arm up, Sasuke rested a hand on the wall a few inches away from the side of the blonde's face.

"You seem to be avoiding me, and refusing to even look at my face." The sound of Naruto flipping his phone closed erupted through the empty hall-way.

"Y-you must be crazy! I'm not avoiding anything!" Naruto lied, letting out a small chuckle, as he stared at the water fountain to his left.

"I don't like being lied to. Look at me." Sasuke ordered. Naruto raised his face, but kept his eyes at a downcast. The Uchiha sucked his teeth, reaching down he cupped the tan chin in his hand and shook it from side to side.

Heat quickly rose to Naruto's face, as he brushed the cold hand off his face and brushed past the raven with his chin tucked to his chest.

"Hey! I didn't say I was done with you!" Sasuke made a grab for Naruto's arm, who pulled it out of the raven's grasp.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto shrieked. A scowl appeared on the Uchiha's face as he made a grab for the blond again. Grabbing him by his elbows, Sasuke pulled the smaller male back towards his body and quickly turned him around. Naruto shut his eyes, letting out a small whimper when he felt his back collide with the cold wall.

"I don't like being told what to do." Sasuke said in a low voice. Naruto opened his eyes and noticed the Uchiha a mere centimeter away from his face. The obsidian eyes staring down at the pink lips, then back up to the sapphire orbs.

"Oi! Sassuuukkeeee-kuuun! Here goes those files you wanted!" A raspy voice called from hallway. Sasuke backed up and stared at the brunette boy approaching him with probably over a dozen of tan folders in his arms. Naruto took the chance to escape and quickly ran to the exist and out the door. Sasuke clucked his tongue, before shoving his hands in his pockets and walked past the brunette boy who started following him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Deep breaths…In…Out…_ Naruto tried calming himself as the cold rain pelted down on his head. Matting his golden locks to his forehead as some spikes still remained standing, refusing to go down without a fight. The blond didn't even feel cold, heat was still rising off of his body from Sasuke being so close to him. He was really staring to get angry at himself. He didn't like guys! He was in love with Sakura-chan! Hear it? Sa-ku-ra!

He just concluded that he reacted like that because Sasuke was such a prick. It's impossible for him to like guys! Especially _Sasuke_. No way! Not today! Not ever! Sasuke was a rival! Naruto tried to reassure himself. He slapped at his scarred cheeks a few times, trying to get the red blush off of his face.

After walking for a few minutes, Naruto stared up at the sky, trying to predict where on his body a raindrop falling from the sky was going to hit. Suddenly his keen senses put him back in alert mode. He noticed a black car, that _wasn't_ a bugatti parked right inside an alley way. As soon as he passed the car, he heard it pull out and splash in a puddle as it made it's way out. Naruto strained his left eye as far as it would go to watch the black car. Black car gave him enough reason to be suspicious, and the fact that the head lights weren't on, made Naruto was to run like crazy.

A gut feeling was screaming at him to run, and as soon as that instinct hit his brain that's exactly what he did. He turned on his heel and ran out towards a yard, climbing over a wooden fence. His suspicion was confirmed when he turned around to see the car following him. Panicking, the blond quickly jumped over a fence, running through a yard that had clothes hanging in the rain. He tore off a pair of blue pants. After balling the pants up, he tossed it to the left and began running to his right.

His ears were picking up the sound of feet splashing in the water, which was making him panic even more. _Empty your mind, now! Now! _Suddenly everything started slowing down, and things came much clearer. He turned around and noticed only one person running after him. So the others that were pursuing him went the route of the pants. He could handle one person, but if he goes down then it's all over. He's extremely clumsy so he wasn't taking any chances in the rain.

Snapping his head to the left, the blond decided to run into the other yard and gather more clothes that were hanging outside and toss them around in hopes to confuse his pursuers. Naruto ran over to the wooden fence and jumped over it, but right before his left leg could leave the wooden material, his foot slipped and he felt himself falling. His head hit the ground harshly, causing him to see dark spots in the barely visible surrounding.

Naruto jumped up on one foot, and pushed himself up. Losing his footing on the slippery grass, he once again felt his body collide with the cold ground. Once again trying to push himself up, the cold sensation he got from the hard ground returned along with a pain that raised in between his shoulder blades.

"Oi, long time no see. This is pay back from last time!" A painful scream erupted from the blond as the larger male's knee pressed harder in between his shoulder blades, and sharp nails dug into the flesh on his forearms.

"You got him Kidoumaru?" The female of the group asked, apparently out of breath. The spider like man grinned, bearing pointy teeth at the fiery red haired girl.

"Heh, moron tripped." The largest of the group finally arrived, desperately trying to get enough oxygen in his lungs.

Naruto let out a low growl as he rocked back in forth in an attempt to get the knee off his back. Kidoumaru grabbed the smaller boy and slammed him back in the ground along with tightening up his grip.

"Heh, I told you you wouldn't be so tough this time!" Tayuya said, kicking the whiskered boy in his side, earning a stifled groan.

"How about you let me go and fight me one on one! You won't be so fucking arrogant then! Let me go you creepy bas-_GUH!"_ The air left Naruto's lung as a good kick from the largest one was delivered to his chest. The sound of an car overtook Naruto's hearing as he tried to concentrate on anything but the stabbing pain in his ribs. All of a sudden the engine stopped, and the three gang members let out a chuckles.

"Heh, here he comes! You're really fucked now!" The girl hollered in the blonde's ear. Standing up straight, the red head let out a resounding howl of laughter.

"Let him stand." A deep voice sounded. Naruto immediately felt the pressure leave his back. Taking the chance, the blond swung his leg behind him and caught the tan spider like man in the gut and kicked him to the ground before pouncing on him. Not a moment later, Naruto felt an arm snake around his waist and then felt himself leaving the ground. Sapphire eyes narrowed as he looked out at the male standing in front of them.

The male looked about his age. He had shoulder length white hair that parted in the middle and had clips on the end of the bangs that were at the side of his cheeks. His eyes were a green with slightly gray color. Red, what Naruto supposed was make-up, was around his eyes, and there were two dots at the center of the male's pale forehead. Naruto looked at his chest and noticed the 'Konoha' marking right below his neck, in between his collarbone.

The boy placed a hand firmly on his hip and stared at Naruto though stoic eyes. "So, you're the one that's been popping up so often lately? Do you honestly know how many of my gang members you've injured? On top of that _refusing_ an offer to join Konoha, you're quite the card. You've really been giving me trouble, and we haven't even met."

"Aw, I'm flattered. And here I was thinking I was making a difference in the world." Naruto said sarcastically, earning a blow to the gut. Spit flew out of his mouth from that hit, but the blond returned his blue eyes back to the white haired male and narrowed them into almost closed slits.

"Let him go. I need to knock him down a few levels." Jiroubou complied and let the small blond go. Hitting the ground, Naruto rubbed at his gut trying to get the pain out of it. The blue eyes immediately followed the gang leader's hand as it reached behind his black pants and pulled out something white and pointy. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that that was a sharpened bone. The green eyes narrowed on the blond as he ran a finger up the white object and rested it on the pointy tip.

"Ah yes, this is what you think it is. It's a bone. And from the last Konoha leader no less. I thought I'd keep it as a memento, and when I kill you, I think I'll keep a bone of yours!" The blonde's blue eyes widened in surprise. _Shit! This is the Konoha leader!_ Naruto backed up and raised his cast, when he saw the taller male running after him. The Konoha leader raised the sharpened bone and brought it down forcefully on the blond, who brought up his cast to push it aside. Each time the bone was jabbed at him, Naruto would block it with his cast, avoiding doing anything else because he wasn't sure yet of the Konoha gang leader's close combat fighting ability.

For once he was thankful that his hand was broken, just think of what would've happened if that cast hadn't been there.

"Let's go boss! Kick his ass! Hell yeah!" Naruto's eyes focused on the girl for a split second and just barely dodged the bone that scraped at the side of his cheek right below his eye, drawing a small amount of blood. The boss's eyes flicked towards the large male and let a small nod show. Jiroubou ran up behind the small blond and raised an arm, crashing it down on Naruto's head. Naruto immediately fell to the ground, after letting out a low groan, blue eyes disappeared behind tan eyelids.

"Hey boss! What's that for?" The girl asked approaching the whiskered boy.

"This was taking incredibly too long." The voice answered casually, before walking up to Naruto. Crouching down, he took the blonde's hand and inspected the cast. "Hm, he was improvising. This hand is actually broken. Too bad, I guess I'll keep this as a reminder of his incredible stupidity." Kimimaro raised the bone and stared at the back of the golden head, his eyes gleaming with murderous intent.

"I expect you not to go any further." The sharpened bone halted a mere inch away from the back of the blonde's head. Kimimaro looked up irritably and watched a dark figure approach the group.

"What are _you_ doing here? Don't you know it's bad meddling in other's affairs, Uchiha?" The white haired male asked, withdrawing his bone back to his side.

"You were about to kill _my_ property. Now, you know a Uchiha never likes their property touched." The raven stopped a few feet short of the gang leader and sneered at him through dark eyes.

"I'll go ahead and kill him sometime or another, either he joins or he's dead. I want that pretty little head on my wall." Kimimaro licked viciously at his sharpened bone, looking out at the Uchiha through the corner of his eye.

"If you're going to sniffle and pretend that was a sneeze, I'll play along, but if you don't want to take that gracious offer of mine, than I'll tell you this; don't repeat what you just said or you'll find yourself wondering around aimlessly in the middle of the desert sucking on cactus for the rest of your life." The gang leader put his weapon away and hoisted the blond over his shoulder. Sasuke visibly stiffened as his eyes narrowed in on Kimimaro.

The white haired male walked over to the clothing line and draped Naruto over the wire, which began to sag under the blonde's weight. Kimimaro stepped back before turning his head back to the raven and showed a dangerous smile. Snapping his finger, the gang leader called back his three gang members and quickly disappeared in the fog.

Sasuke sighed before walking over to Naruto and tossing him over his shoulder. _You truly are helpless…_ The Uchiha thought as he stared at the whiskered face through the side of his eyes.

They drove in the Uchiha's car in silence for a few minutes before Sasuke's head snapped over to Naruto, who let out a few moans of discomfort before opening his blue eyes. The blond quickly sat up and looked around, noticing Sasuke, he quickly fell back into the seat and stared down at the ground.

"What…happened?" Naruto asked, pulling the shirt that was plastered to his body away from his chest.

"I went looking for you, and caught Konoha's leader two seconds away from shoving a bone through the back of your head." Sasuke said, squeezing the steering wheel tightly.

"How was I suppose to know that they were coming after me?" Naruto asked, running a cold hand down his wet face.

"Well, luckily you were kind enough to piss all over the fact that the leader of a gang, that you literally shitted on, was a killer."

"I told you before, I don't need your help, I could've handled it myself." The blond argued, trying to regain some of his pride back. Never has he been saved this many times by someone, and he has to admit, it was kind of getting to him.

"Shut-up, they hung you out to dry in the rain." Naruto looked at the hand he ran over his face and noticed blood on his middle and index finger. Reaching back up, he touched a tender spot on his face and realized that it was bleeding.

"I still think I could've handled it myself…"

Sasuke bit his button lip as he glanced over at Naruto, who was currently having a staring contest with his shoe lace.

_Why won't you just admit that you need me?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 12: You want to know what that is? Oh, just shreds of my dignity.**

Yami- Dude, I basically did that today, now my tongue is all dry, and three cups of coffee are _so _going to keep me up for the next two weeks.

Woot! Done! My bad that it was late! It's 2:30 A.M., and I have to get up at 4:10 A.M., isn't that great!? Anyways, once again I apologize for the lateness! **Oh, and I hope you appreciated Naruto's little dream! Once again, sorry for being late! I couldn't log in! It was like they wanted me to be late! -looks under the bed- Yeah, I mean you, you goat bastard...  
**

See you guys next weekend!

_**Read and Review!**_

_**~ShonenYaoi**_


	12. Chapter 12

Twelfth chaptah! How's that taste in your basket of fruits!? Oh yeah! If you want to know the reason(s) that I am so late in updating feel free to look it up in my profile. Once again, sorry for being so late! Time is tighter than a wedgie up a fat person wearing spandex's ass.

Hey! Disclaimer!_- __It's been brought to my attention that __**some **__of the __**comebacks **__in __**my **__story __**are**__** from**__ the sitcom __**Scrubs. **__I've been told this by NorthsideAngel and I usually get most of the lines in this story from my friend's little book filled with comebacks. So I apologize to those who think I ripped __**Scrubs**__ off. The only thing that really stuck to me from that show was _**Guy's love****. **_That was fucking awesome! Anyways! Enjoy!_

_Anyways, let's get on with the story!_

**Chapter 12: You want to know what that is? Oh, just shreds of my dignity.**

**What Comes After the Rain?**

_Stupid Sasuke…Always thinking he's right. Well, I'll have you know that he certainly isn't! I could've totally handled the boss and those three pricks! I had everything under control! Then here comes Super Dick to the so called 'rescue'. I didn't need it! Look, I'm in totally perfect condition!_

"Ah….Ah….AAAh….AAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto heaved a sigh of relief, finding a little more room in his nostrils to suck back in any of the falling snot. Ripping an immense amount of tissue out of it's box, the blond raised the fluffy white tissue to his mouth and did away with any traces of spit.

"If you sneeze any harder, I'm almost certain that I'm going to have to call a maid up here to clean up your guts, lungs, and puddle of spit that'll just come flying out of your mouth." Sasuke commented as he tapped the black round edge of his glasses at his bottom lip. He was sitting at his desk staring out at the sad excuse for a human being, that is Naruto, from the corner of his eye. The blond looked even smaller than what he usually is, wrapped up in a light blue blanket shivering like it's twenty degrees below zero and he just so happened to have camped out on an ice cube. There were dozens of dirty tissues sprawled around him and he was currently munching on dried ramen.

"Hey…," Naruto said nasally as he languidly pointed a finger at Sasuke, which quickly dropped to the ground. "I dun' need nobodies help. There s'noting wrong 'wit me. I'm just a little drowsy from that allergy medicine I took two years ago." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond, who wiped his whole arm clear across his nose and sniffed heavily in before heaving a sigh.

"Pathetic. Just say it." The raven kept his dark coal like eyes on the sick Naruto as approached him with his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

"Say what?" Naruto asked looking for some slightly under used tissue.

"You know what I mean. Say you need my help, for Heaven's sake you'd be lucky to have enough strength get yourself dressed."

Blue eyes went wide as Naruto turned his head to the side and let an angry expression take over his delicate features. "I told you…," Naruto paused to sniff, "I dun' need your help! I'm not that sick!" The blond tried to make his point by standing, but his legs felt so weak underneath him, like it was his very first time taking a step, and his body quickly dropped back to his futon that laid on the ground.

"Don't expect me to do a damn thing until you're able to admit it." The Uchiha said with such the serious expression on his face that it made Naruto cringe somewhat.

"Fine! I don't need it! Never 'ad a doctor anyways!" The blond said before pulling the covers up over his head and letting out several harsh coughs. Sasuke could see the small body quake underneath the blue covers, and he let out an exasperated sigh before heading back over to his desk.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Dobe! Wake up! Time to get ready for school!" The dark and daunting voice commanded. Naruto felt a sharp shoe poke him several times in side, before the poke turned into somewhat violent kicks.

The blond sat up furiously and stared in the stoic eyes with fire of anger burning in his. "Why do I have to go to school!? Can't you see that I'm…." The raven raised an eyebrow in amusement as a smirk tugged at the side of his lips.

"That you're….What?" Sasuke commented with an undertone of delight rolling off the tongue.

"That I'm….tired?" The blond stiffened his upper lip before he flung himself off of the ground, nearly giving himself a headache from standing up so quickly. Sasuke felt a sudden impulse to move to the younger boy's aid, but kept himself from doing so by gripping at the sleeve of his dark blue t-shirt.

"Hurry, up. I'm giving you a half an hour before I want to see you in that car." With that the Uchiha left, and almost instantly the blond fell to the futon and let out moans of pain that sounded like he was being branded like a cow.

_Dammit, just ask him for help! _The thoughts in Naruto's mind screamed at him with frustration that the blond was so stubborn. _It's not like it's going to be a whole show of begging, just say 'Sasuke, I need your help!' _Naruto could feel his body temperature start to rise, he felt like he was baking! He shredded his button up pajama shirt, left bearing only a simple white t-shirt.

_Ok. I'll ask for his help, but only this one time. _A sudden flash of that arrogant smile came across Naruto's mind. Shaking his head furiously, the blond pushed himself up and knitted his eyebrows in frustration.

_Never! I know he'll only look down on me! He's going to be an arrogant ass! Pride or not! I can never let that Uchiha get the feeling that he is better than me!_

Exerting most of his energy, Naruto manage to get himself up without falling over with exhaustion. "Good. Now, I just have to get dressed…" Looking over the room, the blond spotted his orange t-shirt on the other side of the room and concluded that what he was wearing at the moment would suffice.

Every step from like an energy draining alien was on the side of his legs sucking the life out of them, because the blond felt that he was going to pass out any moment. Of course, his pride wouldn't let Sasuke see that, but currently, sliding down the steps didn't sound like such a bad idea.

By the time he reached the bottom of the steps, Naruto was already face down, reaching out an arm for the last step when he heard someone clear their throat. His head felt like lead as he tried to lift it to see who dare look down on him so heatedly. The angry expression fell off of the blonde's face when he saw the dark features of the Uchiha looking over him, and it was replaced with a look of confidence, a hint of desperation, and nausea.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't honestly think that you're going to school in a t-shirt and frog pajama pants." The Uchiha said, tapping an impatient foot. Reaching out a helping hand, Sasuke paused for a second before retracting it. "Hurry up. If you're going to go like that then fine. Just hurry and get your ass in the car."

Sasuke was waiting by his car for a good five minutes before he caught a glimpse of the blond shakily making his way over out of the corner of his eye. The blond, upon reaching the car, slumped over the hood, barely managing to catch his breath. Sasuke noticed that he was sweating so heavily you'd assume he just got done running a marathon. The Uchiha diverted his eyes away from the opening car door, and quickly reached a hand over and turned on the air conditioner before the blond slumped in and shut the door.

"Hah…Hah…You…Hah…Ass…" Naruto wheezed out as he grabbed the for his headphones and used his good hand to put them over his ears.

Sasuke snatched off the blonde's headphones and glared a hole into the blonde's suddenly pale and sweaty face.

"You're going to get that cast off today or tomorrow, I'm just reminding you." Sasuke commented before throwing the skinny headphones back at the blond, who took the moment to look down at the dirty cast and reminisce.

When they arrived to school Naruto immediately noticed Kiba standing at the usual spot waiting for them, and thanked the Heavens that he was there because he knew that he could ask Kiba for help without his pride slipping out of his grasp.

Sasuke parked the car and took his leave, while Naruto just barely managed to get out of the car three minutes after to the Uchiha's departure. When he languidly made his way to his best friend a gasp of horror left his dog like friend's mouth.

"AH! Naruto! Are you alright?" Kiba yelled as he ran to his friend's aid. He's never seen him so sick like this before! He was sweaty, his face was pale, and his skin was hot to touch. Kiba carefully lifted the tan arm over his shoulder, unsure if the shorter boy's muscles' ached.

"Ack…Careful…" The darker male's eyes narrowed on his friend, who was stupid enough to come to school under these conditions.

"What is wrong with you! Why did you come to school?!" Kiba yelled as he practically dragged the smaller boy's body into the building.

"Sa-Sasu….Bastard…" Naruto muttered as his chin dropped to his chest.

"What! He made you come to school like this!? Why?!"

"Tough guy has something to prove, well so do I.." Naruto murmured underneath his breath.

Kiba's eyes filled with worry as he slowly walked his friend to class.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke didn't know whether to be mad at himself or at the stupid blond. All day he's been watching the monitors and that dog boy wasn't in any of his assigned classes, he was in every class with Naruto, watching him, touching him, practically nurturing him! Pricks began to come and go around his chest as he watched the brunette male care so lovingly over that blond, and the moron actually accepting it! He could tell that the Inuzuka boy was in love with Naruto, but more than likely, Naruto was completely oblivious to it.

Naruto, for some reason, for as long as he could remember, never depended on anyone, never asked anyone for help, and never looked for it.

_Some years ago…._

_The Uchiha just managed to escape his bodyguards, and he made his way through the park finally free of those up-tight people falling and dying to his whims. He wondered how his brother was able to stand it, because he never seen Itachi run away from it. His brother was old enough to walk away from it, so why didn't he? Sasuke pondered this for a couple of minutes before he came to a stop and looked at his surroundings._

_**I must have went too far. **__Sasuke thought to himself as he realized that he was no longer in the beautiful park, but he was in a neighborhood with buildings much smaller than his house, and no grass was around. People were walking around, but they dressed so casually, unlike the prestigious people walking around his parts drenched in diamonds and furs._

_A sudden fear jolted in the Uchiha, and he was just about to turn to run, but caught notice of a boy looking into a car with a smiling face. He inspected him with curious eyes. The boy had such brilliant blond hair, and he was a lot smaller than Sasuke was. He watched as the blond reached into the pocket of his torn and worn blue shorts and pulled out a metal stick and a knife. After a few seconds, the boy managed to open up the door, and climbed in. Sitting on the seat, the boy left the door open and swung his legs with a big silly smile on his tan chubby face that bore whisker like scars._

_**He just broke into another person's car!**__ Swallowing what seemed to be a lump caught into his throat, the raven walked over to the shorter boy._

"_Hey! Why did you just break into that car!? It's not yours!" The Uchiha yelled, scowling at the blond boy. He must've startled him because the smile faded, and the legs stopped swinging. The small boy looked at the Uchiha, and left the raven without breath for a split second. Giant blue orbs looked sorrowfully at the Uchiha, before the smile returned onto the blonde's face._

"_I like this home! It's nice and comfy! What'cha think there, guy?" The squeaky voice asked, then the stubby tan legs began their swinging again._

"_That's not yours! I just seen you break into it! Why don't you go home?" The smile disappeared once again and the big blue eyes looked to the side with discontentment._

"_Even if I had a home…it's not like I'd have anyone to go home to…" The sad stricken face made Sasuke's heart pang in his chest and his cheeks fill up with heat._

"_What are you saying…?" Sasuke whispered._

"_It means that I ain't got nobody! When I go back to my car, ain't nobody there!" Sasuke got a sudden notion that he was better than that sad little boy. He had something he didn't. He had people to go home to, so that should make him better than this boy! _

_The boy must've caught notice of the look in his eyes because his automatically became filled with fire. "But that don't give you a reason 'ta look down on me! You ain't no better than me!"_

_The boy jumped out of the car, and furiously slammed the door before running down the sidewalk with one small tan fist held closely to his chest while the other at his eyes._

_Sasuke reached out a hand in the direction of the door, his mouth hung open._

The blue eyes slowly opened and his head rested on his folded arms. "Hm, so that was the first time I've ever seen him…now I remember…those eyes…" Gripping at his arm, Naruto clenched his teeth slightly.

"Huh, did'ja say something Naruto? Are you alright?" Naruto shifted his head to the side, so he could look into his friend's worry filled eyes.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke tapped his finger lightly on his desk as he remembered that day. He didn't see the blond for another two years before the blond actually attended school. That's when he learned that his name was Uzumaki Naruto. He could remember it now, everyone else swooning over him, Naruto on a lonely swing set looking out at the crowd with at times sorrowful eyes and other times hate filled.

He remembered the first time, since that day, that the blond spoke to him. It was lunch time and the blond was sitting by himself at a table when two boys came up to him, more than likely trying to pick a fight, Naruto's eyes didn't show fear, nor was he planning on backing down.

"_Hey pipsqueak! Why don't you come over here and lick the mustard off my sneaker? Who knows when it will be the next time you'll eat!" _

The blond looked around and noticed that they were causing a scene, but turned his head back to the slightly overweight boy. _"Lookie here pal, I can give 'ya ten reasons to love me…" _The next thing Sasuke knew, that boy was on the ground groaning and holding onto his face, _"But then again, I can show you eleven reasons to __**fuckin'**__ hate me."_

Of course, being Uchiha Sasuke, he had to do something, so he stepped up to the blond, expecting him to give up because of who he was, but angry eyes were turned in his direction and a simple threat was given.

"_Don't think you won't get the same treatment rich boy. I don't give a damn who you are, you and your family can kiss my ass. So how about you go back to your croonies, before I show 'ya the true meaning of being 'Looked down on'."_

No one's ever spoken to him like that before. For some reason that seemed to excite him, and not because someone said that to him, but because it was _him. _The Uchiha suddenly began thinking about the blond, and soon after his eyes began to follow the blonde's every move.

Basically, Naruto could simply not be ignored.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Gah! Kiba I'm fine! Let go of me now!"

"Are you sure!? I'm just trying to make sure you are alright! Can you blame a friend for worrying!?"

"Then can you honestly blame me for trying to push you off of me!?" Naruto gripped his friend's arms and tried desperately to dislodge from them around his waist. His friend was attempting to carry him, but the whole thing turned awkward when Kiba realized he had no idea how to carry someone. He didn't mind the fact that his friend was trying to help him, but after a whole day of Kiba being around him, yeah, he was starting to get annoying. Not your typical 'Oh crap, he's coming.' type of annoying. The kind that has your blood at boiling point and you're fully prepared to slit your wrist with a spoon type of annoying.

"Move away Inuzuka." A silky voice said, cutting through the noisy fuss going on between the two boys. Recognizing the voice, Naruto grabbed onto his head and lowered it to his desk in frustration.

"What? You got some kinda ner-

"Just go Kiba, please. I'm fine." Naruto chimed in, cutting off his friend, who looked down at him. Kiba shut him mouth and walked out of the room mumbling under his breath. "Gah..Finally…" Naruto sighed a breath of relief that his friend was gone, but now his worries were now set on the Uchiha.

"I thought that he was your…_friend_." Sasuke said, with hatred crawling all over the last word.

"He is, but he's been so annoying today. He's like an overbearing mother." Naruto said, wiping the sweat that formed off of his forehead.

Sasuke bit his lip, finding it harder and harder to keep it from the oblivious blond. "He…He likes you, you idiot." Sasuke watched with slight amusement as the blonde's blue eyes suddenly grew ten fold along with his hand trembling as it began to tug lightly on a stray golden lock of hair.

"T-t-t-that's im-impossible…He's my best friend. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Are you serious? Some old raisin that had the bushiest eyebrows mistook you for a girl, and he probably couldn't even see you. That's beside the point. Kiba does like you, you're just too stupid or Naruto-ish to even notice. I'm guessing you don't notice the look on someone's face when you're the one they're looking at." Sasuke shrugged, as Naruto looked like he was having a mini conniption.

"Shut-up! Shut-up! SHUT-UP! Why do you always have to point stuff out to me!? Why don't you just let me live in the shadows?! Why don't you just leave me alone! I would've been just fine living my life without knowing that!"

"What would you have done if he wound up telling you? It would be no different than me telling you." Sasuke retorted as he sat on the edge of the desk with his arms crossed.

"I would have…I would...have…" Naruto slowly let his voice die out, coming to the realization that Sasuke was right. If Kiba were to tell him, then that would make it even more awkward, but then again, the time until then he would be just fine being completely oblivious to Kiba's affection towards him, but that's not fair to Kiba. To have such a one-sided love kept inside of yourself.

_That must hurt so much_…Naruto thought as he looked up at Sasuke who at the moment was facing away from him, looking out of the window.

"How come you accept help from him?" The voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts, and brought his attention to his cast, inspecting it without curiosity.

"Because…I've known him for a long time… I don't know. I feel like it's different accepting help from him…" A loud slam erupted right beside Naruto, causing him to jump and stare into the obsidian eyes. Sasuke's fist was clenched and he was biting slightly on his bottom lip.

"You refuse, time after time, my help! Yet you…yet you…go on accepting help from him with a happy and delighted smile on your face! Do you honestly think that's fair!?"

" Your eyes are different, they don't look at me the same when I ask you for help…" Naruto mumbled as he lowered his eyes.

"How do you know when you never even bothered to try!" Sasuke could feel his anger boiling to the point of no return, but he couldn't contain it. How could Naruto be so selfish like that!?

"You've always looked at me that way! Why would asking you for help change those arrogant eyes!? Eh? Answer me!" The blond hollered. For a split second his eyes rolled behind his head, and his body swayed, but he managed to catch himself and return the heated glare at the Uchiha.

Sasuke took a step away from Naruto, his eyes suddenly wide.

"Since the very first day I met you! You always…_always_ thought that you were better! Asking you for help would make your day wouldn't it? Just to have me at your feet begging for your help would make your fucking year! I…I hate you!" Naruto shrieked as he wiped the tears falling from his eyes away.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he reached out and felt the heat on his hand before he even touched the whiskered cheek. Before he could, a hand slapped his away.

"Don't touch me! I don't want anything to do with you!" Naruto screamed in the Uchiha face, before taking a step away to rub at his eyes.

"It's too late." The Uchiha said as he pulled the blond to his body and wrapped an arm around the small waist while the other pressed the back of Naruto's head to his chest. "You've already caught my attention, my eyes are always on you, you can't expect that to change anytime soon. My eyes were never hateful, they were the softest on you. I don't want you begging at my feet, but I do want to help you…I can't help but feel that I need to help you…I just want you to accept it…that's all…"

Sasuke noticed the blond not struggling against him, he wasn't even protesting. The Uchiha pulled away and noticed Naruto's eyes shut and his cheeks beating red. _He...He fainted! _The Uchiha picked up the small boy bridal style before running off to nurses office.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Guuh…Uh…Where-Where am I? _Naruto's head spun around feeling like he was on some crazy roller coaster ride. A sharp pain ran up through his arms and in his abdomen, making it almost impossible to attempt the simple feat of sitting up so he decided to continue to lay down.

"You're finally awake dobe…" Naruto's eyes opened fully after a couple of slow blinks and realized that he was in the dimly lit room on Sasuke's bed.

"Guh…my…head hurts…" Sasuke stood at the end of his bed with his arms folded. The nurse recommended that he be taken home to get rest and that a boy that sick shouldn't even be able to walk. The Uchiha bit his bottom lip, cursing himself for making Naruto prove himself to him.

"Yeah, that's going to happen when you're sick. I already made you an appointment for tomorrow." A blush made it's way to Naruto's face as he curled into himself and a smile appeared on his delicate features.

"Sasuke…I didn't hear you today…but…I felt your heartbeat…it felt like it was going to burst out of your chest…" Obsidian eyes widened as he remembered Naruto fainting in his arms.

"Don't be ridiculous. My heart was regular."

"Did you feel how fast my heart was beating?" Naruto asked, as a few coughs escaped his throat.

"Mhm…"

"Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

"I'm cold…" Naruto said as he kicked the covers off of himself. A smirk appeared on the raven's face as he took the hint and climbed into the bed. He wrapped his arms around the small boy and pulled him close to the shivering body.

"I'm guessing this is your way of asking me for help…" Sasuke said, his voice going soft.

_Maybe pride was just a way of protecting myself…I don't care right now. Sasuke's heart was racing so fast I was almost sure it was going to break…then the next thing I knew my heart was keeping in perfect harmony with his…I don't know if I'm thinking this just because I'm sick…maybe things can go wrong…Actually a lot of things can go wrong…but_

Sasuke jumped slightly as he felt Naruto's arms wrap around him and the small boy rub his face into his chest.

_That's not so bad…All I want right now is Sasuke's heartbeat…it makes me feel warm…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 13: For the Sake of a Rose

**Woot! Done! Once again…apologizes everywhere! Apologies for everyone! Sorry for being so late! I got some worried messages, but I assure you I'm okay. I was just extremely busy, but don't think that it was all for nothing! I planned all the way to chapter 22! And I'm thinking after this story is done, make a sequel to it!**

**Also…sorry for making it so sappy…but the last part is like best to read it while listening to the slow version of TenTen's theme. So awesome…nearly cried…**

**~READ and REVIEW please!**

**~ShonenYaoi**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, welcome back to the 13th chapter! I knew you'd come back. You always do…kukuku…Anyways, I'd liked to thank all of you who reviewed, they were really a pleasure to read!

I actually have no more to say…So! Let's just get on with the story. (I know you don't want to read what this poor old boring author has to say.)

* * *

Chapter 13: For the Sake of A Rose

**What Comes After The Rain?**

The smell itself was unsettling to be truthful, but as soon as the bowl was stuck in front of him he knew that it could only be disastrous. _What the hell is this…?_ Naruto thought as he poked a tentacle like object in the bowl around with his spoon. A grimace played on the boy's face as he thought about the tentacle grabbing back his spoon and devouring it.

The Uchiha watched with impatience in his face and his tapping foot. Of course, the raven didn't cook it, but he did spend half of the morning looking for a remedy for Naruto's symptoms on the internet. Once found, he ordered his cook to make it, and even _he_ found the whole thing unpleasant.

"Would you just eat the damn thing instead of playing around with it," The Uchiha said as Naruto took another jab into the bowl.

"Sasuke, I'm not playing with it, it's playing with me. Like, if I bite into that thing," Naruto shot a finger at the tentacle that was spinning around in his bowl, "I'm pretty sure it's going to bite me back." Sasuke rolled his eyes before taking a seat right next to the blond. Snatching the spoon out of the boy's hand, he shoved it into the bowl and let the greenish-brown liquid fill it up.

"Open your mouth." Said the raven, with a bored expression as he held the spoon up to the smaller boy's mouth.

"W-what!? No way!" Naruto said backing up a little bit, realizing heat was rising to his face.

"I said open your damn mouth. Your hand is still in a cast, your sick, and you asked me for my help, so I'm not just going to let you poke at your food for several hours." The raven declared, nudging the blonde's button lip with the spoon.

"W-what!? When did I ask for help!? I got it, just put the spoon down!" Naruto exclaimed as he retracted his head several inches away from the silver item.

"I already have the spoon in my hand. I'm not putting it down. I already made a decision to feed you and I'm not going back on it," The Uchiha paused for a second before raising an eyebrow, "And when did you ask me for help? I believe it was yesterday when you threw your covers off of yourself and had me climb into bed with you and ho-" Sasuke was stopped from going any further from a small tan hand pressed up against his mouth. A smirk played on the raven's face as he noticed a dark blush on the whiskered face.

"F-fine! Just don't repeat that! Ever!" Naruto looked around and growled at the by-passing staff. Sitting up straight in his chair, Naruto let the spoon poke his lips several times before finally opening his mouth.

_Sluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrp! ACK! _"Bleh! Ack! Acckem!" Sasuke pushed himself away from the table and just barely missed being sprayed with the mystery soup. Naruto held at his throat like poison just slid down it. He reached for the glass of water next to the bowl and guzzled it in almost no time. Sitting back up, the blond let out several harsh coughs before looking up at the chef.

"You apparently must have been deprived of taste buds as a young child so now you sought revenge on the world by coming up with this concoction." The over weight man just shrugged at him with wide eyes. Naruto turned his eyes back to Sasuke, who had scooted a good five feet away from him, just in case he had any soup left in his mouth. "Sasuke, can you get me a banana?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and raised an elegant eyebrow at the blond. "What the hell do I look like? A banana-go-getter?"

"W-what? Didn't you say you'd help me!?" Naruto said, mocking three loud coughs then looking back at the raven with irritated eyes.

"I did, but since you were so kind as to spew it back out again, I changed my mind." Sasuke stood up and wiped invisible soup off of his shirt before looking at his watch. "Get in the car. It's time to go to the doctor."

"I'm hungry though."

"Take the soup with you."

"On second though, I'm stuffed!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Once they arrived at the hospital a doctor immediately waved them over to a room and told Sasuke that a nurse will be in shortly to check Naruto out.

"You know, it's funny, I never get sick, but since living with you I've felt plenty of illnesses." Naruto said as he glanced at the raven who didn't even bat an eyelash since the doctor left. "Hey are you going to give me some type of response here!? I'm trying to have a nice conversation with you!"

"And I'm just trying to _end_ a nice conversation. Stop your damn talking." Before the blond could retort the heavy wooden door creaked open and a nurse walked in carefully, almost trying to be silent, then gasped as she looked at the two boys.

"Oh, it's you boys, from that time." Naruto let out a yelp as he pointed out a finger towards the smiling woman.

"Ooh, you're the nurse that cleaned our cuts and stuff that last time." The nurse nodded her head before taking a hand to remove a stray lock of brown hair from her face.

"So what seems to be the problem this time? Still being assaulted with scooters?" The raven clucked his tongue, turning his head away from the lady.

"Oh, no, I'm sick. Sasuke here just wanted to get me checked out." Said the blond, turning a wide grin towards the older boy, but frowned when he noticed him not paying any mind.

"Ok! Well, take off your shirt then." Sasuke turned his head towards the blond in amusement. Getting himself comfortable in the blue chair stuck in the corner, the Uchiha crossed his legs and rested a hand on his cheek.

A deep blush formed on the pale-ish face as the younger boy glanced over at Sasuke and noticed his eyes glued to him. Letting out a deep sigh, Naruto began unbuttoning his pajama shirt, but a soft hand stopped him from completely unbuttoning it.

"It's okay, you must be freezing at the moment. I just need to see hear your heartbeat, so open it enough for me to get the stethoscope in." The nurse turned her head to a huffing noise and noticed the Uchiha in the corner impatiently tapping his foot. Giggling, the nurse turned her attention back to the small boy.

"Ha! Miss! That's cold! Hahaha, that tickles!" Naruto said laughing, blatantly ignoring the eyes that were glaring daggers into his skull at the moment. After a few minutes with cotton balls and wooden sticks, the nurse turned back to them after looking jotting a few words down on a clip board, telling them that she'd return with the doctor in a few moments. Before she left she turned back and smiled at the two boys.

"_See, sunshine does come after rain!"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Whoa, my arm is all…gross looking, it looks thin! Thin and pale! What the hell!?" Naruto exclaimed as he stared at his arm as if he just got it that day. The cast must've really worked some type of magic on his arm, it was almost as pale as Sasuke and looked twice as skinny than his other arm. Frankly, it was weird!

"The doctor said you should be more careful though, that saying of what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger is a load of bull shit. If you break your hand it's going to be just as painful the next time, and as for your fever, don't forget to take your pill three times a day." Said the raven, with a dead tone and no trace of interest on his face. The blond rubbed his arm sheepishly before opening his mouth and closing it again.

_Stupid, open your mouth, and this time make sure words come out._ Naruto thought, berating himself. "Guh..Um…Sasuke…T-Thanks…" Naruto blurted before turning on his side to face out of the window.

The Uchiha smirked at the blonde's backside before ramming his foot on the break, making the smaller boy fly into the glove box.

"OW! What the hell was that for!?" The blond yelled, trying to climb back onto the black seat.

"Shut-up, you're distracting me. Almost ran a fucking red light…unbelievable."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next two days were like hell on Earth for Naruto. Be woken up by a violent foot, take medicine, eat mystery soup, sleep. That was basically his daily routine, didn't sound all the bad at first, but you have to experience it in order to know what someone is going through and best believe it was _horrible_.

Sasuke wasn't being all too gentle, but it made Naruto feel good to know that the cold bastard was trying. Even though the blond hasn't been 'cold' the past two nights, it seems like all he thinks about when he is laying down is the warmth of Sasuke's body that radiated onto his.

_Gah! Stupid! Stop thinking about it! That's definitely thoughts a __**boy**__ shouldn't be having about another __**boy!**_

On the other hand, Sasuke had his own reasons for being angry.

_Ding dong!_ A sigh erupted from the Uchiha's throat. He knew what it was going to be. Naruto knew too, that's why he was looking up at him with those big damn puppy eyes', like he's trying to beg forgiveness for something he couldn't be blamed for, but that never meant that the Uchiha didn't mind blaming him.

"Come in." The raven called out to the butler that had been knocking on his door. When the butler came in he was holding a bouquet of roses.

"Um, Uchiha-sama, these are for Naruto-kun from," The butler paused, picking up the white tab that hung from the side of the bouquet, "_(1)_Hyuuga Neji-sama."

"Throw them away." Said the raven, waving a hand at the butler.

"W-wait! Don't throw them away! They're mine! You threw out the last two bouquets that he sent! Even the ones Gaara sent me! I could care less about the ones Sai gave me…But stop throwing them away! That cost money!" The blond hollered from his futon at the Uchiha. Sasuke turned his stoic eyes down to the sickly boy and narrowed his eyes.

"So are you telling me that you want these flowers?" The blond swallowed what felt like a meatball down his throat and slowly nodded. "Fine. Sebastian, throw those ones out and buy a dozen roses."

"Ugh! What's the difference!? Just let me keep those!" Another maid ran into the room bearing two baskets of white roses in her arms.

"Um, Uchiha-sama. These are for Naruto-kun from Itachi-sama."

"Throw them away."

"Are you sur-"

"Burn them. Burn then and get the hell out." Sasuke ordered, standing from his desk and pointing a pale finger out of the door. The workers bowed before quickly taking their leave with the flowers.

"Gosh, why can't I just have the flowers? They're really pretty an-" The sudden noise from Naruto's phone made him jump and stop mid-sentence. Finding the phone a few feet away from him, Naruto crawled to the device and looked at the caller I.D.

"It's that dog-boy isn't it?" The blond nodded as he picked up the phone and stared at it for a moment.

"Y-yeah…" Naruto replied as he hit the volume button to turn off the ring tone. _I can't find it in myself to talk to him…not now._

The Uchiha had long ago developed a hatred for the dog-boy. The one person who was able to break through the blonde's tough exterior and _hang_ with him. That thought alone made the pit of his stomach fill with hatred and uneasiness. The existence of Inuzuka Kiba was a hindrance to Sasuke. Was it that he was maybe jealous? The thought never crossed his mind, but the fact that his mind would be filled with violent thoughts at the sight of Kiba's arm around Naruto, now that couldn't be labeled as simply 'dark intent'.

"Answer it. Go ahead."

"I can't…it's not because of you. It's me…" Naruto said as he tossed the phone underneath his bed. The phone suddenly lit up with **9 voicemail 13 unread messages **on the small I.D. screen before going blank.

_Good. I don't want you talking to anyone else…_Sasuke felt himself unwillingly think.

"Come on, time for your medicine." The Uchiha stood up and approached the blond, but stop mid-step when he noticed dark circles forming on the blue futon. _Is he…crying!?_ A sudden rage pried its way inside of the raven's head, kicking down all the walls of sanity and making itself feel right at home. Sasuke threw the bottle of pills at the blond before storming his way out of the room.

_I don't understand why I have such a compelling urge to break you. _Getting into his car, the Uchiha answered his ringing cell phone before driving away.

"Man, what was that all about?" Naruto said to himself as he glared at the open door like the pale-bastard himself was still standing there. "I really need some tissue! My nose is dripping like tears!" Grabbing some tissue, the blond ripped off small chunks from the larger piece and shoved them up his nose.

_I really need to get something to show my appreciation for the bastard…he really is trying. Heh! What the hell am I suppose to get him!? The bastard his filthy rich! Maybe…he really likes flowers! I mean, c'mon! He throws them away every time I get them from someone else, but he replaces them by buying them himself! Aw, the guy has a soft spot for flowers! That or he really hates them…Let's hope I'm wrong on the second one!_

The blond, finally having enough energy to get out of bed, ran to the closet and picked out an orange jacket along with orange wind-breaker pants and a black turtle neck before heading into the bathroom.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto paced up and down the sidewalks looking for a decent flower store that had things at a reasonable price, but to his dismay didn't find a single one.

Zilch.

Nada.

Apparently rich people like buying things for way more than what it's worth. The blond thought as he came across a cute flower shop and slowly peaked his head inside.

"Welcome to Blooming Sunflower! Please look around!" The young shop keeper said as she waved at Naruto. The boy nodded before glancing around the shop and making his way to the back. Naruto looked at a bunch of flowers before coming across one that was stunning! It was white that looked like it had a mix of a pinkish and orange-ish tinge at the tips. Grabbing the price tag, the blue eyes were almost ready to slowly retreat back into his head. _So…so many zeros! _Dropping the tag like the thing was burning his hand, Naruto quickly darted out of the store and back onto sidewalk to once again look for another store that could satisfy his taste while at the same time not burning a hole in his wallet.

Walking down the sidewalk, Naruto darted his eyes all around getting a full view of the town and of how different this place truly was compared to the slums. Suddenly the blonde's blue eye twitched in agitation as he watched a young lady getting harassed by a yakuza looking male. That was something that sure didn't change regardless of where he was at at the moment.

"Please stop! Don't touch me!" The lady screamed as she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. The male let a smile spread across his face, revealing broken and jagged teeth as he pushed his face into the crook of her neck.

"Hey you!" The older male stopped and looked in the direction of the blond. "Yeah you! The one with the ugly on!" The male turned his head in all directions before looking back at the small boy. "Yeah you, the face full of ugly! I'm talking about you! How about you let that lady go!" Naruto hollered.

"Ha! Someone as small as you shouldn't be trying to get into others' business! You might just get what's coming to 'ya from the big boys!" The voice declared in a scratchy and deep tone. The male pushed himself off of the wall and staggered towards the blond feeling more and more superior with every step he took towards the docile looking boy.

"Ha! You call yourself big, but the only think big about you is your talk!" Naruto retorted with his hands on his hips and a stern look on his whiskered face. The taller male rubbed at his face and the sound of his fingers rubbing against the hard stubble on his cheeks became audible.

"Gee, you have a point there, but you forgot! My fist is quite large too!" The large male took a swing at Naruto, who quickly ducked and maneuvered his way behind the male. Grabbing him from the back of his arm, the blond brought it up behind him and shoved his fist into the middle of the man's back, before running him into a shop window.

"Lick the fucking glass!" Naruto shouted at the man who was currently whimpering into the convenient store's front window. Seeing that the man wasn't complying the smaller of the two pulled the man's arm closer to himself and was rewarded with a painful shriek.

"O-okay!" A pink slimy tongue darted out of the man's mouth and slowly began to lick the window. With a sneering chuckle escaping his mouth, Naruto never felt so good to have both of his hands back.

Looking past the window, an item caught the blue eyes. It was a bouquet of flowers and the price tag was clearly visible and sounded like a hell of a good deal to him.

"Oh! That's what I have been looking for!" Naruto released the yakuza looking man and ran into the store. Heading for the flowers, Naruto picked them up and inspected them with a good eye. They must've been roses, they were red, and that's pretty much all Naruto knows about roses. They felt immensely different from the other ones, but that's probably why they were a lot cheaper. At only five hundred yen, Naruto couldn't just turn that kind of sweet deal down! After purchasing the bouquet the blond quickly darted out of the store and back to the mansion.

When he arrived he ran back up stairs and into the dark room, and was immediately greeted by an angry Uchiha sitting at the end of the bed.

"Where the hell were you?" The raven said as he tapped his foot. Turning his head towards the blond, he narrowed his eyes. Naruto jumped and quickly hid the flowers behind his back and flashed Sasuke the doe eyes.

"I was just…out." Said the blond, as he made his way to the futon while keeping his front side in the direction of the pale bastard. He was planning on surprising Sasuke the next morning with them by putting them on his desk, so he couldn't let him see the flowers now!

"Don't give me that 'I was just out' bull shit, because I don't really want to hear it." Said Sasuke, as he stood up. He turned to face the blond and crossed his arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I went out. What the hell do you think happened? Went out, got drunk, and slapped a whore?"

Sasuke bit at his bottom lip, reached out a hand and grabbed Naruto by the arm pulling him over to the bed. Tossing him down, he took notice of how the blond arched his back and was still keeping his left hand behind his back.

"I want to know what you were out there for. Give me a reason…any reason…" The Uchiha said as he climbed in the bed and hovered above the blond.

"I told you it was noth-"

"I feel like I'm turning into a mad man here. It's getting to the point where I am unable to ignore how much you affect me. Just answer me! Tell me now! If I don't know where you are and why I think I'll go crazy…" Sasuke said in a low voice, as he gripped the sheets that laid on his bed.

Naruto stared at the pale face with such wide eyes and a look of utter surprise on his. Slowly pulling his left arm out from behind him he revealed the flowers to Sasuke. The angry face slowly turned into one that could easily be mistaken as surprised.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me…I didn't know if you liked flowers or not though…" Naruto said feeling as though his words were draining the energy out of his very body. The black eyes that were suddenly wide stared at Naruto like he had just grown a third eye and it was making the blond a little uncomfortable, to say the least.

Sasuke looked down at the flowers and took them with one hand and held them above the blond hair. Resting his forehead on Naruto's, Sasuke felt the body heat suddenly radiate off of the boy underneath him.

"Suddenly, I don't care too much about who gives you flowers, just as long as I'm the only one you give flowers to."

"D-Don't be ridiculous. I'll give flowers to whoever I want to." Naruto responded as he looked at the dark eyes that made him slightly shiver.

"And I'll make sure that that person will only be me…" Sasuke's eyes traveled down the tan face and rested on the pink lips, before he lowered his head something caught his attention. "By the way," The Uchiha said, as he rubbed the pedals with his thumb and index finger, "These roses are fake."

"Wait..WHAT!?" _All that just for __**fake**__ roses!?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Chapter 14: Playing Solitary in Solitary Confinement

(1)_** I **_**don't know if you guys are probably thinking "What the hell, they know where he is?" But actually, everything of Naruto's is forwarded to Sasuke's place. **

Yeah, I know you guys were expecting to see this chapter on Tuesday, but I wanted to get back on my weekendly schedule, so I held it off 'till now. Ooh, and it's going to be a bit cheesy 'till chapter 15, so I hope you're into MacaNaruto and cheese! And I just had to end it like that! Sorry if you didn't like it that much.

Woot! Almost at 200 reviews! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! It's what keeps me going! Thank you all!

_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_

_**~ShonenYaoi**_


	14. Chapter 14

Hello and welcome to another chronicle of 'What Comes After the Rain?'! Woooo! Ooh, and Gaara is back in the game babeh! (Talking about the manga of course) Sorry for making you guys wait! I've been sort of thinking about new projects such as 'Is This Microphone On?' and 'Covered in Thorns.' When should I start them…and If you want to know the summaries of the stories, please feel free to look them up in my profile. Thank you. That is all.

Chapter 14: Playing Solitary In Solitary Confinement

What Comes After The Rain?

Kiba looked at his phone, wondering what on Earth could've possessed Naruto to not answer his calls, hell his text messages. Ever since middle school it was rare for Kiba not to have been around him, let alone talk to him, for more than a few hours.

"_Ah, there he is!" A curious student yelled, pointing a chubby finger at a certain blond who was sitting on the school steps with his legs crossed, one bouncing to the beat he was listening to inside of the headphones._

"_Huh? Whose he?" A boy who was accompanying the other one asked. The curious brunette boy punched the black haired boy in the arm, then turned his view back to the blond._

"_He's that poor kid that breaks into peoples' cars and actually __**lives **__in them. On top of that I heard he has a ridiculous mad streak. Always in fights and never listens before going after the person's face. In other words, talk to him and," The brunette brought up a clenched fist in front of his friend's eyes, "Bow! Get you good in the face!" _

"_Heh? Sounds like a problem to me. Why doesn't anyone do anything about him?" Asked the dark haired boy as he watched the smaller tanned boy with half fear filled eyes._

"_That's easy. 'Cause no one wants him." Turning their eyes to each other, both boys let out loud fits of laughter._

"_Hey, my momma said it's not good to talk about someone behind their back. At least let him know you're talking about him." The two boys turned around to see 'Momma's boy Kiba' approaching them with a pout taking form on his lips._

"_Oh? What are you going to do if we don't, heh?" Said the chubby brunette, taking a stand to show how much bigger he was than the dog-looking boy._

"_Uuh…nothing, it's jus-OOOPH!" Kiba doubled over from a fist colliding with his abdomen, he felt the tears brim his eyes as he laid face first in the concrete. The two boys started kicking Kiba all over his body, taking pride in the whimpers they heard escaping from the smaller male._

"_It's only one person against two, how unfair. I guess I'll take this pussy's side." The sound of the voice rang unfamiliar in the dog-boy's ears. Picking his head up to see who just helped him, his eyes became wide with surprise as he seen the two boys who had just assaulted him laying on the ground holding onto their faces. One was rolling around like he had just been set on fire. _

_Lifting his head a bit more, he saw a blond haired boy rubbing at his tanned knuckles, he turned to look at him. Kiba noticeably blushed as he looked into the big blue eyes. The blond grunted, turned around, and walked away._

"_W-Wait!" Called Kiba, as he pushed himself up. Wiping the tears away from his eyes, he ran up to the boy, and noticed he was taller than him too. It was rare for Kiba to be taller than __**anyone**__._

"_Whadd'ya want?" Kiba took notice of the annoyed look on the tan face, and traced his eyes along the whisker like scars that bore themselves on the tan chubby cheeks._

"_Um, I just wanted to say thanks." Said Kiba sheepishly. The taller male stepped foreword, then backward, closing his mouth._

"_Meh, it wasn't much, wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing I let two big fuckers kick a bitch's ass, and I ain't do anything to stop it." Kiba held back a gasp, not wanting the blond to know that his ears weren't accustomed to the foul language. Once again, the blond turned to walk away, but this time listened to the foot steps that followed closely at his heels._

"_My name is Kiba!" The voice called out behind him. The smaller boy stopped and turned around with a grimace on his face._

"_Ok, and what of it?" The brunette walked up to the tan boy and put his hands on his thin shoulders and smiled._

"_So, what's your name?" The blue eyes looked into the sky, then back at the kid who apparently never heard of 'personal space'._

"…_." _

"_Well, I don't have to know your name, but I'd like to know what I'll be calling my new pal! I can start calling you Buddy, 'ya know?" _

_The blond brows knitted before he opened his mouth to reply. "Uzumaki Naruto."_

Kiba let out a low whimper as he rested his chin on his folded arms. _What would he say if I told him that at the very first moment that I saw him that I loved him…Eeeh…I can picture the broken nose..._The dog-boy thought as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with slight depression.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Naruto, you can't be serious. Why are you putting those fake flowers in a vase full of water? Hoping the plastic will bud?" The blond turned an irritated eye to the speaker before turning back to the flowers and giving them a toothy grin.

"Well, I went through all of damn trouble to look for them so they're going to be treated like they're real!" The maids and butlers were looking at each other mouthing out a _What the hell?_, while pointing at the blond.

Naruto's head turned to the direction of Sasuke's phone, which was on the desk currently vibrating. The raven turned his eyes toward the blond and looked at him nonchalantly.

"Well?" Naruto jutted his bottom lip in frustration. Narrowing his eyes, the blond made his way over to the phone. Grabbing it, he peaked at the caller I.D.

_Karin? Whose this broad?_ Naruto thought, irritatingly.

Naruto walked the phone over to the Uchiha and handed it to him before taking a seat on the floor. Reaching for his back pocket, Naruto took out a packet of old cards and started shuffling them.

Sasuke turned his attention to the blond before flipping open his phone and raising it to his ear.

"Ah, I'll be there. You know your way in. Whatever. Hn." Sasuke flipped his phone shut, and let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm going back to the school, you stay here until I get back."

Naruto shrugged as he started dealing out the red cards in front of him. "Okay, sure, I'ma stay here, not like I have much else to do." Naruto listened to Sasuke's shoes as they tapped on the wooden floor and away from him.

Hearing the shoe steps come closer, the blond turned around and blinked up at the raven who stood over him with a small laptop in hand.

"Here, solitary doesn't have to be played by cards anymore, you know, there is something called electricity." Sasuke knelt down and placed the laptop in front of the blond and stood up. Naruto looked at the modern device and it seemed almost alien to him.

"Okay, how do you turn it on and how do you get the cards to come out of it?" The Uchiha rolled his eyes and knelt down again beside the blond. After getting the application for solitary to come up, he retreated away from the smaller boy and made his way for the door.

A tiny, yet rare smile appeared on the Uchiha's face as he watched how intrigued the blond seemed by the laptop, and left before Naruto could ask any more questions and delay his departure.

Blue eyes widened as he dragged the cards around, and easily beat one game. He felt like it was made too easy, and the contraption even gave you hints if you get stuck. The stupid cards would light up and show you where the correct place to put it was.

A knock at the door grabbed Naruto's attention away from the screen that he'd been staring at for the past three hours.

"Y-Ow…My eyes…Yes?" Naruto replied to the knock, rubbing sorely at his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, there is a guest here for you." A maid's soft voice said. The blond cringed a bit, wondering if that was Kiba, since he was the only one who actually knew that he was at the Uchiha's mansion.

"Um, okay. Tell whoever it is to come here." Naruto responded. There was a slight pause, then the maid poked her head into a room.

"Well, you see, the _person_ requested that you answer the door yourself." Said the maid who nervously took her leave. Heaving a sigh, Naruto got up from the laptop and made his way downstairs towards the front door. Trying to see whose outside through the windows on the side of the door, the blond didn't see a single sliver of cloth.

Naruto opened the door and arched an eyebrow at his 'guest'.

"Itachi?" Something about him seemed strange, was it Naruto or was this guy's eyes red?

"Are you going to stand there, or are you going to let me in?" The Uchiha said as he narrowed his eyes at the blond behind lightly tinted glasses. Naruto stepped aside and let the older male pass by him, accidentally brushing arms.

Itachi made his way to the living room and sat down on the big red armchair, elegantly crossing his legs. As Naruto made his way to the living room he noticed how the Uchiha looked around like he was waiting for something to happen.

"Interested in something?" Asked Naruto as he took a seat on the couch. Itachi tore off his glasses, revealing grayish eyes that still held that tint of red in them, and let them dangle over the edge of the chair.

"Yes, actually. I am also surprised to see that my younger brother isn't here accompanying you." Itachi reached into his suit's pocket and pulled out a small case. He placed his glasses in the case, tucking it back into his pocket.

"Well, he went back to school," Naruto shrugged. He leaned back and tossed an arm over the back of the couch.

"Back to school?" Itachi asked, his voice unchanged even when asking a question, "It's six o'clock already."

Naruto frowned, "Well, I guess he had stuff to do, he got a call before he had to go."

"A call, you say?" A smirk appeared on the older male's face as he interlaced his fingers, leaning his face closer to his hands.

"Yeah, it was from some Karin chick, I guess." For some odd reason Naruto felt like he was playing a game with the older Uchiha, and it seemed like he played right into his hands.

"Oh? How long has it been since he left?"

"Three hours ago, I think?"

"Is that so? So he's been gone with three hours with some girl? How does that make you feel?" The voice coming from the Uchiha was dripping with amusement.

"Um, I don't know." _How the hell am I suppose to feel? _Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes at the ugly carpet beneath his feet.

"I hope I'm not making you cogitate too much about such a redundant issue." Itachi said as he smirked maliciously at the blond.

Naruto shook his head and blinked at the Uchiha in startled surprise, "Oh no, not at all. Heh, I won't think about a second time."

"Oh, I'm sure." Itachi titled his head to the side, and rested it on his fist, still smirking at the small tan boy.

"So, this is why you visited? To chat?"

"Why of course not. It's always best to have an ulterior motive. Just in case the first one falls through, but of course, this visit wasn't a complete stalemate." Raising an eyebrow, Naruto turned around to make sure there wasn't anyone behind him with a bag and a rope.

Turning back around, Naruto noticed the Uchiha with his glasses back on, and literally an inch away from his face. The blonde's eyes traced the lines that ran along the older male's face, as Itachi's eyes did the same to him.

A crimson blush appeared on the whiskered face. Naruto placed his hand lightly on the Uchiha's shoulder, and pushed him away.

"I'll take my leave now." Straightening up, the Uchiha smirked at the blond before making his way to the door. Naruto was still frozen in his spot, his heart thumping in his chest.

Getting up, Naruto slowly made his way back to Sasuke's room. His hand clutching tightly at his shirt. _He looks so much like him…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Naruto returned to his laptop, but at the moment, he really couldn't concentrate on the game, his eyes kept glancing at the time on the corner of the screen. It was almost eight o'clock, and there was still no sign of Sasuke returning. Not even a single call on his cell phone.

What if Sasuke was still with that _Karin_? As the time ticked on by and the digital numbers on the clock on the laptop changed, that ridiculous accusation kept sounding more and more plausible.

What if Sasuke actually likes this girl?

What if Sasuke's going out with this girl?

What if Sasuke and that girl _do_ stuff?!

Scratching at his blond mop, Naruto couldn't help but ponder over all of these questions, but then the biggest question had him baffled and grasping for answers. _Why am I concerned?_ Naruto huffed as he tried to return to his game, but found his mind unwilling to participate, and more busy brooding over a different topic.

Well, it would be a lot more realistic if Sasuke liked a _girl_, and a lot more socially accepted. Sasuke's a billion dollar baby, an idealistic bachelor. Even if he ever had a chance to like a guy why on Earth would it be Naruto? Broke, dumb, obnoxious Naruto.

Naruto is the complete opposite of that dark, arrogant, and all too perfect Uchiha.

"I'm back." Sasuke said dryly as he entered the bedroom, a bit surprised to see the blond with his face still in the laptop. His eyes looked like he was staring through the screen, rather than at it.

"Oh, _you're_ back? How was your _date_?" Naruto asked, sarcasm on the tip of his tongue.

"Date? What are you saying?" Sasuke glowered at the blond as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

"Well, you _have_ been gone for about five hours." Naruto focused on his game, trying not to look at the raven.

"So, the best solution you can come up with for my absence is a date?" Sasuke walked towards the blond and placed his hands on his hips.

"_How_ was she?" The blond asked as he took a glimpse at the Uchiha, then diverted his eyes back to the screen.

The blond got an arched eyebrow in response, "So, whose _she?_ Someone you concocted inside of your head?"

Naruto turned around to see the stoic face right over his shoulder, and he could feel his chest start up again. He turned around back to his game, and feigned interest as the Uchiha practically breathed on the back of his neck.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about."

"Don't tell me you're jealous off of someone who doesn't exist. I think I'd be honored if I weren't so pissed."

"Don't be stupid, I'm not jealous. I'm angry it took you so long to get here, and you told me not to leave. I was bored all day." Naruto squirmed under the intense stare he felt on the back of his head, but still held his gaze on the laptop screen.

"So, you're not going to tell me who _she_ is?" Sasuke brought up again, this time his voice sounding a bit more interested.

"_Puh-leeze_, quit joking around. I guess five hours a long with her name being on your phone just isn't enough to make the proud Uchiha remember her name." Naruto said incredulously. Sasuke looked at the blond mop sourly before gripping the collar of his shirt and yanking him back so he was face to face with the Uchiha.

"If you imply one more time that I know who this _girl_ is, then I'm going to rip out your eyes, and you'll only wish that you'd seen the _brighter_ side to my mood."

"That Karin girl, you jerk!" Naruto screamed, taking Sasuke by surprise.

Sasuke shook his head, almost impressed by the blonde's sheer stupidity. He hooked his pale pointer finger underneath the blonde's chin and turned his head towards him.

"You stupidity astonishes me." A smirk ghosted over the Uchiha's features as he just realized that the blonde's face must've been red the whole time he was facing the laptop.

"Yeah, and you're just full of surprises yourself…" Naruto grumbled out in response. His heart felt like it was doing dance moves in his ribcage, and his palms, for some odd reason, were sweaty.

"You want to know who Karin is?" The Uchiha hooked his arm around the smaller boy's neck and pulled him towards his own body.

"Well, that would be the cherry topping to this conversation." Naruto drawled out sarcastically.

"Hmph, it appears as though my work as the school president has declined in quality for some odd reason," The grip around Naruto's neck tightened, "and Karin was assigned to be my secretary, to as Orochimaru said, _help out_. The annoying part is that she, as most females do, acquired feelings for me. So it does put a strain on me, but she can be helpful."

"So, what's the reason for your five hour absence?"

"Work." Sasuke responded vaguely.

"Hmph, whatever, go to bed." Sasuke snorted behind the blond, and Naruto felt himself pulled closer to the raven.

"Firstly, don't tell me what to do. Secondly, don't hide your jealousy, it makes me eager to see your face so flustered." Sasuke whispered in the tanned boy's ear.

Naruto's cheeks started to beat red, "I wasn't jealous! I was just-"

"Subconsciously caring about me?" Sasuke finished amusingly.

"You wish! G-Get off of me!" Naruto tore away from the Uchiha and stood up and away from him, panting like he just ran a marathon. Sasuke stood as well, with a proud smirk on his face.

"I am going to go take a shower. Finish up your little game, and get to sleep yourself. You're going to school." A scowl appeared on the whiskered face as he watched the Uchiha leave, closing the door behind him.

Naruto looked down at the laptop, trying to will his heart beat to slow down. Naruto truly didn't know what his mind was thinking anymore, before he had other things to blame it on. He blamed so many of his thoughts the last few days on his cold, and before that on his hand, and before that on that damned letter, but now it was almost as if he ran out of excuses.

As much as his mind told him it was impossible that he could have feelings for anyone other than Sakura, his thoughts just simply didn't agree. What if he kept this up with the Uchiha? What will his feelings be if Sasuke keeps treating him like he had not five minutes ago, in a month?

His head hurt from the thoughts, but it felt like his chest hurt the most. How could he possibly like another guy? What if Sasuke didn't feel the same way?

All of these steps forward and backward, someday there might just not be enough room for both him and Sasuke, what step will they take next?

Naruto walked back to his laptop and sat down, he moved a card over into a different category, then suddenly a message popped up on his screen.

_**I'm sorry you ran out of moves, would you like to quit and start again?**_

_That sounds too good to be true…_Naruto thought as he closed the laptop and crawled into his futon, only to have more thoughts run through his head.

_Would I like to quit and start again? _Naruto opened his eyes and blinked a few times before turning his head into the pillow.

_No…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Next chapter: So Who Exactly is my Enemy?

**Welp, I'm done! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was just being lazy. I suddenly lost all interest in doing anything, but after getting a little bit of inspiration, I started typing again, and now I feel a lot better! Thanks everyone who has read and reviewed my stories, everyone who has favorited and alerted it is really the only thing that keeps me typing. :D Thank you everyone!**

**Read and review please. **

**~ShonenYaoi**


	15. Chapter 15

**My 15'th chapter of What Comes After the Rain?! Woo! Thank you all for staying loyal to this story, even though I have been lazy and haven't updated in quite the time. Anyways, let's get on with the story, you're not worried about what I have to stay. ):**

**Chapter 15: Who exactly is my Enemy?**

**What Comes After the Rain?**

Naruto woke up, only thing different was that his headache was gone and he could actually breath out of his nose without that annoying hot air coming from his nostrils beating on his upper lip. He flipped over on his futon and noticed Sasuke sitting at his desk, once more, eyes studying on a book that rested on his desk, and his hands on either side of his head.

"Sasuke, honestly…", Naruto said in a low whisper. The Uchiha must've heard him because his head snapped in his direction. Tearing off his glassing, he glared at the blond boy.

"What? Up so early?", Asked the older male. Blue eye's widened a fraction, he looked out the window at the other side of the room and realized that the sky was just freshly turning blue with a hue of pink and orange.

"Actually, no, I'm just sitting up and answering you because I'm still fast asleep reenacting a conversation between us in my dream." Naruto let his eyes roll to the back of his head as he dropped onto his futon with a _thud._

"Shut up." Sasuke turned his head towards the door and hollered, "Sebastian, get in here!", An older man hurried into the room, and bowed his head at his employer.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?" The butler turned his head and coughed courteously in his gloved hand.

"Order the cook to make the _special_ for Naruto."

Naruto popped his head up and frowned at the Uchiha who smirked in return.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama. By the way, if I may inquire…", Sasuke nodded his head, "Is everything all right? Itachi-sama was here yesterday, I do hope that there isn't a trifling matter at hand. You had a conversation with him, right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was behind Sasuke in a flash, quickly whipping his hand across his neck, pleading the old man to stop. The pale Uchiha turned his head, and the blond forced a big smile. Turning back to his employee, Naruto took the chance to give the old man the, 'What the hell?!' face, Sebastian merely sent him a faint shrug.

"Dismissed.", The butler bowed quickly before existing his young master's room. Sasuke whipped around to face the smaller boy and glowered at him, "That was something you managed to leave out of the conversation yesterday. You go on accusing me, but you can't even tell me that my own brother was here."

"Well, you see… That's a funny story…"

"Indeed it is, go on, I'm listening." Sasuke said. Folding his arms, he frowned at the blond.

"Well, he came over, and we had a short conversation before he took off."

"Oh?" The raven questioned, raising an eyebrow, "And what was the conversation about?"

Slowing making his way to the door, Naruto answered, "You know, about this and that, before I told him to get lost…" Naruto grabbed onto the door and hurled it open, before running down the steps.

People were working downstairs, carrying a huge tree into the living room, a maid was wrapping decorations around the stair rails. Sasuke ran down the steps and grabbed Naruto be the back of his neck and pulled him towards him.

Naruto didn't even recognize him pulling on his neck, just his presence, "Hey, what's going on?"

"They're decorating for Christmas. I don't really celebrate it that much anymore."

"I never celebrated it before…" The blond said in a distressing tone. Sasuke tilted his head and narrowed his eyes questionably at the younger boy, "Because I've never had anyone to celebrate it with, it just happened to be my once a year reminder that I'm alone…"

"…" Sasuke bit down on the insides of his cheeks to keep himself from saying, _'Like me?"_

A goofy smile appeared on the tan face as he pried the cold pale hand from the back of his neck, "Welp, not this year!" He said without even facing the Uchiha, he took off and ran out of the mansion.

Naruto ran into the cold and towards the black car. Once there, he leaned over and with his hands on his knees and wiped the wetness at his eyes away. He stood there listening to the wind, as he sniffed the mucus back into his nose. He didn't mean to say that, he honestly didn't! It slipped out of his mouth, and Sasuke probably heard it!

Blue eyes hid behind tan eyelids, and his fist clenched at his blond hair tugging on it slightly.

"What was the point in running?" Naruto heard a voice say from behind him. He turned around and feigned a smile at the Uchiha that was approaching him.

"N-no reason, the bright lights in your house where hurting my eyes, heh." The blond said, rapidly blinking his eyes.

"So, you're going to school like that?" Sasuke asked running onyx colored eyes over the other boy. Naruto looked down at himself to realize that he was in green pajama pants and a white t-shirt, whilst the Uchiha was in suit looking attire. No wonder he felt so cold.

"Oh, don't worry, I always have a book bag full of clothes in my locker, that or I'll just ask Ki……." Naruto paused, his eyes running to the ground, "Ba…."

"Naruto…" Sasuke started, reaching a hand for the tan shoulder.

"Whatever, it-it's nothing, let's go." Naruto scoffed. He got into the car and slammed the door, facing the window so he wouldn't have to look at the raven during the ride.

During the ride Sasuke made quick glances to the passenger side, only wishing that he'd say something, but the two rode in awkward silence. Sasuke stopped at his usual place, and dropped Naruto off before making his way to school himself. Once Naruto got to school he headed towards the gym and pulled out a pair of old jeans from his locker and decided that his white shirt would suffice.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke sat at his desk looking out at the rest of the classroom. His face distorted in disgust as his secretary, Karin, pulled a chair up next to him.

"Sasuke-san," She whispered, a pink blush tinting her features as she pushed up her glasses with her middle finger. The school president looked over at her in acknowledgement for a fraction of a second before looking away, "Do you need anything today?"

The raven didn't give her an answer, he looked out of the window, and before he knew it he was no longer looking at a sky darkened with clouds, yet a familiar blond. Pink dusted the pale features as his eyes became clouded over with the image of a less than clothed Naruto sitting under his Christmas tree with a red bow in his blond hair. The blond was beckoning him to come closer, his eyes half-lidded seductively, as a pink tongue darted out to lick the soft lips.

"Kun!" Sasuke heard in his ears, but ignored, "Sasuke-kun!" Black eyes narrowed as he was ripped out of his imagination, it seemed to be his only happy place lately.

"What?" He growled out as he narrowed his dark eyes on his teacher.

"I'm paid to teach, and it'll all go to waste if you do not learn." Said Orochimaru, as he flipped a page in the book that he was holding in his hand.

"I put this whole damn school together and keep it together, and I _do not_ get paid. I just want silence."

"And I want a house made out of gold, we can't all have what we want." The teacher criticized.

"Which one is easier to obtain?" The Uchiha raised his hands and looked over at his right, "A house made out of gold? Or," He turned his head to his left hand, "Or silence?"

"…" Orochimaru looked at his students, as if needing confirmation that he just got disrespected by his prized student.

"That's what I thought." Sasuke sneered as he sat down at his desk and looked out the window, slightly pissed that his vision was no longer returning to him. He looked back at his class and realized all of them were staring at him. Damn, Naruto really has been rubbing off on him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The lunch time bell rang and Naruto's feet dragged as he made his way to the cafeteria. Once he got there he peered in and saw Kiba sitting at their table eating by himself. His back was facing towards the entrance, so Naruto kept his head poked out and wondered if he should walk up to him or not.

_I'll go, nope…Yes! I have to… No I don't! Yes! No…Okay, I'm going in!_ Naruto stepped forward and brought his hand up to his face, "Hm, my fingers were crossed…" Naruto mumbled before he felt a shove from behind and realized Sasuke was the one pushing him.

The tan boy cleared his throat and approached his _best-friend_, Sasuke walked to his seat with a slight smirk on his face, _'I can bear it… For now.'_ Thought the Uchiha.

"Hey there stranger." Naruto said, poking his head into Kiba's vision.

The dog-boy's eyes lit up immediately at the site of his best-friend, "N-Naruto!?" Kiba jumped up from his seat and threw his arms around the smaller boy in a bone crushing embrace. He held fast onto his friend, squeezing tighter with each second, that is, until an apple hit him in the head.

"Ow!" The brunette yelped out as he let go of the blond. He looked around at the ground until he found the weapon. Naruto snatched it out of his hand, he blew his breath on it, wiped it off on his shirt, and proceeded with eating it.

"Naruto, I thought that you were avoiding me to be honest." Kiba sat down, "I was trying to think positive… Maybe he died, or got injured and put into a hospital?" Naruto sat down next to him and rested a small hand on his shoulder.

"Kiba, I'm fine. I just got the flu and was resting so much that I forgot about my phone." He finished his lie with a friendly pat on his best-friend's shoulder. Kiba let out a toothy grin and threw an arm over his friend before laughing like a hyena about how stupid he's felt about thinking that.

_Yeah, **he's **__the stupid one.._

Sasuke's eyes never left the table where the blond and Kiba were at, but he leaned over to the boy next to him and said, "Get me another apple."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The day flew by quickly for the blond, and before he knew it he was in gym. Ah, nothing like a ball to the face in freezing temperatures. He was never quite good at fast pace games, he always liked something you can just dive head first into, like swimming for example, but fast pace games meant that you had to process all the information, like who has the ball? Where are they coming from? Where are they going? That's usually why Sasuke won that game a lot, his brain was a computer working off of Five hour energy shots.

Naruto made his way to the locker room to change and opened up his locker to see a white package with an red bow on top sitting in his locker. He reached in and grabbed for the tag reading it.

"Oh, hey. Thanks Neji…" Naruto mumbled as he cradled the package in his lap after he took a seat on the wooden bench.

He pulled on the ribbon until it came off, then he stuck it on his forehead.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba called out, startling his younger friend making the package fly out of his lap and onto the ground.

"What?" Naruto answered, reaching down to pick up the gift.

"I can't wait, I have to go to detention. If I'm late to detention I'll get detention." Kiba stepped past the blond and waited for a reply.

"Humph, fine bitch." Naruto grumbled out at his friend who rolled his eyes and walked away. He once again turned his attention back to the package and opened it. The ticket shined like golden treasure. Naruto's hand trembled slightly as he gently took the paper in his hand and held it up to his eyes to see if he was reading it right, "Oh…my…goodness…" The blond whispered, "Ticket to a car show…No… Not just any car show…" It felt like he had a Once a Day Vitamin stuck in his throat, because it suddenly became impossible to swallow. His eyes traced the ticket more and looked at the side which gave information on how many Neji purchased. _Two…Hm, didn't know he liked cars.._

"Naruto-kun." The tan boy jumped again, cursing himself for being startled twice in the same five minutes.

"Oh, hey Gaara." The blond greeted with a smile and a friendly wave.

The red head approached him with his arms folded, "What's that?" He asked, a pale finger pointing at the white box in question.

"Oh, it's just a gift." He explained, picking it up for Gaara to inspect himself. The pale boy didn't seem at all interested, he just walked closer to Naruto and sat down next to him.

"You know," Gaara said glancing at the blond, "I went to your house the other day."

Naruto's eyes widened noticeably, "How do you know my address?" He questioned, scooting an inch away from the pale boy.

"We went over this before. Phone book. That big yellow book that hold's peoples' phone numbers, even addresses." The red-head explained, feeling like a broken record.

Naruto nodded, furrowing his eyebrow.

"Back on topic, you weren't there, though you've been sick."

"Uuuuh, I've been out…"

"There's a sale sign on it."

"Ehhh?!" Naruto turned his head to the side, _Sasuke that bastard, trying to sell my house?!_

"I've been taken care of at someone else's home, I didn't know my house was up for sale…" Naruto half admitted.

Gaara turned his head to face the lockers and narrowed his eyes at them as if they should be punished for hearing this conversation between him and the blond.

"It's the Uchiha isn't it?"

The tan face went pale,_ This is bad…This is really bad…_ "Ehehe, what are you talking about? Everyone knows I don't like that snobby bastard!" Naruto lied, smiling as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I knew you'd say that." Gaara said sighing. He stood up and put his hand on the thin shoulder. "You can come to me if he ever starts to bother you, being such a heart-throb here, he has to have a few girls over there every day."

Naruto was about to blurt, _No he doesn't! What are you talking about?_ But that'd blow his cover, so he just decided to tilt his head in confusion. The red-head nodded, knowing that his trick didn't work. He slid his hand off of the blonde's shoulder, grazing the tan arm until he reached the elbow, and pulled away.

"Buh-Bye…" Naruto voice trailed after the pale male as he walked out of the locker room. The blond sighed and felt like that was just _too_ close of a call. His eyes locked with a present that was on the bench. Rolling blue eyes, the boy just picked it up and tossed it into his book bag and ran out of the gym.

He ran out to the parking lot and noticed the black car still there and smiled warmly in relief. For a second he thought he would have to walk home, and that's just too long of a walk for him to bear.

Sasuke stepped out of the car and walked to the other side and leaned against it waiting for the blond to get closer.

"Heh, sorry about that Sasuke. I got held up a bit." He felt like he was making it a habit of telling only half-truths.

"Naruto you idio…" The stoic face for a split second become full of embarrassment, it seemed, as his face turned a light shade of pink. Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sasuke stuck out a hand to shield the blue eyes from looking at his face. "Take that damn bow off your face…" Sasuke said menacingly as his day-dreams seemed to be flooding back into his mind all at once. Which was frankly, making him uncomfortable.

"Fine, you ass, thought it'd be a nice way to get back into the Christmas spirit."

Sasuke's eyebrow raised out of curiosity, "And what do you mean by that?"

Naruto opened his mouth to give an answer, but his mind just skimmed over the worst possible thing that the Uchiha could've been thinking about. "Ugh! You're disgusting!"

"Wait…what?" Naruto shook his head rapidly before stepping into the car. Sasuke looked up at the sky and tightened his lips into a thin line, then followed the blond into the car.

They rode in silence, neither wanting the odd conversation of, 'How's your day?', because neither of them had anything good to contribute to the topic.

Once home though, that was a different topic. Seeing those presents coming out of Naruto's book bag was like seeing confession letters to the blond. On top of that, the stupid blond was putting them under _his _tree!

"Who the hell were those from?" Inquired the Uchiha as he quickly pointed to both presents several times.

"Oh, just from some friends…?" Naruto said, narrowing only one eye.

"Oh, just friends? Let's see what they are." Sasuke bent over to pick the regular white box up, but was pushed to the ground by the tan boy, and the next thing he knew he was stretching with all his might to keep the present out of the small boy's hands.

"No! Don't open them! They aren't yours! You bastard!" Naruto hollered as he reached for the present. The smaller boy was sitting on top of the raven's back, extending his hands for the present. The Uchiha was trying to keep himself from smiling as the blond fought for the present, and in such a favorable way.

"You want it? Work for it." Sasuke said in a bored tone, which successfully hid his true emotions.

"Give it!" Naruto grabbed on the Uchiha's collar and tugged back. He didn't know why but his eyes glanced at the Uchiha's bare shoulder. Well, almost bare. The tan boy let out a soundless gasp as he released the collar like it just tried to bite him. He saw something, something that he wish he hadn't. Sasuke realized this and sat up knocking the blond on his butt.

"You… You're…" Naruto stammered, "A member of Konoha!"

The Uchiha heaved a deep sigh and ran a hand through his dark locks. "Not just a member," Sasuke said confessing, "The leader." Naruto's eyes became panic filled, he pushed himself away from the Uchiha, feeling like the world itself just took off without him, leaving him in a dark abyss.

"W-Wait…Why were they calling the white haired guy leader?" Naruto asked, not knowing why he wants to further communicate with the leader of an organization that's literally out to get him. On top of that, if the rumors are true, Sasuke's a murderer!

"Because there's a leader assigned to each group, each group has to follow that person's order, and the leader of the groups have to listen to my orders." Sasuke explained. He looked away from Naruto, it seemed hard to look at him when he has that face on. It was like a face of betrayal, when he had everything to live for, someone to spend time with, and it all ripped away from him with one lie.

Naruto pushed himself up with several motions and ran out of the living room and up the steps.

"Naruto! Don't you dare run from me!" Sasuke bellowed as he chased after the blond. He ran up the flight of stairs and heard a door slam from the left side of the mansion and searched for the door that made the noise. He turned all the knobs until there was one that he couldn't open.

"Naruto?" The Uchiha asked through the door, his ear pressed up against it, and his hands rested on either side of his head.

"How dare you try to talk to me now! After what you just confessed to me!" Naruto screamed, his voice cracking.

"You do realize that the only reason you're alive is because of me." The older boy said, hoping the blond would respond.

"W-What do you mean?" It almost broke the raven's heart when he heard the boy in the bathroom sniffing and whining like he was crying.

"I took you away from your house, they knew you were there. I kept it a secret that you were living with me. Why do you think that everyone you ran into listened to me? If I weren't here, you'd be dead. I almost got caught when they found you around my area in the Fire district and not in the Wind."

"Why are they after me in the first place?" Sasuke heard the blond ask, his voice muffled.

"I-I can't tell you that, just know that I will protect you." Sasuke turned his head to rest his forehead on the wooden surface. "Naruto…Come out…I command you…"

The door creaked open and there stood Naruto, his face red, his eyes redder, and his face stained with tear streaks. The pale male practically fell into the blond and embraced him to the point where the smaller boy was suffocating.

"Naruto… if you were to live one-hundred years… I'd want to live a day before that day… So I would never have to be a day without you…"

"Sa-su-keeeeeh…" He whimpered into the taller male's chest as he grabbed onto his shirt.

"Don't even think about leaving because of this… I'll track you down…Lock you up…Keep you there for myself, we'll be friends on my terms."

"Isn't that the way it's always been?" Naruto asked as he clenched his eyes shut. Sasuke's head popped up and his eyes grew wide.

_Is that the way it's been?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 16: Forever, you said?**

**Welp, I'm done with this chapter, thank you everyone for writing me e-mails and encouraging reviews, I've been out due to chronic sickness, yes it sucks, but I'm over it now. Happy Holidays everyone! :D**

**Oh, and the whole 100 days thing, that's a quote from Winnie the Pooh, I thought it was adorable and thought I'd use it here. :P**

**Once again, thank you all of my readers!**

**~ShonenYaoi**


	16. Chapter 16

The long awaited lemon chapter has finally arrived! I hope you guys like it~ I'm a little rusty on my writing skills since I've been slacking off for so long, but I'm confident that you guys will like it! Welp, enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Forever you said?**

What Comes After The Rain?

The lights were off, and the moon was shining into the bedroom bathing the pale skin with a luscious hue of white. Sasuke sat on his bed staring melancholically at the moon. He made sure Naruto wouldn't come near him, especially after what he said to the blond. He made sure by simply locking the door, but unluckily for him, Naruto spent up to a half hour screaming outside of his room relentlessly.

Sasuke simply wanted nothing more than to end things with the blue eyed boy. Since when was there ever a happy ending when the prince was after, well, not a princess? Something goes horribly wrong in these type of situations, and the Uchiha was not prepared to lose the blond, so it's a lot easier if he lets go. Sacrifice is a lot easier than loss. At least, that's what he's able to tell himself.

It felt like he had only been thinking for an hour, but once he looked at the clock he realized it had been hours. He starting sulking in his room at eleven, it is now four in the morning. He heaved a heavy sigh and got up to open the door to his room. Once he got to the door, he could clearly hear a faint snoring sound. He opened the door and the blond fell right onto the ground, his head hitting the floor with a loud thud. For the most part, Naruto seemed completely unfazed by the hit on the head. With a low groan, he curled his right arm under the smaller boy's neck, and the left arm under the knees, and proceeded with carrying him to the large bed.

He dropped Naruto on the bed like he was a bag of garbage going down the shoot, surprised to only see the side of the pink lips twitch with slight discomfort. Sasuke stripped the blond down until he was in boxers and a white t-shirt, discarding of the extra clothes on the ground below. After that, he smoothly laid himself next to the blond and stared at the whiskered face for what seemed like an eternity before turning away from him and quietly closing his eyes.

Achy blue eyes opened, and blinked a few times, before Naruto swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He rubbed tirelessly at his right eye, like the sleepiness that he felt needed to be scratched. He looked over his shoulder to see that Uchiha soundly asleep at his side, that's when his eyes finally opened fully. His urge to pee all but disappeared when he looked at the pale face that seemed so peaceful, but at the same time conflicted somehow. That face that hasn't been able to leave his mind, that face that seemed to pop up at the worst times, and at the best. That face that he's wanted to kiss for so long. He kiss, not Sasuke kissing him, but Naruto putting his lips to the pale and cold lips.

He hooked a tan finger underneath the Uchiha's chin and turned it forward, to face the ceiling. Naruto cocked his head like a confused dog as he watched Sasuke stir, wondering if he was going to wake or not. He held fast to his breath, almost afraid of what the younger Uchiha would do to Naruto were he to rouse. Coming to the conclusion that he wasn't waking up, the blond's eyes became half lidded as he leaned into the beautiful face and gently planted his lips onto the raven's slightly parted ones. He pulled away slightly before returning them for a brief second. He lifted his head an inch away and studied the Uchiha's face for a few moments before an arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Sasuke!" Naruto breathed out, afraid that he woke up the older male. Better yet, afraid that he was awake the whole time.

The whiskered boy found himself on his back staring up at the paler male. His obsidian eyes almost invisible in the shadows that stretched across the room.

"Don't speak." Sasuke said, breaking the kiss between the two. Naruto's breathing became hushed, as he obeyed the Uchiha unthinkingly. He felt cold hands reach up into his t-shirt, making him jump at the touch. It was like ice cubes running along his abdomen. A slight snort came from the Uchiha as he placed a hand on the tan jaw line while his other hand roamed the skin beneath him freely. Cold fingers ran over the warm skin, until they were caught in a protesting hand.

"Sasuke… W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked, his hand trembling slightly.

Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on the pink lips. "I've wanted to do this ever since that time in the cafeteria a long time ago."

Naruto popped up, pushing the Uchiha away slightly, "What is 'this'?", He asked inching his way to the head of the bed before hitting the wall.

"Make you completely mine. Not just in your mind, but in your body as well. To wash away any uncertainties that you have about my love; your love, without voicing it, but feeling it." Sasuke pulled on the blond's t-shirt and locked lips once again. He was a little irritated that he felt resistance from his companion, but that didn't hinder any of his determination to prove his ultimate devotion to the blond. To hope that Naruto might return the feelings that seemed to wound him from the inside out, so that the blond would suffer just the same as he.

"Hey!" Naruto yelped once he felt a cold touch at his waist that was moving south tugging at his double layered underwear. The cold air that touched his now exposed nether region made his skin tingle with delight. He closed his legs at the knees, in hopes to obliterate this feeling, but to his dismay, it may have only enticed the sensation. Sasuke smirked as his eyes explored the newly revealed flesh of the tan boy below. His eyes suddenly became glazed over with a fresh coat of lust, and his pants suddenly tighter.

The Uchiha moved up to Naruto's face and bit at the boy's right earlobe, whispering seductively, "These hidden secrets that nobody know… I'll burn them permanently into your mind, your body..." Lowering his head, Sasuke kissed the left side of the blonde's tan chest, "Your heart…" He finished, looking into the blue eyes that seemed glassy and entirely too delicate.

Naruto whimpered softly, "Sasuke… We can't… We're both men!," Naruto narrowed his eyes, with his voice turning stern, "I'm not going to mount another man…"

The romantic music in Sasuke's head came to a screeching halt, and he scoffed at the remark, "Who said you're going to top?" He questioned, lifting his head.

"Well…," Naruto paused, "It's only natural that I top. I'm more dominant." He ran a quick hand over the gift that God gave him, quite pleased with it's size. He has never seem anyone else's, besides when he compared his to Kiba's. Though, Kiba's was bigger, it was only by a few centimeters!

An out of character laugh erupted from the Uchiha. He found Naruto's smug and poorly placed sense of superiority quite amusing. "You'll top the day hell freezes over."

"Well, this just in, Hell froze over." The blond sat up, and took Sasuke by the arms trying to flip him over, but the raven refused to budge.

The older male pushed the whiskered boy back down, but he bounced back up immediately. "Naruto, stop playing around. Just lay down and take it."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!? I'm not a girl!" Naruto questioned, his blond eyebrows furrowed.

"That's a given. I don't believe a female would be complaining this much."

"Well, forgive me for never being butt fucked before, but I don't plan on being topped by a Uchiha, so roll over and pretend you're a boy, _**princess**_."

The stoic face made a sudden twitch of the left eye. He stood up in front of the blond and tore down his pants and boxers revealing a quite large piece of evidence that made it apparent that he was no where near a _princess_.

A maroon colored blush settled into the whiskered face. He suddenly felt, what was the word he was looking for, inadequate? Unmanly? Like a prepubescent girl? Or can he just have all of the above for five-hundred? Naruto looked down at himself, and folded his legs, his hands resting up against his own crotch, like he had to protect it from the truth.

"Can you please put your komodo dragon away?" Naruto stammered, his face the complexion of a tomato.

A low chuckle escaped the Uchiha's throat, he climbed back into the bed and rested an eager hand on the blonde's hands that were, at the moment, covering his own crotch.

"Who should top now?" He asked, smirking at the defeated whiskered face.

"Me!" Naruto protested more, "Where the hell is _that_ going to fit? Your pet anaconda is not welcomed near me!"

"Don't be such a coward, it's not going to bite you or anything. Here touch it…" Sasuke sat up, his legs folded into a pretzel beneath him. A small tan hand reached out and touched the flesh that reacted by twitching. Naruto retracted his hand and scooted several inches away from the Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed, but before he could stop himself, he compulsively grabbed Naruto's member. The blond jumped, his eyes wide, and his face, if possible, redder. He massaged the organ with utmost delicacy, barely grazing it with his cold fingers. Naruto stifled a moan, refusing to give in to the touches that was starting to make his body tremble. The Uchiha was touching him the way he had always dreamed about, which aroused him even more. The cold, delicate, large, soft hands running up and down his tender flesh made the blond unable to contain himself and before he knew it…

"Hmph, that was sure fast." Scoffed Sasuke as he retracted a soiled hand to inspect it.

Naruto quivered softly, his legs moving back and forth at the knee, "S-shut up!" He yelled, stammering, "It's my first time!"

"And you think that's any different with me?" Sasuke asked as he pulled the blonde's white t-shirt over his head, and discarded it on the floor with the rest of the boy's clothes.

Naruto's eyes opened, "I would think so since every chick at the school is practically throwing their cooch at you..." A slight _humph_ came from the other male and Naruto found his lips taken once again. Sasuke squeezed his tongue into the blonde's mouth, he could tell he took him by surprise because he felt him flinch slightly beneath him. The two tongues immediately began fighting for dominance, until Naruto finally gave in and allowed the Uchiha to explore the moist cavern.

Pulling away, Sasuke yanked the blond down so the light from the moon would shine on the whiskered face. He was blushing madly and his blue eyes were slightly teary, Sasuke could only think of how vulnerable he looks, the bad-ass Uzumaki looked like he'd shatter at the touch.

"You should know, that I've only wanted you for a long time… I was always staring at you, and it mad me angry that I couldn't look away. It made me angry that when you weren't anywhere to be found, I could still see you… In my dreams… In my books… Even clouds would take the shape of your face, the stars would connect in patterns that reminded me of you…" He stared down at wide blue shimmering eyes.

_**Same as me?**__… As much as I hate thinking about that bastard, he pops up everywhere… I kept telling my heart that it's because I hate him so much, and my mind that it's only confusion.. Maybe it's time my heart and mind are on the same page… "_Sasuke.." Naruto whispered out.

Sasuke left the bed and went for his drawer, pulling an item out, he returned to Naruto. The blue eyes were closed, but he could hear the sound of a bottle opening, and the clicking of the top lid closing.

The blond's eyes opened wide feeling an icy and slick feeling finger pressing at his buttocks. "O-Oy!"

Sasuke kissed the boy's lips to soothe him, "Trust me, just relax…" Naruto started to lie back down, with the Uchiha following, lips still locked.

The intrusion was painful, it was only one finger, but the blond still couldn't help but fidget uncomfortably. After Sasuke left Naruto's lips, his head trailed down and began licking at the pink nipple, while his other hand massaged the whiskered boy's organ until it was erect again.

Slipping the second finger in, the icy fingers were moving in and out gently, and occasionally making two scissor movements, then back to the previous motions. Kissing and sucking at the blonde's neck, the Uchiha's ears were rewarded with stifled and held back moans, he thought it was so cute how Naruto was still so reluctant to give in. It was like his mind didn't know that his body already waved a white flag.

"UWAA! SAS-SSAAASUKEEEH!" Naruto screamed, spilling seed all over his tan abdomen and the Uchiha's hand. Even Sasuke popped up at the sound, unsure of what he had done. He looked up to see the blue eyes almost recoiled to the back of his head, and his hands clutching the sheets either side of him. Sasuke got back to work trying to find that spot, moving his fingers around a little bit more he was finally rewarded.

"AAAAAAH! St-stop!" Naruto commanded. A triumphant smirk appeared on the pale face as he hit the spot with his fingers over and over again, making the smaller boy scream each time.

"Okay, Naruto relax…" Sasuke said, breathing heavily against the nape of the blonde's neck. He licked at his lips and he tried to position himself after removing the fingers. Naruto whimpered slightly when he felt hot flesh resting against his ass. It was a lot hotter than in his dream, and once the head started pushing in, a lot more painful. Naruto's hands reached up and grasped the other male's arms at the elbows.

"Sasuke… It hurts… Don't… No more…" A faint pink blush ran across the pale face, he was clearly trying to restrain himself, he didn't know what aroused him more, the fact that he was finally with the boy, the look that was on the whiskered face, or the warmth that surrounded only the head and a few centimeters more of his cock.

"Don't worry Na-Naruto," Sasuke stifled a moan, biting on his bottom lip. "Just relax…" He pushed in a bit more, trying to go as slowly as possible. He was biting down on his lip so hard, he didn't realize that he was drawing blood.

Once he was fully inside, a sigh of relief escaped his throat. For a second he thought that he was going to have to go relentless on the small boy and just pound the living hell out of him.

He waited, almost painfully, for the blond to relax. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Naruto finally spoke those golden words, "It's okay… You can move now…"

Sasuke was about to ask_ Are you sure?_ but his mind stopped him with a very logical question:_ Are you bloody mad?! Go for it!_

Sasuke pulled out to the tip of the head, before shoving back in, the boy beneath him gave out a yell and pulled himself up to clutch at the Uchiha's back. He clung onto him the same way you'd cling onto a pole, were it the only thing keeping you from being pulled away by the tides.

The older male repeated this motion, each time gaining a moan from the blond, he picked up the pace, creating a steady rhythm. Naruto started bucking his hips in perfect timing, both moving quicker and quicker as time passed. Naruto pulled the raven down by his hair and kissed him aggressively, and the Uchiha returned it with the same vigor. Their tongues clashed in a sloppy kiss and both pulled away simultaneously, panting, gasping for air.

"Na…ru…to…" Sasuke panted out, the hot tight ring of muscles that squeezed around him made him feel like he could burst at any moment. "Forever…I'll protect you… For…ever… I'll be with you… Forever… You'll be mine… No one else… Is allowed to touch you, look at you… I forbid you to think of…" Sasuke caught his breath, and lowered his head to the blonde's tan shoulder, panting, slowing down the motions, "Anyone else… for as long as you live… I command you to only look at me, only to wish for my approval… Only want bonds with me… Forever will I love you…"

The water that had gathered up at the blonde's eyes were falling all over his cheeks, his eyes had opened up wide, and his hands clung loosely to the back of the raven's neck.

"Forever you said?"

"Forever…"

Before Naruto could speak again, the pace had increased significantly, the Uchiha was moving quicker and quicker, the blond could do nothing but moan and grunt. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him up into his lap and began lifting and dropping the boy onto his cock.

"Sasuke… I'm almost…" And before he could finish his sentence, the blond screamed out in pure ecstasy, as his arms tightened around the raven's neck, clutching onto the black hair. The screams that radiated out of the blond almost pushed Sasuke to the edge, but it's the muscles that clamped around his member that made him spill his seed into his love.

"Gck.." Sasuke grunted out.

Both men fell to the bed beneath him and panted heavily, too tired to move their sweaty bodies away from each other. After a few minutes of breathing, Naruto was the first to budge.

"Hey…Just to let you know… I'm not gay.." Naruto spoke, poking at the pale arm on top of him.

"Damn straight you aren't…" The raven grumbled out, his head turn to the side on the pillow.

"What do you mean?"

"You better not like _guys. _Plural… Only this guy. Singular. You're Sasuke-sexual…" He said, languidly.

They stayed silent for a few moments before Sasuke felt a poke in his arm again. "Hey… Sasuke…"

"Hm?" Sasuke grunted, not even bothering to pick up his head.

"Take that thing out of me…" He said, gesturing a hand towards the nether region of the boys' bodies.

"You take it out…"

"What? How?!"

"Figure it out…" Sasuke said amusingly. He could hear the boy grunt and wiggle beneath him. He tried pulling up and around, but to no avail.

Sasuke suddenly popped up and gripped the blond by the arms. "Stop! What are you trying to do? Chew it off? Gah… Don't clamp up like that!" He commanded, trying to keep the boy from moving. It was no longer entertaining, it was starting to become painful. "Don't move, I guess I'll do it."

He slid himself out from the blonde's warmth. Naruto shivered, it felt disgusting when it came out, and he couldn't help but shudder at the feeling.

"Sasuke…"

"Hm?" The raven responded, getting up and unbuttoning his white shirt, and tossing it into a dirty clothes hamper for his maids to wash.

"Can't you just… leave Konoha?"

The dark eyes blinked and looked away from the blond. The moon was shining on the tan face, and he could easily read the emotions on it.

"It's not that simple…"

"Why did you join in the first place?"

"That's a long story… One I'd rather not talk about right now." Sasuke opened his drawer and picked out a black towel and slung it over his waist and walked to the door. He hoped to meet eyes, but the blue eyes had turned away from him. He let out a dejected sigh before leaving the room.

_Forever my ass…_ Naruto thought as he hurled a pillow across the room.

Sasuke walked towards the bathroom when his butler, Sebastian, emerged from his own room wearing a blue and white striped night gown and a night cap.

"Sasuke-sama?" He questioned, raising a gray eyebrow

"Get me a change of clothes Sebastian…"

"Right away, sir." He left without another word to fetch his young master a fresh clothes.

Sasuke entered his large walk-in bathroom, the blue and grey mixed marble tiles clean enough to eat on. He walked behind the wall the separated the sink from the shower area. Turning on the hot water, he motioned his head underneath the water and let the hot liquid wash down his body.

"Sasuke-sama? Here's your change of clothes." The old man laid out a pair of neatly folded clothes onto the bench in the sink area and didn't wait for acknowledgement, "If I dare to ask master, do you wish to speak? You seem troubled."

"How would you know?" Sasuke snapped, his voice daunting.

"Master, I've been raised to serve your family from my father who too served the proud Uchiha family along with my grandfather. I believe I should know a conflicted Master when I see one."

"Well done, Sebastian. You are indeed correct, I am conflicted. Just tell me this, what does it take to be happy?"

"Ah, your father asked me this question before, it was when he first met your mother. I will tell you what I told him. Happiness is all around you, for if you believe in struggle, then you are a fool, if you'd excuse my rudeness."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, turning off the shower so he could hear his butler more clearly.

"Struggle, Master, is an illusion. The tide rises and the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. Wait for a calm sea and you'll be able to see clearly to the bottom of it. Just be patient and everything will work out the way it's meant to be. Wait for the storm to calm, and you'll be able to see clearly if it's the right thing or not."

An eerie silence filled the large bathroom. "You are dismissed." The raven said, turning back on the water.

"As you wish Sasuke-sama. Good night."

The steam in the bathroom made it almost impossible to see, but it seemed like everywhere the raven turned he could clearly see the blond laughing, crying, angry, happy, sad… The only way he could block him out was just to ignore the images, but who was he kidding? They were as hard to ignore as a rat dangled in front of a hungry snake.

_If struggle is really an illusion, then I guess I'm stuck in this mirage __**forever**__… _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Chapter 17: Friends are forever, enemies can last just as long.**

Woot. A lemon chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I would type more, but I want to leave all of the juicy lemony content for a later chapter. I know, a whole chapter dedicated to angst and man-smex? I do try to make you guys happy! Well, enough psycho-babble, and stay turned for another installment of 'What Comes After the Rain?'!

P.S. I've decided that this story will have 23 chapters. I know, that isn't much, but I did a system recovery on my laptop, and it wound up going all the way back to when I first got it, and my notes are diminished. I only wanted to go back a week because I accidentally uninstalled my online game, and I wanted it back, but didn't want to have to wait for the downloading time… So, what I can remember is going to be in the next 6 chapters. Thank you, all of my lovely readers! Hope you read and review!

**~ShonenYaoi**


End file.
